Noche de Luna llena
by bruxi
Summary: UA En una noche puedes conocer al amor de tu vida, quien también te cambiará para siempre ¿estarías dispuesta a asumir el reto de desafiar a todo lo que conoces para tratar de cambiarlo? ACTUALIZADO
1. Chapter 1

**Konbanwa Minna-san! Aquí vuelvo esta vez con una historia larga xDDD (Inner: Domo!) en fin, lo de siempre, espero que os guste y dejéis reviews (Inner: y si no también!) U.U, mejor os dejo con el fic, que lo disfrutéis!**

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA: **

**Capítulo 1: "La luz de tus ojos": **

-¡Se acabó¿Me has entendido¡No volverás más a patinar sobre hielo¡Es demasiado peligroso! Y además, a esos sitios suele ir toda clase de gentuza¡así que ni hablar¿Te ha quedado claro Hinata?

-P-pero otou-san, sólo ha sido una caída de nada, ni siquiera tengo herida, sólo un pequeño moratón. Y respecto a lo otro, Neji onii-san me acompaña siempre a todas partes¿qué problema hay? Sabes que me encanta patinar¡no me hagas esto por favor!- le suplicó su hija

-¡He dicho que no y es que no! Neji no podrá protegerte siempre, y ahora tienes otras cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo la universidad, estás en el último curso del instituto y no puedes andar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías

-No son tonterías, es mi vida

-¡Se acabó la discusión¡He dicho que no y punto!- la chica bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Patinar sobre hielo era su afición preferida y la única cosa en la que realmente destacaba aparte de sus estudios. Gruesas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, miró a su padre con ira contenida, arrojó los patines a sus pies y salió corriendo de la sala hacia su habitación, gritando antes un "TE ODIO PAPÁ" que resonó en toda la casa para después escucharse un portazo y silencio. Hiashi Hyuga suspiró, recogió los patines de su hija y se dirigió a guardarlos, sin percatarse de que dos personas lo habían observado y oído todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En su cuarto Hinata lloraba desolada encima de su escritorio, maldecía el haber nacido en una familia como la de los Hyuga, poderosa a la vez que tradicionalista y conservadora. Envidiaba a sus amigas Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari. Sakura provenía de una familia de clase media, sus padres eran profesores y poseían una academia, ella estudiaba en el instituto más caro de todo Tokio con una beca; La madre de Ino había muerto al dar a luz a sus hermanos pequeños y su padre era el dueño y director de la mejor escuela de artes marciales de todo Japón, es la mejor amiga de Sakura, también estudiaba con una beca; los padres de Tenten poseen un célebre taller de telas; por último estaba Temari, la mayor de tres hermanos, su padre es un reconocido arqueólogo famoso en todo el mundo. A ellas sí les dejaban salir, a ellas sí les dejaban tener una vida propia, ellas sí podían divertirse. Sin embargo a ella, Hinata Hyuga no le dejaban hacer nada, la tenían casi siempre encerrada en casa. Era, junto con su primo Neji, la heredera de la empresa más grande de todo Japón, y al parecer eso era más importante que su propia felicidad, su único consuelo hasta entonces había sido el patinaje sobre hielo. Le encantaba, cuando patinaba podía alejar su mente de todo y de todos, sentía que era libre, y no un "pájaro enjaulado" como decía muchas veces su primo.

Escuchó abrir la puerta pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza.

-¿Onee-san¿Estás bien?

Lo que me ha hecho otou-san es horrible, jamás se lo perdonaré

-Vamos anímate, aun nos tienes a nosotros- dijo su primo abrazándola y poniéndole delante una taza humeante, Hinata sonrió

-Chocolate caliente, gracias

-No hay nada como un buen chocolate cuando uno está deprimido- dijo Hanabi guiñándole un ojo- además mira, le hemos pedido permiso a oka-san y nos ha dejado ir a alquilar unas películas¡y también pedir pizza y comer patatas fritas y palomitas y golosinas!

-Y también me dijo que no te dejase comer muchas golosinas- dijo Neji mirando a su prima menor que hinchó las mejillas con enfado. Hinata rió, los tres se habían apoyado mutuamente desde siempre, y le habían pedido a Hiashi que les dejase dormir los tres juntos, al principio se había negado, pero su esposa le convenció y así se había hecho.

-¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Hanabi

-¿Cuáles habéis alquilado?

-5 de vampiros

Lo mejor para la depresión, la trilogía de Blade y las 2 de Underworld- dijo su primo, Hinata sonrió y se sentó en el suelo en el medio de ambos, porque sino allí se desataba la 3ª guerra mundial o algo peor. Estuvieron toda la tarde encerrados en su cuarto viendo las películas y comiendo golosinas y palomitas, hasta que a eso de las 11 Hanabi se quedó dormida, Neji y Hinata la acostaron y luego el chico se despidió de su prima porque había quedado con unos amigos. En cuanto Neji se fue Hinata se quedó pensativa. Ahora mismo todos estaban en cama durmiendo, nada le impedía coger los patines y salir. Después de mucho pensarlo se decidió. Se puso ropa abrigada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio sin hacer ruido para procurar no despertar a nadie. Se quedó un momento quieta escuchando por si acaso alguien seguía aun despierto, luego echó a andar por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras, la mullida alfombra ahogaba sus pisadas. Al llegar a las escaleras comenzó a bajarlas con cautela, de vez en cuando algún escalón crujía haciendo que la chica se quedase quieta con el corazón palpitante y los ojos cerrados a la escucha por si acaso. Por fin logró llegar abajo sin problemas y suspiró aliviada, ahora no corría peligro ninguno. Se encaminó al despacho de su padre, que era el lugar más probable en el que estarían guardados sus patines. Abrió la puerta, su padre nunca la cerraba con llave, confiaba en que ellos no anduviesen allí revolviendo. Echó un vistazo alrededor, enseguida sus ojos vieron los patines colgados en un perchero al lado de la mesa, los cogió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se quedó un momento pensativa¿Por qué puerta debería salir? Decidió que por la trasera, la de la cocina, era menos probable que escuchasen algún ruido, aunque tendría que dar un poco de vuelta hasta llegar al parque, pero eso era mejor que el que la descubrieran. Fue hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta, estaba completamente a oscuras, tanteó en busca de la encimera y en cuanto la encontró se apoyó en ella y comenzó a andar en línea recta hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó agarró el pomo con una mano y con la otra descorrió el pistillo, sonó un chasquido cuando lo hizo y se le aceleró el corazón. Escuchó unos pasos y se le cortó la respiración.

-Miau

-"_Uf… sólo es Mei"_- dijo con un suspiro de alivio. Abrió la puerta del todo y salió dejándola arrimada al marco para poder entrar luego. Respiró el aire fresco de la noche y sonrió, saltó la pequeña verja trasera y una vez en la calle echó a andar sobre la nieve blanca. Se fijó en que en algunas casas aun seguía la luz encendida, también vio que la mayoría tenían las ventanas y el tejado decorado para la navidad, en su casa aun no habían empezado, el fin de semana se lo diría a Neji, que es cuando empezasen las vacaciones.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a la pista de hielo, se sentó en un banco para ponerse los patines y dejó las botas debajo, entró a la pista y dio un par de vueltas. Mientras patinaba su expresión cambió a una de felicidad, aumentó la velocidad e hizo un salto con giro en el aire, luego patinó con una pierna estirada hacia atrás y fue cambiándola progresivamente. Se sentía a gusto, en su elemento, cuando patinaba cambiaba totalmente, podía ser ella misma. Paró un momento para coger aire y oyó un sonido, como si alguien también estuviese patinando, miró al otro extremo de la pista y distinguió una figura, le extrañó ver a otra persona a esas horas de la noche. Sin embargo la sorpresa inicial dio paso a otra. La persona que también estaba allí patinaba de maravilla, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas. De pronto un rayo de luz de una farola cercana iluminó a la figura. Hinata se sonrojó, era un chico, tenía el cabello rubio dorado y la piel morena.

-"_¡Es muy guapo, y está muy bueno! Tranquila, que ya pareces Sakura e Ino"_

- No sabía que hubiese más gente por aquí a estas horas- Hinata levantó la vista y vio que el chico le sonreía, se sonrojó al máximo. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos (en opinión de Hinata).

- Bu-buenas noches-saludó Hinata tartamudeando-patinas muy bien- dijo para entablar conversación

- Tú también lo haces bien, te estuve observando antes- Hinata se sonrojó y el chico sonrió- por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, encantado.

- Y-yo Hinata Hyuga, encantada- Naruto se sorprendió.

- ¿En serio¿La heredera de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón?

- S-sí- enseguida se arrepintió, seguro que ahora la trataba con el respeto que ella tanto odiaba.

- Vaya, entonces debería llamarte Hinata-san, demo… no te pega, mmm…- Hinata lo miró interrogante, Naruto tenía una expresión seria y pensativa, como si su vida dependiera de esa decisión.- ¡Ya lo tengo¿Te parece bien que te llame Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio extendiendo una mano hacia la chica.

- ¡Sí!- ambos estuvieron horas patinando, Hinata no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en toda su vida. Al cabo de unas horas pararon y se sentaron a tomar unas bebidas.

- Una pregunta¿por qué estabas a estas horas fuera de casa Hinata-chan? Sé que nos acabamos de conocer pero me extraña que a la heredera de los Hyuga le dejen andar por ahí sola a estas horas de la noche.

- Me escapé. A mí me encanta patinar, pero mi padre lo considera una pérdida de tiempo y una actividad "peligrosa". Si no fuera por mi primo me pasaría todo el día encerrada en casa- dijo Hinata con una mirada triste- ¿y tú Naruto-kun?

- Vine a patinar para relajarme y pensar. Tuve una discusión con mi hermana y vine aquí a pensar.

- ¿Y tus padres? Lo siento no debería ser tan indiscreta- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes. ¿Sabes? A pesar de que nos acabamos de conocer siento que te lo puedo contar todo- dijo Naruto sonriente- así que ahí va: mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años al dar a luz a mis hermanos pequeños, y mi padre está en una exhibición de artes marciales. Es un profesional bastante conocido y lo invitaron a ir, así que no está en casa.

- Ya veo. Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, pero me llevo muy bien con ella.

- Yo también suelo llevarme bien con ella, pero últimamente no parece la misma. En fin, creo que ya va siendo hora de irse, mañana hay clase- los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas y echaron a andar sobre la fría nieve.

- Ya hemos llegado- dijo Hinata parándose ante la mansión- gracias por acompañarme Naruto-kun¿tú donde vives?

- En la otra dirección

- ¿Y por qué me has acompañado!

- Porque no se puede dejar andar sola a una Srta., y menos de noche- Hinata se sonrojó.

- Espero que volvamos a vernos Hinata-chan- y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y dándose la vuelta desapareció. Hinata entró en la casa sonrojada y sorprendida, pero una vez en su habitación se durmió con una gran sonrisa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **¿Hinata-chan¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás como ida?

- ¡Ah! No es nada Sakura, no te preocupes- su amiga la miró un momento no muy convencida, pero luego se giró a saludar a otra chica que iba hacia ellas.

- Yo sé lo que le pasa, estás enamorada ¿verdad?- dijo la chica cuando llegó junto a ellas.

- ¡Nada de eso Ino!

- Si tú lo dices…- dijo la rubia con un suspiro.

- Cambiando de tema, Ino¿tu hermano no tiene una exhibición hoy por la tarde?

- Sí, es la presentación del campeonato nacional que se celebra todos los años entre los institutos. El nuestro también participa, y eso quiere decir…

- ¡Que veré a Sasuke-kun!- la rubia y la pelirrosa se miraron y comenzaron una discusión, Hinata suspiró y salió de la clase, sabía que esa pelea no duraría mucho.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Listas?- preguntó Sakura.

- Sí pero… ¿por qué hemos tenido que venir nosotros también?- exclamaron dos chicas, una rubia y otra castaña.

- Porque aunque seáis universitarias no está bien olvidarse de las amigas- dijo Ino.

- _"¿Quién ha dicho que os hayamos olvidado?"_- pensaron con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Gomen Tenten-chan, Temari-chan, intenté detenerlas porque supuse que estaríais ocupadas pero no me hicieron caso- dijo Hinata.

- Tranquila, tampoco estamos tan ocupadas, geología te deja mucho tiempo libre- dijo Temari.

- Y en criminología los profesores están de viaje de prácticas con los de 3º y 4º, así que este mes no tengo clase, no te preocupes- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa- aunque por lo que veo por aquí todo sigue igual- dijo observando a Sakura e Ino.

- ¿Y tú qué tal Hina-chan¿Has encontrado ya al amor de tu vida?- le preguntó Temari expectante.

- Pues…

- Se ha enamorado- contestaron a coro la rubia y la pelirrosa. Hinata enrojeció.

- ¿Q-qué? C-claro q-que no

- ¡Te has puesto roja¡Cuenta, cuenta!- la apremió Tenten.

- No me he enamorado, sólo… sólo he conocido a un chico, nada más. Lo vi solamente ese día y además, no lo conozco lo suficiente.

- ¿Y como fue el encuentro?- le preguntó Temari.

- Estábamos en la pista del parque del centro los dos solos y me dijo si quería que patináramos juntos. Le dije que sí y punto.

- ¡Ay que alegría!- exclamaron Tenten y Temari.

- Tienes que volver a verlo- Hinata esbozó una media sonrisa, sabía que eso era imposible, era muy difícil coincidir con alguien en la pista debido a la gran cantidad de gente que iba allí.

- Ano… chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo señalando el reloj que había en la mesilla de la habitación de Ino. Ellas asintieron e Ino fue a buscar a sus hermanos mientras las demás la esperaban en la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica volvió acompañada de dos niños, gemelos, ambos rubios. Hinata se fijó en las curiosas marcas que tenían en ambas mejillas y se le aceleró el corazón.

- _"No puede ser"_- se dijo tratando de calmarse- _"es una coincidencia, tiene que ser una coincidencia"_- de repente se dio cuenta de que deseaba con toda su alma volver a ver a aquel chico rubio, y se preguntó si no se habría enamorado de él a primera vista. Pensó en ello mientras iban de camino al polideportivo.

- _"Es imposible. Piensa con la cabeza Hinata, sólo os habéis visto una vez, y fue por pura casualidad. No os conocéis, y probablemente él ya no se acuerde de ti. Seguramente tendrá novia o algo, así que baja de las nubes"_- Cuando se dio cuenta habían llegado ya al polideportivo y se apresuraron a ocupar unos sitios en las primeras filas.

- Buenas tardes a todos y gracias por acudir al cuatrigésimo quinto torneo de artes marciales de Japón. Soy Iruka Umino, portavoz de la Federación japonesa de artes marciales y seré su comentarista. En este torneo participan jóvenes de todas las partes del país, y aquí concretamente los del área de Tokio. Espero que disfruten con la exhibición. Y ahora procedemos a la presentación de los equipos. En primer lugar el Instituto Fuutainishi- un coro de voces se escuchó en una parte del recinto cuando los integrantes del equipo aparecieron por una de las puertas laterales- el Instituto Tooru- otro coro de vítores se escuchó. El comentarista fue nombrando diversos institutos hasta que llegó a uno cuyo nombre puso sobre aviso a Sakura e Ino- y ahora el actual campeón¡el Instituto Konoha!- ambas chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a vitorear a los integrantes con sendos gemelos en el colo. Hinata las miró interrogante y dirigió su vista a la pista, donde el mencionado equipo se estaba colocando, sus ojos recorrieron a los chicos hasta que su vista se fijó en su capitán y se quedó sin habla. ¡Era ÉL! No se lo podía creer.

- ¡Ánimo Naruto¡Que se note que eres mi hermano!- gritó Ino, Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar esto y cuando volvió a mirar al rubio vio que éste miraba hacia donde estaban ellas y sonrió. Automáticamente sus amigas giraron la cabeza hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin entender.

- Te ha sonreído- dijo Tenten.

- ¿Q…

- ¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta!- le dijo Ino.

- Pero miró hacia todas nosotras- Ino meneó la cabeza y se volvió a sentar.

- Créeme Hinata, conozco a Naruto desde que éramos unos bebés, sé como es y lo que está pensando en cada momento, y sus ojos estaban fijos en ti- la morena desvió la vista sonrojada, pensando que lo que decía su amiga era imposible.

- Y por último el subcampeón¡el Instituto Akatsuki!

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- el aludido ni se inmutó.

- Espero que este año también deis lo mejor de vosotros, y a todos os deseo muy buena suerte. Os dejo ahora con unas palabras del presidente de la Federación¡Kaseyo Uzumaki!- los gemelos empezaron a saltar entusiasmados y su hermana y Sakura rieron.

- En primer lugar muy buenas tardes a todos, y bienvenidos un año más a este torneo en el que espero todos nos mostréis vuestros mejores esfuerzos para poder ir así a los nacionales y posteriormente a los internacionales. Sé que es el último torneo de muchos de vosotros, ya que el año que viene ya asistiréis a la universidad, así que a vosotros os digo gracias por vuestra participación año tras año en este torneo, y quiero felicitar especialmente a dos de esas personas, los capitanes de los equipos campeón y subcampeón respectivamente, que han sabido guiar hasta la final a sus equipos. Para terminar transmito también a los entrenadores encargados de estos jóvenes mis felicitaciones por su excelente trabajo. Eso es todo¡buena suerte a todos los participantes!- todo el público aplaudió las palabras de Kaseyo, era un profesional muy admirado entre los seguidores de las artes marciales. La exhibición dio comienzo y todo el mundo se calló, fijando la vista en la pista del polideportivo.

- Ha estado genial¿verdad?- dijo Sakura cuando las cinco salieron del edificio una vez acabada la exhibición.

- No estuvo tan mal- dijo Temari- además, Hinata nos debe una explicación- la aludida retrocedió un poco al ver la vista de sus amigas fija en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Venga, escúpelo de una vez¿de qué conoces tú a mi hermano?

- D-de nada- Ino iba a seguir preguntando cuando escuchó un grito, todas se volvieron y con una exclamación de alegría Sakura echó a correr y se tiró encima de un chico rubio que la recibió con un abrazo levantándola por la cintura y una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura le besó la mejilla repetidas veces mientras el grupo se iba acercando a saludar. Hinata se quedó atrás con semblante triste, seguramente lo que le había dicho Sakura no era cierto y él no se acordaba de ella.

- Por cierto Naruto, queremos que veas a alguien- Hinata volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de ella.

- ¡Eh!- protestó, pero cuando levantó la vista vio delante de ella a Naruto que la miraba sonriente y se sonrojó.

- Me alegro de que volvamos a encontrarnos Hinata-chan, ya pensé que no te acordabas de mí- la chica le sonrió tímidamente, se sentía feliz de que se hubiese acordado de ella.

- ¿Os conocíais?- le preguntó su hermana.

- Nos conocimos el otro día en la pista del parque.

- Entonces… ¿Él era el chico misterioso?- Hinata asintió e Ino sonrió.

- Bueno pues mejor, así nos ayudas a convencerla de que participe en el campeonato- le dijo Temari- tú has visto como patina, dinos¿es buena sí o no?

- Es más que eso, tiene un talento natural para el patinaje sobre hielo

- ¿Lo ves¡Ahora no puedes decir que es por compasión!- le dijo Tenten.

- P-pero no puedo, ni siquiera pasaría las eliminatorias, no soy lo suficientemente buena, ni siquiera sé hacer bien del todo las piruetas, no tengo entrenador, ni unos patines adecuados. Además, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, mi padre no me dejaría.

- ¡Deja a tu padre de lado por una vez!- le dijo Temari

- No es sólo eso, es que no puedo.

- Sí que puedes- dijo de pronto Naruto acercándose a ella. Le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- sé que puedes lograrlo, se ve en la luz de tus ojos.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Bueno¿qué os ha parecido¿Vale la pena que lo siga? (tened en cuenta que este primer capítulo es una especie de capítulo introductorio). Si os ha resultado interesante o aburrido hacédmelo saber en vuestros reviews, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias y críticas que me ayuden para hacer la historia más interesante y entretenida para vosotros, así que dadme vuestra opinión. Si queréis contactar conmigo apuntad mi correo electrónico: Esto es todo.**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi **


	2. Chapter 2: Cree en ti misma

**¡Hola hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero que os guste xDDDD. En este capítulo ya aparece algo más de "acción" (por así decirlo) y espero que os guste. Os dejo con el capítulo.**

**Disclaimer:** ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA:**

**Capítulo 2: "Cree en ti misma"**

Hinata se quedó anonadada, allí plantada mirando fijamente al rubio que a su vez también la estaba mirando. De pronto éste sonrió y la soltó, rompiendo aquel contacto visual. Hinata se recuperó de la impresión y se giró para seguir a sus amigas, aun resonando en su mente las palabras de Naruto.

- ¡Hinata-chan!- la llamó Tenten- ¡vamos o te quedarás atrás!

- Ah, hai- la morena apresuró el paso hasta situarse a la altura de los demás.

- Aniki, quiero un helado- dijo entonces uno de los gemelos.

- Yo también, yo también- dijo el otro.

- ¡Yo lo pedí primero!

- ¡Pero yo también quiero uno!- ambos empezaron a discutir hasta que Ino los separó.

- ¡Ya basta! Os compraremos un helado a cada uno ¿de acuerdo?- la chica cogió su cartera y comenzó a rebuscar- vaya, no tengo nada suelto¿tienes tú suelto Naruto?

- Ya sabes que nunca traigo dinero si tengo que dejar la mochila en los vestuarios, no me fío- los niños hicieron pucheros.

- Ano… chicos- interrumpió Hinata- yo puedo dejaros si queréis.

- ¡De eso ni hablar!- saltó Naruto a lo que todos se lo quedaron mirando- quiero decir… no vamos a permitir que cargues tú con los caprichos de mis hermanos.

- Naruto tiene razón Hina, no te molestes- le dijo Ino.

- ¡Pero si no es molestia! A ver niños¿de qué lo queréis?- dijo inclinándose hacia los gemelos. Los niños sonrieron contentos y tiraron de Hinata hacia el puesto de helados, Ino suspiró.

- Que se le va a hacer… Hinata tan servicial como siempre- sonrió Sakura- a todo esto Naruto¿por casualidad te gusta Hinata?- el chico sintió que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¿Seguro¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- le preguntó Temari, Naruto se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros.

- _"Tengo que conseguir que estos dos acaben juntos"_- se dijo observando a su mejor amigo que la miraba interrogante.

- Cambiando de tema¿Cómo vamos a convencer a Hinata de que se presente al campeonato de patinaje sobre hielo?- preguntó Ino.

- Podríamos hablar con papá para que busque un entrenador y un patrocinador, seguro que nos ayudará, luego habría que buscar un modo de que la vean patinar sin que ella sospeche nada- dijo Naruto pensativo.

- Bien pensado hermanito.

- Nosotras podemos encargarnos de eso- dijo Tenten- tú avísanos cuando esté todo listo que nosotras ya la llevamos- en ese momento llegó la mencionada y comenzaron a hablar todas a la vez. La chica se las quedó mirando interrogante.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ya estoy en casa- dijo una voz masculina entrando por la puerta.

- ¡Bienvenido papá!- el aludido se volvió para encontrarse a sus dos hijos sonrientes.

- Esa expresión quiere decir que me queréis pedir algo ¿verdad?- ambos asintieron, su padre suspiró y se sentó en el sofá- ¿y bien?

- Verás, tú conoces a mi amiga Hinata Hyuga ¿no?- su padre asintió- bien, pues resulta que se le da muy bien el patinaje sobre hielo, y estamos tratando de convencerla para que compita en el campeonato de este año, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? No veo en lo que os pueda ayudar yo.

- Pues verás- empezó Naruto- para entrar en el campeonato, como supongo que sabrás, te hace falta un entrenador y un patrocinador, y como tú conoces a tanta gente del mundo de los deportes y tal…

- Habíamos pensado que podrías ayudarnos- concluyeron los mellizos. Kaseyo Uzumaki suspiró y se quedó un momento pensativo.

- Mmm… Conozco a una entrenadora, en su día fue una patinadora excelente pero ahora ya no compite, trataré de convencerla pero debéis saber que es muy exigente. ¿Esa chica vale la pena?- les preguntó serio.

- ¡Tendrías que verla patinar papá¡Es maravillosa!- le dijo su hija totalmente convencida.

- Bien, en ese caso hablaré con mi amiga, y en cuanto a lo del patrocinador, será mejor esperar a ver qué tal. La gente tiene que ver que es una inversión segura.

- ¡GRACIAS PAPÁ¡Eres el mejor!- exclamó Ino abrazándolo.

- Mensaje captado, la llamaré ahora mismo, pero deja de asfixiarme- la chica lo soltó y en cuanto su padre se alejó hacia el teléfono se abrazó a su hermano contenta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El padre de los mellizos se encontraba en una cafetería en el centro de Shibuya aparentemente esperando a alguien.

- Vaya, vaya, hacía tiempo que no me llamabas¿a qué debo el honor de esta inesperada cita?- Kaseyo alzó la cabeza y vio ante él a una mujer de treinta y tantos años de pie delante de él. Llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y vestía un conjunto de falda y camisa de colores oscuros.

- Anko, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo Kaseyo sonriente levantándose para saludarla- tienes muy buen aspecto¿qué tal todo?

- No puedo quejarme, aunque la verdad, ninguna de mis patinadoras está en plena forma. La mayoría sólo practican porque les obligan- dijo sentándose- ¿y tú qué tal? Ya vi ayer que tu hijo Naruto está en plena forma. De tal palo tal astilla ¿eh?- Kaseyo rió y Anko rió con él.

- ¿Y de que querías hablarme?- le preguntó una vez hubieron pedido.

- Verás, mis hijos me han dicho que una amiga suya es única patinando, y que tiene el nivel para ir al campeonato. Me dijeron si conocía a algún entrenador que estuviera interesado en reclutar a alguien y te llamé a ti. No te estoy pidiendo que la tomes bajo tu cargo, sólo que la veas patinar y des tu opinión, si vale la pena o no, y luego tú decides si entrenarla o dejarla.- Anko se quedó pensativa un rato.

- De acuerdo, sé que tanto Naruto como Ino tienen buen ojo para estas cosas, así que observaré a esa chica- Kaseyo sonrió- y dime¿cuándo podré verla patinar?

- Mis hijos me dijeron que fuéramos a las 4 a la pista del centro comercial, si puedes claro.

- Hoy tengo el día libre así que no hay problema. Pero primero habrá que pagar.

- Yo invito- dijo Kaseyo convencido.

- Bueno Kaseyo¿y quien es esa chica en la que tus hijos están tan interesados?- preguntó Anko cuando ya estaban en las gradas de la pista esperando.

- Hinata Hyuga- Anko giró la cabeza hacia él bruscamente y luego sonrió.

- Así que la heredera de los Hyuga prefiere patinar antes que dirigir la empresa familiar.

- Eso parece… Míralos ahí están- Anko fijó su vista en la entrada de la pista, donde un grupo de chicas entraba en esos momentos. No le costó mucho distinguir a Hinata entre ellas, era la única que tenía los ojos de un tono blanco. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que se desenvolvía perfectamente sobre el hielo, no le costaba ningún esfuerzo mantener el equilibrio, se movía con una facilidad asombrosa. De pronto una de sus amigas la apremió a que hiciera algo, ella negó con la cabeza, pero su amiga insistió, Hinata suspiró y empezó a girar, cada vez más deprisa hasta detenerse. La chica sonrió y luego patinó hasta el centro de la pista. Otra de sus amigas la alcanzó y le dijo algo, ella se extrañó por la petición, pero la otra siguió hablando y luego sonrió y asintió. Se colocó a su lado en un sitio en el que no hubiese mucha gente y le indicó como hacer algo, ella se esforzó por intentarlo pero no lo consiguió, así que se dirigió nuevamente hacia Hinata y le susurró algo. La morena respiró hondo y separándose un poco de su amiga hizo un triple para luego volver a caer y girar agachada con los brazos y una pierna estirados hacia delante. Su amiga aplaudió entusiasmada y Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

Desde las gradas Anko lo observaba todo muy interesada- _"La chica tiene talento y materia prima, eso no se puede negar. Además, se nota que disfruta cuando patina porque porta una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ha logrado una pirueta de las difíciles sin perder el equilibrio ni un segundo, y le ha salido perfecta. Creo que he encontrado lo que andaba buscando"_- pensó sonriente- Kaseyo- el aludido volvió la vista hacia ella- creo que tus hijos han acertado, esa chica es justamente lo que andaba buscando, voy a bajar a hablar con ella- se levantó y Kaseyo la siguió con una sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¿Se puede saber por qué hoy me estáis pidiendo que haga estas piruetas? Normalmente también me las pedís¡pero lo de hoy es exagerado!- les dijo Hinata a Temari y a Sakura, ellas sólo sonrieron y se alejaron. Hinata suspiró y meneó la cabeza sin entender nada.

- Será que las haces mejor que nadie- Hinata se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de ella.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó- me has asustado- el chico rió.

- Pues lo siento, no era esa mi intención- dijo acercándose más a ella. Volvió su cabeza a la entrada de la pista donde descubrió a Tenten que los estaba llamando. Fueron hacia allí, Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Hacía ya una semana que conocía a Naruto y le sorprendía que en tan poco tiempo hubieran hecho tan buenas migas con lo tímida que era ella.

- Ha estado bien ¿verdad?- el comentario de Ino la devolvió a la realidad y asintió con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por traerme chicas- les dijo mientras se quitaba los patines.

- No tienes por qué dárnoslas, en realidad fue idea de Naruto- dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado. Hinata se sorprendió y miró al rubio que asintió levemente sonrojado, ella también se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

- Habéis patinado muy bien- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Se volvieron y Naruto e Ino se acercaron.

- Hinata queremos presentarte a alguien- la chica se acercó a los dos- este es nuestro padre, Kaseyo Uzumaki- dijo Ino sonriendo.

- Me alegra conocerte por fin Hinata-chan- la chica sonrió tímida.

- El placer es mío Sr. Uzumaki- dijo inclinándose, Kaseyo correspondió al saludo.

- Yo también quiero presentaros a alguien- dijo girándose. Detrás de él vieron a una mujer a la que Naruto e Ino reconocieron enseguida y a la que ambos saludaron efusivamente- ella es Anko Mitarashi, una vieja amiga- la aludida sonrió en señal de saludo y los demás le correspondieron.

- ¿Anko Mitarashi¿No eres tú la patinadora que ganó los internacionales hace tiempo?- le preguntó Tenten. Anko sonrió aun más.

- Así es, esa soy yo.

- Debimos imaginarlo- dijo Naruto- pero gracias por venir Anko-san. Bueno¿qué te ha parecido?- Hinata los miraba sin entender nada¿por qué estaba allí la legendaria patinadora¿y por qué Naruto le había preguntado eso?

- Será mejor que hablemos en otro sitio más tranquilo- Sakura, Tenten y Temari asintieron comprendiendo.

- ¡Ya nos contarás que tal cerdita!- Ino asintió y agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Hinata cada vez estaba más perdida y confusa.

- ¿Te apetece venir a tomar algo con nosotros Hinata-chan?- le preguntó Naruto, ella asintió, no quería parecer descortés ante el padre de Ino y Naruto.

- Bueno Hinata, supongo que te preguntarás de qué va todo esto- la chica asintió- verás, Kaseyo me ha pedido que te observase para ver qué tal patinabas- la chica se sorprendió al oír esto.

- Y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué?- dijo confusa, Naruto e Ino se miraron.

- Fue idea nuestra- contestaron al unísono.

- En realidad fue idea de todas nosotras- dijo Ino- le pedimos a papá que la llamase para que diera su opinión- Hinata se quedó sin habla.

- Hinata- la aludida giró su cabeza hacia Anko- no sé si sabrás que ahora soy entrenadora, y estaba buscando a alguien como tú.

- ¿Cómo… como yo?

- Sí, así es, como tú. Te encanta el patinaje sobre hielo ¿me equivoco?- Hinata asintió- y se te da estupendamente. Por lo que he observado antes sabes hacer bastantes piruetas¿te ha enseñado alguien?

- No, las observo en televisión, memorizo los movimientos y luego practico hasta que me salen bien. Pero¿por qué ese interés en mí?

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, buscaba a alguien como tú, alguien a quien le encantase el patinaje artístico más que nada en el mundo, como a mí, y que también tuviese talento, y tú, Hinata, tienes un talento natural- la chica la escuchó sin acabar de creerse sus palabras.

- Pero sigo sin entender para que me quiere a mí Anko-san- Anko clavó su mirada marrón en la blanca de la Hyuga.

- Quiero que aceptes que te entrene, quiero llevarte hasta los internacionales- la morena la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos, no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que la gran patinadora Anko Mitarashi le estuviera pidiendo eso.

- Pero no puedo, mi padre me tiene prohibido practicar el patinaje sobre hielo, tengo que hacerlo a escondidas, además, no creo que sea capaz, no soy lo suficientemente buena, seguramente hay muchas chicas mejores que yo- Ino suspiró exasperada y Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Escucha¿crees que Anko-san perdería el tiempo contigo si no estuviese segura de que eres buena?- le dijo.

- Ya lo sé pero…

- Hagamos una cosa- interrumpió Anko- prueba durante esta semana. Si veo que me he equivocado contigo y que no das todo lo que tienes que dar, al cabo de la semana te dejaré marchar, si yo tengo razón, participarás en el campeonato¿qué dices¿Aceptas?- Hinata se quedó pensativa, la propuesta era muy tentadora desde luego.

- Pero mi padre…

- ¡Olvídate de tu padre Hina!- le dijo Ino- es tu vida, se trata de lo que quieres hacer tú, no tu padre- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer.

- Tu padre no tiene por qué enterarse- le dijo Naruto- nosotros podemos encargarnos de eso.

- Además, seguro que Neji nos ayudará, no te preocupes- dijo Ino, Hinata miró a Anko que esperaba una respuesta seria, observándola detenidamente, y tomó una decisión.

- De acuerdo, probaré durante esta semana a ver qué tal- Naruto e Ino la abrazaron contentos y Anko sonrió satisfecha.

- Muy bien, te espero mañana a las 5 de la mañana en la fuente de la plaza donde está el museo de historia, no llegues tarde- Hinata asintió y se despidió de Anko mientras ésta salía de la cafetería en la que estaban.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Repítelo otra vez¿Qué has hecho QUÉ!- exclamó Hanabi cuando ya estaba su hermana en casa. Nada más llegar los había llamado a ella y a su primo para contarles todo lo que había pasado.

- Me parece estupendo que por fin te hayas decidido- le dijo su primo, la chica enrojeció pero sonrió feliz. Su hermana pequeña también le sonrió contenta.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que deberías decírselo a mamá, ya sabes que no le gusta que papá te sobreproteja tanto, y mucho menos que te prohíba hacer lo que te gusta, así que seguro que te ayudará- la morena meditó sus palabras.

- Estoy de acuerdo, seguro que tía Satoharu nos ayudará, y por supuesto también puedes contar con nosotros- Hinata se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Al cabo de un rato hablaron con la madre de ambas hermanas. Satoharu Hyuga los escuchó atentamente y luego sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré hija! Tu padre es demasiado estricto, sobre todo contigo. Mira, ya sé lo que haremos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiashi Hyuga se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Suspiró cansado y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.

- Adelante- la puerta se abrió y por ella entró su esposa- ¿ya está lista la cena?- preguntó con un tono monótono, su esposa respiró hondo y habló.

- No, no es eso. Venía a proponerte algo con respecto a los chicos- su marido la miró un momento.

- Te escucho.

- Verás, quería pedirte que dejases que este curso se fueran a vivir a la casa de la ciudad- Hiashi iba a replicar pero Satoharu no le dejó- tienen que levantarse todos los días excesivamente temprano para coger el tren a la ciudad, y el viaje es de una hora, Hinata y Neji ahora tienen que estudiar mucho, y esos viajes de ida y vuelta les quitan demasiado tiempo, por supuesto yo iría con ellos, pero como tú tienes la empresa cerca de aquí pensé que era mejor que te quedases, venía a decírtelo nada más. Bueno¿qué opinas?- Hiashi respiró hondo antes de responder.

- ¿Y como sé que allí trabajarán de firmes sin estar bajo mi vigilancia?- Satoharu suspiró, se esperaba una respuesta semejante.

- ¿No confías en tus hijas y en tu sobrino Hiashi¿O es que no confías en mí¿O ambas cosas?- esas palabras hicieron mella en el cabecilla de la familia Hyuga que cerró los ojos un momento.

- Allí estarán bien, no tendrán que madrugar tanto y tienen el colegio al lado- insistió su esposa, Hiashi la miró fijamente y luego suspiró, no tenía alternativa así que asintió. Satoharu sonrió, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Fuera los tres primos esperaban las noticias impacientes, y cuando Satoharu apareció por el pasillo se abalanzaron encima de ella, y cuando ella les dijo que sí se iban las dos hermanas comenzaron a abrazarse contentas mientras Neji meneaba la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Esa misma nocje lo recogieron todo y se fueron. Hiashi fue a despedirlos y les hizo un montón de advertencias y recomendaciones que ellos aceptaron sin rechistar. Pero cuando la mansión de los Hyuga se perdió de vista en el horizonte Hanabi empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y se tiró encima de su hermana y su primo, recibiendo una reprimenda del primero y un suspiro de resignación de la segunda. Al lado Satoharu se reía de las ocurrencias de su hija menor.

- ¡Hanabi-sama por favor!- se quejó el chófer cuando el coche se bamboleó peligrosamente a causa de que la niña había dado un salto.

- Déjalos Mikado- el aludido sonrió, le agradaba ver que esos tres primos a los que había visto crecer por fin podían actuar con libertad.

Al cabo de más o menos una hora llegaron a la casa, salió a recibirles el ama de llaves que allí tenían para cuidar de la casa, una mujer alegre que siempre portaba una sonrisa en el rostro y que prácticamente había criado a esos tres chicos y a la que ellos llamaban cariñosamente Nana.

- Bienvenida Satoharu-sama- saludó la mujer cuando llegaron.

- ¡Nana!- exclamó Hanabi abrazándola- ¡te he echado de menos!- la aludida sonrió.

- Me alegro de volver a verte Jun- los chicos avisaron de que se iban a sus habitaciones y las dos mujeres los vieron perderse en el interior de la casa.

- Te veo cara de aburrida- dijo Satoharu con una sonrisa.

- El no tener trabajo Sra., pero ahora que esos tres granujas van a estar aquí creo que se me acabó el aburrimiento- Satoharu asintió riendo mientras las dos entraban en la casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Un despertador sonó a las 4 despertando a una adormilada Hinata que se levantó y se apresuró a ducharse. Bajó a la cocina y vio que tenía el desayuno ya listo y una nota de su madre en la que le deseaba suerte y le decía que luego la iría a buscar. Hinata sonrió, desayunó rápido y cogiendo la bolsa que tenía preparada del día anterior se calzó y salió por la puerta. Se encaminó hacia la parada del bus y mientras esperaba se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Pero cuando vio venir el autobús se subió a él decidida.

Cuando llegó a la plaza de la fuente vio que Anko ya la esperaba al lado de la fuente. Corrió hacia ella y Anko sonrió satisfecha.

- Me alegra comprobar que eres puntual. Hoy te he citado un poco más temprano, el entrenamiento no empieza hasta y media, pero como no sabías en qué pista entrenamos era mejor que te llevase yo. A partir de mañana tendrás que ir tú misma- Hinata asintió y se encaminaron hacia el coche de Anko- deja la mochila atrás.

A los quince minutos llegaron a un pabellón bastante grande. Anko dejó el coche en el aparcamiento y ambas entraron en el edificio. Hinata se sorprendió, nunca había visto una pista tan grande.

- ¿Sorprendida? Esta es la pista que utilizan aquellos que van a participar en los campeonatos de más alto nivel, no todos pueden permitirse el lujo de alquilarla para entrenar- Hinata se volvió bruscamente hacia Anko.

- ¿Alquilarla? Anko-san, yo no puedo pagar el alquiler de...

- Tranquila, lo sé- la interrumpió- tu madre me llamó ayer por la noche y ya lo hablamos. Me dijo que hoy, cuando viniera a recogerte, ya hablaríamos con más calma y ultimaríamos los detalles- la chica se quedó muda, pero no objetó nada al respecto, posiblemente su madre tenía pensado contárselo todo cuando estuvieran las tres juntas.- Vamos¿a qué esperas para cambiarte? Los vestuarios están bajando por esas escaleras- Hinata asintió y se encaminó hacia allí. Una vez dentro dejó su mochila sobre el banquito que había y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando ya casi estaba terminando de ponerse el maillot de entrenamiento se abrió la puerta y por ella entraron dos chicas, una pelirroja de pelo largo recogido en un moño y otra de pelo castaño hasta los hombros recogido con horquillas. Hinata las saludó a ambas con una sonrisa, la castaña la miró un momento y pasó de ella, la pelirroja sin embargo le correspondió la sonrisa.

- Tú eres la chica nueva de la que nos habló Anko-sensei ¿no?- Hinata asintió- mi nombre es Sasame Fuuma, encantada- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado.

- Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, encantada- dirigió su vista hacia la chica castaña que había comenzado a desvertirse sin siquiera inmutarse por su presencia.

- Esa es Mayumi Herikawa, no te preocupes, es siempre así, te acbarás acostumbrando a ella- dijo Sasame comenzando a desvestirese ella también.

- ¿Sólo somos nosotras tres?- le preguntó Hinata mientras las dos terminaban de atarse los patines, Sasame negó con la cabeza.

- Falta otra chica, pero siempre se las arregla para llegar por los pelos. No sé como lo hace, pero tiene más suerte que yo que sé- en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y en el vestuario entró una chica morena de pelo largo negro toda apurada- hablando del rey de roma que por la puerta asoma- dijo Sasame sonriente.

- Y nunca mejor dicho- dijo la chica que acababa de entrar mientras se desvestía a toda prisa. Mayumi pasó a su lado y salió del vestuario sin siquiera volver la cabeza para saludarla.

- Veo que ésta no ha cambiado nada- dijo suspirando.

- Roma no se hizo en un día- le dijo Sasame.

- Mira que estás pesadita tú hoy con Roma

- Ya ves, hoy tengo el día "románico"- ambas se echaron a reír, y Sasame se volvió hacia Hinata que las observaba con curiosidad- te presento a Hinata Hyuga, nuestra nueva compañera

- Encantada, yo soy Miyu Makino- Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y las tres salieron a la pista para calentar.

- Es tu primer día aquí ¿verdad?- le preguntó Miyu, Hinata asintió- no te preocupes, yo llevo tan sólo una semana aquí- al oír esto la chica se sorprendió

- Pero parecía que Sasame-san y tú os llevabáis muy bien.

- Eso es porque somos vecinas desde que empezó el curso. Yo no soy de Tokio, soy de Miyaki, me trasladé aquí por el trabajo de mi padre, así que tampoco nos conocemos desde hace mucho, sólo desde hace un mes nada más.

- Suficiente como para volverse loca- dijo Sasame pasando junto a ellas por lo que Miyu la empujó levemente. Después de un rato calentando Anko las llamó. Había varias personas junto a ella y las chicas se acercaron cada una a un sitio. Hinata se quedó atrás pero Anko la instó a que se acercara.

- Ven conmigo un momento- Hinata la siguió hasta el vestuario, donde las esperaban dos personas que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san!- exclamó sorprendida.

- Vaya, qué sorpresa Hinata-chan- le dijo Shizune con una sonrisa.

- Así que ella es tu nueva adquisición- Anko asintió.

- Pero ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Hinata aun sorprendida.

- Examinarte para comprobar que estás en condiciones de practicar el patinaje sobre hielo- le dijo Tsunade- ven aquí y sientate- la chica así lo hizo y Tsunade le puso un termómetro bajo el brazo, esperó 5 minutos y lo comprobó. Sonrió satisfecha y le dijo algo a Shizune que lo apuntó en una hoja- a ver respira hondo- Hinata así lo hizo y Tsunade asintió. Después de un rato haciéndole pruebas, Tsunade se volvió hacia Anko con una sonrisa- tienes a toda una patinadora para ti, está en plena forma- Anko asintió y le indicó a Hinata que fuera a la pista con las demás.

- Ano... Tsunade-sama- la aludida se volvió y apreció el rostro preocupado de la joven.

- Tranquila, no voy a decirle nada a tu padre si es lo que estás pensando- Hinata le sonrió agradecida y se reunió con sus compañeras en la pista.

- Pobre criatura- murmuró Shizune viéndola alejarse, Anko y Tsunade asintieron, las tres estaban pensando lo mismo, que la dulce y tímida Hinata no estaba hecha para soportar el protocolo estricto de los Hyuga.

-¡Bien chicas¡Se acabó por hoy! Buen trabajo- les dijo Anko, todas respiraron aliviadas. Se dirigieron al vestuario dispuestas a darse una buena ducha. Cuando Hinata salió divisó a su madre y a su prima en las gradas hablando con Anko y se dirigió hacia ellas.

- Bueno Hina-chan, Anko me ha contado que lo has hecho de maravilla- le dijo su madre haciendo que su hija se sonrojara, las dos mujeres rieron- En fin, me alegro de volver a verte Anko.

- Lo mismo digo Satoharu- las tres Hyuga se despidieron y salieron del polideportivo.

- Mamá¿de qué conoces a Anko-sensei?- le preguntó Hinata una vez en el coche.

- Estudiamos juntas en el instituto, éramos muy buenas amigas- Hinata asintió pensando que ese día ya llegaba para sorpresas.

El resto de la semana fue igual de duro que el domingo. Hubo un par de días en los que Hinata tuvo que faltar a clase por culpa de los entrenamientos, y tampoco podía quedar con sus amigas, pero a ellas no parecía importarles y la animaban a seguir adelante, además, todos los días recibía un mensaje de Naruto en el móvil en el que le deseaba suerte y le decía que se cuidara.

El último día de la semana, cuando ya salía del vestuario para irse a casa, Anko la llamó.

- ¿Y bien¿Te quedas o te vas?- la chica recordó de pronto la propuesta de Anko, se había sentido tan bien patinando que se había olvidado de ella completamente.

- Yo... me lo he pasado como nunca patinando con libertad, he disfrutado mucho de verdad, pero no me siento capaz de cumplir tus expectativas- Anko suspiró y le pidió que se sentara.

- Escucha Hinata-chan, en esta semana has hecho el doble o el triple que muchs en un mes, no tengo nada que reprocharte, has trabajado de firme y te ha salido todo perfecto; sólo tengo un pequeño consejo que darte- Hinata la miró interrogante- cree en ti misma- la chica se la quedó mirando, las últimas palabras calaron muy hondo en ella y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

- Lo haré. Acepto que me entrenes, iré al campeonato- Anko sonrió satisfecha y se dio la vuelta.

- Mañana a la hora de siempre, y no llegues tarde- Hinata sonrió, por primera vez en la vida estaba segura de algo, y le demostraría a todos que ella, Hinata Hyuga, sí era capaz de creer en sí misma, y haría que su padre se sintiera orgullosa de ella.

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo que espero os haya gustado, y ya sabéis, si queréis hacerme alguna sugerencia/crítica o simplemente comentarme qué os pareció dejadme un review. Bueno, y ahora a contestar a los reviews (valga la redundancia U.U)**

**Elder-sensei: **¡muchas gracias por tu review! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, es un NaruHina. ¡Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado!

**Motoko Hyuga Uchiha: **¡muchas gracias por tu review ! Y aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te guste.

**En fin, ésto ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	3. Chapter 3: Tan sólo una vez más

**Bueno, aquí subo el tercer capítulo de esta historia (sí, la pienso terminar guste o no ¡sino el escribir no tiene gracia!). Por cierto, este capítulo ya no está tan centrado en Hinata, sino en todos los personajes (Inner¡ya era hora!) ya me parecía raro que no salieses tú... en fin os dejo con la historia. ¡Que la disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner¡YO QUIERO A KAKASHI!)

**Capítulo 3: "Tan sólo una vez más"**

- ¡Qué asco de día! Primero el de biología nos pone un experimento para casa, después la de inglés no sé cuantos comentarios de texto ¡y para rematar doscientas mil frases de lengua para analizar en casa ¡No hay derecho!- exclamó un chico de pelo marrón alborotado que estaba subido a un árbol.

- Nadie te mandó ir por la rama biosanitaria Kiba- se rió Sakura que estaba apoyada en el tronco del árbol.

- Ya ¡pero es que poner tanto trabajo es inhumano!

- Bueno, ya sabes que los profesores siempre dicen que hay tiempo para todo- le dijo Ino sentándose en el suelo a la sombra del árbol- y espérate, que ahora toca educación física con Gai-sensei- Kiba puso los ojos en blanco y ya iba a protestar, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡No te muevas!- Kiba se sobresaltó y miró hacia abajo- justo a tu lado hay un excelente ejemplar de hormiga roja- el chico bufó exasperado y Hinata rió- se me olvidaba mencionar el aguantar a Shino, el amante de los insectos- el aludido no se inmutó por el comentario, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de Kiba.

- Bueno Hina, dinos ¿qué tal los entrenamientos?- le preguntó Sakura.

- Cansados pero satisfactorios. Anko-sensei nos dice que aprendemos rápido y eso facilita las cosas, según ella.

- Ya veo, pero tampoco puedes estar perdiendo clase todos los días o tu padre se dará cuenta- le dijo Shino volviéndose hacia ella, Hinata se encogió de hombros, a esas alturas ya no le importaba la opinión de su padre. De pronto escucharon un coro de voces chillonas y todos miraron en la dirección de los gritos.

- ¡Oh no¡El coro de locas no por Kami-sama! Lo que faltaba para rematar el día- dijo Kiba dejándose caer sobre la rama.

- Hoy tienes el día protestón ¿eh?- le dijo Sakura riendo. Cuando volvieron a mirar al frente vieron que dos chicos se acercaban a ellos.

- Un día duro ¿eh?- les dijo Ino, por lo que se ganó dos miradas de odio- vale, ya me callo.

- ¡No entiendo que tiene de divertido perseguirnos!- exclamó uno de los chicos.

- ¡Por favor! Sois el gran Sasuke Uchiha y el célebre Gaara "del desierto"- dijo Kiba dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la rama. Los dos chicos miraron interrogantes a sus amigos.

- Mejor no preguntéis- les dijo Shino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

- ¿Eh? Estoy despierto- dijo el rubio incorporándose adormilado. Se despejó del todo y se estiró- ¿ya ha acabado la clase Chouji?- el aludido suspiró y asintió.

- ¿Te has vuelto vampiro o qué? Porque por lo que veo por las noches no duermes- Naruto reprimió un bostezo y se levantó de la silla.

- Vamos a buscar a Shikamaru anda, lo más probable es que esté en algún sitio donde haya sombra durmiendo- efectivamente encontraron al mencionado a la sombra de una gran haya.

- ¿Otro durmiendo? Deberíais tomar un desayuno energético como yo- dijo Chouji sentándose al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿A base de bolsas de patatas fritas? No, gracias, prefiero café- Dijo de pronto Shikamaru incorporándose con un bostezo.

- Pues pa lo que te sirve, más te valdría no tomarlo- le dijo Naruto. Shikamaru no le hizo caso y miró al cielo repleto de nubes- parece que va a llover.

- Normal, ya estamos a principios de noviembre- dijo Chouji- por cierto ¿y las chicas?- al oír esto el moreno se puso tenso.

- ¿Qué chicas?- preguntó con un tono monótono.

- Pues Sasame-chan y Miyu-chan ¿quien sino?- Shikamaru se relajó.

- Pues mira, ahí las tienes- dijo señalando a las nombradas que llegaban corriendo.

- ¡Ohayo!- saludaron a la vez las dos cuando ya estaban a la altura de los chicos. Éstos correspondieron a su saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Uff... odio tener que madrugar para venir al colegio, y hoy las clases fueron muy aburridas- dijo Miyu estirándose.

- No te quejes... Al menos vosotras no tenéis por que hacer los deberes debido a los entrenamientos- dijo Chouji.

- Ya, pero acabamos agotadas de ellos. Anko-sensei nos hace trabajar muy duro.

- ¿Y qué tal Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto, Sasame y Miyu rieron, Naruto siempre les preguntaba lo mismo.

- Bien, de hecho el otro día hizo enfadar a Mayumi porque a ella le sale el axe (**N/A: **una pirueta) y a doña perfecta na de na- explicó Miyu.

- Sí, tendrías que haber visto la cara de dragón furioso de Mayumi- dijo Sasame imitándola, por lo que los tres se rieron- por cierto, Ino nos preguntó por ti- le dijo a Shikamaru.

- ¡Pues dile que estoy perfectamente!- contestó de forma brusca levantándose y desapareciendo en el interior del edificio del instituto.

- Será posible ¡Oe Shikamaru!- lo llamó Naruto corriendo detrás de él. Chouji y las dos chicas los observaron irse.

- Creo que aun no la ha perdonado- murmuró Sasame.

- Eso parece- dijo Miyu- más bien la odia.

- No es que la odie- dijo Chouji- es que se siente dolido por lo que pasó; se siente culpable por todo lo que le dijo; y se siente aun peor porque no es capaz de hablar con ella sin decirle algo hiriente.

- ¡Oe Shika!- volvió a llamar Naruto, el moreno por fin se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared- ¿se puede saber por qué...- calló al ver la expresión de su amigo, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- No sé que hacer Naruto, ella me llama todos los días para intentar hablar, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, porque sé que si lo hago acabaré haciéndole aun más daño, y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca- cerró los ojos un momento para intentar pensar- dime una cosa ¿ella me odia?- Naruto suspiró.

- No, no te odia. Es más, le duele el haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Sabes que sino se despidió de ti fue porque le costaba demasiado hacerlo; vamos Shika, eres la persona que mejor la conoces (aparte de mí claro que soy su hermano) y sabes que en el fondo Ino no es la chica fuerte que aparenta ser.

- Pero ¿por qué entonces finge serlo? Eso es lo que no entiendo de ella- Naruto se apoyó a su lado y evocó el momento en el que les dijeron que su madre acababa de morir, contaban cinco años, y entonces Ino había tratado de no llorar, de aparentar que todo estaba bien, y ocupó el lugar de su madre en casa haciendo ella todas las tareas.

- Podría decirse que ella es el núcleo de la familia. Si ella ahora desapareciera estoy seguro de que nos sentiríamos perdidos.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!- exclamó Shikamaru provocando una risa por parte del rubio.

- ¿Ves como tú también la echas de menos? Trata de hacer las paces con ella, creeme Shika, lo está pasando muy mal con todo ésto- el chico bajó la cabeza- Shikamaru Nara, no es sólo que Ino-chan te eche de menos por ser su mejor amigo, detrás de esa razón hay otra de más peso que debes descubrir tú mismo- y dicho esto, el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro y desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la clase, dejando a un desconcertado Shikamaru allí plantado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Se acabó otro día de aburridas clases!- exclamó un muy alegre Kiba poniéndose de pie encima de la mesa.

- Te la vas a cargar como te pillen- le advirtió Shino. Kiba no le hizo caso y recogiendo sus cosas salió de la clase a toda prisa.

- Un día de estos le va a caer una buena- dijo Gaara reuniéndose con Shino y observando a Kiba mascullar una disculpa al profesor de ciencias de la tierra por haber chocado con él para luego volver a echar a correr hacia la salida.

- Menuda energía que nos tiene éste siempre- dijo Sasuke sacando su bicicleta mientras los demás a su lado hacían lo mismo.

- Pues menos mal que no conoces a mi hermano- dijo Ino subiéndose a la suya.

- No compares, Naruto no es que tenga energía, es que es hiperactivo- dijo Sakura.

- Pero eso es bueno ¿no?- dijo Hinata- además, Naruto-kun se sabe controlar.

- Cosa que Kiba no es capaz de hacer- dijo Gaara observando al castaño hacer cabriolas con la bicicleta delante de ellos- en fin, hasta mañana chicos- se despidió el pelirrojo metiéndose por una calle lateral.

- Bueno, nosotras también tiramos por aquí- dijo Sakura.

- Hasta mañana- se despidieron Sasuke y Shino mientras que Kiba les lanzó un grito.

- Bueno amigo, cuida de que no se nos mate, que sino a ver como nos reímos luego- le dijo Sasuke al Aburame que asintió aburrido.

- ¿Me estás llamando payaso Uchiha?- le preguntó Kiba yendo hacia ellos.

- Piensa lo que quieras Inuzuka- dijo el moreno parándose en un cruce.

- O sea ¡que me lo estabas llamando!

- El que lo piensa...- Kiba iba a replicar pero Sasuke ya estaba a mitad del cruce.

- ¡Juro que un día de estos me lo cargo!- exclamó Kiba. Shino meneó la cabeza y ambos chicos reemprendieron el camino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- exclamó Sakura entrando en casa. Suspiró al comprobar que no le contestaba nadie, probablemente sus padres aun estaban trabajando. Fue a la cocina a por algo de merendar cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sakura?- preguntó una voz . La pelirrosa se quedó un momento muda.

- ¿Shikamaru¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo! Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí- dijo sonriente- pero qué raro que me llames cuando consideras que las mujeres son un problema.

- Y no te confundas, sigo pensando que sois problemáticas.

- Ya decía yo...- dijo Sakura riendo.

- Pero necesito que me ayudes- Sakura suspiró, Shikamaru había adoptado un tono serio, así que se sentó en el sofá.

- Es por lo de Ino ¿verdad?- al otro lado del teléfono sólo se oyó silencio- _"Bingo" _Bien ¿cual es el problema? Ve a su casa y discúlpate.

- Lo haría pero... una vez allí no sabría qué decir ni como actuar, además, quiero... quiero regalarle algo como disculpa y bueno... como tú también eres una chica y su mejor amiga, pues... había pensado que podrías... ayudarme- Sakura sonrió, por fin Shikamaru se había decidido a dar el paso.

- Muy bien, te ayudaré. Quedamos mañana a las 5 en el centro comercial ¿ok?

- Ok, y te prometo que no llegaré tarde. Hasta mañana Saku-chan- Sakura colgó el teléfono y sonrió satisfecha- _"Por fin estos dos van a aclararse"- _pensó la chica cogiendo la mochila y desparramando sus deberes por la mesa del salón. Pero al cabo de un rato los dejó incapaz de concentrarse, tenía que llamar a Ino o sino reventería.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando el teléfono sonó en la casa de los Uzumaki, la rubia se encontraba intentando que sus hermanos pequeños parasen de discuir por culpa de la merienda, por lo que fue Naruto quien cogió.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Naruto? Soy Sakura

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan¿Qué querías?

- Me gustaría hablar con Ino, es urgente ¿puede ponerse?

- Es que ahora...

- ¡TAKERU, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO Y DEVUÉLVELE LAS GALLETAS A TU HERMANO¡KEIGO, NO TIRES EL ZUMO QUE TE VEO!

- está ocupada- Naruto oyó un suspiro- pero bueno, puedo relevarla ¿es muy urgente?

- Es sobre Shikamaru- Naruto entendió enseguida sin necesidad de explicaciones.

- Ahora le digo que se ponga- dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble y fue a buscar a Ino, la cual se precipitó sobre el aparato en cuanto Naruto le dijo de qué se trataba.

- ¿Si?- preguntó nerviosa, Sakura respiró hondo.

- Shikamaru me llamó.

- Y... ¿te dijo algo?- le preguntó expectante.

- Me preguntó por ti, quería saber como estabas- mintió. No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía quedarse callada, Ino necesitaba que le levantasen el ánimo y eso era lo único efectivo para ello- eso es buena señal, significa que se sigue preocupando por ti a pesar de... de lo que pasó- Ino sonrió feliz y un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza para trar de despejarse.

- ¿Y no te dijo nada más?

- Sólo que quería hablar conmigo, así que quedamos mañana, no me dio más detalles.- Ino respiró hondo, sabía que Sakura no le iba a contar nada más, pero aun así se sentía feliz. Se despidió de su amiga y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Ya llegué!- anunció Gaara entrando en casa y tirando la mochila en el salón.

- Ay qué bien, mi hermanito pequeño ya está en casa.

- No me toques la moral Kankurou- el aludido sonrió y se fue a su habitación no sin antes hacerle una mueca al pelirrojo el cual le lanzó un cojín que Kankurou esquivó facilmente.

- _"Debe ser por el entrenamiento intensivo por el que le hace pasar Temari todos los días de su vida¿por qué no puede crecer aunque sea un poco?_- cuando el chico creía que por fin podría estar tranquilo, escuchó una exclamación y luego un estruendo, para ver salir a Kankurou con una cámara de fotos siendo perseguido por Temari, la cual gritaba y le tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ KANKUROU¡PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO¡DAME ESA CÁMARA AHORA MISMO IMBÉCIL!

- ¡Pero si con ésto puedes hacerte famosa y ganar mucha pasta!

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!- su hermano le sacó la lengua y la chica le tiró una figura que por suerte no se rompió al caer al suelo. Gaara no les hizo ni caso, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus constantes peleas- ¡La próxima vez lo mato!- y dicho ésto desapareció en su habitación cerrando con un portazo.

- Hogar dulce hogar- suspiró Gaara, por fortuna dentro de una hora llegarían Shino y Kiba para hacer el trabajo de biología, así que con un poco de suerte no tendría que aguantar la "prórroga" de la pelea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?- le preguntó Shino a su amigo desconfiado.

- ¡Completamente seguro!- el Aburame suspiró y se ajustó sus gafas negras. A sus pies un perro pequeño de color blanco los observaba curioso.

- Kiba... creo que nos hemos perdido- le dijo Shino.

- ¡No no¡Estoy seguro de que era por aquí! Mira, sólo tenemos que torcer a la derecha en el cruce y ya estamos.

- _"Definitivamente nos hemos perdido"_- pensó mientras sacaba el móvil y buscaba un número.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kiba.

- Llamar a Gaara para que nos venga a buscar o nos de instrucciones más... precisas.

- ¡Pero si ya te he dicho que... ¡Ouch!- exclamó frotándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué has hecho eso!- Shino le había dado una colleja para que se callase.

- Te la merecías- dijo simplemente el chico dándole al botón de llamada.

- Nadie me comprende Akamaru- dijo Kiba deprimido agachándose al lado del perrito que le lamió la cara.

- ¿Como se puede tener tan poco sentido de la orientación?- les dijo Gaara, Shino señaló a Kiba y Gaara comprendió- si ya sabía yo que no tendría que haberte hecho caso. Debería haberle dado la dirección a Shino- Kiba entrecerró los ojos en un gesto asesino- y por cierto, espero que ese bicho no moleste ni ensucie nada.

- ¡Akamaru está muy bien educado!- saltó Kiba abrazando a su perro en un gesto protector.

- Que sí, que sí, pero vamos a hacer el trabajo que sino Kabuto-sensei nos suspende luego- dijo Gaara sin hacerle caso. Al final del día ya tenían hecho casi todo el experimento. Sólo les faltaba hacerlo funcionar.

- Bueno, creo que tengo una idea, pero tendréis que esperar a mañana porque ya es tarde- dijo Gaara, Kiba miró el reloj y se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Mierda¡Mi madre va a matarme¡Apúrate Shino!- los otros dos chicos se miraron, el aludido recogió sus cosas, se reunió con el Inuzuka que lo esperaba impaciente en la puerta y despidiéndose del pelirrojo echaron a andar hacia sus respectivas casas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! El timbre anunció el final de las clases de la tarde provocando que los alumnossalieran en marabunta de la clase.

- ¡Hey chicas¿Os apetece ir al centro comercial a dar una vuelta?- propuso Sasuke a la salida de las clases.

- Yo no puedo lo siento, ya he quedado con un amigo- dijo Sakura- que por cierto, voy pillada de tiempo, así que hasta mañana- cogió su bicicleta y salió del instituto. Sasuke suspiró.

- ¿Y vosotras?- les preguntó a Ino y Hinata.

- Lo siento, pero yo tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos- dijo Ino sacando su bicicleta.

- Yo tengo entrenamiento- ambas se despidieron, pedalearon hacia la puerta, y se perdieron en la lejanía.

- Qué se le va a hacer- suspiró Gaara- tendremos que ir nosotros solos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Shikamaru se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del centro comercial cuando vio llegar corriendo a Sakura.

- Lo siento, es que he tenido que venir en bicicleta desde el instituto y para colmo la he tenido que dejar en la otra calle porque era el único aparcamiento para bicicletas por aquí cerca.

- No te preocupes, no llevo mucho esperando- Sakura sonrió.

- Bueno¿vamos?- Shikamaru asintió y entraron en el establecimiento.

- ¿Y bien¿Tienes pensado algo?- le preguntó la chica mientras tomaban un refresco.

- La verdad es que no. Ya sabes que a mí no se me dan bien estas cosas, además, todo esto es demasiado problemático.

- _"¿Hay algo que no te resulte problemático?"_- se preguntó Sakura- lo mejor será que empecemos por el regalo. Dejaremos los ensayos para más tarde- el Nara asintió conforme- ven conmigo- se encaminaron al tercer piso por las escaleras y Sakura lo guió hasta una tienda donde vendían peluches y muñecas. Shikamaru se la quedó mirando extrañado.- Aunque no lo parezca a Ino le encantan los peluches y las muñecas.

- Pero yo creía que le gustaban más las joyas y todo eso- dijo Shikamaru observando los peluches.

- También. Tú escoges lo que te quieres gastar o lo que te parece mejor regalarle- el chico se quedó pensativo un instante.

- Creo que le regalaré las dos cosas- dijo- el dinero no es ningún problema, y quiero que le guste lo que le regale- Sakura sonrió ampliamente.

- _"Ésto va viento en popa"-_ pensó Sakura mientras observaba a Shikamaru mirando los muñecos con el entrecejo fruncido.

- _"¿Cómo pueden gustarles estas cosas a las chicas¡Si son horribles!"_- pensaba el moreno.

- ¿Buscas algo jovencito?- dijo una voz a su lado interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y sobresaltándolo. Era un Sr. mayor de traje y gafas que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

- Etto... sí, estoy buscando un regalo para regalarle a una amiga como disculpa ¿sabe cuál puede ser el más adecuado?- el anciano sonrió aun más.

- Tengo justo lo que necesitas, sígueme- guió a Shikamaru hasta el mostrador y sacó una caja de debajo. Sakura se acercó a ver curiosa. El dependiente abrió la caja y les mostró una muñeca de tamaño medio-grande de porcelana de finas facciones en la que cada detalle había sido trazado cuidadosamente. Tenía puesto un kimono como el que llevaban las geishas, de un tono azul claro y un bordado de lirios en uno de los lados, con el obi en beis claro. El peinado era el típico de una maiko, con el moño recogido en una trenza roja y una peineta de carey de color blanco. La muñeca también llevaba un bolso en blanco tejido en seda colgado de la mano. Era preciosa y ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando fascinados.

- Es preciosa- murmuró Sakura embelesada.

- Mi familia las lleva fabricando desde hace años- explicó el anciano.

- ¿Quiere decir que están hechas a mano?- preguntó la chica boquiabierta, el dependiente asintió.

- Concretamente esta pequeña maravilla le he fabricado yo.

- ¿Usted?- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pero habéis de saber que soy algo... extravagante por así decirlo; sólo vendo mis muñecas a quien quiero, a quien sé que las va a cuidar bien. Y mi intuición nunca me ha fallado- los dos chicos lo escucharon asombrados- sin embargo habéis de saber que la ropa no es obra mía, nunca se me ha dado muy bien coser, así que la ropa para las muñecas la hace una jovencita a la que conozco desde que era pequeña.

- ¿Y quien es la artista?- preguntó Shikamaru.

- Satoharu Hyuga- Sakura abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Se refiere a la esposa de Hiashi Hyuga?

- Así es ¿la conoces pequeña?

- Soy amiga de su hija Hinata.

- Ah la pequeña y dulce Hinata, a veces ayuda a su madre, por lo que algunos de los vestidos o accesorios son obra suya. Pero bueno, creo que os estoy entreteniendo demasiado- dijo el hombre riendo.

- Señor, antes ha dicho que sólo vende sus muñecas a aquellos que sabe que las van a cuidar- dijo Shikamaru, el dependiente asintió- ¿y como sabe que la chica a la que quiero regalársela la va a cuidar bien?- le preguntó, el anciano meditó un momento la respuesta antes de contestar.

- Porque sino no estarías mirando unas muñecas, sino que un peluche cualquiera te bastaría, por lo que deduzco que esa chica le tiene un gran aprecio a las muñecas¿me equivoco?- ambos negaron con la cabeza sorprendidos.

- Pero... será muy cara ¿no?- preguntó Shikamaru mirando la muñeca, el dependiente negó con la cabeza.

- Os la regalo- Sakura y Shikamaru alzaron la cabeza bruscamente.

- ¡Oh no Sr.! No puedo aceptarlo, me niego- dijo el chico, el hombre rió.

- Está bien, si queréis agradecérmelo venid a merendar conmigo algún día, ya no tengo a nadie con quien pasar un buen rato charlando, y me encantará poder hacerlo una vez más con vosotros. Así, si queréis, podré contaros más cosas sobre esta preciosidades. No aceptaré un no por respuesta, me basta con ver que hay gente que aun aprecia este arte de verdad- Sakura y Shikamaru se miraron un momento y luego asintieron con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pero tendrá que dejar que nosotros le invitemos a la merienda- el hombre rió por el tono impetuoso de la voz de Sakura.

- Que así sea pues- ambos asintieron satisfechos y el hombre les envolvió la caja con sumo cuidado.

- Por cierto, no nos ha dicho su nombre- dijo Shikamaru, el anciano sonrió.

- Mamoru. Mamoru Takegawa.

- Mamoru Takegawa... lo recordaremos para la próxima- y dicho ésto se despidieron con una sonrisa y salieron de la tienda. Mamoru los observó irse y sonrió.

- Me ha caído bien ese hombre, y no porque nos regalara la muñeca, sino porque tiene un algo que inspira confianza- dijo Sakura, Shikamaru asintió, a él también le había agradado el anciano- bien, ahora sólo queda la pulsera, si aun quieres regalársela claro- el Nara afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza y la chica lo guió hasta una joyería en el bajo del centro comercial.

- Bienvenidos ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?- les preguntó la dependienta al verlos entrar. Shikamaru le pidió a Sakura que sujetara la caja de la muñeca y él se aproximó a la mujer. Intuía que Sakura lo iba a llevar allí y ya sabía lo que quería comprar.

- Me gustaría saber si os queda algún modelo de esta pulsera- dijo sacando una foto de la pulsera en cuestión.

- Este modelo es de hace bastante tiempo, pero puede que en el almacén quede alguna suelta, esperad aquí un momento- la mujer desapareció en el interior de la trastienda y volvió con algo en la mano- habéis tenido suerte, aun nos quedaban dos o tres que no se vendieron. ¿Qué medida queréis más o menos?- como Sakura tenía más o menos la misma medida de muñeca que Ino se las probó todas y escogió la primera. La dependienta se la envolvió y salieron de la tienda para encaminarse hacia la salida del centro comercial.

- Ya sólo falta el toque final, y de eso te encargas tú, que para algo eres el interesado- Shikamaru asintió cansado.

- Es problemático, pero si no hay más remedio...

- ¡Así me gusta!- de pronto empezó a lloviznar- será mejor que me vaya¡ya me contarás qué tal!- Shikamaru la observó irse hasta que la perdió de vista entre la lluvia y se encaminó hacia la parada de metro más próxima.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba ya un rato esperando en aquel parque. No sabía por qué la había citado allí, pero tenía la esperanza de que arreglaran las cosas de una vez por todas. Miró el reloj por enésima vez, marcaba las 6 en punto, esa era la hora que ponía en la nota que le había dado su hermano de parte de Shikamaru. Ino suspiró y bajó la cabeza, rogando para que Shikamaru no se arrepintiese en el último momento.

Oculto tras un árbol que había en la esquina, Shikamaru llevaba desde que había llegado observándola. Hacía meses que no se hablaban, y cada vez que se encontraban él hacía como que no la veía. Ahora que había llegado tan lejos, que había decidido arreglar las cosas, no se decidía a presentarse ante ella_.- "¡Muévete maldita sea¡No has venido hasta aquí para nada! "_- se reprochó interiormente; y fue entonces cuando lo oyó, un sonido tan tenue pero a la vez tan claro que hizo que su corazón se encogiera: un sollozo. Miró hacia Ino y vio que estaba llorando, Shikamaru se sintió mezquino por hacerla sentir así, ella no se merecía eso.- Por favor Dios mío- escuchó que decía- te lo ruego, aunque sea una vez. Tan sólo me gustaría verlo una vez más...- Shikamaru no pudo soportarlo más y saliendo de detrás del árbol se plantó delante de ella. La chica levantó su vista empañada de lágrimas- ¿Shika...maru?- el tono de la chica fue tan débil que el Nara sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

- Ino...

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Terminado este caítulo. Como veis en éste no está tan centrado en Hinata, quería definir al resto de personajes, y también que viérais un poco de dinamismo en la historia. Esto lo haré algunas veces para que la historia no os parezca monótona ni aburrida. Espero que os haya gustado, y bueno, lo de siempre, si tenéis alguna sugerencia/crítica dejadme un review. Y ahora a contestarlos: **

**Elder-sensei: **¡gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que éste capítulo también te guste¡gracias por tus reviews!

**Fernando-Urashima: **aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te guste¡y gracias por tu review!

**Ésto ha sido todo por ahora.**

**¡Ja ne! **

**bruxi**


	4. Chapter 4: ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

**Perdónperdónperdónperdónperdónperdónperdónperdónperdón, no he podido subir antes el capitulo x problemas con mi ordenador asi q pido disculpas x esta gran tardanza¡perdón otra vez! **

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Noche de luna llena"! Éste ya es el cuarto (sinceramente, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá). En fin ¡que lo disfrutéis!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: insisto ¡KAKASHI ES MÍO!)

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA:**

**Capítulo 4: "¡Tú no lo entiendes!":**

Ambos chicos se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Ino no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Shikamaru se quedó allí plantado sin saber qué hacer. Al final movió sus brazos lentamente y la abrazó también, con cuidado, como si temiera que se rompiera o se deshiciera en sus brazos de un momento a otro.

- Lo siento. Perdóname. En realidad no... no quería decirte todo lo que te dije- ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente mirándolo a los ojos.

- No te preocupes- dijo secándose las lágrimas- eso ya es agua pasada; estoy contenta de que por fin volvamos a hablar como antes- de repente el chico la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño. Ino se había quedado atontada por aquello, con su corazón latiendo violentamente y sus mejillas sonrojadas sobre el pecho del moreno.

- Bueno yo...- empezó Shikamaru buscando las palabras adecuadas- ten- dijo al final resignado; siempre sería ese su punto débil. Ino se quedó mirando el gran paquete que Shikamaru le tendía.

- ¿Y ésto?- preguntó cogiéndolo y haciendo un ademán de agitarlo para intentar averiguar qué había dentro.

- ¡No!- exclamó Shikamaru- Lo que hay ahí dentro es bastante frágil, así que no hagas eso- la chica asintió algo confusa y se sentó en el banco.

- Pues habrá que averiguar qué hay - dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en el banco. Shikamaru se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a quitar el papel que envolvía la caja. Una vez Ino abrió la caja se quedó boquiabierta- es preciosa- murmuró fascinada.

- ¿Te gusta? Pues es para ti- dijo Shikamaru algo azorado. Ino se lo quedó mirando sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

- ¿Para mí?- el chico asintió- no puedo aceptarla- respondió ella automáticamente- es demasiado Shika, no puedo.

- Sí que puedes. Es más, debes aceptarla- Ino volvió a negar- acéptala vamos, aunque sea sólo por... por mí- concluyó desviando la vista sonrojado.

- Pero...- Shikamaru la miró con una expresión que no admitía réplica y la rubia no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla.

- Y... toma, ésto también es para ti- dijo Shikamaru tendiéndole la cajita que ella cogió dejando la caja con la muñeca a un lado. La abrió y soltó una exclamación- bueno, ya era hora de que te la devolviera ¿no?- la chica no pudo contenerse y se le echó encima abrazándolo. El Nara no pudo evitar corresponderle_- "te prometo que nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti, mi pequeña y frágil muñeca de porcelana_"- pensó mientras la abrazaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Vamos chicas¡Un poco más de entusiasmo!- se quejaba Anko.

- Le voy a dar yo a ella entusiasmo- dijo Miyu respirando agitadamente. Llevaban toda la tarde entrenando sin parar, haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios y piruetas difíciles, y las cuatro ya estaban para el arrastre.

- Lo hará porque querrá que nos salga lo mejor posible ¿no? Digo yo vamos- dijo Hinata colocándose al lado de la morena para ayudarla a estirar los brazos hacia atrás.

- Sí, y también para intentar matarnos de agotamiento- dijo Sasame apoyándose en la valla de la pista. Mayumi pasó al lado de ellas patinando y les dedicó una mirada despectiva que ellas recibieron con indiferencia.

- Desde luego, no hay quien la soporte- resopló Hinata. Ella solía tener paciencia y llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero Mayumi rayaba ya en el límite.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras tres ahí paradas como si nada¡Quiero ver esa coreografía ahora mismo¡YA!- les gritó Anko. Las tres murmuraron un "sí sensei" y cada una se puso en un extremo a practicar, no sin antes lanzarse mutuamente miradas de resignación. Anko se fue acercando a cada una de ellas y les corregía posturas o movimientos que hacían mal. Cuando finalizó el entrenamiento las muchachas respiraron de alivio, pero antes de que se fueran al vestuario Anko las llamó y las cuatro se acercaron- Necesito vuestros datos personales y algunos documentos para poder inscribiros en el campeonato. Tomad estos papeles- dijo entregándoles un sobre a cada una- es muy importante que tanto vosotros como vuestros padres los léais atentamente- las chicas los cogieron y asintieron- y una cosa más, mañana a primera hora de la mañana, a las 8, tenéis que estar en los estudios de televisión. A todas las participantes os van a hacer una entrevista, sesiones de fotos... No hace falta que vayáis excesivamente arregladas, probablemente ya os arreglarán allí- las cuatro asintieron y despidiéndose de Anko se fueron a cambiar.

- Al parecer las próximas semanas serán agotadoras- suspiró Sasame quitándose los patines.

- Eso parece... ¡ah mis pobres pies¡Qué gusto!- Hinata observó a su compañera y sonrió. Miyu siempre hacía lo mismo después de cada entrenamiento y a esas alturas Hinata sabía que siempre era muy dada a exagerar las cosas. En eso le recordaba a su amigo Kiba.

- Bueno chicas ¡hasta mañana!- se despidió la Hyuga.

- ¡Hasta mañana Hinata-chan!- la aludida salió del polideportivo y se encaminó hacia la parada de tren. Una vez en él se dejó caer agotada sobre un asiento libre.

- Vaya, veo que estás muy cansada- la chica abrió los ojos y se encontró a Naruto a su lado que le sonreía.

- ¡Hola Naruto-kun!- saludó alegre; hacía tiempo que no lo veía- ¿como tú por aquí?

- Vengo de recoger un paquete en correos para mi padre. Como está ocupado con los eventos del torneo pues digamos que yo le hago los encargos. ¿Y tú qué tal? Por lo que parece vienes de entrenar, aunque si fuera otro te diría que parece que vienes de la guerra por lo agotada que se te ve- Hinata rió. Siempre le hacía reír con sus comentarios por la manera que tenía de expresarlos, aunque no fueran excesivamente graciosos ni excesivamente ocurrentes.

- Digamos que Anko-sensei quiere ver resultados. Mañana tenemos que ir a los estudios de televisión, y digamos que no me hace mucha gracia el tener que volver a perder clase teniendo un examen de economía dentro de nada- suspiró ella. Naruto le sonrió calidamente.

- Bueno, ya sabes que puedes contar con Miyu, ella sabe más de economía que yo- Hinata rió- pero también puedes contar conmigo para otras cosas ¿eh?- la morena le sonrió agradecida y se recostó contra la pared del tren con los ojos cerrados tratando de relajarse. Al cabo de un rato el rubio sintió un peso cayendo sobre su hombro y al girar la cabeza vio a la chica con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro profundamente dormida. Naruto se la quedó observando- _"Es preciosa"_- pensó acariciándole la mejilla con el mayor de los cuidados para no despertarla. De pronto el tren se detuvo anunciando una parada. Naruto no quiso despertar a Hinata, así que se colgó su mochila al hombro (la de Hinata) y cogiéndola a ella en brazos salió del tren y recorrió las calles hasta la casa de la chica. Sabía donde era porque Ino le había dado la dirección "por si acaso se le ocurría ir a visitarla". Se paró delante de la puerta, llamó al timbre y esperó.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reinaba el silencio en la casa de los Hyuga cuando llamaron a la puerta. Jun se extrañó de que alguien fuera a visitarlos a esa hora, así que pensó que igual era Hinata que se había olvidado las llaves y fue a abrir.

- ¿Si?- preguntó. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a Naruto con Hinata en brazos y se imaginó lo peor- ¡Ay Dios mío¡Srta. Hinata!

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Jun!- preguntó la madre de Hinata angustiada. Había acudido al vestíbulo alertada por el grito de la vieja ama de llaves.

- No se procupen, sólo está dormida- dijo Naruto en tono tranquilizador, las dos mujeres respiraron aliviadas y le indicaron que pasase.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó una voz desde las escaleras; los tres miraron hacia arriba y Naruto sonrió- ¿Naruto¡Vaya cuánto tiempo!¿Como...- era Neji, el rubio le indicó por gestos que bajara el tono de voz. Neji lo miró sin comprender y luego reparó en su prima, que dormía plácidamente en brazos del chico.

- Será mejor que la llevemos arriba- dijo Satoharu- Neji ¿podrías...- el moreno asintió, bajó las escaleras y trató de coger a Hinata, pero ésta se removió en sueños y se aferró a la camiseta de Naruto. No hubo manera de separarla del rubio sin que se despertara, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su habitación guiado por Neji.

- Aquí es- dijo el Hyuga entrando delante de él. Naruto se acercó a la cama e intentó dejarla sobre ella pero no pudo separarle las manos. Neji se acercó para intentarlo pero tampoco fue capaz- espera aquí, puedes sentarte si quieres- Neji salió de la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama con Hinata acurrucada sobre su pecho y las manos aferradas a su camiseta. Se la quedó contemplando y no pudo evitar besar su cabeza tiernamente y revolver su pelo con suavidad para tratar de no despertarla. Después de unos minutos Neji volvió a entrar en el cuarto- mi tía dice que puedes quedarte a dormir aquí con ella entonces, tampoco quiere despertarla, se merece un buen descanso ¡pero como se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido te enteras!- dijo en tono amenazador antes de salir por la puerta.

- _"En fin, supongo que no queda otro remedio"_- se tumbó al lado de la chica, que seguía aferrada a él; la cama era lo bastante grande como para que cupieran dos personas de lado. Buscó un reloj y descubrió uno encima de la mesilla que había al lado de la cama, lo miró y vio que marcaba las 11:15. cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pasando inconscientemente un brazo por su cintura y el otro acariciándole la sedosa melena negro-azulada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Espera un momento Tenten¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto está durmiendo con Hinata en estos mismos momentos?¿Los dos juntos?¿En el mismo cuarto y en la misma cama¿Abrazados?

- Eso es lo que me ha contado Ino sí- Sakura tuvo que apoyarse en su escritorio para no caer al suelo de la impresión- yo también me quedé igual cuando me lo contó- dijo intuyendo que Sakura no daba articulado palabra alguna.

- ¡Ésto es increíble!- exclamó la pelirrosa por fin- pero bueno, así también se aceleran algo las cosas.

- En eso coincidimos las cuatro. De hecho Temari se lamentaba el que Neji no le hubiese quitado la camiseta a Naruto- Sakura sonrió, eso era propio de su amiga rubia de cuatro coletas.

- Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos fijo que a Naruto le gusta Hinata, de otra manera no se habría molestado en dejarla dormir ni mucho menos en llevarla en brazos hasta su casa- escuchó decir a Tenten.

- Sí, pero de momento tendremos que conformarnos con que nos den una explicación mañana- y dicho ésto ambas se despidieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Para quieta!- le dijo Sasame a una muy emocionada Ino que estaba dando chillidos a través del teéfono.

- Son las 12 de la noche ¡un poco de calma que hay gente que quiere dormir!- dijo Miyu. Las tres estaban hablando entre ellas por teléfono (es una llamada de a tres).

- ¿Todavía estás molesta porque te desperté? Pues lo siento Miyu-chan ¡pero es que ésto es mejor de lo que esperaba!- exclamó Ino dando saltos por todo tu cuarto.

- ¡Pero si llevas así desde que tú y Shikamaru os reconciliastéis! Además de que no te separas nunca de la dichosa muñeca- dijo Miyu somnolienta.

- Bueno, ahora estamos hablando de Naruto y Hinata, no de Ino y Shikamaru- dijo Sasame tratando de poner paz entre sus dos amigas.

- Sí ¡ojalá que que mañana Naruto pudiese venir!- suspiró Miyu.

- ¡Eso es¡Acabas de darme una idea fantástica Miyu¡Gracias!- y antes de que Sasame y Miyu pudiesen preguntarle nada al respecto, Ino colgó y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje al móvil de Neji.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sonó el despertador y Hinata sintió un peso sobre su cintura y que estaba aferrada a algo. Alargó la mano y apagó el despertador. Se giró otra vez y se restregó los ojos tratando de despejarse, pero al abrir?los descubrió a su lado a cierto chico rubio profundamente dormido.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Parece que ya se ha dado cuenta- dijo Hanabi que había escuchado el grito de su hermana desde el salón, su madre y su primo asintieron.

Soltó un grito que retumbó en toda la casa y se alejó todo lo que pudo del chico que se había despertado del susto.

- ¿Qué... qué es-estás ha-haciendo aquí Na-Naruto-kun?- preguntó la chica con las mejillas rojas de verguenza. El rubio se había levantado de la cama y también la observaba con las mejillas completamente rojas.

- Pu-pues bueno... es que...- en ese momento entró en la habitación Satoharu con una sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó como si el encontrar allí a Naruto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Ma-má ¿por qué es-estaba Na-Naruto-kun en mi c-cama?- preguntó tartamudeando, su madre le sonrió y le explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Y eso es todo, como no queríamos despertarte y no había forma de que soltases a Naruto tuvimos que dejaros dormir a los dos juntos- la chica asintió algo más tranquila- ¡date prisa en bajar a desayunar que tenemos que ir al estudio de televisión!- algo hizo ¡clic! en la mente de Hinata despertándola del todo y se metió en el baño a todo correr. Su madre meneó la cabeza y le pidió a Naruto que la acompañase a la habitación de Neji para prestarle ropa para que se cambiara.

Al cabo de un rato ambos chicos desayunaban ya en el salón.

- Naruto, tu hermana me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que te avisase de que tenías que ir con Hinata a los estudios de televisión porque quiere hablar contigo- el rubio asintió.

- Yo no puedo acompañarte hija, lo siento, tengo que ir a trabajar- le dijo su madre.

- Yo tengo que ir al colegio- dijo Hanabi.

- Y yo tengo clase en la universidad- dijo Neji; el Uzumaki y la Hyuga se miraron y desviaron la vista sonrojados, pensando que tendrían que ir los dos solos hasta el estudio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Los ves?- preguntó Sasame dando saltitos.

- Por aquí no ¿y por ahí?- dijo Miyu tratando de divisar a Naruto y Hinata. De pronto la morena los divisó y ambas comenzaron a hacerles señas para que se acercaran.

- Ya pensábamos que se os habían pegado las sábanas- dijo Sasame mirándolos con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen. Hacía poco que Hinata había descubierto que Miyu y Sasame conocían a Naruto y que iban al mismo instituto.

- _"Esa Ino..."_- pensó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¡Chicas!- las cuatro se volvieron y vieron a Anko que iba hacia ellas- me alegra saber que sois puntuales. Por cierto Naruto, Ino-chan me dijo que al final no iba a poder venir, que ayer no se acordaba de que tenía entrenamiento de gimnasia rítmica por la mañana- el rubio suspiró cansado- Hinata-chan ¿y tu madre?

- Tenía que ir a trabajar.

- Lástima... Naruto ¿puedes acompañarnos tú?

- ¿Quien yo?- Anko asintió- pero ¿para qué?

- Es que ayer se me olvidó decíroslo, y cuando lo hice tú ya te habías ido Hinata- la chica la miró- necesitáis que alguien de vuestra familia o cercano a vosotros al que vuestros padres le den autorización, os acompañe- Hinata la miró desconfiada, sin acabar de creérselo.

- Conmigo viene mi primo- dijo Sasame.

- Y yo traje a mi madre- dijo Miyu. Hinata respiró hondo.

- Pero Anko-sensei, Naruto-kun no tiene autorización- dijo algo apenada; en el fondo quería que el rubio la acompañase.

- No te preocupes por eso, tu madre me la envió antes por fax. Dice que Naruto es tu novio.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- saltaron los dos.

_- "¡Mamá!"_- pensó Hinata.

- Bueno qué ¿vienes o no?- le preguntó Miyu.

- Si no vienes Hinata no podrá entrar en los estudios- dijo Anko, por lo que al rubio no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Me pregunto como le irá a Hinata- dijo Ino mientras recogían el laboratorio de física después de una clase práctica.

- Pues supongo que bien- le contestó Sakura- ¡Listo!- salieron del laboratorio y fueron a clase a dejar los libros para salir al recreo.

- ¡Conque aquí estáis!- Exclamó Sasuke asomándose por la puerta junto con Kiba- queríamos deciros que por qué no vamos a ver a Hinata al entrenamiento.

- Hoy no tiene entrenamiento- le contestaron las dos saliendo de la clase.

- ¿Ah no¿Y por qué no ha venido hoy a clase?- les preguntó Kiba.

- Está en los estudios de televisión- dijo Sakura, Kiba la miró sorprendido, Sasuke sin embargo asintió, ya sabía que Hinata iba a tener que ir un día.

- ¿Y quien la acompañaba?- preguntó el Uchiha.

- Mi hermano- le contestó Ino.

- ¿Como¿Me estás diciendo que Hina está ahora mismo sola con tu hermano?

- Hombre, sola sola, no. Hay más gente- le dijo Sakura- además ¿a ti que más te da si ni siquiera conoces a Naruto? Eres demasiado protector con ella Kiba- el castaño no contestó y Sasuke meneó la cabeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Descanso¡Es hora de comer!- las tres chicas respiraron aliviadas, mientras que Mayumi se bajó de la plataforma tan seria como siempre y fue hacia una mujer que debía de ser su madre.

- Menos mal, ya no podía aguantar de pie por más tiempo- dijo Sasame.

- Pues espérate, que ahora por la tarde tenemos las entrevistas y más sesiones de fotos- le dijo Miyu- aunque bueno, el poder poner ésta ropa compensa todo lo demás- dijo girándose hacia sus compañeras.

- Yo suelo tener algo de ésto, sobre todo kimonos- dijo Hinata.

- Pues qué suerte tienes- suspiró Sasame acariciando la delicada tela, Hinata soltó una risita y notó que Naruto la estaba observando, lo miró y él le sonrió. Las tres se acercaron al chico.

- Nos invitarás a comer ¿no?- le dijo Miyu poniendo carita suplicante.

- Pero Miyu ¿no te acuerdas que habíamos quedado en comer las dos para hablar del trabajo de Inglés?- dijo arrastrando a su amiga que la miró sin comprender, hasta que se percató de la situación. Miró a Naruto y a Hinata y luego ambas se sonrieron. Más atrás el rubio y la morena se habían quedado quietos, uno al lado del otro, sin atreverse a mirarse.

- Etto... ¿qué te apetece comer Hinata-chan?- preguntó por fin Naruto.

- Me da igual. Lo que tu quieras Naruto-kun- dijo mirándolo por fin.

- En ese caso ¿te apetece ir a comer ramen? Por aquí hay un sitio en el que lo hacen muy bueno- la chica asintió, salieron de los estudios y Naruto la guió hasta un restaurante muy concurrido cuyo cartel ponía "Ichiraku Ramen" (N/A¡lo siento, no pude resistirme!). Entraron y se encontraron con que las mesas estaban todas ocupadas.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- el chico se volvió y sonrió a una chica joven de unos 19-20 años castaña que iba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Me alegro de verte! Hacía tiempo que no venías a visitarnos.

- No he tenido tiempo; por cierto Ayame, quiero presentarte a Hinata, es una amiga.

- Encantada- se saludaron las dos.

- Por lo que veo está todo ocupado- Ayame rió.

- Claro, como hace tiempo que no vienes no lo sabes. Seguidme- Ayame los guió hasta el final del local donde había una puerta. La abrió dejando ver un amplio comedor, más elegante que el que acababan de dejar atrás- a mi padre se le ocurrió la idea de ampliarlo, para grandes reuniones y cosas así. Aquí sólo se puede venir si has pedido reserva previa; podéis escoger mesa.

- ¡Pero si no hemos reservado nada!- Ayame negó con la cabeza sonriente.

- Hace mucho que no vienes, eres uno de nuestros mejores clientes y amigo de la casa desde siempre, no te hace falta reserva. Además hoy vienes con tu novia- ambos enrojecieron al oír las últimas palabras y Ayame los empujó hasta una mesa mientras reía. Se sentaron y pidieron. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron cuatro personas: tres hombres y una mujer que, al ver a los dos chicos fueron hacia ellos. Naruto reconoció a tres de esas personas, ellos también los habían visto y se acercaron a saludar. Hinata se sorprendió al reconocer también a dos de esas personas.

- Vaya Naruto, qué raro encontrarte a ti aquí- Naruto sonrió al que acababa de hablar, un hombre de unos 30 años de pelo blanco y media cara tapada por una máscara, dejando a la vista sólo un ojo.

- Kakashi-sensei...

- Bueno Naruto, espero que hayas hecho la práctica para entregar mañana- le dijo otro, un hombre de pelo moreno y que tanía un pitillo en la boca. A su lado Hinata hablaba con la mujer y con el tercer hombre.

- Cuanto has crecido Hinata, ya no eres aquella chiquilla asustada de todo y de todos- la morena sonrió tímida y la mujer rió.

- Sí, lo cierto es que has cambiado mucho en estos años- le dijo el hombre de cabello negro y grandes cejas.

- Arigatou Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- dijo de pronto Gai- ¿por qué no comemos todos juntos¡Será divertido!- a todos les pareció bien la idea y cuando Ayame volvió le pidieron una mesa más grande y se sentaron a comer por fin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Shikamaru¡Saku-chan!- Ino llegó corriendo hacia sus amigos que la esperaban en la hamburguesería del centro comercial.

- ¡Ya era hora cerda!- dijo Sakura levantándose junto con Shikamaru.

- ¿Vamos o qué?- dijo el chico viendo que las dos iban a ponerse de cháchara durante 1 hora. Ambas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de muñecas donde Shikamaru le cogiera la muñeca a Ino.

- ¡Ah! Me alegro de volver a veros jovencitos- dijo el anciano en cuanto los vio entrar- y tú debes de ser la propietaria de la muñeca ¿me equivoco?- Ino asintiócon la cabeza sorprendida por la agudeza del hombre.

- Como le prometimos aquí estamos Sr. Takegawa- dijo Sakura.

- Lamadme simplemente Mamoru por favor.

- De acuerdo Mamoru- dijo Shikamaru.

- Bueno, intuía que ibais a venir hoy, así que me he tomado la libertad de preparar una merienda. Hay un saloncito en la parte de atrás, por aquí- los tres chicos le siguierony vieron que el hombre había preparado toda una merienda.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó Shikamaru- yo creía que esto era cosa de mujeres- Mamoru rió y las dos chicas lo miraron con expresión asesina. Se sentaron en una mesa que previamente había preparada y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos animadamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era bastante tarde.

- Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Ino- ¡Hasta mañana Saku-chan¡Hasta luego Shika-kun! Hasta pronto Mamoru, ha sido un placer.

- El placer ha sido mío jovencita- Ino agitó la mano en señal de despedida y desapareció en las escaleras del centro comercial.

- Bueno, le ayudaremos a recoger esto- dijo Sakura, Mamoru sonrió.

- Muchas gracias pequeña- Shikamaru murmuró un_ "qué problemático_", pero comenzó a recoger las tazas y los platos de la mesa. Al cabo de un rato se oyó la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada en la tienda de un nuevo cliente, y la puerta de la parte de atrás se abrió dejando ver a Mayumi.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó medio enfadada al ver allí a Shikamaru y a Sakura.

- Yo los he invitado- le contestó Mamoru.

- Abuelo...

- Oye¿eres siempre tan agradable con la gente?- dijo Shikamaru- qué problemáticas sois la mujeres.

- ¡Shikamaru!- lo reprendió Sakura viendo que Mayumi se había enfadado.

- ¿Y tú eres siempre tan borde imbécil?

- ¡Mayumi!- la llamó su abuelo.

- ¿Por qué eres así Mayumi¿Por qué no eres un poco más simpática con la gente¿O es que acaso te supone mucho esfuerzo?- le dijo Sakura. Ya estaba cansada de los aires que se daba niña y estaba dispuesta a pararle los pies. Mayumi avanzó hacia ella furiosa.

- ¡Cállate¡No te atrevas a juzgarme niñata¡Tú no sabes nada de mí así que cierra el pico!

- ¡No lo sé porque tú no me dejas!

- ¡Ya basta¡Tú no lo entiendes!- salió corriendo de la tienda cerrando de un portazo.

- ¡Mayumi espera¡Vuelve aquí!- su abuelo la llamó pero la chica ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo.**

**Bueno, por fin he podido subir este cuarto capítulo (¡muchas gracias a charlie x hacerlo posible¡TKM WAPO!). Tuve algunos problemillas con la tarjeta gráfica, pero ya está arreglado¡puedo volver a escribir xDDDDDDDD! Pido perdón otra vez x esta ENORME tardanza, y ya sabéis, haced click abajo y dejadme algún review contándome qué os ha parecido. Procedo a contestar los reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**minabi: **¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te guste igualmente.

**H23: **¡gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, aquí tienes la continuación. Contestando a tus preguntas: Naruto e Ino sí son hermanos de sangre al 100, así que sí son mellizos; las tres compañeras de patinaje de Hinata sí acaban con pareja, sólo que aun no lo tengo decidido.

**Pandora-02p4: **¡muchas gracias por tu review! Aquí tienes la continuación, me alegro de que te guste mi historia.

**Satoko-Hyuuga¡**me alegro de que te guste la historia! aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te guste.

**Elder-sensei: **bueno, ya ves que de esta vez no actualicé tan rápido por problemas técnicos con mi ordenador (a veces me dan ganas de cargármelo), pero en fin, aquí tienes el capítulo 4¡que lo disfrutes!

**Nada más, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo xDDDDDD**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	5. Chapter 5: Feliz navidad

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: Kakashi pa mí…)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí subo el quinto capítulo de esta historia, la primera parte de un especial de navidad. Espero que os guste!!!**

**NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA**

**Capítulo 5: "Feliz Navidad…"**

Hinata se encontraba con su hermana sacando los adornos de navidad cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

- ¿Hina-chan?- a la chica se le aceleró el corazón al reconocer esa voz.

- ¿Naruto-kun¿Ha ocurrido algo? No sueles lamarme a casa

- No... Sólo quería preguntarte si estás libre hoy, quedamos todos para ir al cine. Onee-chan y Sakura-chan también han invitado a vuestros amigos del instituto ¿te apuntas?

- Bueno yo...

- ¡Di que sí!- Hinata se sobresaltó al descubrir a Hanabi a su lado pegada al aparato escuchándolo todo. Suspiró, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no quedaba por culpa de los entrenamientos y de los estudios, le vendría bien un respiro.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Genial! A las 8:30 delante de las taquillas de los cines del centro ¿ok?

- ok. Allí estaré.

- ¡Hasta luego pues!- Hinata colgó y sonrió. Pero enseguida un pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¡¿qué iba a ponerse?! No tenía ni idea de como le gustaban las chicas a Naruto. Hacía unos días que no había podido negarlo más, estaba enamorada de él. La peliazul respiró hondo, descolgó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de Sakura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Si?

- Konichiwa sra Haruno ¿está Sakura?

- Sí ahora se pone Hinata- la mujer llamó a su hija y ésta cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- Sakura-chan tengo un problema- la pelirrosa se extrañó por el tono preocupado de su amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

- Verás... No sé que ponerme para lo de esta tarde y me preguntaba como... como le gustan las chicas a Naruto-kun- Sakura sonrió.

- Hagamos una cosa ¿qué te parece si quedamos Ino y yo contigo un par de horas antes para ayudarte?

- De acuerdo ¿a las 6:30 en mi casa entonces?

- Mejor a las 6 por si acaso.

- ok. Hasta luego Saku

- Hasta luego Hina- Sakura colgó y con una sonrisa de satisfacción cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Ino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Seguro que podrás apañártelas con los gemelos hasta que llegue papá?

- Que sí mujer ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar¿Que me aten de pies y manos?- bromeó Naruto- anda vete ya, sólo falta una hora hasta que llegue papá.

- Bueno, pero si ocurre algo me avisas ¿eh?

- ¡Que sí plasta que sí!- Ino miró a su hermano, iba a decir algo pero el rubio la cogió por los hombros y la empujó fuera de la casa.

- Adiós- Naruto cerró la puerta y la chica echó a andar aun medio preoupada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Hola Ino-cerda!

- ¡Hola frentuda!- las dos chicas se habían encontrado justo delante de la casa de Hinata- ¿vamos?- su amiga asintió, timbraron y esperaron a que les abriesen la puerta.

- Ah, ustedes deben de ser la srta Sakura y la srta Ino- ambas asintieron- pasen por favor, avisaré ahora mismo a la srta Hinata- la mujer las hizo pasar al vestíbulo mientras ella cerraba la puerta y subía las escaleras hasta la habitación de los tres primos.

- ¿Srta Hinata?

- ¿Qué ocurre Nana?

- Sus amigas la esperan abajo.

- Oh... vale ahora mismo bajo.

- Entonces nosotros nos vamos con la consola a la sala- dijo Hanabi empujando a su primo fuera de la habitación. Hinata meneó la cabeza y bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo.

- Gracias por venir chicas.

- No te preocupes que no es nada, para eso están las amigas ¿no?- dijo Sakura.

- Bueno ¿y donde vamos a vestirte?- Hinata les sonrió agradecida y las guió hasta su habitación.

- ¡Uau¡Pedazo de habitación!- exclamó Ino, Hinata se ruborizó y cerró la puerta.

- Bueno, tened en cuenta que aquí dormimos tres personas- les dijo poniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Y cuál es tu armario?- le preguntó Sakura.

- El azul- las tres se acercaron y la chica lo abrió.

- Mmmm... casi todo lo que tienes es más o menos para cubrirte casi entera- dijo Ino examinando su ropa.

- ¿Y esta falda?- dijo Sakura sacando una minifalda negra. Hinata se sonrojó al verla.

- Me la regalaran Hanabi y Neji por mi último cumpleaños.

- Es perfecta. Veamos que parte de arriba le puedes poner. ¿Tienes algo rojo? Alguna camisa o top.

- Pero... ¿no es un poco atrevido para ir sólo al cine?- sus dos amigas rieron.

- Hoy es viernes, hoy empiezan las vacaciones, luego nos iremos por ahí ¡no pretenderás quedarte en casa!- le dijo Ino.

- Pero... ¿le gustará a Naruto-kun?

- Puedes estar segura- le dijo Sakura- verás Hina, a Naruto le encantan las chicas de pelo largo, preferentemente que lo lleven suelto, como sueles llevarlo tú; de ropa, le gusta que lleven falda o vestido, o si es pantalón un vaquero oscuro. Y luego le encanta que lleven camisa o camiseta ajustadas- Hinata asintió resignada y las dos chicas sonrieron satisfechas.

- En ese caso ¿qué os parece este?- dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando un top sin tiras de color rojo sangre.

- ¡Estupendo!- exclamó Ino- pero tendrás que ponerte unas medias, porque con el frío que hace...- la peliazul abrió otro cajón y sacó unas medias también rojas.- ¿Y tienes unas botas negras?- la chica asintió.

- Pero están abajo, con el resto de los zapatos.

- Bien. Pruebátelo todo a ver como te queda- Hinata comenzó a desvertirse y se puso la ropa que le habían escogido Sakura e Ino.

- ¡Estás que te sales!- exclamaron las dos chicas satisfechas de su elección.

- ¿Y vosotras que os vais a poner chicas?- ambas sonrieron, abrieron las mochilas que llevaban y rápidamente se cambiaron. Sakura se había puesto un vestido rosa pálido que tenía una mariposa blanca en la espalda, junto con unas botas bajas de tacón también blancas. Ino llevaba un pantalón azul claro ajustado, con un cinturón de un azul mas oscuro; como parte de arriba tenía una camisa azul ajustada, y en los pies tenía unos converse también azules. Aunque no iba tan sofisticada como Sakura iba igualmente guapa.

- Sólo falta el toque final: peinarse y maquillarse- dijo Ino- de peinaros me ocupo yo.

- Y yo de maquillaros- dijo Sakura. Hinata se dejó guiar por Ino que la sentó delante del tocador que había en la habitación.

- Empecemos por el pelo- dijo Ino- sólo te lo voy a dejar bien liso. Nada de orquillas o diademas- cogió el cepillo y se puso a peinar a su amiga. Al cabo de unrato le tocó el turno a Sakura, la cual sí se puso una diadema lila claro para recoger el flequillo. Ino se lo recogió en una coleta alta, como era su costumbre.

- En cuanto al maquillaje no te voy a poner mucho, sólo los labios, de un color más o menos natural, una sombra de ojos clara que vaya acorde con tu color de piel y ojos y un poco de colorete- Hinata se dejó maquillar y luego esperó a que sus amigas terminasen.

- ¿Listas?- les preguntó en cuanto Sakura se levantó de la silla.

- Listas. Por cierto Hina¿te importa que dejemos aquí las mochilas y luego las vengamos a recoger? Para no ir cargando con ellas toda la noche- la chica asintió.

- Id bajando, voy a preguntarle a mi madre a ver hasta qué hora me deja- las dos bajaron hasta el vestíbulo y esperaron allí a Hinata. Al cabo de 5min. la chica llegó junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntaron.

- Que por ella como si no vuelvo hasta mañana- las tres rompieron a reír por la ocurrencia de la madre de Hinata. - Una pregunta ¿vamos andando o cogemos el bus o el metro?

- Ni una cosa ni la otra- sonó una voz masculina detrás de ellas- ya os llevo yo- les dijo Neji- al fin y al cabo también voy- Sakura e Ino lo abrazaron agradecidas, Hinata se limitó a sonreírle.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardan tanto en arreglarse? Qué problemáticas- dijo Shikamaru apoyándose contra la pared. Llevaba un pantalón marrón y una camiseta beis de manga corta, junto con una cazadora igualmente marrón.

- Menos mal que ya hemos cogido nosotros las entradas- dijo Naruto. Éste llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta también negra con el dibujo de una espiral roja en la espalda, junto con una cazadora también negra.

- Ya os dije que era buena idea- dijo Chouji. Levaba un pantalón verde y una camiseta blanca junto con una cazadora azulmarino. De pronto se oyó un pitido y un coche se paró delante de ellos. De él bajaron Gaara, Kiba, Shino y Sasuke. Gaara tenía un pantalón color arena, una camiseta granate y una cazadora negra. Shino un pantalón vaquero negro, una camiseta gris y una gabardina larga gris. Kiba un pantalón gris, una camiseta blanca y una cazadora gris oscuro. Y Sasuke un pantalón blanco, una camiseta de cuello azulmarino y una cazadora negra.

- ¿Qué tal Sasuke-teme?- lo saludó Naruto.

- No empieces dobe- ambos chicos se sonrieron y chocaron las manos, hacía tiempo que no se veían.

- ¿Quien os trajo¿Itachi?- Sasuke asintió.- A propósito ¿quienes son tus amigos?- Sasuke los presentó a todos y luego empezó a hablar animadamente con Shikamaru y Chouji. Al cabo de un rato se oyó otro pitido y un coche aparcó en un sitio libre delante de ellos. De él se bajaron Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Neji.

- ¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Gaara.

- Culpa de ellas- dijo el Hyuga a lo que se ganó un leve empujón por parte de Sakura. Llevaba un pantalón marrón y una camiseta de cuello color arena junto con una cazadora beis.- ¿Y Kankurou y Temari¿No vinieron con vosotros?- Gaara negó con la cabeza.

- Temari dijo que venían andando, para tener a Kankurou "vigilado"- dijo el pelirrojo. Un tercer coche se paró allí delante y salieron de él Sasame y Miyu.

- ¡Lo sentimos de veras!- dijeron las dos- pero es que tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo- añadió Sasame.

- Se le descosió un botón del pantalón justo cuando íbamos a salir y tuvimos que quedarnos a esperar a que lo cosiera de nuevo- explicó Miyu.

- ¡Buenas a todos!- saludaron cuatro voces. Por la acera llegaban Tenten, Temari, Kankurou y un chico de grandes cejas, moreno, llamado Lee. Tenten llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro, una camiseta también verde de corte chino y una cazadora vaquera; Temari llevaba un vestido blanco de manga larga y un abrigo largo morado; Kankurou iba todo de negro (pantalón, camiseta y cazadora); y Lee iba todo de verde (pantalón, camiseta de manga larga y cazadora).

- Por fin ya estamos todos- dijo Chouji- ¿entramos?- los demás asintieron y empezaron a cruzar la entrada.

- ¿Alguien va a comprar algo?- preguntó Naruto, todos asintieron.

- Por cierto Naruto-kun ¿cuánto os debemos de la entrada?- le preguntó Hinata.

- Es cierto ¿cuánto os debemos?- preguntó Gaara yendo junto a ellos.

- Veamos... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan y tú- dijo refiriéndose a Hinata- no me debéis nada, os invito- Hinata iba a protestar pero Naruto negó con la cabeza- el resto le debéis 100 yenes cada uno a Chouji- Hinata se acercó a Naruto con la cartera en la mano dispuesta a pagarle, pero el chico le hizo guardar la cartera- te lo mereces, es más, también os voy a invitar a palomitas- y dicho ésto se dirigió al mostrador sin darle tiempo a hablar.

- No te esfuerces- le dijo Ino- uno de los pocos defectos que tiene es que es MUY cabezota, no lograrás hacerle cambiar de opinión por mucho que lo intentes.

- Nosotras vamos entrando- dijo Sakura llevando unas palomitas y unas bebidas gigantes. Ino le cogió las bebidas y junto con Hinata entraron en la sala.

- ¿En qué fila y en qué asientos nos toca?- preguntó Ino.

- Creo que toda la fila diez ¿no?- dijo Hinata.

- Correcto- dijo Chouji llegando junto a ellas y comenzando a subir las escaleras- bueno ¿como nos sentamos?

- En los extremos las dos parejitas de turno- dijo Sakura, a lo que Ino y Hinata se ruborizaron.

- Entonces deja a Shika-kun en el extremo y a mí a su lado. Tú puedes sentarte a mi lado por culpa de las palomitas, Naruto en el otro extremo y Hinata a su lado. El resto que se sienten donde quieran o según cuadre- asintieron, se sentaron y dejaron los huecos correspondientes. Los demás fueron entrando y sentándose donde podían (o donde les dejaban). Al final quedaron: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasame, Miyu, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Temari, Kankurou, Shino, Hinata y Naruto.

- Oye Lee, espero que no te emociones demasiado- le advirtió Tenten.

- ¡Por favor Tenten! Ya no soy un chiquillo aunque siga latiendo en mí la llama de la juventud- Naruto lo miró extrañado.

- Mejor no preguntes- le susurró Hinata.

- Por cierto, no me hagáis guarradas en el cine ¿eh? Que estoy yo al lado- les dijo Sakura a Shikamaru e Ino.

- Tranquila, éste se va a dedicar a dormir, así que...

En ese momento la sala se oscureció y la pantalla se iluminó con los típicos anuncios del principio. Al cabo de un rato la película empezó. Al principio no ocurrió ningún incidente, pero a mitad de la película ocurrió lo siguiente: a Gaara se le habían acabado las palomitas, y le pidió a Sakura si podía coger algunas de las suyas, ésta le dijo que no había problema y el chico se inclinó un poco para cogerlas. A su lado Sasuke y Sasame estaban comentando animadamente la película en voz baja, Sasuke se movió para cambiar de postura y sin querer empujó a Gaara que soltó una exclamación. En ese mismo momento, Sakura, que había oído la exclamación de Gaara, levantó la cabeza para preguntarle qué ocurría, y al ver al pelirrojo precipitarse sobre ella abrió la boca sorprendida y, sin ninguno quererlo, sus labios se juntaron en un beso.

- ¡Joder!- exclamaron Sasuke e Ino al ver la escena. Los demás se giraron a ver lo que había pasado y al encontrarse con aquello a más de uno se le abrió la mandíbula casi hasta el suelo. Tras la sorpresa inicial ambos chicos se separaron.

- L-lo siento mucho Saku-chan- dijo él sonrojado al máximo. La chica negó con la cabeza también roja de vergüenza.

- ¡Así se hace Gaara¡Que se note que eres mi hermano!- gritó Kankurou desde el otro lado.

- ¡Cállate!- le dijo Temari dándole una colleja. Ninguno se enteró de lo que quedaba de película, todos tenían la mente puesta en el suceso anterior. Cuando la película acabó salieron del cine aun sorprendidos.

- ¿Como ha pasado?- preguntó Kiba.

- Etto... fue cupa mía- dijo Sasuke, Gaara le lanzó una mirada asesina- tampoco es para tanto ¿no? Es decir... sólo ha sido un beso, nada más.

- ¡Mi ma! Espero que hoy no pasen más sorpresas, porque ésta sí que ha sido grande- dijo Tenten.

- ¿Y adonde os apetece ir ahora? Son las 10 ¿os apetece ir ya para el copy?- preguntó Temari.

- Vale, pero vamos dando un paseo, así bajamos las palomitas- dijo Lee echando a andar. Los demás lo siguieron.

Al cabo de madia hora llegaron al copy que, como siempre, estaba a tope de gente. Entraron y mientras los chicos iban a pedir las chicas se sentaron en una mesa más o menos grande que encontraron libre en un rincón y dejaron los abrigos en una repisa que había al lado.

- Bueno... Menudas cosas pasan a veces. Por cierto Tenten ¿qué tal te va con Neji?- le preguntó Ino.

- Na de na, no consigo que se de cuenta- dijo algo apenada- y por lo que veo tú y Shikamaru vais viento en popa.

- ¡Sip!- dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Genial, ahora no habrá quien la saque del mundo de yupi- dijo Miyu.

- Míralo por el lado positivo, al menos así no da la vara- dijo Sasame.

- Bueno... Ino no es tan pesada- dijo Temari.

- ¡Uy! No la has visto cuando le regalan peluches o muñecas, o cuando alguien se mete con los tres mosqueteros, o cuando la molestan mientras estudia- dijo Sasame.

- ¿Qué es eso de los tres mosqueteros?- preguntó Hinata.

- Yo y compañía- dijo Naruto llegando con los demás y las bebidas. Los chicos se sentaron y empezaron a repartir las bebidas.

- ¿Y ésta qué?- preguntó Kankurou señalando a Sakura, la cual tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

- Pobriña déjala, aun sigue en estado de shock, ya se le pasará- dijo Tenten cogiendo su vaso y comenzando a beber.

- Bien gente ¿como estáis pasando la noche?- sonó la voz del Dj- ésta noche, comienzo de las vacaciones de navidad para la mayoría, tenemos algo especial que ofreceros¡un concurso de Karaoke! Eso sí, sólo para grupos ¿quien se anima?- pronto un montón de chicos hacían cola delante del escenario.

- ¿Vamos? Será divertido- dijo Kiba.

- La verdad es que suena bien- dijo Miyu- ¿vamos?- los demás se miraron y asintieron conformes.

- Bueno, Kankurou deduzco que prefiere ir de caza- dijo Sakura que se había recuperado y miraba como el aludido intentaba ligar con unas chicas pelirrojas.

Así el numeroso grupo se puso a la cola. Después de un grupo de tres chicos que iban borrachos perdidos les tocó el turno a ellos. Les dieron un micrófono a cada uno y la música comenzó a sonar. La cantaron todos juntos:

_Justo en el momento en que empezaba a encontrar oscuridad_

_hasta en el sol de mi ciudad_

_Justo en el momento en el que la resignación consumía cada día mi ilusión_

_Apareces tú y me das la mano _

_y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado_

_y despacito me dices susurrando que escuche tu voz_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante..._

_Justo en el momento en que empezaba a sospechar_

_que la ilusión me abandonó sin avisar _

_Justo en el instante en que empezaba a olvidar_

_a atreverme a imaginar, a inventar_

_Apareces tú y me das la mano_

_y sin mirarme te acercas a mi lado_

_y despacito me dices susurrando que escuche tu voz_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

_Adelante por los sueños que aun nos quedan_

_Adelante por aquellos que están por venir_

_Adelante porque no importa la meta_

_el destino es la promesa de seguir_

La música fue desvaneciéndose y los chicos devolvieron los micrófonos y se bajaron del escenario.

- En fin, entre la bebida y el cantar me ha entrado calor, voy a salir un rato a que me de el aire- dijo Hinata.

- Te acompaño, no voy a dejarte sola- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, y ambos chicos salieron del local.

- ¡Qué gusto!- exclamo la chica- ya empezaba a arder allí dentro- Naruto se había quedado de piedra al ver lo que llevaba puesto Hinata.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?- la chica lo miró interrogante, Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, colocando las manos sobre su cintura, Hinata se sonrojó- estás preciosa- susurró en su oído; Hinata sólo sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, disfrutando del momento. De pronto el chico la apretó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraron un instante y poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en un beso lleno de sentimiento y significado para ambos. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que se separaron; Naruto la cogió por los hombros y la miró

- Hinata, sé que no hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos pero... creo que estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero- Hinata lo miró sin saber que decir, su interior era un completo torbellino de emociones en aquel preciso momento.

- Yo... creo que también estoy enamorada de ti Naruto-kun, te quiero- el rubio sonrió y la volvió a besar.

- Menuda pieza has cazado chaval¿nos la dejas un rato?- dijo un chico que ya estaba borracho acercándose a la pareja.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices tío, es mi novia- le contestó Naruto.

- Oh perdón señor, no me había dado cuenta. Pero bueno¿me la cedes esta noche? Te pagaré si así lo quieres.

- Mira chaval, será mejor que te largues- Naruto estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

- Venga tío, si total, en cuanto te la hayas tirado, te va a dar esquinazo y a tirarse a otro. Las putillas como ella son así- Naruto no aguantó más y le soltó un puñetazo acertándole en plena mandíbula.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- el otro tipo cargó contra él pero Naruto logró esquivarlo. Al parecer sus conocimientos de las artes marciales le servían para algo más que para ganar torneos; Hinata, mientras, trataba de pararlos sin exito alguno.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los demás se encontraban tranquilamente bailando y charlando cuando alguien entró corriendo en el local, se subió al escenario y le arrebató el micrçofono al dj.

- ¡Hey peña¡Hay follón ahi fuera¡Un grupo de tios estan tratando de machacar a otro!- la gente que alli habia salió en tropel del establecimiento, Sakura, Kiba y los demás también salieron. Una vez fuera vieron a Naruto en medio del follón peleándose contra tres tipos. Hinata fue hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Sasuke, Neji¡Por favor paradles!- no hizo falta que se lo repitieran y ellos dos más Gaara, Lee, Shino y otros dos chicos los cogieron para impedirlres que se moviesen.

- ¡Ya vale Naruto¡Estate quieto de una puta vez!- el rubio tenía varios moratones por el cuerpo, el labio partido sangrando y arañazos en las mejillas y en los brazos.

- ¡Eh eh! Tranquilitos chicos- un par de policías habían sido avisados y habían acudido allí a ver qué ocurría. Poco a poco la multitud se fue dispersando y llegaron un par de ambulancias para atender a los "heridos"

- Bueno, tendrías que ir al hospital a mirarte por si las moscas- Naruto asintió- te llevaremos en la ambulancia.

- ¿Podemos ir nosotras con él?- preguntaron Ino y Hinata.

- ¿Y vosotras quienes sois?- les preguntó el médico.

- Yo su hermana melliza- contestó Ino.

- Y yo su novia- contestó Hinata.

- De acuerdo subid.

- Nosotros cogemos el coche y vamos para el hospital también- dijo Neji. Y echó a andar en dirección al aparcamiento seguido por los demás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Esto ya está. Ten cuidado y no te arranques el esparadrapo de golpe o se te abrirán los puntos del labio.

- Sí Shizune-nee-chan- la médico sonrió y luego suspiró con resignación.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor cielo?- le preguntó su ahora novia preocupada.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿En qué pensabas bobo¿Y si te hubiese pasado algo peor eh?- le dijo Ino entre enfadada y aliviada. De pronto la puerta de la sala de curas se abrió dejando paso a una mujer rubia de grandes pechos **(N/A**¿adivináis kien?).

_- "La que faltaba"_- pensó Naruto.

- Bien jovencito, ya he avisado a tu padre, y ahora me vas a explicar qué es lo que ha pasado- el chico suspiró resignado y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Tsunade lo escuchó y luego también suspiró- de acuerdo, lo comprendo, pero ten más cuidado, podría haber sido peor- Tsunade le hizo una seña a Shizune y estas salieron de la sala, Ino las siguió para contarles a los demás que todo estaba bien. En cuanto las tres cerraron la puerta tras de sí Hinata abrazó con cuidado al chico tratando de no hacerle daño.

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, prefiero que me insulten a que te hagan daño- le susurró.

- Pero eres mi novia y no voy a permitir que te insulten ante mis narices- Hinata le sonrió agradecida y lo besó suavemente en los labios. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de nuevo y los dos chicos se separaron. Los que habían entrado eran Kaseyo y Satoharu, al borde de un ataque los dos.

- ¡Mi niña!- dijo Satoharu abrazándola- ¡menos mal! Cuando Tsunade-sama me llamó me temí lo peor.

- Estoy bien mamá, tranquila- a su lado Kaseyo miraba a su hijo que tenía la mirada baja.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando eh¡Me has dado un susto de muerte¿A quien se le ocurre?

- Papá... lo siento, fue un acto impulsivo, lo hice sin pensar, de verdad lo siento- su padre suspiró cansado.

- Está bien de acuerdo, menos mal que no ha pasado nada grave.

- Eso digo yo, que por poco nos da algo a mí y a tu hermana- dijo Satoharu.

- Bueno... ya que estáis aquí los dos queremos aprovechar para deciros algo- Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata- papá, sra Hyuga, Hinata y yo estamos saliendo- Satoharu soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y abrazó a su hija sonriendo feliz. Kaseyo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hijo y también sonrió.

- En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos, hoy ya vale de emociones fuertes, y además ya es tarde- los cuatro salieron de la sala de curas. Poco a poco los demás se habían ido al saber que Naruto se encontraba bien y sólo quedaban Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino y Gaara. Sakura e Ino tenían sus mochilas en casa de Hinata, por lo que Satoharu dijo que podían quedarse a dormir en su casa. Kaseyo dijo que llevaría a Gaara hasta su casa para que no tuviese que pagar un taxi, que a esas horas eran muy caros (**N/A: **que se lo digan a mi novio que es el que paga jejeje...). Antes de subirse en sus respectivos coches Naruto se llevó a Hinata a parte y le dio un beso de despedida.

- Feliz navidad peque- le susurró- y toma, con todo el follón no he podido dártelo antes- Naruto le entregó un paquete que ella cogió- es tu regalo de navidad, espero que te guste- Hinata sonrió y, mientras se metía dentro del coche, agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Naruto le correspondió al saludo y ambos coches tomaron rumbo hacia sus respectivas casas.

**Fin del quinto capítulo**

**Bien, otro capítulo arriba, espero que os haya gustado y que hagáis clich abajo y me dejéis un review, aunque sea pequeñito ¿ok?. Paso a contestar a los reviews:**

**Elder-sensei: **bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, y si el cuarto te pareció el mejor capítulo espero que este también te guste, y pásalo muy bien estas fiestas ¿ok? Feliz navidad!!!

**Bien, como ya he repetido no sé cuantas veces, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Inner: PESADA!!) tú cállate que no tienes espíritu navideño ninguno (Inner: ni falta que me hace) en fin, un saludo especial para toda mi gente de Galicia, y como decimos por aquí: BO NADAL E BOAS FESTAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOITOS BIKOS!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!!**

**bruxi**


	6. Chapter 6: Feliz año nuevo

**KONICHIWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gomengomengomengomengomengomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ya sé que teneis unas ganas locas de matarme (de hecho algunos ya lo han intentado U.U) (Inner: a que sí??) tenias que aparecer (suspiro), en fin, espero que os guste este capi y perdón por esta ENORME tardanza. (AVISO: a partir de este capítulo el nombre del padre de Naruto e Ino cambia ok?? Lo digo pa que después nadie me venga con quejas).**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (obvio, sino sería NaruHina al 100) (Inner: Kakashi pa mí!!!!)

**Noche de Luna Llena:**

**Capítulo 6: "Feliz año nuevo".**

Era nochebuena, en casa de los Uzumaki todo estaba listo, Ino se encontraba en la cocina ultimando los detalles de la cena; siempre procuraba hacerla igual que solía hacer su madre, comida sencilla y una cena "tranquila" en familia, pero claro ¿como iba a ser una cena tranquila teniendo 4 hombres en casa cada cual más hiperactivo? Sonrió pensando en ello, una escena le vino a la mente, una especialmente emotiva, la última navidad que pudieran pasar con su madre...

**Flash-Back**

**Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando dos niños de no más de 4 o 5 años de edad entraron armando escándalo.**

**- ¡Ese juguete es mío!. ¡Devuélvemelo!- gritaba una pequeña Ino tratando de atrapar sin exito a un pequeño Naruto.**

**-¡Eso no es verdad!. ¡Papá lo trajo para los dos y tú no haces más que tenerlo todo el rato! **

**- ¡Mamá!- la mujer los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**- Venga no os peléeis, Naru-chan tiene razón Ino-chan, dejáselo un rato ¿vale?- la niña empezó a hacer pucheros mientras que su hermano la miraba triunfante- ¿por qué no vais a avisar a papá de que ya está lista la cena?**

**- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!- los dos hermanos Uzumaki salieron por la puerta de la cocina, Kushina salió tras ellos sonriente con una bandeja en las manos que depositó sobre la mesa del salón; sintió unas manos sobre su cintura y acentuó su sonrisa.**

**- Mmmmmm... Qué bien huele, eres la mejor Kushina-chan- la aludida se dio la vuelta pasando los brazos por el cuello de su marido y se besaron.**

**-¡¡Puajjj!!- oyeron una exclamación y se volvieron a ver a sus dos hijos parados al lado de la puerta.**

**- Venga a cenar- dijo su madre sentándose con un suspiro. La cena fue "relativamente tranquila", y cuando acabaron ambos padres se pusieron a recoger la mesa mientras sus dos revoltosos hijos jugaban en el salón.**

**- ¿Y como va nuestro pequeño?- preguntó Minato volviéndola a abrazar, Kushina sonrió.**

**- _Nuestros_ pequeños- Minato la miró sin comprender- has oído bien sí, viene más de uno.**

**- ¿Otra vez? Dime Kushina-chan ¿que es lo que hago mal?- la pelirroja rió, adoraba a su marido y a sus hijos.**

**- Ne ne mami**

**- ¿Si Naru-chan?**

**- Cuando nazcan nuestros hermanitos ¿serán muy pequeños?**

**- Sí**

**- Pero entonces necesitarán mucha atención ¿ne?**

**- Así es Ino-chan- dijo su padre cogiéndola en el colo.**

**- ¡Vale!. ¡Entonces yo me encargaré de protegerlos!. ¡Seré el mejor hermano del mundo!. ¡Ya lo verás mami!. ¡Lo prometo!**

**- ¡No es justo que solo tú lo hagas!. ¡Lo haremos entre los dos!. ¡Es una promesa onii-chan!**

**- ¡Hai onee-chan!- Kushina sonrió viendo a sus hijos, estaba segura de que cumplirían su promesa, y ella estaría allí para verlo.**

**Fin Flash-back**

**- **"_pero mamá no pudo estar aquí para verlo"_- pensó Ino con una mirada triste.

- Mmmmm... Que bien huele- sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y sonrió- eres la mejor Ino-chan.

- ¡Quieto Naru-chan!- riñó la rubia a su hermano dándole un golpe en la mano que ya la tenía prácticamente dentro de la sartén.

- ¡Que no me llames así! No soy uno de tus peluches ¿sabes?

- Ya... Pues a Hinata bien que se lo consientes- de inmediato Naruto enrojeció.

- Bueno esto... V-voy a ir poniendo la mesa ¿vale?- Ino soltó una risita mientras veía como el rubio salía de la cocina en dirección al salón. La verdad, ella también le consentía muchas cosas a Shikamaru, y él a ella también por supuesto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata sonreía tímida a todos los invitados a la cena, respondiendo a todos los saludos como era debido y entablando conversación con las jóvenes y mujeres que allí había. Las navidades en su casa siempre habían sido un acontecimiento social, nunca, que ella recordara, habían tenido unas navidades en familia. Había llamado a Naruto para que se pasase un rato después, pero él le había dicho algo apenado que iba a cenar con su familia, estaba tan apenado que Hinata tuvo que estar casi una hora al teléfono para convencerlo de que no pasaba nada y que lo entendía. Suspiró cansada y se alisó las mangas del kimono.

- ¿Hinata-sama?. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Eh?- la Hyuga salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la joven que tenía delante, la hija del dueño de una importante empresa exportadora de material informático si no recordaba mal- disculpe Tara-san ¿decía?

- Le comentaba que me llama mucho la atención la cadena que trae al cuello, creía que con los kimonos solo iban bien las joyas tradicionales.

- Ah ¿se refiere a esto?- dijo Hinata sacando el colgante y sonriendo al observarlo- es... mi amuleto de la suerte, nunca me separó de él, es muy importante para mí- la mencionada Tara asintió aburrida, por suerte llegó otra chica a hablar con Tara permitiéndole a Hinata irse del lugar con la excusa de ir al baño. Una vez se levantó se escabulló al jardín junto a su hermana y su primo.

- Odio estas fiestas estúpidas- resopló Hanabi enfadada desde el muro en el que estaba sentada- ne ¿por qué no hacemos algo para hacerla más entretenida?

- ¡Hanabi!- exclamaron su primo y su hermana, pues conocían de sobra a la pequeña Hyuga y sus "inocentes" travesuras.

- Aburridos...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke se encontraba cenando con su hermano, sus padres les habían llamado disculpándose por no poder ir a cenar debido a los negocios, a Sasuke no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a no tener a sus padres en casa, así que su hermano y él habían decidido no montar toda la parafernalia en el salón, por lo que se encontraban ambos en la sala tirados en el sofá viendo la tele y comiendo pizza.

- Y dime hermanito ¿qué tal te va este año con lo del campeonato?- Sasuke gruñó.

- ¿Tanto te interesa Itachi? Pues como siempre.

- ¿Y con tu amiga la pelirroja? (**N/A: **sí habéis leído bien, pelirroja xD).

- No te importa- le contestó sonrojado.

- Ah... Bueno, si no te interesa siempre puedes dejármela a mí.

- ¡Ni borracho te dejaré que la toques!- exclamó Sasuke levantándose de un salto del sofá.

- Tranquilo hombre, sólo era una broma- el Uchiha menor se sentó mascullando algo e Itachi rió, conocía de sobra a su hermano pequeño y sabía que le gustaba esa chica.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gaara suspiró cansado, sus hermanos no habían hecho más que pelearse desde que se sentaran a cenar, al parecer Kankurou había dicho que la comida de Temari era incomible, y como consecuencia esta se había puesto hecha una furia y habían comenzado una batalla campal en el comedor, Gaara simplemente los observaba.

- ¡Pero es que la verdad Temari!. ¡Esta comida está asquerosa!- decía Kankurou escondido bajo la mesa.

- ¡Pues haber cocinado tú don sabelotodo!. ¡Aun encima que me molesto y vas tu y me lo desprecias!- le contestó la rubia lanzando contra él todo lo que encontraba a mano.

- ¡Pues no tendrías que haberte molestado!

- ¡Desagradecido!

- ¡Solterona!- Gaara paró de comer para observar a su hermana, se había quedado parada con la cabeza baja, Gaara tragó saliva, lo que venía ahora no era bueno para cualquiera que estuviese cerca de ella en ese momento.

- Temari...- susurró el pelirrojo, su hermana no hizo movimiento alguno de haberlo escuchado- Temari...- dijo un poco más fuerte.

- Ah... esto... Temari yo...- balbuceaba Kankurou.

- Kankurou...- dijo la rubia con voz peligrosamente suave.

- D-dime.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES HENTAI DE PRIMERA CATEGORÍA!. ¡COMO TE PILLE PIENSO CASTRARTE MALNACIDO!. ¡IMBÉCIL!. ¡GILIPOLLAS!. ¡ANIMAL!. TE VOY A...

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!. ¡Socorro Gaara!. ¡Llama a la policía o al ejército rápido!

- Perdóname Kankurou, ha sido un placer haberte tenido como hermano mayor, siempre te recordaré valiente- dijo Gaara con una mano sobre el corazón.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!. ¡COMPÓRTATE COMO UN HOMBRE Y LUCHA POR TU VIDA!

- ¡Piedad por Kami-sama!. ¡Aun soy demasiado joven para morir!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pasaron los días y, por fin, llegó el día deseado por todos, fin de año. Las chicas estaban algo que según ellas era "un plan perfecto e inamovible", por lo que Shikamaru lo calificó de "aburrido y problemático".

Ese día las chicas se encontraban desde por la mañana muy temprano preparándolo todo para ese gran día. El día fue tan ajetreado que pasó deprisa y llegó la noche.

**Casa de Sakura, 12:15pm.**

- _"a ver, maquillaje... listo, vestido... listo, zapatos... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡uaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!" _Zapatos zapatitos... venid con mamá...

_- _Pero bueno ¿¿aun estás así??

- ¡Los encontré! Ayúdame mami anda..., anúdame bien el lazo mientras yo termino de peinarme.

- Pero tendrás que darte prisa o sino no llegarás a tiempo... listo. ¿Ya tienes el bolso preparado?

- ¡¿BOLSO?!

- _"Desde luego, este es el único día del año en el que pierde la cabeza"._

**Casa de Tenten, 12:15pm.**

- ¡PUTO VESTIDO DE LOS...OVARIOS!. ¡ABRÓCHATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

- _"Creo que estudiar criminología no es bueno para ella"._

_- _¡Y AUN ENCIMA NO QUEDA GOMINA!. ¡VOY A MATAR AL HIJO PUTA QUE LA FABRICA A VER SI APRENDEN A HACER FRASCOS MÁS GRANDES!

- _"Lo dicho"._

**Casa de Sasame, 12:15 pm.**

**- **Fiesta, fiesta, tralarátralará... ¡Qué contenta estoy!

- Sasame-chan. ¿por casualidad vas a llevar todo lo que hay sobre la mesa de la cocina?

- ¡Sip!

- ¿En ese bolso minúsculo? No entiendo como te puede caber todo ahí dentro.

- Cuestión de organización papi.

- _"Yo diría más bien cuestión de presión"_

**Casa de Miyu, 12:15pm.**

**- **¡Mamá!. ¿Y mi bolso?

- En la cocina.

- ¿Las horquillas?

- En el baño.

- ¿Los pendientes?

- En tu habitación... Por cierto Miyu-chan, deberíasdarte prisa.

- ¡OH NO!

-...

**Casa de Temari, 12:15pm.**

- Vamos a llegar tarde como no te des prisa Temari.

- Voy voy, un poco de paciencia Gaara.

- ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tardan tanto en arreglarse?

- Porque a diferencia de otros no nos gusta ir hechas un trapo Kankurou.

- Ya... bueno pues date prisita anda.

- Vale vale.

**Casa de Ino, 12:15pm.**

- Jajajajaja Onee-san parece que lleva una manta por encima... jajajjajjajajajajajajaja

- ¡CALLAOS ENANOS!

- No les hagas caso mujer, estás muy guapa.

- Arigato Naruto, tu también estás muy guapo, Hinata-chan va a caer rendida en cuanto te vea.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Aniki y su novia, aniki y su novia, aniki y su novia...

- ¡A DORMIR AHORA MISMO MONSTRUOS!

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja

- Venga, vais a llegar tarde, de los gemelos ya me ocupo yo.

- De acuerdo papá.

**Casa de Hinata, 12:15pm.**

- Jo... A mí también me gustaría poder salir con vosotros...

- Dentro de un par de añitos primita.

- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan, traeremos muchas fotos.

- ¡Vaya! Estás muy guapa Hinata.

- Arigato mamá.

- Sigo diciendo que no es buena idea que salga, y menos así vestida.

- Vamos Hiashi por Kami-sama, Hinata ya tiene 17 años, el año que viene cumplirá los 18, déjala disfrutar un poco con sus amigos anda.

- Bueno, pero os quiero temprano en casa.

- Hiashi. ¿por temprano no te referirás al día siguiente verdad?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Será posible!. ¡Siempre tarde, mal y arrastro!. ¡Mujeres!- protestaba Shikamaru apoyándose contra el muro de la entrada del parque donde habían quedado.

- Tranquilo hombre, no creo que tarden mucho más...- trató de calmarlo Chouji.

- Venga Shika. ¡arriba ese ánimo!. ¡No puedes dejar que algo así influya en tu joven vida!

- Déjalo Lee, no trates de arreglarlo que es peor.

- ¿Arreglar el qué?- los 3 chicos se giraron para encontrarse con Miyu y Sasame que los miraban sonrientes.

- ¡Por fin!. ¡Ya era hora hombre!- exclamó Shikamaru, ellas sólo sonrieron.

- Pero que guapos que están mis niños- dijo Miyu acercándose a un Kiba que la miraba embobado, a su lado Shino meneó la cabeza- ¡Feliz año nuevo por cierto!.

- Gra-gracias, igualmente, tú también estás muy guapa Miyu-chan- ella sonrió y dio una vuelta haciéndo que la parte baja del vestido negro que llevaba ondease.

- Venga princesita de cuento, deja ya de presumir.

- Pero si tú también estás muy guapa Sasame- la aludida se giró para encontrarse con un Sasuke que la miraba sonriente, la pelirroja se sonrojó- feliz año nuevo.

- Tú también estás muy guapo Sasuke-kun. ¡Feliz año nuevo!

- ¡Las cochinadas pa luego Sasuke baka!

- Pierdete dobe.

- ¿A quien llamas dobe teme?

- Va va, haya paz- dijo Ino saliendo de detrás de su hermano- ¡feliz año nuevo chicos!, Shikamaru se la quedó mirando boquiabierto, el vestido morado que traía puesto acentuaba... ejem... sus... atributos...femeninos. La rubia lo miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a él para saludarlo con un beso.

- ¿Y Hinata-chan?- preguntó Naruto buscando por todas partes a su novia.

- No creo que tarde mucho en llegar- dijo Chouji acercándose.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó una voz chillona a la vez que Tenten apareció doblando la esquina a todo correr- perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve unos ligeros problemillas técnicos.

- Esos kilitos de más...- dijo Lee medio en broma, Tenten le dio un capón y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- "Qué miedo..."- pensó Shino con una gotita en la cabeza mientras miraba como Tenten, ahora apoyada por las otras 3 chicas, le echaban un rapapolvo al pobre Lee. El resto de los chicos observaban la escena algo... confusos.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?- preguntó una pelirrosada llegando junto a ellos.

- Bueno menos mal, ya quedan menos- dijo Kiba saludándola con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Quien falta?

- Pues ahora mismo el trío del desierto...- de pronto escucharon un grito y vieron salir volando hacia ellos a Kankurou que aterrizó al lado de un magullado Lee.

- ¿Tú también?- le preguntó a Kankurou- choca esos cinco colega.

- Lee, somos unos incomprendidos de la sociedad...- ambos chicos se abrazaron llorando, mientras que una furiosa Temari y un impasible Gaara se juntaron al numeroso grupo que observaba la escena avergonzado, ya que todas las miradas de las numerosas personas que pasaban por la calle iban para la pareja, que seguía abrazada consolándose mutuamente.

- Rectifico, ahora mismo sólo faltan los dos Hyuga- Naruto empezó a mascullar cosas como que si Neji se atrevía a tocar a su preciosa princesa lo castraría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Gaara se acercó a Sakura que no sabía si reír o llorar por lo que estaba pasando. Se la quedó observando, llevaba un vestido que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad, o al menos eso pensaba Gaara.

- Estás... preciosa- le dijo desviando la mirada algo sonrojado, Sakura también enrojeció por el cumplido- feliz año nuevo.

- Tú también estás muy guapo Gaara- le dijo algo tímida- y feliz año nuevo a ti también.

- Hacen una buena pareja. ¿no crees?- le comentó Tenten a Miyu y Temari que asintieron.

- Menudo ambiente...

- Hombre Neji, ya era hora- le dijo Sasuke- ¿Qué os pasó?.

- ¡HINATA-CHAN!- Naruto se le echó encima abrazándola- estás preciosa- le susurró besando su oreja, la chica se sonrojó hasta los huesos y también lo abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno que. ¿vamos?- dijo Chouji, los demás apoyaron la moción y echaron a andar hacia la zona de los pubs. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a uno el cual Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mirando.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó la Hyuga a su novio que sólo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡No pienso poner un pie ahí dentro!- Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza y se puso al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Kiba sin entender. De pronto Ino y Sakura rompieron a reír al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los demás las miraron interrogantes. Shikamaru también las miró como dándose cuenta de algo.

- Espera... no me digas que...- ellas asintieron y el Nara también se echó a reír.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia!- exclamó el rubio algo molesto.

- ¿Podéis explicarnos de que va todo esto o tenemos que adivinarlo?- dijo Temari a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Bueno, el caso es que...- empezó Sasuke incómodo, de repente se oyó una explosión dentro del pub y la gente comenzó a salir despavorida.

- ¡DEIDARA!. ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NADA DE EXPLOSIVOS CASEROS EN EL PUB!- en medio de la confusión aparecieron dos chicos en la puerta: uno tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, el otro era pelirrojo y estaba tratando de ahorcar al rubio.

- ¡BASTA YA!- una mujer morena apareció separándolos a ambos.

- ¡Pues a Hidan no le dices nada cada vez que le entra esa manía suya por reclutar a gente para su especie de secta!. ¡Hoy ha sido la séptima vez en esta semana que ha intentado suicidarse delante de todo el mundo!- replicó el chico rubio.

- Al menos él atrae clientes y no los espanta.

- ¡He dicho que ya basta!- ambos miraron a la chica que estaba bastante molesta por lo ocurrido.

- Pero Konan...- empezó el rubio, la mencionada lo interrumpió dándole un colleja.

- ¡A callar y a limpiar!. ¡Que todo esto es por tu culpa!- levantó la vista y reparó en el grupo que los observaba; una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios al reconocer a Sasuke y a Naruto- ¡Sasuke!. ¡Naruto!. ¡Cuanto tiempo sin veros!- los otros dos miraron en la dirección de Konan descubriendo a los dos chicos con sus amigos.

- Anda, el hermano pequeño de Itachi y el hijo de Minato-sensei ¿habéis venido por la fiesta de fin de año no?- preguntó Deidara.

- Etto... podría decirse que sí- dijo Naruto.

- Ya bueno, el caso es que ALGUIEN se ha tomado la molestia de destruir parcialmente el local así que...- dijo el pelirrojo.

- "Afortunadamente"- pensaron Sasuke y Naruto.

- Anda ya, todavía puede usarse la mayoría del espacio Sasori- el aludido lo miró como queriendo matarlo.

- Vosotros volved dentro- ordenó Konan a los dos chicos, ellos obedecieron y siguieron insultándose aún después de entrar en el pub, Konan suspiró y se giró a mirar al grupo que la miraban como esperando una explicación (más que nada porque Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru seguían riéndose a carcajada limpia)- bien chicos, no os veía desde... ¡Ah sí! desde que empezó el curso prácticamente. Por cierto ¿no me presentáis a vuestros amigos? Bueno a esos ya los conozco- dijo refiriéndose al "trío feliz" **(N/A: **qué mal sonó eso U.U) a Chouji, a Miyu y a Sasame. Estos hicieron las presentaciones y luego Konan les invitó a entrar- además, como probablemente seáis los únicos clientes de la noche (y eso que es fin de año), pues seré buena y será gratis.

- ¡Entonces aceptamos encantados!- exclamó Miyu adelantándose.

- Pero...- empezó Sasuke, Naruto se encontraba detrás sudando frío.

- ¡Pero nada!- exclamó Kiba empujándolos a los dos hacia las puertas del local.

- ¡Que es gratis hombre!- dijo Sasame, los demás también estaban de acuerdo, así que los dos chicos tragaron saliva y siguieron a sus amigos.

Nada más entrar se encontraron con el suelo resbaladizo a causa del estropicio cuyo autor, al parecer, era Deidara. Detrás de la barra divisaron a un chico prácticamente idéntico a Sasuke colocando las botellas.

- ¡Hey Itachi!. ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- el Uchiha mayor levantó la vista y sonrió al reconocer a su hermano menor y a sus amigos.

- Pensé que ya no veniais...

- Pues a punto estuvimos de no entrar- dijo Chouji.

- ¿Por?- preguntaron Konan e Itachi.

- Porque la última vez casi acabamos en el manicomio- replicó Naruto, Shikamaru y las otras dos chicas se echaron a reír otra vez.

- Ah sí, ya me acuerdo, fue uno de los pocos en los que coincidimos todos- dijo Itachi como si nada.

- Pero... ¿Que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Hinata curiosa.

- Pues eso, que casi acabamos en el manicomio- dijo Sasuke recordando hechos no muy agradables.

- Pues hoy por poco no estamos todos, faltan Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo- dijo Konan- pero bueno ¿vais a entrar u os vais a quedar ahí parados?- el grupo siguió a la chica hacia la parte interior del pub, donde estaba un grupo de chicos más Deidara y Sasori.

- ¡Hombre Konan! El jefe andaba preguntando por ti- dijo un chico que tenía la piel muy clara, reparó en el grupo de amigos que la acompañaban y sonrió- ¡hey chicos!. ¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí!- se lanzó contra Sasuke pa golpearlo pero este lo esquivó y le dio una patada estampándolo contra la pared- buen golpe, veo que sigues en forma- Sasuke se limitó a gruñir.

- Tú siempre igual- suspiró Sasame- deberías replantearte tu modo de ver las cosas.

- ¡Tiene razón Kisame!- exclamó un chico saliendo de la nada- ¡únete a mí para salvar este mundo corrupto a través de la muerte!- dicho esto sacó un cuchillo (salido de no se sabe donde) y se lo acercó a la muñeca.

- Otra vez no...- suspiró Konan desesperada- Kakuzu ¿te importaría...- el aludido, un chico bastante corpulento, se acercó al suicida (por así decirlo) y de un puñetazo lo dejó inconsciente.

- Gracias- Kakuzu se encogió de hombros y cargó con el otro chico hasta dejarlo en el sofá.

- ¡Mi madre!- exclamó Tenten- ¿siempre es así?

- A veces incluso peor- le dijo Deidara- por cierto guapa, no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

- Tenten.

- ¿Ya estás ligando Deidara-sempai?- un chico alto con una extraña máscara en espiral cubriéndole el rostro apareció al lado de Naruto.

- ¡Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti Tobi!- exclamó Naruto alegre.

- ¡Oh Naruto!. ¿Qué tal te va la vida?- ambos chicos chocaron las manos y luego Tobi reparó en Hinata que seguía agarrada la mano de Naruto- ¿y esta preciosidad?- preguntó haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

- Ella es Hinata-chan, mi novia- al oír esto todos se los quedaron mirando.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Sasori a Sakura que asintió.

- Por cierto Sasori- dijo la pelirrosa, el pelirrojo la miró interrogante- ¡tenemos algo pendiente!- se lanzó contra él pero Sasori la esquivó y salió corriendo- ¡Shannaro!. ¡No escapes!

- ¡Es por mi bien!- mientras tanto los demás ya habían entablado conversación con el resto del "peculiar" grupo.

Tenten conversaba alegremente con Lee y Deidara; Shikamaru estaba en un rincón con Ino, Miyu, Sasuke y Sasame, que charlaban animadamente con Kisame e Itachi; Konan estaba con Naruto y Tobi contándole todas las travesuras que había organizado ese par provocando que se riera; Gaara y Neji se encontraban en un rincón callados, Neji para "vigilar" que Naruto no le hiciese nada pervertido a su prima y Gaara mirando reprobatoriamente a Sakura y a Sasori, que en ese momento se encontraba con la pelirrosa subida a su caballito que reía; Temari y Kankurou estaban con Kakuzu y otro chico de nombre Zetsu sentados en el sofá hablando por los codos.

- Por cierto. ¿Donde está Pain? No lo veo por ningún sitio- preguntó Naruto a Konan y Tobi.

- Estará en la parte de atrás supongo, pero más te valdría no toparte con él, estos días está aun más pesado que de costumbre con su teoría del fin del mundo- le dijo Konan, Naruto la miró con una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Todavía sigue con eso?.

- ¿Qué teoría?- preguntó la Hyuga curiosa.

- Cree que los 9 bijus existen, y está más que convencido de que Naruto es el jinchuriki del Kyubi no Youko- Hinata miró a Tobi extrañada- en serio.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó.

- Por esto- dijo su novio señalando las marcas que tenía en las mejillas- por mucho que le diga que son de nacimiento él nada, erre que erre empeñado en que me sellaron el Kyubi cuando era un bebé y que no me lo han contado nunca. A mi padre casi le da un ataque de risa cuando se lo conté- Hinata se lo quedó mirando confusa.

- ¡Ya está!. ¡Esta vez os juro que si lo he encontrado de verdad!- una voz proveniente de la parte de atrás del pub se escuchó en todo el local.

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Naruto buscando un sitio en el que esconderse- ¡Sasuke!. ¡Ni se te ocurra traicionarme como la última vez teme!- el Uchiha sonrió mientras veía como su amigo se escondía debajo de la barra, a lo que Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Tenten etc. lo miraron extrañados.

- ¡Sí chicos!. ¡Lo tengo!- la puerta del almacén se abrió dejando ver a un chico con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta- ahí va, no sabía que teníamos visita... ¿Y Naruto?. Es raro que estéis todos y no él- Itachi entornó los ojos al lugar en el que estaba Naruto escondido, mientras que el rubio le hacía señas suplicándole que no dijese nada- anda. ¿y vosotros quienes sois?- preguntó al percatarse de los desconocidos.

- Pues ellos son...- empezó Deidara, pero fue interrumpido por el chico que nada más ver a Gaara lo agarró de los hombros sorprendiéndolo.

- Esas ojeras... ¡Sí!. ¡He encontrado a otro!. Dime. ¿Te gusta la arena?. Obvio ¿no?. Y... ¿te cuesta dormir por las noches?. ¿Sientes ansias asensinas?.

- ¿Q...

- ¡Pain por Kami-sama!- suplicó Konan exasperada.

- ¡Pero míralo Konan!. Con esas ojeras es seguro que tiene que ser el jinchuuriki del Shukaku y... ¡Oh!. Esa piel tan blanca... Ese aire de timidez disimulando... El color de tus ojos... ¡Tú tienes que ser la jinchuuriki de Nekomata!. ¡He encontrado dos en un mismo día!. ¡Qué feliz soy!.

- ¡Vale ya!- un molesto rubio saliendo de su escondite, tiró de Hinata separándola de Pain, el cual estaba demasiado cerca de SU novia.

- ¡Naruto necesito que me contestes a unas preguntas!.

- ¡PAIN!- exclamaron todos sus amigos al unísono sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Puede explicarme que demonios pasa?- preguntó un molesto Gaara.

- Pain es así- le contestó una voz, se giró y vio a Sakura sonriéndole, pero luego se fijó en que estaba agarrando la mano de Sasori, hecho que no le gustó nada.

- Oye Tenten-chan. ¿te importaría dejarme una de tus orquillas?- le preguntó Deidara.

- No. ¿Por?.

- Es que verás...- empezó a cuchichearle algo al oído y Sasori, que lo conocía demasiado bien, dejó a Gaara y Sakura solos para ir a echarle la bronca a Deidara.

- Oye- la chica se giró a Gaara- ¿qué relación tienes con él?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Con Sasori?. Su abuela daba clase en la academia de mis padres, y muchas veces se quedaba en casa conmigo para hacerme compañía, siempre me hacía reír con sus marionetas- recordó nostálgica.

- Ah... Es que parecíais algo más- Sakura lo miró divertida.

- Bueno, no te voy a negar que no sea guapo, además de que tiene carisma, y siempre ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado, al igual que Naruto- Gaara sintió que su sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, cada cosa que decía la pelirrosa le daban ganas de gritar que él era mejor que ese Sasori- además que con él fue mi primer beso infantil- aquello llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Gaara que miró a la chica y, en un arrebato, la cogió por la cintura y la besó ante la mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Para Gaara ese beso era como estar en otro planeta, no veía a los demás, en su cabeza estaban solos, y más cuando ella comenzó a corresponderle permitiéndole así profundizar el beso. Por su parte Sakura estaba atónita en un principio, pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole.

Los demás estaban ABSOLUTAMENTE sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando. Al cabo de un rato la pareja se separó. Gaara se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó bruscamente a la pelirrosa que estaba completamente roja, y, sin decir nada, salió del pub y se fue.

Sakura se quedó allí plantada sin saber que hacer. ¿Debería ir detrás de él?. ¿O debería hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada?. Se tocó los labios y, con una sonrisa, salió corriendo detrás del pelirrojo.

- Lo que hace la navidad- suspiró Temari, los demás asintieron.

**Fin capítulo 6.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POR FIN he podido subir este capítulo, y perdón otra vez por tardar tanto , pero es que la inspiración me tenía abandonada (Inner: lo que pasa es que eres una vaga) mira quien fue a hablar (Inner: te recuerdo que yo soy una parte de ti pero más maléfica muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!)... lo que tú digas... No sé como me habrá quedado este capítulo, no me parece que sea uno de los mejores (creo yo) pero bueno, espero que os guste y ya sabéis, dejadme algún review (si es que alguien se molesta en leerlo) y el que quiera también puede echarme la bronca por tardar tanto. No sé para cuando el próximo porque este fic se me está haciendo un poco cuesta arriba, así que mientras no actualice este os compensaré con otra historia que espero subir en breve xDDDD.**

**Encuesta¿con quien queréis que ponga a Tenten y a Temari?. (tened en cuenta que Shikamaru ya está cogido). ¿Queréis que Konan tenga pareja?. Vosotros elegís xDDD. **

**Bueno, nada más por ahora, bikosss a todos/as!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Amigas?

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 7 xD. Espero que os guste y pedir disculpas por no haber contestado a los reviews del capítulo 5, los cuales contesto abajo junto a los del capítulo 6. Espero que os guste!!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: el que me quite a mi Kakashi está muerto ).

**A disfrutar!!!**

**Noche de luna llena**

**Capítulo 7: "¿Amigas...?".**

Gaara se encontraba paseando por la calle bastante confuso por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Como había sido tan estúpido?. Él no era así, no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos, era más calmado, pero cuando se trataba de "ella"... simplemente no podía evitarlo. Pero ahora todo se había ido a la mierda ¿como iba a mirarla a la cara después de eso?.

- Gaara- sintió una voz suave y se puso rígido, no se atrevió a darse la vuelta, probablemente no era ella- Gaara- escuchó esa voz de nuevo a la vez que notó que lo abrazaban por detrás- ¿por qué has salido corriendo?- la sentía abrazaba a él y cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

- Yo... no lo sé- siguió en la misma posición sin volverse.

- Y ¿por qué me has besado?- ¿qué por qué la había besado?.

- "_Por celos_"- pensó él, pero claro, jamás lo admitiría, él siempre sería el impasible Sabaku no Gaara, nunca admitiría que estaba celoso de ese tal Sasori- porque hablabas demasiado- oyó una risita y se volvió deshaciéndose así de los brazos que rodeaban su cintura- ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó sin darle importancia, Sakura negó con la cabeza y el pelirrojo la observó; tenía las mejillas rojas, probablemente por el esfuerzo de perseguirlo, y esa expresión de inocencia bien disimulada... ¡Dios!.

- Te conozco bien Sabaku no Gaara, y sé que tú no haces las cosas porque sí. Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me has besado?.

- ¿Y tú?- replicó Gaara- ¿por qué me has correspondido?. ¿No te gustaba Sasuke?- ahora Sakura se ruborizó.

- Yo... Creo que ya no- él la miró fijamente- pensaba que sí pero... Apareció alguien que me hizo dudar sobre ello- levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron- al principio estaba muy confusa, desde lo que pasara en el cine no sabía que pensar. No sé por qué no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que me había besado aquel día- Gaara clavó aun más la vista en sus ojos de jade- y creo que ahora la persona que me gusta es la misma que me besó en el cine por accidente- terminó ella con una sonrisa. El chico la abrazó sin previo aviso atrayéndola a su pecho.

- Tonta- le dijo- podías haberlo dicho sin tanto rodeo- ella sólo sonrió y sintió como los cálidos labios del pelirrojo se posaban sobre los suyos.

- Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me besaste antes?- le preguntó Sakura cuando se separaron, él solo gruñó.

- Ya te lo he dicho.

- No me vale, dime la verdad anda...

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?.

- Me hago una idea- Gaara la miró un momento con el entrecejo fruncido- eres un celoso- dijo ella acurrucándose contra el pecho de su ahora novio que la rodeó con sus brazos protectoramente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No muy lejos de allí otra pareja se encontraba caminando entre la gente. El chico tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la chica y ella la de él.

- Menos mal, un poco de intimidad- suspiró el chico.

- Pero... me siento un poco mal por Neji-onii-san, probablemente estará muy molesto por lo ocurrido- cierto que fue idea mía pero. ¿no fue un poco excesivo?.

- ¡Venga Hinata-chan!. Era la única manera de que nos dejase un poco a nuestro aire.

- Ya lo sé pero aun así... ¿No crees que nos hemos pasado un poco?- preguntó Hinata preocupada recordando lo ocurrido un rato antes.

**FLASH-BACK**

**- ¿Seguro que no habrá problema?- preguntaba por enésima una no muy convencida Hinata.**

**- ¡Nos ofendes Hinata!. ¡Estás hablando con los mejores estrategas de todo Japón!- le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.**

**- Déjalo todo en nuestras manos Hinata-san, Naruto y yo somos unos expertos en lo que a planes, bromas etc. se refiere. Por cierto, toma nuestra tarjeta, por si acaso quieres gastarle una broma a alguien aquí estamos nosotros.**

**- Ah... gracias- dijo ella tomando la tarjeta que Tobi le tendía con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**- ¡No me digas que aun sigues con la idea!- le dijo Naruto.**

**- Hombre, si Deidara-sempai quiere montar su loca empresa de explosivos. ¿por qué no podemos nosotros montar una dedicada a hacer bromas por encargo?- dijo Tobi.**

**- ¿A qué llamas loca empresa Tobi?. Mira que sino no os ayudo- dijo Deidara que estaba al lado de Tenten manipulando una especie de artefacto.**

**- A tu primo no le va a hacer gracia ninguna- le dijo la castaña a su amiga.**

**- ¿Y qué sugieres?. ¿Qué lo tengamos toda la noche pegado a nosotros?. ¡Tenemos derecho a un poco de intimidad!- replicó Naruto.**

**- Ya, bueno, yo no quiero saber nada.**

**- ¡Listo!- exclamó Deidara- cuando queráis.**

**- ¿No deberíamos pensarlo un poco más?- preguntó Hinata a su novio insegura.**

**- ¿Prefieres tenerlo toda la noche pegado incordiando?- a la chica se le vinieron dos escenas a la mente: una sin su primo y... otra con su primo.**

**- ¡Adelante chicos!- exclamó de pronto, Naruto sonrió con satisfacción.**

**- ¿Preparado Deidara?- este asintió- ¡No te olvides de hacer tu parte Sasuke-baka!.**

**- Que sí pesao...**

**- Como te pases...- le advirtió Sasori a Deidara.**

**- No problem- puso el artefacto (que hasta hace poco estaba manipulando) con disimulo cerca de la entrada y retrocedió unos pasos con una especie de mando en la mano- art is... ¡A BANG!- pulsó el mando que llevaba en la mano y el artefacto explotó creando una especie de pantalla de humo.**

**- "_Ya se ha vuelto a armar_"- pensó Kisame observando lo ocurrido.**

**- Pero que...- dijeron todos.**

**- ¡Hinata!- llamó Neji a su prima, de pronto Sasuke apareció a su lado.**

**- Perdóname Neji- le dio un puñetazo en el estómago cogiéndolo por sorpresa y lo dejó inconsciente.**

**Mientras tanto Naruto y Hinata habían aprovechado la confusión para salir corriendo del pub sin ser vistos por el protector primo de la chica.**

**- La que se va a liar cuando despierte...- dijo Lee percatándose de la desaparición de la parejita, a su lado Tenten asintió con un suspiro.**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

- ¡Qué va!. Como mucho tendrá un leve dolor de estómago, no te preocupes- dijo Naruto sentándose en el banco de un solitario parque y haciendo que Hinata se sentase en su regazo- además, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos- le acarició el pelo a la vez que la abrazaba, Hinata lo abrazó a su vez olvidándose de Neji- me gusta estar así contigo- Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

- A mí... también me gusta estar así, Naruto-kun- él sonrió y la besó, Hinata correspondió al beso profundizándolo, permitiendo a la lengua de Naruto explorar su boca. Cuando se separaron el rubio mordió los labios de la morena juguetonamente.

- Te quiero- le susurró.

- Y yo a ti- le contestó la Hyuga volviéndolo a besar. Naruto bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica que cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento- Na-naruto-kun...

- ¿mmmmm?.

- ¿Po-podrías intentar no...- él comprendio y dejó de besar su cuello.

- Jeje... lo siento Hina-chan- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente- no me di cuenta.

- A mí no me importa pero si mi padre se entera...- dijo ella deprimida, Naruto suspiró y la abrazó.

- Te sobreprotege demasiado. Se preocupa por ti sí, pero de manera equivocada. Recuerdo una vez cuando era pequeño en que mi padre nos llevó a mí y a Ino-chan a una reunión en no sé donde, no me acuerdo bien, y allí estaba tu padre. Recuerdo nos intimidó desde la primera vez que lo vimos, aunque después no sé que pasara que yo, que por aquel entonces era la mar de impulsivo, le llamara... ¿como había sido?. "viejo amargado y aburrido"- Hinata se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta para luego echarse a reír.

- Así que fuiste tú.

- ¿Te habló de mí?.

- No te ha olvidado, porque, a parte de que eres el hijo de uno de sus amigos, siempre te recuerda como " el crío irrespetuoso y escandaloso".

- Ne Hinata-chan.

- ¿Qué?.

- Si nuestros padres son amigos. ¿como es que tú y yo no nos habíamos conocido antes?.

- Bueno... Mi padre no solía llevarme a ninguna reunión, prácticamente no me dejaba salir, siempre tenían que venir los demás a jugar a casa. Me dejaba muy pocas veces, y las veces que me dejaba era sólo porque mi madre discutía con él. A Ino, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun y los demás lo conozco porque estudian conmigo, que sino no sabría ni de su existencia.

- Ya... pues como se suele decir tu padre tiene que replantearse su forma de ver la vida.

- ¿Y tú por qué conoces tan bien a Sasuke-kun?.

- Bueno, al igual que tu padre y el mío son amigos, mi padre también lo es del padre del teme, así que como no teníamos con quien estar en las reuniones, fiestas, eventos etc. a los que nuestros padres nos llevaban siempre estábamos los cuatro juntos.

- ¿Los cuatro?.

- Ino-chan, el teme, Itachi y yo.

- Me habría gustado que me llevaran a mí también a esas reuniones- murmuró Hinata apesadumbrada.

- ¡Eh alégrate!. ¡Es navidad!- ella sonrió.

- Ah por cierto Naruto-kun- él la miró y vio que estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso- feliz navidad y... prospero año nuevo- dijo tendiéndole un paquetito algo sonrojada, envuelto en papel plata con un lazo negro adornándolo. Naruto se sorprendió.

- Pero Hina, no tenías por qué...- ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tú también me hiciste a mí un regalo y...- fue interrumpida por un beso de su novio.

- ¡Gracias!- Hinata sonrió viendo como desenvolvía el regalo. Debajo del papel había una cajita negra como las de las joyerías. Naruto le quitó la tapa impaciente y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al ver un collar tallado en cristal verde azulado con un cordón negro- I-Ino m-me dijo que te gustaban estas cosas y...

- Es... ¡Es precioso Hinata!. Pero... te debe de haber costado una fortuna- la Hyuga negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

- N-no importa Naruto-kun, a ti también te debió costar mucho el que me regalaste- dijo Hinata cogiendo entre sus dedos la lágrima de plata que le había regalado el rubio hacía más o menos una semana. Él sonrió, se puso el colgante alrededor del cuello y besó de nuevo a Hinata tiernamente, ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Será posible!. ¡Como habéis podido hacerme esto!- un cabreado Neji recién despertado encaraba a un inexpresivo Sasuke que tan solo cerró los ojos cansado. Mientras Lee y Kankurou trataban de calmar al Hyuga.

- ¡Venga ya Neji!. Tampoco es para tanto- le dijo Sasame desde el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

- ¡¿Que no es para tanto?!. Mi dulce e inocente prima está con el baka de Naruto. ¡Vete tú a saber que le estará haciendo ese pervertido!.

- ¡Oye!. Que estás hablando de mi hermano- le dijo Ino mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Qué problemático eres Neji, si total son pareja, es normal que quieran un poco de intimidad. ¿tan raro te parece?- le dijo Shikamaru.

- Me va a oír, en cuanto vea a Hinata me va a oír. ¿A quien se le ocurre irse así como así?.

- Pues mejor será que no le digamos que fue idea suya- le susurró Deidara a Tenten y Sasuke.

- ¡Seguro que esto ha sido idea de Naruto!. ¡En cuanto lo vea lo voy a...

- Casi que mejor pasamos- dijeron la castaña y el moreno.

- ¡Hola gente!. ¿Nos habéis echado de menos?- todos se volvieron al escuchar una voz en la puerta. Allí estaban Sakura y Gaara cogidos de la mano, una con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba felicidad, el otro levemente sonrojado tratando de aparentar normalidad.

- Bueno bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo Chouji mirando a la pareja con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí que has tardado lo tuyo frentuda!- exclamó Ino abrazando a su amiga feliz.

- Ya era hora- le dijo Temari a su hermano menor- ya creía que te daba verguenza declararte- Gaara le lanzó una mirada asesina, y es que Temari le había estado dando la lata desde lo del cine para que se declarase a Sakura.

- Ay, mi pequeña flor de cerezo ya es toda una mujer- Sakura sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos.

- ¡Sasori bájameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Sasuke agarró a Gaara para que no se lanzase sobre el que ahora mismo cargaba con su novia.

- Venga Sasori, devuélvesela al novio que está impaciente- dijo Itachi que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la barra observando todo. Sasori la bajó al suelo y Gaara tiró de ella para abrazarla y mirar al Akasuna **(N/A**: por si alguien se ha perdido es el apellido de Sasori en el fic) con ganas de querer asesinarlo allí mismo.

- ¡Necesito que me contestes a unas preguntas!- de la nada apareció Pain libreta en mano dispuesto a abordar a Gaara.

- Ahora no Pain...- suplicó Konan cansada agarrándolo del hombro.

- ¡Es urgente Konan!.

- ¡Ni urgente ni ostias!- exclamó Kisame agarrándolo del otro hombro- últimamente estás muy pesadito con la teoría esa tuya.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada!- lo cortaron ellos arrastrándolo al fondo del pub mientras gritaba que algún día se demostraría que él tenía razón y que ya irían a pedirle disculpas.

- Con menudo grupo de paranoicos me he ido a juntar- suspiró Itachi.

- Y aún así llevas aguantándolos toda la vida- le dijo su hermano colocándose a su lado.

Así, entre risas y paranoias llegó el ritual de tomar el chocolate caliente con churros (**N/A: **no sé en otros sitios, pero aquí es típico ir a desyunar un chocolate calentito la mañana de año nuevo después de la fiesta de fin de año xD) y luego cada uno pa su casita; problema, que a las chicas les dolían los pies por culpa de los tacones; consecuencia, que los chicos tuvieron que hacer cola más de una hora para conseguir un taxi y, para más inri, pagarlo ellos, por lo que muchos se despidieron de su economía navideña.

Hinata llegó a su casa acompañada de Naruto, el cual se escabulló en cuanto vio a Neji (que estaba esperando por su prima en la entrada), ya que este comenzó a perseguirle y a amenazarle con una muerte horrible si se le ocurría volver a escaparse con su linda e inocente prima.

Por su parte Naruto e Ino encontraron su casa echa un desastre, producto al parecer, según deducciones de Ino, de los gemelos, pero ellos afirmaron que no pensaban recoger nada y se metieron cada uno en su cama a dormir.

Sakura llegó a su casa dando saltitos como una niña pequeña y se metió en cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

El resto... bueno, el resto llegaron todos a sus respectivas casas con un cansancio que no podían con su alma, por lo que se metieron en cama y durmieron durante todo el día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

- ¡VOY A MATAR AL HIJO PUTA QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO RUIDO!- Una cabreada Ino salió de su cuarto con el pijama puesto de cualquier manera y toda despeinada.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?- le preguntó su padre subiendo las escaleras con un montón de ropa en las manos.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella restregándose los ojos.

- Las 8 de la noche- Ino bostezó.

- ¿Y onii-chan?.

- Sigue durmiendo- ella asintió aún algo somnolienta- por cierto. ¿te importaría ayudarme con esto?. Si no es mucho pedir...- Ino se acercó a su padre y cogió una poca ropa del montón- gracias...

- ¡¿Pero que es esto?!- chilló ella de repente cogiendo una de las camisetas.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¡Está toda desteñida!- miró a su padre acusadoramente- ¡No me digas que has vuelto a mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color!.

- Es que así acababa antes...

- ¡Pero papá!.

- ¿Es que en esta casa no se puede dormir tranquilo?- Naruto salió de su cuarto dando un bostezo aún somonoliento- ¿qué es eso?. ¿Una nueva moda?- dijo refiriéndose a la camiseta a colorines que sostenía Ino.

- Papá ha vuelto a mezclar la ropa blanca con la de color- suspiró su hermana.

- Ah... Es que así se acaba antes...- le dijo su hermano, Ino puso los ojos en blanco y bajó las escaleras murmurando algo así como "hombres, no sirven para nada". Naruto bajo tras ella y su padre volvió a quedarse con todo el montón de ropa en las manos.

- Ánimo Minato- suspiró él.

En la planta baja ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina para tratar de comer algo.

- ¿Qué tal ayer con Hinata?- le preguntó su hermana pícaramente.

- Pues bien- Ino se fijó en el colgante que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Y esto?- le preguntó cogiendo el colgante entre sus dedos.

- Me lo regaló Hinata-chan- contestó sonrojado (**N/A: **para los que no se hayan dado cuenta el colgante que en este fic le regala Hinata a Naruto es el mismo que en el manga le regala Tsunade)- a propósito. ¿y los monstruitos?. Es raro que haya tanta tranquilidad en casa...- un chillido les llegó desde la sala.

- Ahí tienes la respuesta- Naruto cogió el ramen que se acababa de calentar en el microondas (**N/A: **el pobre tiene hambre, lleva todo el día durmiendo sin probar bocado) y se dirigió al lugar del que provenían los chillidos.

Al llegar se encontró a sus hermanos con otros 3 niños. La que chillaba era una niña de pelo moreno y ojos color negro.

- Jo... ¿Por qué se habrá tenido que quedar también Alice?- susurró uno de los gemelos.

- Es que sino le decía que sí ya sabes como se pondría...- dijo el otro niño de pelo marrón alborotado y ojos castaños. El otro gemelo estaba tratando de esquivar a la niña llamada Alice. En cuanto vio a su hermano corrió a esconderse tras él.

- ¿Qué pasa Takeru?- preguntó, la niña se paró de golpe al ver a Naruto y a Ino en la sala.

- ¡Dile que pare aniki!- Naruto miró a su hermano confundido.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho ahora?- les preguntó Ino observándolos.

- No hemos hecho nada...- dijo el otro gemelo.

- No, lo que pasa es que estábamos pintando y Takeru dijo que el dibujo de Alice era muy cursi y ñoño, y entonces ella se ha enfadado y ha comenzado a perseguirlo- explicó el niño castaño.

- Ah... ¿Tan sólo por eso Alice-chan?.

- ¡Pero es que me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo!- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero.

- Ya, pero es que tampoco es como para enfadarse- Ino cogió el dibujo de Alice y lo miró- ¡pero si es muy bonito!.

- Pues yo lo encuentro también muy cursi...

- ¡KEIGO!- el niño dio un respingo ante el grito de su hermana.

- Una cosa- dijo Naruto cogiendo a Takeru en brazos ya que no parecía querer soltarse de su pierna- ¿por qué estáis todos aquí reunidos?.

- Ah... Es que papá nos llevó a comer fuera para no molestaros, y nos encontramos con los papás de Alice y Taka, y como nos aburríamos nos dejaron venir a jugar a casa...

- Aunque no queríamos que viniese Alice...- susurró Taka.

- Ah... bueno pues que os divirtáis- dijo Ino- ¿vamos Naru-chan?- gruñó molesto por la forma en que lo había llamado e intentó dejar a Takeru en el suelo, pero el pequeño no parecía querer soltarse.

- Venga Takeru- él negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- Alice-chan promete no volver a intentar pegarte. ¿verdad Alice-chan?.

- Bueno... sólo si prometes no volver a reírte de mis dibujos- Takeru dudó pero finalmente asintió y dejó que Naruto lo dejase en el suelo, aunque se puso lo más lejos que pudo de Alice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar una adormilada Temari andaba a tientas por la cocina tratando de prepararse algo "decente" para comer.

- Ya era hora- le dijo Gaara entrando en la cocina, Temari tan sólo gruñó.

- Tú no tuviste que aguantar a Neji y su discurso así que calla.

- Ya... Por cierto ha llegado carta para ti- le lanzó un sobre el cual le dio en la cabeza.

- Ten más cuidado anda, aún estoy dormida- leyó quien era el remitente y una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro mientras que Gaara la miró.

- Ya sabes que no me gusta...

- ¡Venga ya Gaara!. Es la mar de simpático y buena persona. Acuérdate de todo lo que nos ayudó cuando fuimos a una de las excavaciones de papá.

- Lo que tú digas- Temari rió y abrió el sobre para leer la carta. Sus ojos azules se abrieron por la sorpresa y su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó comenzando a dar botes por toda la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa?.

- ¡Va a venir!. ¡Va a venir!. ¡Va a venir!. ¡Va a venir!. ¡Va a venir!. ¡Va a venir!- exclamó abrazándose a su hermano menor feliz.

- ¿Quien va a venir?- preguntó Kankurou apareciendo en la cocina.

- El chaval molesto- Kankurou miró a sus hermanos y se echó a reír.

- ¡No es molesto!. Además. ¿por qué no puedes llamarlo por su nombre?- le dijo Temari enfadada.

- Porque no me da la gana- la rubia bufó molesta.

- Admite que algo pesado sí que es- dijo Kankurou.

- ¡Karu-chan no es ningún pesado!- chilló Temari- ¡Ay que contenta estoy!- ambos chicos suspiraron mientras Temari desaparecía por el pasillo aún metida en su nube de felicidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente a año nuevo Gaara estaba esperando en el centro comercial por Sakura, le había pedido si podía acompañarlo a un sitio junto con las demás parejitas de turno y él había accedido. Sin embargo ahora la pelirrosa se retrasaba. Finalmente la divisó corriendo hacia él por la acera.

- Perdona por tardar, pero es que me costó un poco convencer a mis padres de una cosa.

- ¿De qué?- ella sonrió enigmátcamente.

- Es una sorpresa. Será mejor que vayamos entrando, los demás deben estar esperando por nosotros- él asintió y entraron en el recinto atestado de gente que hacía compras navideñas de última hora.

- ¿A qué se debe está reunión?- preguntó Shikamaru una vez que Gaara y Sakura llegaron donde ellos estaban- ha sido problemático tener que aguantar la bronca de mi madre por no ir a ayudarla con las compras.

- ¿Has podido conseguirlo?- le preguntó Ino ignorando a su novio, Sakura asintió.

- ¿Y vosotras?- Ino asintió sonriente e Hinata hizo lo mismo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Podéis dejaros de tanto secretismo?. ¡Venga Sakura-chan dínoslo!. Onee-chan y Hinata-chan no han querido soltar prenda- dijo Naruto algo ofendido, ellas rieron.

- Pronto lo sabrás Naruto, no seas impaciente- las tres chicas echaron a andar hacia las escaleras mecánicas para ir al piso de arriba ante unos confusos Gaara y Naruto, Shikamaru sospechaba de adonde se dirigían. Una vez en el piso de arriba se dirigieron hacia una tienda pequeña llena de gente haciendo cola o bien buscando algo.

- Me lo temía- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Gaara.

- Espera un poco- le dijo Ino. Esperaron un rato a que la tienda se despejase y entonces las chicas entraron seguidas de sus respectivos novios.

- ¡Ah Hinata-chan!- una mujer saludó a la Hyuga que sonrió y devolvió el saludo- ¿y ellos?. ¿Son tus amigos?.

- Sí, chicos permitidme presentaros a Naoko Herikawa, una de las propietarias de la tienda- dijo dirigiéndose a los demás. Ellos saludaron y Naoko les dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

- Encantada de conoceros. ¿Habéis venido a hacer alguna compra de última hora?.

- No- contestó Ino- verá Naoko-san, nos gustaría hablar con Mamoru-san si no es molestia- la mujer se sorprendió un poco.

- Claro, esperad un momento- se metió en la trastienda y volvió acompañada del anciano que sonrió nada más verlos.

- Me alegra volver a veros pequeñas, y a ti también joven- dijo dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

- Él es Mamoru-san, es el fabricante de la muñeca que Shika me regaló- Naruto y Gaara se sorprendieron por la información.

- Vaya, pues he de decir que es todo un artista- Mamoru rió.

- Bueno. ¿y a qué habéis venido si puede saberse?- preguntó Naoko amablemente, Hinata se sorprendió de que esa fuera la madre de Mayumi, eran muy distintas en cuanto a carácter.

- Eso quisiera saber yo- Hinata le dio un codazo a su novio.

- ¿Se acuerdan de lo que les comenté el fin de semana pasado?- preguntó Hinata, ellos asintieron.

- ¿Pero estáis seguras de querer hacerlo chicas?- ellas asintieron.

- ¿Hacer el que?- preguntó Gaara desconfiado.

- Ino, Hinata y yo vamos a trabajar aquí por las tardes y los fines de semana por la mañana- Naruto y Gaara se las quedaron mirando como si eso fuera una broma.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el rubio, ellas asintieron.

- Pero Saku...

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir Gaara, te aseguro que esto no me quitará tiempo de estudiar. Además, así ayudamos a Mamoru-san, y como Hinata-chan tiene los entrenamientos ella sólo vendrá los fines de semana.

- Así que a partir de ahora tendrás que ocuparte tú de ir a recoger a los gemelos onii-chan.

- Pero chicas...

- Qué problemáticos sois... Si quieren hacerlo que lo hagan.

- ¿De verdad que no os importa?- preguntó Mamoru.

- ¡Claro que no!. Además así usted puede descansar Naoko-san, aparte de que nuestros padres ya nos han dado las autorizaciones- dijo Hinata mostrándole el papel.

- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo papá?- el anciano asintió- está bien, voy a comentárselo a Mayumi entonces, espero que no haga un escándalo- se metió de nuevo en la trastienda y al cabo de un rato se escuchó una voz indignada para después salir madre e hija a la tienda.

- ¿Por qué has accedido abuelo?. ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!. ¡No necesitamos a nadie más!- su abuelo suspiró.

- Mayumi, entre los entrenamientos y los estudios no das abasto para estar aquí todos los días, tu madre tiene que trabajar y yo ya estoy algo mayor para estar aquí todo el día de pie, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude- Mayumi miró contrariada al grupo que a su vez la observaba.

Ino y Sakura la miraban con algo de desprecio; Naruto simplemente la observaba con una sonrisa tratando de ser simpático; Gaara tan impasible como siempre; Shikamaru estaba con cara de aburrido totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba; Hinata sin embargo la miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

- Espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos bien- le tendió la mano y Mayumi, que ya iba a decir algo hiriente, topó con la mirada suplicante de su madre y le estrechó la mano a la Hyuga.

- Bueno, si Hinata-chan hace un esfuerzo nosotras también- dijo Sakura estrechándole también la mano.

- Espero que podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas- dijo Ino, Mayumi se sorprendió por estas palabras.

- "_¿Amigas...?_ _Ojalá supiera lo que es eso..._"- pensó la Herikawa viendo irse al grupo con algo de envidia, ojalá ella pudiese reír con tanta facilidad...

**Fin capítulo 7.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo más!!! La verdad no esperaba poder actualizar tan pronto xDD pero espero que os haya gustado jeje. ¿Quien será el chico misterioso que conoce Temari?. Sorpresa jojojo... si queréis saberlo seguid leyendo. Ahora a por los reviews!!!!**

**Reviews capítulo 5:**

**always mssb**: muchas gracias por tu review!!!!! Y perdona por no actualizar el capi 6 antes xDD.

**anni fer**: muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Y me siento halagada de que ames mi historia más que a tu gatito xDD.

**Alexis Uzumaki**: muchas gracias por tu review!!!!!!!! (esto está empezando a sonar repetitivo) NaruHina también es una pareja que me encanta, de hecho es mi favorita xDD.

**Elder-sensei**: perdona por tardar casi un año en actualizar ya que eras uno de mi más fieles lectores U.U (no te ofendas que estoy de broma xD) pero en fin, aquí estamos, ya en el capítulo 7 (y continuando...).

**Reviews capítulo 6:**

**always mssb**: pos aquí otro capítulo ; lo cierto es que sí, es un fin de año un poco raro pero es que me gusta hacer de los personajes de Akatsuki personajes caóticos xDDD, no sé por qué me gustan más que los Akatsukis "reales" son más divertidos y dinámicos jeje; tendré en cuenta tu propuesta en cuanto a Tenten, a Temari le tengo reservado otro destino jojojo...

**naruhinashippuuden**: bueno, pos me alegro de que estés en paz conmigo nn, la verdad ya creía que me ibais a linchar por la tardanza pero es que mi musa de la inspiración se había cogido vacaciones ToT, pero aquí tienes el capítulo 7 que espero te guste; en cuanto a tu propuesta la tendré en cuenta (si has leído este capi supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta xD).

**anni fer**: me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi 6, y espero que este también te guste xD; la verdad es que a mí me gusta un poco más el ShikaIno que el ShikaTema , espero que hayas disfrutado con este capi!!!.

**Bueno, na más por el momento y dejadme algún review que tampoco cuesta mucho ok?? Tan solo es clickar y ya xD. BIKOSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


	8. Chapter 8: Suerte

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! De vuelta con el capítulo 8 xD. Aquí ya se han acabado las vacaciones de navidad y empieza de nuevo el curso. A disfrutar!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: MI Kakashi es MIO).

**Chapter 8: "Suerte".**

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

Un despertador sonó en toda la habitación despertando a tres personas. Una de ellas gruñó y se dio la vuelta tratando de seguir durmiendo. Otra abrió los ojos con un bostezo y salió de la cama. La tercera alargó el brazo y al minuto siguiente el despertador ya estaba estampado contra el suelo.

- ¡Neji!- exclamó su prima Hinata, había dejado de llamarlo onii-san por propia petición de su primo. El Hyuga gruñó- ¡es la tercera vez que te cargas el despertador!.

- Molesta- dijo él simplemente.

- Dejadme dormir...- Hinata suspiró cansada y acercándose a las camas de su primo y su hermana les quitó las sábanas.

- ¡Arriba!- exclamó ella.

- Onee-san...- protestó Hanabi.

- Son las 7:15 y entramos a las 8 Hanabi-chan- su hermana bostezó y se incorporó con esfuerzo. Echó un vistazo a su primo y sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡Vamos Neji!- Hanabi se le tiró encima del estómago para luego salir corriendo tratando de que Neji no la atrapase. Hinata meneó la cabeza y se metió en el baño para ducharse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- ¡**Buenos días!- saludó Miyu alegre a Chouji entrando en clase y sentándose delante suya.

- Buenos días- saludó este entre bocado y bocado de patatas fritas.

- ¿Y Shika?- Chouji se encogió de hombros.

- ¡LLEGUÉ!- se escuchó una voz a la vez que un rubio entraba por la puerta- menos mal, pensé que era más tarde y que no llegaría- se sentó al lado de Chouji que lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza sin dejar de masticar- eso, tú a engordar más hombre.

- Hay que alimentarse- Miyu y Naruto se miraron y rieron.

- ¿Qué hay a primera?- preguntó Miyu sacando la carpeta de la mochila.

- Lengua creo- dijo Chouji revisando su horario- o sea, con el pervertido.

- ¡Buenos días chicos!- Sasame entró en el aula arrastrando tras de sí a un dormido Shikamaru- me lo encontré durmiendo en un banco del patio.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

- Vete tú a saber- dijo la pelirroja encongiéndose de hombros.

- Dis...disculpad- los cuatro amigos (ya que Shikamaru seguía durmiendo la mona) se volvieron y vieron a dos chicas de primer año que miraban a Naruto levemente sonrojadas.

- ¿Si?- dijo Naruto sonriéndoles, ellas se sonrojaron aún más.

- ¡Acepta esto por favor!- dijeron a coro tendiéndole dos sobres cerrados.

- ¿Uh?.

- ¡Por favor Naruto-kun!- él los cogió sin comprender y las chicas salieron corriendo del aula, el resto de los alumnos se las quedaron mirando con indiferencia, esas escenas ya eran habituales.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes capitán!- gritó un chico desde las primeras filas.

- ¿Ah si?. Pues para ti las dos- dijo el rubio con cara de aburrido abriendo los sobres- na, lo de siempre- tiró los sobres a la papelera, apoyó un brazo en el pupitre y la cara en la mano.

- Eso es cruel- dijo Miyu haciendo un puchero.

- No me seas... no me seas... Miyu-chan.

- Sólo estoy actuando como lo haría alguna de esas pobres chicas...

- ¿Me he perdido algo?- preguntó un somnoliento Shikamaru incorporándose sobre su pupitre.

- Na nuevo, la visita de dos admiradoras de Naruto- le dijo Chouji. En ese momento llegó el profesor haciendo que los alumnos se sentasen en sus sitios y guardasen silencio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Hinata?- le preguntó Sasuke cuando vio a la chica recoger apresurada todas sus cosas- ¿qué pasa?.

- Me tengo que ir Sasuke-kun, Anko-sensei me acaba de llamar diciendo que el entrenamiento se adelanta a la 1 y son las 11:30. Si no me doy prisa no me dará tiempo ni de comer. ¿Puedes explicárselo al profesor?.

- Sin problema- Hinata le sonrió agradecida y salió a todo correr del aula, necesitaba llegar a tiempo a coger el tren, ya comería en la estación cuando llegase a su destino.

Un par de horas después se encontraba entrando con prisas en la pista de entrenamiento y en su carrera tropezó con Sasame cayendo ambas al suelo.

- ¡Gomen!- exclamaron a la vez. La Fuuma y la Hyuga rieron.

- Desde luego esta profesora nuestra...- suspiró Sasame ayudando a levantarse a Hinata- siempre avisa a última hora, apenas me ha dado tiempo a comer, sin contar que tuve que salir en medio de la clase de química ganándome una reprimenda de la profesora.

- Yo tuve suerte, mi profesor aún no había llegado cuando salí de clase- dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta y entrando en los vestuarios junto con la pelirroja. Dentro ya se encontraba Mayumi terminando de atarse los patines que, como siempre, las ignoró completamente- esta sigue igual- suspiró Sasame una vez que Mayumi hubo abandonado los vestuarios.

- ¿Y Miyu-chan?- preguntó Hinata percatándose de que su amiga morena no estaba.

- Se vino medio cambiando en el tren para no perder tiempo así que ya estará fuera calentando supongo. ¿Vamos Hina?.

- Va va- terminó de colocarse bien las mangas del maillot y entró a la pista donde, efectivamente, estaba Miyu dando vueltas alrededor de la pista. En cuanto vio a Hinata se acercó a saludarla.

- ¡Buenas!- dijo apoyándose en la barandilla al lado de sus dos amigas- ¿qué tal?.

- Bien ¿y Naruto-kun qué tal?- Sasame y Miyu soltaron una risita.

- Hoy recibió dos cartas de amor- dijo la morena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Ah...

- Pero tú no te preocupes que no les hace caso. Desde que entró en el instituto tiene un montón de admiradoras- dijo Sasame- Sakura me comentó que Gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun también- Hinata asintió.

- ¡CHICAS!- un grito proveniente de su profesora las hizo girarse e ir adonde se encontraba- ya tengo las fechas del campeonato.

- ¿Si?- las cuatro alumnas se acercaron con mucho interés.

- Serán a lo largo de los meses de enero y febrero. Para nuestro alivio se celebrarán en Tokio, en el polideportivo central. La primera fecha es el 20 de enero.

- ¡¿El 20 de enero?!. Pero Anko-sensei tan solo quedan 10 días...- exclamó Miyu.

- Ya lo sé, pero yo no pongo las fechas así que a mí no me déis las quejas- dijo Anko- ahora venga a practicar. Os voy a poner por parejas- las tres amigas se miraron entre sí, Mayumi se limitó a entornar los ojos algo... ¿triste?. Hinata captó este gesto y la miró un momento.

- Anko-sensei- la aludida la miró- ¿puedo ir con Mayumi?- Mayumi levantó la vista sorprendida al oír la petición de la Hyuga, Sasame y Miyu se la quedaron mirando.

- Sí claro- dijo Anko algo sorprendida también, sabía que ninguna de las tres se llevaba bien con la castaña.

- Suerte amiga- le susurró Sasame al pasar por su lado, Hinata tan solo sonrió y patinó hasta donde se encontraba la Herikawa.

- Desde luego hay que tener una moral...- dijo Miyu al lado de Sasame.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- le preguntó Mayumi bruscamente cuando Hinata llegó a su altura.

- ¿Qué pasa?. Anko-sensei dijo que nos pusiéramos por parejas y...

- ¿Y por qué has decidido ir conmigo?. ¡Si es por compasión no la necesito!- Hinata respiró hondo y contó hasta 10 tratando de calmarse.

- No es eso, es solo que como tú y yo a partir del sábado vamos a coincidir en la tienda de tu abuelo quería conocerte mejor, y pensé que el entrenar juntas sería una buena manera de hacerlo- Mayumi la miró a los ojos dispuesta a decirle que a ella le importaba un comino, pero vio que los ojos blancos de la Hyuga eran sinceros y se limitó a darle la espalda- procura no retrasarme- Hinata sonrió, al menos aquello era algo, no le había insultado ni gritado como era costumbre en ella.

Al cabo de un rato las chicas ya estaban practicando los ejercicios que Anko les había mandado. Mayumi trató de hacer por enésima vez uno de los ejercicios con el mismo resultado, tirada sobre el hielo. Se levantó resoplando molesta y observó hacerlo a su compañera. A Hinata le salía ¿por qué a ella no si lo hacía exactamente igual?.

- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuró entre dientes.

- Estás muy tensa- se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hinata detrás. Se volvió y la miró ceñuda- tensas demasiado el cuerpo, si lo relajas te saldrá mejor.

- ¿A ti que te importa?. Lo haré como me dé la gana- Hinata suspiró.

**-** "_Paciencia Hinata, paciencia_". Hazme caso anda, trata de relajarte- Mayumi la miró aun con el entrecejo fruncido- Mayumi somos una pareja, nos han puesto para trabajar juntas, hazme caso venga- le sonrió cálidamente- por favor- Mayumi resopló molesta pero le hizo caso. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse- piensa en algo o alguien que te haga sentir bien- inmediatamente la imagen de su madre llegó a su mente.

- "_Mamá_"- una sonrisa apareció en su cara y su cuerpo se movió solo ejecutando los movimientos. Oyó un aplauso y abrió los ojos para ver a Hinata que le sonreía ¿lo había conseguido? efectivamente no estaba tirada en el suelo, sino en la pose en la que tenía que acabar- ¡Lo conseguí!- y, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie abrazó a Hinata que se quedó sorprendida- ¡gracias!- de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de la Hyuga con un leve rubor en sus mejillas adoptando de nuevo su andar altanero.

- De nada- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. En ese momento Anko las llamó y ambas fueron a su encuentro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Gracias por su compra!. ¡Vuelva pronto!- Ino despidió al último cliente que acababa de entrar volvió a concentrarse en sus deberes de matemáticas.

- No sabes la cantidad de polvo que puede llegar a acumularse en una estantería- dijo Sakura sentándose detrás del mostrador junto a su amiga.

- Se nota que nunca has tenido que limpiar la habitación de dos niños pequeños desordenados, bromistas e hiperactivos- le dijo Ino mordiendo el portaminas que sostenía- oye ¿me ayudas con este ejercicio?. Es que me da una cosa un poco extraña.

- A ver. "Una recta pasa por el punto A (1, 9, 0) y el vector u (-4, 2, 7). Hallar la ecuación de la recta y el plano en el que está contenida dicha recta". ¡Pero si esto es muy fácil!.

- Lo será para ti- Sakura cogió una hoja y comenzó a explicarle como hacer el ejercicio. La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente y ambas levantaron la cabeza- ¿te encargas tú?. Así termino esto- Sakura asintió y se acercó al cliente con una sonrisa.

Un rato después Naoko, la madre de Mayumi y una de las dueñas de la tienda entró para ver que tal se desenvolvían.

- ¿Qué tal chicas?- les preguntó dejando un montón de bolsas sobre el mostrador.

- Bien, al ser día de semana no viene mucha gente- dijo Ino.

-Vosotras esperad al viernes y ya veréis.

- No va a conseguir asustarnos Naoko-san- dijo Sakura, las tres rieron- ¿qué tal está Mamoru-san?.

- ¡Estupendo!. Gracias a vosotras ha podido tomarse unos días de vacaciones, la verdad le hacían falta, el pobre ya no está para estos trotes, aunque dice que algunos días vendrá a ayudaros.

- Na, usted dígale que no se preocupe, que sino damos a basto ya le pediremos a los chicos que nos echen una mano- dijo Ino sonriendo.

- En fin chicas, me tengo que ir que sino no llego al trabajo, estoy en la media hora de descanso. ¡Hasta luego!- la mujer se despidió y ambas amigas agitaron la mano alegremente mientras Naoko desaparecía en dirección a las escaleras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto corría a toda prisa por las transitadas calles de Tokio cargando con la mochila más el equipo de karate esquivando a la gente que iba y venía, y también algún que otro coche.

- "¡_Mierda!. ¡Maldito Kakashi!. ¡No sólo llega tarde sino que aún encima nos manda quedarnos tiempo extra!. ¡Maldita sea_!"- Se paró frente a un semáforo en rojo y se apoyó en una farola tratando de recuperar el aliento. En cuanto el semáforo cambió a verde echó a correr de nuevo hasta su destino: una escuela infantil. Cuando finalmente llegó se encontró con un montón de señoras, algunas mayores que estaban esperando por sus hijos o nietos. Nada más llegar se giraron a verlo extrañadas.

- Vendrá a recoger a su hermano pequeño.

- Qué responsable.

- Ojalá mi hijo fuera así de responsable- esos y otros comentarios escuchó el rubio mientras esperaban. Al cabo de un rato se oyó un ruido y una marabunta de niños salió de la escuela abalanzándose sobre sus madres o abuelas.

- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- dijo una madre cuando vio a su hijo cubierto de arena y tierra, a su lado había otros niños y niñas igual.

- Fue culpa de los gemelos- al oír esto Naruto suspiró cansado ¿por qué siempre que había problemas estaban sus hermanos cerca?. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todas las travesuras que Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Tobi, él y compañía habían organizado a lo largo de su vida. Pasó entre la gente y se adentró en el edificio en busca de sus hermanos, probablemente estarían castigados.

- Disculpe- la conserje levantó la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo- busco a Takeru y Keigo Uzumaki ¿podría indicarme donde se encuentran?.

- Ah sí los gemelos, creo que están castigados para variar ¿eres su hermano?- él asintió- ¿y que hay de Ino?.

- Está ocupada así que a partir de ahora vendré yo a por ellos- la mujer asintió.

- De acuerdo. Sigue por el pasillo y la tercera puerta de la derecha al doblar la esquina, esa es la sala de castigos.

- Gracias- se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el aula que le había indicado la mujer. Al llegar llamó a la puerta y un profesor le abrió- vengo a buscar a Takeru y Keigo Uzumaki.

- ¿Quien eres?. Normalmente viene su hermana a buscarlos.

- Onee-chan no podrá venir a recogerlos así que a partir de ahora vendré yo. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, su hermano mayor y hermano mellizo de Ino- el profesor asintió y abrió la puerta.

- Pasa por favor- Naruto así lo hizo y entró en el aula donde se encontraban sus hermanos sentados cada uno en un pupitre- resulta que estos jovencitos pusieron todo el suelo de la clase perdido de tierra provocando que tanto sus compañeros como la profesora resbalasen al entrar en clase y acabaran sucios- Naruto suspiró cansado ¿qué haría Ino en esa situación? probablemente echarles una buena bronca.

- ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?- les preguntó.

- Porque la clase es fea- (caída estilo anime por parte de Naruto y el profesor).

- ¡Ese no es motivo!. ¡Alguien podría haberse echo daño!- exclamó Naruto.

- Jo... tampoco fue para tanto- el profesor estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana, aquellos niños eran el terror en persona, no podían con ellos.

- Vale, podéis iros niños- los gemelos no se hicieron de rogar y se levantaron rápidamente para irse.

- Eh eh eh ¿no se os olvida algo?- dijo Naruto atrapándolos cuando ya iban a salir por la puerta. Ellos lo miraron y se volvieron al profesor.

- Perdón sensei, no lo volveremos a hacer- dicho esto salieron corriendo del aula mientras el profesor se dejaba caer sobre una silla y Naruto recogía las pertenencias de sus hermanos.

- ¿Quiere una aspirina?- le preguntó el rubio.

- Mejor una caja entera- Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio una caja entera de aspirinas.

- Quedésela- dijo para después salir por la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato Naruto ya perseguía a los diablillos que tenía por hermanos pequeños, como no cargando con mochilas, mandilones, abrigos, sombreros...

- ¡VENID AQUÍ PEQUEÑOS MONSTRUOS!- ellos no se molestaron en hacerle caso y siguieron corriendo como locos por la calle adelante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Ya solo quedan 2 días para que comience el campeonato!- exclamó Sakura feliz abrazando a Hinata, estaban en la hora de la comida sentadas en la cafetería.

- Así que ya solo quedan dos días...- dijo Kiba- ¡lo harás estupendamente Hina!. ¡Estaremos animándote desde casa!- la morena sonrió tímida a sus amigos.

- Me gustaría que vinieséis a verme...

- Ya Hina-chan, pero es que a estas alturas no quedan entradas, y cuando sacaron las fechas del campeonato la gente ya estaba haciendo cola desde la noche para sacar las entradas por la mañana a primera hora- dijo Sakura.

- Te animaremos, tú tranquila- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Yo sí que puedo ir!- exclamó Ino ganándose las miradas de odio de todos los allí presentes.

- ¡Eso no vale!. ¡Tú juegas con la ventaja de tu padre!- exclamó Kiba, Ino sacó la lengua juguetona.

- Tanquilos bobos- cogió su mochila y sacó un sobre, Hinata sonrió- ¿quieres hacer los honores Hinata-chan?.

- Encantada Ino-chan- cogio el sobre que sostenía Ino y lo abrió sacando unos tickets- ¡tachán!.

- E-eso es...

- ¡Son entradas para el campeonato!. Papá pudo conseguir unas pocas y Anko-san pudo conseguir otras pocas.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. ¡Al final sí vas a servir para algo cerdita!- Sakura le arrebató las entradas y comenzó a dar botes como una niña pequeña- ¡mira Gaara!. ¡ES GENIAL!- Gaara sonrió ante la alegría de su novia y tomándola por la cintura la sentó en sus rodillas, Sakura le dio un corto beso en los labios y sonrió. Ante esta acción unas cuantas chicas miraron a la pelirrosa con aura asesina, a ellas no les hacía gracia que la "niña-frente" saliera con su querido Gaara-kun, cosa que, por supuesto, a él le importaba poco o nada, y ponía mala cara cada vez que alguna chica celosa trataba mal a su pequeña flor de cerezo.

- Bueno ¿y como vamos a hacer para avisar a los demás?- preguntó Shino refiriéndose a los hermanos de Gaara, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee y Chouji (suponía que Naruto ya lo sabría).

- Onii-chan ha llevado hoy las entradas a clase, así que supongo que Shika-kun y Chouji ya lo sabrán, y Neji por ser familia de Hinata tiene también entrada gratis.

- Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar, ya decidiremos mañana como quedamos para ir- dijo Kiba a lo que los demás asintieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Papá date prisa!- acuciaban los mellizos a su padre- ¡vamos a llegar tarde!.

- Ya va, ya va, paciencia por Kami-sama...- Minato apareció por fin en el vestíbulo donde sus cuatro hijos ya lo esperaban impacientes.

- ¡Papá lento!- exclamaron los gemelos.

- ¡Vamos vamos!- Naruto e Ino empujaron a su padre hacia la puerta.

- ¡Un momento que no sé si he cogido el móvil!.

- Como me pierda la actuación de Hinata-chan por tu culpa...- amenazó Naruto.

- ¡Pero si aún faltan 2 horas para que empiece!.

- Pero tenemos que ir a recoger a Sakura-fentuda, a Chouji y a Shikamaru- su padre suspíró y se dejó arrastar por sus dos hijos mayores fuera de la casa.

Después de un rato los gemelos ya iban en el colo de Naruto e Ino con Sakura, Shikamaru y Chouji sentados a su lado en el coche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Los ves?- preguntó Tenten dando saltitos.

- ¡Sí allí están!- señaló Temari haciendo que todos se volvieran.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?- preguntó Ino llegando junto a ellos- ¿entramos?.

- Aún no han abierto las puertas- dijo Sasuke el cual estaba impaciente por ver a Sasame (aunque no se le notaba). Naruto rió e Ino sonrió con complicidad.

- ¿No habéis leído bien las entradas?- ellos los miraron confundidos y miraron sus entradas hasta que Tenten soltó una exclamación.

- Pero esto son... ¡Son pases VIP!.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron los demás sorprendidos.

- ¡Es cierto!. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?. Las puertas están cerradas y no las abrirán hasta una hora antes de que empiece- dijo Chouji confundido.

- Significa que no tenemos por qué estar aquí pasando frío- dijo Naruto- podemos entrar y salir cuando queramos.

- ¿Y por qué no nos lo has dicho antes dobe?. Así no os esperábamos fuera.

- Porque no preguntastéis teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

- Teme.

- ¡Basta!- exclamó Sakura metiéndose entre ellos.

- ¿Por donde tenemos que entrar Ino?- preguntó Temari.

- Primero tenemos que esperar a que llegue mi padre con los gemelos... ¡ah!. Por ahí vienen- el resto se volvieron y vieron llegar a Minato al borde de un ataque mientras los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro ignorándolo.

- Hola a todos.

- Hola Minato-san- saludaron todos.

- Queríamos agradecerle que nos consiguiera las entradas- dijo Shino, el sonrió y movió la mano restándole importancia.

- No hay de qué. Vamos seguidme- Naruto e Ino atraparon a sus hermanos y siguieron a su padre junto a sus amigos hasta una de las puertas laterales del polideportivo.

- Buenos días Minato-san- saludó el vigilante- veo que viene con toda una tropa- él rió y uno por uno fueron enseñando sus entradas y pasando al interior del edificio.

- ¡Wow!. ¡Es enorme!- exclamó Kankurou.

- Lástima que esté cerrado y no se puedan ver las nubes- dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Pero tiene una pista maravillosa!. ¡Ojalá Gai-sensei estuviera aquí con nosotros!- dijo Lee emocionado.

- No hace falta- dijeron a coro los alumnos y ex-alumnos allí presentes del instituto Akatsuki.

- ¿Donde nos toca sentarnos?- preguntó Kiba.

- Por aquí- dijo Minato guiándolos a la parte de arriba de las gradas y entrando por una puerta. Subieron unas escaleras llegando a otra puerta que Minato abrió dejando ver una estancia ENORME con cosas para picar. Allí ya había gente esperando que giró la cabeza en cuanto ellos entraron.

- ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte Minato!- Satoharu Hyuga fue hacia ellos para saludarlos- ¡me alegro de que hayáis podido venir todos!. Neji ya se estaba aburriendo él solo.

- ¿Donde está?- preguntó Tenten algo ansiosa.

- Al lado de la ventana- los chicos fueron a junto el pelinegro que los saludó con una media sonrisa en cuanto los vio. Naruto se quedó parado al lado de Satoharu y su padre.

- ¿Ocurre algo hijo?.

- B-bueno el caso es que...

- Hinata está en la pista pequeña de entrenamiento con el resto de las patinadoras- Naruto enrojeció y desvió la vista.

- Gra-gracias- y echó a andar rápido hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera!- lo detuvo Sasuke llegando junto a su amigo- ¿vas a ver a Hinata?- él asintió- ¿puedo acompañarte?- dijo desviando la vista algo... ¿sonrojado?.

- ¿Para?.

- No te importa dobe- Naruto asintió y caminaron a la puerta. Naruto miró a su amigo de reojo, tenía una ligera idea de porque quería ir a la pista de entrenamiento él también.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En dicha pista se encontraban las patinadoras calentando y practicando sus coreografías junto a sus entrenadores. Hinata se encontraba en el medio de la pista con Sasame, Miyu y Mayumi, que ahora se llevaba un poco mejor con Hinata después de que la Hyuga la ayudase con su entrenamiento.

Estaban practicando cuando empezaron a oír murmullos del resto de las participantes.

- ¿Has visto a ese par de tíos buenos?.

- El bombón ojiblanco de antes no estaba nada mal tampoco...

- Pero estos son dos bombones.

- ¿A quien prefieres?. El moreno tiene un porte y unos ojos que...

- Pero parece muy frío ¿no?.

- A mí me va más el rubio de ojos azules, parece más simpático- al oír esto Hinata y compañía se volvió para descubrir a cierto Uchiha y a cierto Uzumaki sonriéndoles desde fuera de la pista. Inmediatamente Sasame y Hinata se sonrojaron, pero luego sus expresiones se tornaron en celos cuando vieron al resto de las chicas acercarse a los dos chicos y empezar a coquetear con ellos, Miyu soltó una risita y Mayumi bufó molesta por la interrupción.

- ¡A ver largo de aquí babosas!- exclamó Hinata abriéndose paso entre las féminas que acosaban a Sasuke y Naruto. Normalmente era muy tranquila, pero es que ver como unas babosas trataban de ligar con SU novio... ¡eso era demasiado!.

- Me encanta cuando te pones celosa- dijo el rubio besando su mejilla y abrazándola haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y que las demás chicas protestaran.

- ¿Q-que haces aquí Naruto-kun?- preguntó ella correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Sólo quería saber como estabas y desearte buena suerte, aunque estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.

- ¡Oye y nosotras qué!- protestó Miyu, Mayumi la miró asombrada ¿había dicho nosotras?. Era cierto que gracias a Hinata ahora se llevaba un poco mejor con sus compañeras pero... no creía que la consideraran como parte del mismo grupo que formaban en un principio ellas tres.

- ¡Para vosotras nada!- exclamó Naruto molesto porque le habían interrumpido su "momeno romántico", Hinata rió.

- ¿Nerviosa?- ella asintió.

- Estoy al borde de un ataque si te digo la verdad.

- No tienes por qué Hinata-chan, lo conseguirás, estoy seguro- ella le sonrió cariñosamente. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y acariciándole ambas mejillas la besó suavemente en los labios.

Al lado Sasame miraba celosa a la cantidad de chicas que acosaban a Sasuke, ya que Naruto estaba muy entretenido con Hinata al parecer habían decidido que el Uchiha era un buen partido. Por su parte Sasuke estaba tratando de quitárselas de encima. Cuando por fin lo consiguió se apartó todo lo que pudo de ellas y la pelirroja aprovechó para acercarse a él rápidamente.

- ¡Menos mal!- exclamó el chico molesto.

- ¿A qué has venido Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó Sasame sonrojada.

- Sólo quería desearos buena suerte- dijo él igual de sonrojado.

- Ah... pues gracias- Sasuke ladeó la cabeza y acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Sasame dándole un beso que la hizo enrojecer completamente.

Atrás Miyu sonreía algo decepcionada, esperaba que cierto castaño fuera a desearle a ella también buena suerte.

- ¡Par de idiotas!. ¿Por qué no me avisastéis de qué veniais?- Kiba llegó corriendo junto a ellos y Miyu sonrió alegre.

- ¡Kiba!- el castaño se sonojó al ver a Miyu yendo hacia él- ¿tú también has venido a desearnos buena suerte?- él asintió.

- Aunque seguro que lo haréis muy bien, quedaréis entre las cinco primeras seguro- Miyu sonrió y Kiba se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mayumi los observaba en silencio. Las chicas ya habían vuelto cada una a su entrenamiento, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, todas hablaban y reían mientras ella solo podía sentir que las iba a machacar a todas. Sus compañeras notaron su tristeza y se acercaron con los chicos a cuchichear entre ellas.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para que se relaje?- preguntó Sasame, se sentía mal por Mayumi, en estos últimos diez días habían comprobado que en el fondo la Herikawa no era tan mala persona como aparentaba.

- ¿Ahora os lleváis bien con ella?- preguntó Kiba, ellas sonrieron enigmáticamente- no entiendo a las chicas...

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Hinata a sus amigas.

- ¡Ya lo sé!. Aunque para eso los chicos tendrán que sacrificarse...- dijo Miyu, ellos la miraron temerosos, conocían a Miyu de sobra.

- ¿El qué?- preguntaron los otros cinco. Miyu les hizo señas para que se acercaran y les susurró algo en voz bajita.

- ¿Qué os parece?- preguntó.

- Bueno, de acuerdo- Miyu sonrió y se giró a la pista.

- ¡Mayu-chan!- la aludida se sonrojó, no se daba acostumbrado al apelativo cariñoso que sus "amigas" le habían puesto. Se volvió a verlas- ¡ven un momento!- se extrañó por la petición, ya que allí estaban las "parejitas", pero como Hinata y Sasame también la llamaban con tanta insistencia se acercó.

- ¿Qué queréis?- preguntó con algo de brusquedad, estaba algo nerviosa por estar delante de los "amigos"/"novios" de sus compañeras.

- Tenemos algo para ti, pero primero cierra los ojos anda- le dijo Hinata.

- ¿Para qué?.

- Tú solo hazlo, es una sorpresa- dijo Sasame, Mayumi así lo hizo con algo de desconfianza. Escuchó un susurro por parte de Hinata, aunque no entendió lo que dijo. Luego sintió tres alientos cerca de su cara y, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos para saber lo que ocurría notó como tres labios distintos se posaban en su cara. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y descubrió a Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke besandole la cara. El rubio en la frente, el castaño en una mejilla y el moreno en la otra. Inmediatamente se puso roja como un tomate.

- Suerte Mayu-chan- le susurraron ellos cuando se separaron, luego cada uno volvió donde su "chica" y, despidiéndose desaparecieron gradas arriba, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa (cada uno a su manera) a Mayumi y agitar la mano en señal despedida.

Mayumi se quedó allí parada, completamente ida, se llevó las manos a la cara y sonrió feliz. Era la primera vez que un chico le daba un beso amistoso, y no uno, sino tres chicos a la vez. Acentuó su sonrisa y sus tres amigas sonrieron, se habían propuesto hacer salir a la verdadera Mayumi y convertirla en su amiga, y lo conseguirían. En el fondo sabían que ella no era así.

**Fin capítulo 8.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capítulo subido!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ya van 8. Qué os ha parecido??. Espero que os haya gustado xDD. Personalmente la parte que más me gusta es la del "beso triple" del final xDDDDD. Bueno, paso a contestar a los reviews.**

**naruhinashippuuden**: gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!! Y si, ahora procuraré actualizar más o menos pronto xDD, espero que este capi también te guste!!!!!!!!!!.

**always mssb**: gracias por tu review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y bueno, lo de las chicas en su trabajo en este capítulo no apareció mucho. Procuraré poner más en el siguiente, y los chicos mmmmmmmmm... aer aer q pasa xDDD.

**Y ya sabéis, dejadme algún review que no cuesta na escribirlo si?? bikosssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!.**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	9. Chapter 9: Orochimarusensei

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!! Aquí de nuevo con el capítulo 9 xDDD ¡Y SIENTO MUCHO EL HABER TARDADO TANTO! Pero es que soy muy vaga, lo reconozco, y estos últimos meses he tenido un montón de trabajos y exámenes, y en vacaciones no estuve en casa, así que... ¡LO SIENTO!. En este capítulo ya empieza el NejiTen y empezará la "operación amigas" de nuestras 3 patinadoras para hacer salir a la autentica Mayumi xDDD. A disfrutar!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Inner: excepto Kakashi que sí me pertenece muahahahahahhahahahaha!!!!) O.O calla que nos van a denunciar!!! (Inner: aguafiestas...).

**Chapter 9: "Orochimaru-sensei".**

En el palco VIP los chicos estaban charlando animadamente entre ellos, mientras que otros se dedicaban a comer y otros a dormir. En una esquina Neji miraba atentamente la puerta controlando el reloj.

- Tarda demasiado- dijo consultando la hora por milésima vez.

- ¡Oh Neji por Kami-sama!. Eres su primo no su padre, a Hinata-chan no le va a pasar nada, está con Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba y las chicas ¡deja de preocuparte!- le dijo Tenten apoyando una mano en su hombro.

- El que me preocupa es Naruto, vete tú a saber si ahora andarán por ahí haciendo no sé que- Tenten suspiró cansada, en todo lo que lo que concernía a Hinata y Hanabi Neji era muy protector, _demasiado _protector, solo había que ver como se puso el día de fin de año cuando Naruto y Hinata escaparan de su vista.

- No están solos Neji.

- Ya lo sé pero...

- A ver a ver ¿crees que Naruto es el tipo de chico que obligaría a Hinata a hacer algo que ella no quisiera?. ¿Crees que Hinata sería tan tonta como para seguir con él si algo malo le hiciera?. ¡Neji por dios!. Son adolescentes de 17 años con las hormonas a flor de piel sí, pero también son sensatos y tienen cabeza (al menos Hinata), no seas así y déjalos disfrutar hombre.

- Al parecer sabes mucho de esto ¿acaso tienes o has tenido novio alguna vez?. Porque que yo sepa no- ante este comentario en tono arrogante y frío Tenten se ofendió.

- ¡Pues mira novio, lo que se dice novio no, pero por lo menos he tenido pretendientes y me he besado con algún chico!. ¿Acaso tú te has besado alguna vez con alguien?. Ah no espera, que el señorito sabelotodo-genio Hyuga considera a todas las chicas unas babosas que solo van detrás del por su cuerpo y su dinero ¡pues para que te enteres no todas somos así!- y dicho esto Tenten se dio la vuelta ofendida y fue junto a Temari, que estaba con los hermanos de Naruto e Ino haciéndoles carantoñas, ya que Naruto no estaba e Ino estaba "ocupada" en asuntos más importantes.

- ¡Hey Neji!. ¿En qué piensas que pareces ido?- le preguntó Kankurou llegando junto al Hyuga cargando con un montón de bocadillos.

- Tenten me acaba de decir que se ha besado con chicos y ha tenido pretendientes- dijo como un robot.

- ¿Y?. Normal, lo raro es que no lo hubiese hecho ya.

- ¡¿COMO?!- saltó Neji asustando a todo el mundo con su grito.

- ¡Besarse joder besarse!. No me refería a nada raro, pervertido.

- Mira quien fue a hablar- le dijo Neji retomando su voz grave y monótona.

- Cualquiera diría que estás celoso Hyuga.

- ¿Quien yo?. Nunca.

- Ya, y yo soy una hermanita de la caridad; venga Neji no es nada del otro mundo, Tenten es una tía estupenda, además de su cuerpazo de infarto, tiene unos pechos que...- Neji estrujó el vaso que sostenía en la mano y lanzó una mirada furiosa a Kankurou que hizo que el castaño retrociedese unos cuantos pasos y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijese que iba con Lee y Chouji a charlar.

Así Neji se quedó solo con sus pensamientos ¿de verdad eran celos aquello que había sentido cuando Tenten le hablara de que ya se había besado con otros chicos?. No, imposible, él la quería como alguien especial claro, no en vano él, Tenten y Lee eran amigos desde niños, pero de ahí a que le gustase Tenten... ¡Un momento!. ¿En qué instante pensó siquiera en que Tenten podría gustarle?. ¡No no no!. Intentó sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero la imagen de Tenten besándose con otro chico se presentó en su mente haciendo que le hirviese la sangre, y luego la imagen de Tenten y él besándose suplantó a la otra. Se quedó así un momento, en babia, hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza y se giró molesto descubriendo a Hanabi.

- Pensé que te había dado algo, como no reaccionabas...- en ese momento entraron Kiba, Sasuke y Naruto, el cual esquivó la mirada de advertencia asesina que le lanzó Neji y de dirigió donde Temari para agradecerle el que cuidara de los gemelos.

- ¿Qué tal está Hinata?- le preguntó la chica en cuanto se acercó.

- Nerviosa pero creo que lo conseguirá- le dijo él.

- De eso no hay duda baka, ya lo sabíamos- le dijo Kiba.

- Pues nada, después habrá que ir a celebrarlo ¿no?- dijo Kankurou con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo- suspiró su hermano que estaba abrazando a la pelirrosa que sonreía.

- ¡Atentos chicos que empieza!- les advirtió Minato.

- ¿Qué es lo que empieza aniki?- le preguntaron los gemelos a Naruto.

- Pues mirad, ahora van a salir un montón de chicas a patinar sobre la pista de hielo que hay ahí abajo- dijo cogiendo a uno y levantándolo para que viese por la ventana del palco.

- ¿Y para qué?- siguieron preguntando ellos curiosos.

- Pues para que unas personas vean como lo hacen y les den un premio.

- Ah... ¿y qué tipo de premio?. ¿Golosinas?. ¿Caramelos?. ¿Un scalextric?.

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh no, no exactamente- contestó Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza mientras detrás las chicas se reían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Bien atención por favor!- todas las patinadoras se giraron atentas al hombre que las llamaba- bien, ahora saldréis todas a la pista, haréis un saludo y luego iréis a vuestros respectivos lugares con vuestros entrenadores a esperar vuestro turno para actuar ¿de acuerdo?- asintieron- estupendo, saldréis en el orden que en que os voy a nombrar... Amata Aoi, Akoku Mayu, Anou Nao...- las chicas se pusieron en fila en dicho orden todas visiblemente nerviosas. Hinata se encontraba en el medio jugando con sus dedos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sasame se repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien para después ahogar las ganas que tenía de chillar. Miyu no paraba de morderse las uñas como una posesa. Mayumi aparentaba tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo tenía los nervios a flor de piel.- Vale chicas, daréis un par de vueltas a la pista, saludaréis al público y fuera ¿listas?. ¡Abrid las puertas!- la luz proveniente del interior del polideportivo las cegó momentáneamente y empezaron a salir ordenadamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **¡Ya salen!- chilló Ino mirando para la pista.

- ¿Las ves?. ¿Donde están?- le preguntó Chouji ansioso.

- ¿Y onee-san?. ¡Mamá no veo a onee-san!- chilló Hanabi.

- ¡No digas tonterías Hanabi!- exclamó su madre.

- ¡Allí está Miyu-chan!- chilló Tenten señalando con el dedo.

- ¿Donde?- preguntó Temari escudriñando a las participantes.

- ¡Sí ya la veo!. ¡La que va vestida de verde claro!. ¡La del traje de manga larga!- dijo Kiba.

- He encontrado a Sasame- dijo Shino.

- ¿Donde?- preguntó Sasuke acercándose impaciente al Aburame.

- Allí- el moreno vislumbró una cabellera pelirroja con toques naranja y sonrió.

- ¿Qué buscas aniki?.

- ¡Calla!- dijo a su hermano buscando por todas partes a Hinata- ¡he encontrado a Hinata-chan!.

- ¿Si?. ¿Donde Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Hanabi yendo junto a él.

- Mira, la que lleva el traje azul sin mangas.

- Como te fijas Naruto- le dijo Neji mirándolo inexpresivamente.

- Jejejeje...- rió el rubio nervioso.

- ¡Neji!- le llamó la atención Sakura- ¡no empieces!- el Hyuga tan solo gruñó.

- ¿Y Mayumi?- preguntó Kiba- ¡ah allí está!. ¡La de la coleta ladeada y falda de tul!.

- ¿Desde cuando nos llevamos bien con ella?- preguntó Temari haciendo una mueca.

- Desde que las chicas nos lo pidieron- contestó Chouji sin dejar de comer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Uff... Pensé que me iba a caer de lo temblorosa que estaba- dijo Sasame sentándose en un banco al lado de Anko, Miyu, Mayumi y Hinata.

- ¡Venga chicas!. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!. ¡Ánimo!- dijo Anko que estaba revisando unos papeles- vale, la primera de vosotras en actuar es Sasame- la pelirroja respiró hondo tratando de calmarse- y chicas...

- ¿Si Anko-sensei?.

- ¡MÁS OS VALE GANAR!. ¡NO OS HE ESTADO ENTRENANDO PARA NADA!. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!.

- ¡HAI!- contestaron las cuatro asustadas por el tono amenazador de su sensei.

- Así me gusta.

La competición empezó y el público fijó su sus ojos en la pista de hielo para ver actuar a las patinadoras. Arriba los chicos estaban impacientes por ver a sus novias/amigas actuar. Finalmente después de que desfilaran unas cuantas patinadoras por el altavoz se anunció a la siguiente participante.

- Nuestra siguiente participante es la patinadora Sasame Fuuma, esta chica dicen que tiene una gran energía y es una de las mejores según tengo entendido- dijo uno de los comentaristas, inmediatamente en el palco de los chicos se oyó un griterío animando a la pelirroja que sonrió. Por su parte el grupo de amigos se ganaba las miradas reprobatorias de todos las "personalidades" que estaban con ellos en el palco.

Sasame se colocó en el centro de la pista y esperó. La música empezó a sonar y ella comenzó a moverse al compás de las notas repitiendo los pasos de la coreografía que Anko le había enseñado. Al principio empezó con un ligero temblor en las manos, pero al cabo de un rato dejó que la canción la absorbiese y comenzó a bailar con mucha más soltura y elegancia. En cuanto acabó sus amigos estallaron en aplausos y ella se sonrojó ligeramente, hizo el saludo final y agitó el brazo levemente hacia el palco, ellos le devolvieron el saludo gritando como posesos y silbando. Sasame volvió donde sus compañeras satisfecha, se sentó entre Hinata y Mayumi y tomó la botella de agua que Anko le ofrecía.

- Excelente- le dijo su maestra con una sonrisa, Sasame también sonrió.

- Parecías un flan- la pelirroja se giró a Mayumi con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- en el buen sentido de la palabra- añadió la Herikawa divertida dándole un pinchazo en el costado, Sasame la empujó también divertida.

- Bueno, la siguiente es Mayumi- la chica asintió algo nerviosa- tienes tiempo de serenarte, antes que tú actúan otras 4 o 5- ella asintió tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Estás bien?. Si quieres te acompaño al baño- le dijo Hinata preocupada.

- Sólo... sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo. Pero sí, necesito despejarme- ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño- es... estúpido ¿verdad? no es la prmera vez que actúo en un torneo y sin embargo parezco una princesa a punto de ser devorada por un dragón- Hinata apoyó la mano en su hombro y se lo apretó levemente tratando de confortarla- es patético.

- En absoluto- le dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa- eres humana y no una máquina, es normal sentir nervios ante algo que vas a hacer que es importante para ti- Mayumi miró a la Hyuga y su dulce sonrisa y le sonrió agradecida, ahora mismo podría decir que Hinata Hyuga era su mejor amiga junto con Miyu y Sasame.

- ¡Vaya vaya!. Pero si es Mayumi Herikawa ¿sigues siendo igual de ingenua?- ambas chicas se giraron encontrándose con una chica pelirroja de pelo corto que las miraba con suficiencia.

- Tayuya...- susurró la Herikawa apretando los puños- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- Oh nada, solo quería decirte que pienso derrotarte perdedora- Mayumi tembló furiosa.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?- preguntó de repente Hinata sin quitar la mano del hombro de su amiga, la chica llamada Tayuya fijó la vista en la morena, sobre todo en sus ojos blancos.

- ¿No eres tú Hinata Hyuga?- le preguntó ella.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy?.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en tu casita niña rica?- le dijo la pelirroja con tono despectivo, Hinata no se dejó afectar por ese comentario.

- Tayuya, dime que es lo que quieres y lárgate anda- dijo Mayumi molesta porque había hablado mal a Hinata. Tayuya sonrió autosuficiente y acercándose a la castaña le cogió un mechón de pelo, Hinata las observaba preparada por si acaso tenía que intervenir.

- Te voy a machacar- le susurró, dicho esto salió del baño en dirección a la pista dejando a una consternada Mayumi y a Hinata semifuriosa.

- Hinata- la aludida miró a su amiga- tengo miedo- la Hyuga la abrazó cariñosamente.

- No tienes por qué, yo estoy contigo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el palco Neji se encontraba con un conflicto interno entre pedirle disculpas a Tenten o no pedírselas ¿qué hacer?. Si no se las pedía lo más probable era que la chica no le hablase en mucho tiempo, pero si se las pedía todo quedaría arreglado ¿cual era el problema? pues que Neji en su vida había pedido disculpas a nadie (excepto a su tío).

- ¿En qué piensas?- se giró y vio a Lee y Gaara a su lado.

- En nada- contestó sin ganas.

- Estás pensando en si pedirle disculpas o no a Tenten- dijo Lee, Neji lo miró estupefacto- os conozco desde pequeños, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

- Pídele disculpas- le dijo Gaara sin variar un ápice su expresión- si no lo haces será el primer paso para perderla- el Hyuga miró al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A que te refieres con perderla?- le preguntó.

- Neji, déjame decirte una cosa, Tenten lleva aguantándote desde siempre, y nunca, que yo recuerde, se ha quejado de tus malas contestaciones o de tus cambios de humor, ni siquiera ha montado escenitas cuando te perseguían tus admiradoras. Ella siempre te ha escuchado y te ha apoyado incondicionalmente, pero todo tiene un límite, incluso Tenten- Lee le puso una mano a su amigo en el hombro y lo miró serio- no la pierdas- Neji cerró los ojos pensativo ¿que significaba Tenten para él?. Era... alguien importante, eso lo sabía, pero también era... especial. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la castaña que hablaba entretenidamente con Naruto riéndose de sus ocurrencias y de los gemelos. Sintió un pinchazo en el estomago al ver la escena. Lee y Gaara se miraron cómplices y se alejaron para dejar al pelinegro sólo con sus pensamientos.

- Ne ne ne Tenten-nee-chan.

- Dime Keigo-chan- dijo Tenten agachándose a su altura con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te has enfadado con Neji-nii-chan?- Tenten borró su sonrisa y Naruto miró a su hermano serio.

- No deberías hacer esas preguntas Keigo.

- No importa Naruto. Pues me he enfadado con él porque me dijo algo que no me gustó- le dijo sentándolo en sus rodillas, el niño la miró.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?- le preguntó el otro gemelo.

- Takeru no...

- Es igual- la castaña suspiró y miró a los niños que la observaban curiosos- simplemente me hizo sentir mal con lo que me dijo.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Te llamó gorda o bruja o vieja?. Onee-san siempre se enfada cada vez que se lo llamamos- Tenten y Naruto rieron.

- ¡¿A quien llamáis gorda enanos?!- saltó Ino, Shikamaru la sujetó para que no echase a correr hacia los niños, ellos miraron a su hermana y le sacaron la lengua.

- Es la verdad- dijeron a coro; Ino se soltó de su novio y fue hacia los gemelos que echaron a correr por toda la estancia con la rubia detrás chillando, los demás rieron. Tenten se había quedado en su sitio pensando triste; era la primera vez que ella y Neji peleaban por ese tipo de cosas, pero es que era estúpido que, después de tanto tiempo (toda una infancia más toda una adolescencia) no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que sentía. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, la chica empezó a llorar y escondió la cara en el hombro del rubio.

- No llores Tenten, ya verás como encuentras a otro- ella negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que para ella sólo existía Neji, Naruto la abrazó más fuerte.

En el otro extremo de la estancia Neji estrujó el vaso que tenía en la mano y comenzó a mascullar maldiciones contra el Uzumaki. De pronto sintió dos golpes en la cabeza y descubrió a Sakura y Temari.

- Eres un baka- le dijeron ellas.

- No es asunto vuestro- les dijo él molesto.

- Sí que lo es- le dijo Sakura- Tenten es nuestra amiga.

- Y está llorando por tu culpa- le dijo Temari.

- ¿Llo...rando?- miró a Tenten y se fijó en que efectivamente estaba temblando ligeramente. Apretó los labios y lentamente fue hacia ella, Sakura y Temari sonrieron.

- Tenten...- la aludida levantó los ojos cristalinos y el Hyuga se sintió culpable- esto...

- Bueno yo... creo que me voy a calmar a onee-chan, no vaya a ser el demonio que ocurra una desgracia- se desprendió de la castaña que agarró su camisa y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Naruto... gracias- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Na... no hay nada que agradecer- dijo moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia sonriente. Finalmente se alejó de allí dejándolos solos. Tenten tenía la vista fija en el suelo, Neji tragó saliva y, tragándose también su orgullo empezó a hablar.

- Tenten...

- No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas- le dijo ella levantando la cabeza con una falsa sonrisa impresa en ella.

- Pero yo...

- No hace falta Neji en serio- se levantó y le dio la espalda dispuesta a alejarse de allí, pero el Hyuga la cogió del brazo y la obligó a girarse a mirarlo.

- Lo siento- le dijo en un susurro, Tenten agrandó los ojos por la sorpresa y, con una sonrisa se lanzó a abrazarlo. Al principio el chico se quedó alli quieto, y luego envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo cariñoso.

- Gracias Neji- de pronto oyeron aplausos y se separaron aun abrazados, para ver a sus amigos todos felices.

- ¡No sabía que tenías novia Neji!- exclamó su tía, ambos chicos enrojecieron y se separaron ruborizados. Lee sonrió, llevaba intentando juntar a esos dos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y parecía que ese año lo iba a conseguir.

El tiempo pasó y las chicas actuaron todas, la última fue Hinata que, en opinión de Naruto era la mejor, provocando una discusión entre él, Sasuke y Kiba y un suspiro de cansancio por parte de los demás.

Abajo todas las participantes estaban en los vestuarios la mar de nerviosas. A más de una tuvieron que sacarla a tomar un calmante de lo histérica que estaba. Hinata, Sasame, Mayumi y Miyu no eran una excepción, la espera las estaba matando.

- ¡¿Cuanto tiempo necesitan esos jueces para deliberar?!- exclamó Miyu al borde de un ataque.

- No hace ni cinco minutos que entraron Miyu-chan y... ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ PATÍN! Ah por fin, ya está- A su lado Anko las miraba con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba tan o más nerviosa que ellas.

- ¿Cual es el veredicto sensei?- Anko rió y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a Minato.

- Pues lo han hecho muy bien y creo que las cuatro pasarán. Aunque claro, aparte de ellas se elige a otra más.

- Minato-san Minato-san ¿qué tal lo hemos hecho?- le preguntaron Sasame y Miyu nerviosas al padre de su amigo.

- Estupendamente chicas, estupendamente. Sobre todo porque Naruto, Kiba y Sasuke casi se lían a golpes con algunos chicos.

- ¿Y eso?- le preguntó Anko con una sonrisa.

- Nada, que al parecer algunas personas del sexo masculino presentes en el polideportivo, se dedicaron a hacer balance de las chicas más guapas de entre todas las participantes, y surgieron vuestros nombres, por lo que ellos casi se les echan encima de no ser por Shikamaru, Gaara y Lee.

- ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?- se preguntó Sasame levemente sonrojada.

- Obviamente por celos- les contestó Minato a lo que las tres chicas se sonrojaron- a propósito están fuera esperando- al oír esto no se lo pensaron dos veces y salieron del vestuario para encontrarse con "sus" chicos.

- ¡Lo habéis hecho genial!- exclamó Kiba, Miyu sonrió sonrojada al castaño.

- Bueno, esa es vuestra opinión pero a ver que opinan los jueces- dijo Sasame mirando para Sasuke levemente ruborizada.

- Seguro que pasáis chicas, no os preocupéis por eso- dijo Naruto que ya estaba abrazando a Hinata por detrás mientras ella estaba recostada contra él con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ya salen ya salen !- exclamó una chica saliendo del vestuario y llamando la atención de las demás. Todas las patinadoras se agolparon en torno al tablón de anuncios nerviosas.

- ¿Véis algo?- preguntó Miyu dando saltitos, delante de ella divisó a Mayumi tratando también de ver algo- ¡Mayu-chan!. ¿Ves algo?- ella negó con la cabeza y fue donde sus amigas.

- Jo... ¡venga moveos que no veo una mierda!- gritó Miyu, el resto de las chicas allí agolpadas no le hizo caso; algunas ya salían del montón llorando histéricas porque no habían conseguido pasar.

- ¡Será posible!. ¡No veo y me estoy poniendo mala!- exclamó Mayumi de pronto.

- ¿Quieres ver?- la chica se giró al oír una voz y descubrió a uno de los amigos de sus compañeras, la Herikawa asintió a la pregunta del chico que, sin previo aviso, la tomo por la cintura y la levantó. Mayumi soltó una exclamación- eres muy ligera ¿ves ahora?- Mayumi se sonrojó por el atrevimiento del chico, pero aprovechó y se giró a mirar el tablón.

- ¡Chouji!. No sabía que tu eras de esos- le dijo Kankurou llegando junto a él y dándole un codazo.

- No te pienses que todos somos como tú anda- le dijo Kiba al castaño.

- Chouji lo hace por ayudar, es muy amable, y a veces creo que demasiada buena persona- dijo Ino con un suspiro llegando al lado de sus amigos con los demás.

- Ya sabes como es- dijo Shikamaru. Mientras Mayumi entrecerraba los ojos tratando de ver algo en la pequeña hoja del tablón de anuncios.

- ¿Puedes leer algo Mayu-chan?- le preguntó Hinata comiéndose las uñas de puros nervios.

- Leo... leo que...

- ¿Si?- le preguntaron las demás impacientes.

- P-pues que... que...

- ¡Dilo de una vez coño!- saltó Sasame, Mayumi respiró hondo y agarro fuertemente las manos de Chouji que seguían afirmándola por la cintura en el aire levemente sonrojado, ya que tenía una excelente perspectiva del trasero de la chica.

- ¡Que las cuatro hemos pasado!- Miyu gritó excitada, Sasame se puso a dar saltos como loca llorando de alegría, Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazó a su novio también llorando de contenta y Mayumi apretó aun más las manos de Chouji clavándole las uñas sin querer, por lo que este la bajó al suelo.

- ¿Te importaría...- la Herikawa bajó la mirada y se encontró con que le estaba clavando las uñas al Akimichi que aun la sujetaba por la cintura, por lo que se soltó enseguida avergonzada.

- ¡Gomen!. ¿T-te he hecho mucho daño?- él negó con una sonrisa y Mayumi sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y le regaló una sonrisa al chico que hizo que él tambien se sonrojase.

- Gracias- le dijo ella- creo que te he hecho algo de sangre en las manos.

- D-de nada, y no te preocupes por esto- Mayumi lo miró, extrañamente con ese chico podía comportarse normal, sin ser brusca ni sentirse nerviosa ni observada.

- En mi mochila tengo algunas tiritas, ven un momento y te las pongo.

- No hace falta en serio, no son más que unos rasguños insignificantes.

- B-bueno- detrás el resto de amigos los observaba sonrientes.

- ¡Hey chicos!. Ahora habrá que ir a celebrarlo ¿no?- dijo Naruto abrazando a su novia con una sonrisa.

- No hay de que preocuparse, si queréis llamaré a Jun y le diré que saque todo lo que teníamos preparado en casa- dijo Satoharu mirando a su hija, Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

- Mamá verás... el caso es que... teníamos planeado ir a un pub que conocemos a celebrarlo y...

- Oh bueno claro es normal, ya lo celebraremos en casa mañana- Hinata bajó la cabeza, sabía que su madre quería celebrarlo con ella, pero también quería estar con Naruto.

- Ne Hinata-chan, vete con tu madre si quieres, nosotros iremos con las chicas a celebrarlo al pub- le dijo Naruto besando su mejilla.

- P-pero...- de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza y sonriendo se dirigió a su madre- mamá ¿te importa si en casa somos unos cuantos más a celebrarlo?

- No no, para nada- le contestó su madre sorprendida- cuantos más mejor.

- ¿En qué piensas Hina-chan?- le preguntó su novio curioso.

- Dile a Sasuke-kun que llame a Itachi-kun, que vayan a mi casa y lleven todo lo que tenían preparado, que les de Sasuke-kun la dirección, yo voy a hablar con los demás- dicho esto besó al rubio y se internó entre la gente buscando a sus amigos. Naruto se quedó allí algo sorprendido para luego menear la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey teme!. Dice Hinata-chan que llames al teme de tu hermano y que vayan todos a su casa con todo lo que tenían preparado- Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y eso?- Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- Pregúntale a ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata ya había hablado con todos sus amigos y con los padres de sus compañeras, se disponía a volver a junto de Naruto cuando divisó su profesora habladno con alguien.

- "_Así que aquí está Anko-sensei, pensé que estaría con los demás_"- se acercó a avisarla a ella también pero descubrió que el tono de la charla se estaba volviendo cada vez más acalorado por parte de su sensei.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a mandar a tus alumnos a amenazar a mis patinadoras!- escuchó Hinata, se escondió tras una columna a escuchar, aquello seguramente era por lo que la tal Tayuya les había dicho en el baño a ella y a Mayumi, el sujeto que discutía con Anko debía ser el entrenador de Tayuya.

- No es mi culpa que sean unas ineptas, si no me equivoco lo primero que te enseñé fue a tener sangre fría, y que en una guerra todo vale- esa voz sonaba desagradable, fría y carente de sentimientos, a Hinata le dio escalofríos escucharla.

- ¡No estamos en una guerra!. ¡Son simples adolescentes por el amor de Dios!.

- Pero con un talento especial, por lo que hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que lo aprovechen al máximo.

- ¿Como?. ¿Metiéndoles miedo a los demás?. ¿Haciendo que duden?. No has cambiado nada Orochimaru_-sensei_- Hinata notó que enfatizaba el sensei con desprecio y decidió que era hora de aparecer o sino allí iban a llover golpes.

- Anko-sensei...- la aludida se giró viendo a Hinata- quería avisarle que vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar que hemos pasado todas ¿le apetece venir?.

- Claro Hinata, ahora mismo voy, deja que recoja mis cosas, espera un momento- con una última mirada al hombre con el que hablaba se dirigió al banco donde tenía la bolsa dejando a Hinata con aquel hombre. Ella lo miró y sintió un escalofrio aun peor que el de antes. Ese hombre tenía la piel blanca como la leche y el pelo negro como la noche. Sus ojos eran ligeramente dorados y tenía la pupila rasgada como si de una serpiente se tratara. Su cara no delataba expresión alguna y observaba a Hinata con indiferencia.

- Así que tú eres una de las estudiantes de Anko- dijo con su voz fría.

- Sí...

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy buena ¿no te gustaría cambiar de entrenador y venirte conmigo? Yo podría hacer sacar todo tu potencial- le dijo con una sonrisa fría y maliciosa que a Hinata le provocó terror.

- Gra-gracias p-pero es-estoy b-bien c-con A-Anko-sensei- dijo tartamudeando.

- Ya veo... Pues es una lástima Hyuga Hinata- ella no se sorprendió por que sabía su nombre, sino por el tono malicioso en el que lo dijo, a la chica le temblaron las piernas.

- Vamos Hinata- dijo Anko tomando la mano de su estudiante y echando a andar.

- Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar Anko- dijo aquel sujeto.

- Y yo espero que no- le dijo ella sin siquiera darse la vuelta, el hombre sonrió malicioso.

- Con que una Hyuga ¿eh Anko? Creo que puedo sacarle mucho partido a eso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- A ver a ver ¿para qué nos habrá citado Hina-chan en su casa?. ¿No íbamos a celebrarlo todos en el pub?- preguntó Kakuzu, él, Konan, Sasori, Kisame y el resto más otros tres chicos (dos chicos y una chica) estaban esperando delante de la que creían era la casa de Hinata según indicaciones de Sasuke.

- No lo sé, pregúntale a Itachi, él fue el que habló con Sasuke- dijo Deidara sentado en la entrada leyendo un libro sumamente entretenido- creo que con esto y unos pequeños ajustes...- murmuraba para sí.

- Deidara... ¿no estarás pensando en...- le dijo Sasori entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Quien yo?. Nooooooooooooooooo para nada Sasori- dijo el rubio escodiendo el libro detrás de la espalda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Más te vale- le dijeron Konan e Itachi amenazadores.

- Se te ve el plumero chico- dijo uno de los chicos burlón.

- ¡Hey y que hay de ellos!- protestó el rubio señalando al chico y a Kisame- ¡están mirando un catálogo de espadas!.

- Pero no pensamos usarlos para destruir nada- dijo Kisame sin despegar los ojos del catálogo.

- Lo dudo- dijo otro chico que sujetaba a una chica pelirroja de gafas que no paraba de dar saltos- ¡oye Suigetsu!. ¡Bien podías ayudarme un poco con esta!.

- Déjala que de salto, si total no creo que Sasuke le haga caso- respondió el nombrado.

- Imbécil- contestó la chica.

- Zorra- y así empezó una batalla de insultos que de no ser por el otro chico hubiese desembocado en una pelea a golpes.

- Pobre Juugo- murmuró Konan compadeciéndose del pobre chaval; mientras en el otro lado Itachi vigilaba a Pain por si las moscas y Kakuzu le arrebataba a Hidan todo los objetos punzantes que sacaba para intentar suicidarse, frustrando los intentos del chico que proclamaba algo de que Jashin-sama lo iba a mandar al infierno por no cumplir sus deseos. Así estaban las cosas cuando las afortunadas patinadoras llegaron junto al resto de la pandilla sonrientes.

- ¡Enhorabuena chicas!- dijo Konan levantándose y haciendo con ellas un abrazo colectivo.

- ¡Que me sueltes Itachi!. ¡Necesito hacer algo importante!- exclamó Pain.

- ¡Que no Pain!- contestó el Uchiha mayor conteniendo a su amigo que ya estaba dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Gaara, Naruto y Hinata.

- ¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- la chica morena de gafas se tiró encima del Uchiha menor que puso cara de disgusto.

- Karin...

- ¡Oye tú arpía!. ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun!- exclamó Sasame celosa señalando Karin acusadoramente.

- ¡NO!. ¡Sasuke es mío muahahahahahahahahaha!- de pronto la chica notó que tiraban de ella para encontrarse con Suigetsu y Juugo alejándola de Sasuke, por lo que ella protestó.

- Bueno bueno ¿por qué nos has citado aquí Hinata-chan?- le preguntó Konan.

- Es que mi madre quería celebrarlo con nosotras también, y como mi casa es grande pues cabemos todos perfectamente- le dijo ella soriente.

- Ya veo... ¡Deidara!. ¡Ni se te ocurra poner en práctica nada de lo que puedas estar pensando en este momento!. ¡Que estamos en casa ajena!- le advirtió Konan al rubio.

- ¡Pero que mal concepto tenéis de mí!. ¡No estaba pensando en nada!. "_Mierda, y yo que pensaba sacar mis arañitas bomba, con lo monas que son..._".

- ¡Vaya cuanta gente!- Satoharu apareció al lado de su hija junto con Hanabi.

- Chicos, os presento a mi madre- ellos la saludaron educadamente y luego le presentaron a Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou y Mayumi a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo- podéis pasar, y sentiros como en vuestra casa- ellos se lo agradecieron y en cuanto pusieron un pie en el interior de la casa (o gran mansión, según se mire) no se hicieron de rogar; Chouji, Kankurou y Naruto abordaron las mesas con comida que la madre de Hinata había mandado preparar previamente, las chicas se sentaron en un rincón a charlar de cosas de chicas, Karin sólo se despegaba de Sasuke para insultar a Suigetsu, Shikamaru se había apropiado de un sillón y ya dormía plácidamente, Pain anotaba cosas en una libreta todo serio, Hanabi, Kiba, Itachi, Deidara y alguno más se habían apropiado de la consola y estaban jugando la mar de entretenidos, mientras Gaara, Sasuke y Sasori los observaban impasibles.

Así estaban las cosas hasta que las chicas decidieron divertirse a su manera.

- ¡Hey panda de vagos!- exclamó Konan llamando la atención de todos- venid aquí- ellos obedecieron, Sasame enseguida puso cara asesina al ver a Karin pegada a Sasuke- hemos decidido jugar a algo todos juntos ¿os apuntáis?.

- ¿A qué?- preguntaron ellos a la vez.

- Verdad o consecuencia- contestaron ellas también a coro.

- Interesante...- murmuró Itachi- yo acepto- los demás asintieron conformes.

- Hanabi cuida de los niños ¿vale?- le pidió Hinata a su hermana menor.

- ¡Pero yo también quiero jugar!- protestó la niña.

- Eres demasiado pequeña Hanabi-chan- le dijo su primo con una mueca burlona, Hanabi hinchó las mejillas con enfado y cogiendo a los niños de la mano echó a andar molesta hasta salir de la sala.

- Vale ¿quien empieza?- preguntó Sakura entusiasmada.

- Yo misma que soy la mayor, y rotamos hacia mi derecha ¿de acuerdo?- asintieron- ¿por quien empiezo? mmmmmmmm... ¡Sasori!- el aludido refunfuñó molesto, odiaba la mente retorcida de Konan- ¿verdad o consecuencia?.

- Verdad- contestó el pelirrojo automáticamente.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?- ante esta pregunta Sakura miró a Konan con temor, Gaara puso cara de "te voy a matar como digas que sí" y Sasori suspiró cansado.

- No, no me gusta, la considero mi hermanita pequeña pero nada más- contestó Sasori guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa que suspiró aliviada, Konan suspiró desilusionada.

- Jo... y yo que creía que...

- vale vale ¿me toca a mí no?- dijo Sasori- y el que está a tu derecha es... ¡Lee!. ¿qué escoges?

- Consecuencia.

- Bien, tus amigos me han hablado de tus... objetivos deportivos, así que da tres vueltas a este salón haciendo el pino.

- ¡YOSH!. ¡Si no lo consigo haré...

- ¡Si no lo consigues nada!- saltaron Neji y Tenten que conocían de sobra a su amigo. Lee dio las tres vueltas ante sus amigos que se partían de risa ante la cara de esfuerzo del chico.

- Vale, te toca- dijo Sasori aun riendo.

- Bien Ino ¿verdad o consecuencia?

- Verdad.

- ¿Estás saliendo con Shikamaru-kun sólo para darle celos a Sasuke-kun o porque estás enamorada de él?.

- ¡Pues porque estoy enamorada obviamente!. ¿Por quien me tomas cejotas?.

- Pues por una cerda como no- dijo Sakura divertida.

- ¡Y tú eres una frentuda!- comenzaron una de sus batallas verbales que como siempre Sasame y Miyu tuvieron que parar.

- ¿Podemos seguir?- preguntó Deidara a lo que la rubia y la pelirrosa se sentaron aun lanzándose miradas de odio.

- Onii-chan...- a Naruto le vino un escalofrío por la espalda al oír el tono de su hermana- ¿verdad o consecuencia?.

- Verdad- contestó automáticamente.

- ¿Es cierto que te masturbas por las noches pensando en Hinata?

- ¡¿Q...

- Venga hombre, que se te oye por las noches- ante la pregunta de Ino los chicos estallaron en carcajadas (excepto Neji) y las chicas miraron a Naruto entre indignadas y divertidas. Por su parte Naruto estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza mientras que Hinata, sentada en el suelo entre las piernas del rubio, quedó en shock y totalmente roja sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

- ¡No pienso contestar a esa pregunta!- exclamó Naruto de pronto.

- ¡Pues ya sabes!. ¡A soltar prenda!- Naruto refunfuñó pero se sacó la camisa negra dejando su torso desnudo.

- Me parece que no vamos a poder seguir- comentó Konan observando a los chicos aun retorciéndose de risa y a Shikamaru que se había despertado de golpe a causa del barullo y miraba a todos lados desorientado.

- Pues devuélveme la camisa Ino- dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano.

- ¡Ni hablar!- le dijo ella apretando la prenda contra sí.

- ¡Pero no me voy a quedar semidesnudo!.

- ¡Esa es la gracia!.

- ¡Trae aquí Ino!.

- ¡NO!- ambos hermanos echaron a correr por la habitación, Ino escapando de Naruto con la camisa de éste en las manos y el chico persiguiéndola tratando de recuperarla sin éxito, mientras que la joven Hyuga se encontraba embobada contemplando el bien formado torso de su novio.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que cada uno siga divirtiéndose a su manera- dijo Miyu lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Kiba que ni siquiera se enteró. Las demás asintieron y lo que quedaba de la tarde-noche se la pasaron comiendo y charlando hasta que cada uno se fue para su casa. Hinata se fue despidiendo de todos y una vez que ya no quedó nadie se dirigió a su cuarto con una sonrisa, donde Hanabi ya estaba en cama durmiendo y Neji la esperaba sentado en su propia cama en actitud inquisidor. Hinata suspiró y se preparó para soportar el interrogatorio de su primo, sin embargo nada podría arruinarle el buen humor, aquel día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida.

**Fin del capítulo 9.**

**Buff... el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca (o eso creo xDD). Bueno, antes que nada agradecer los reviews a:**

**- Baldur Prime.**

**- Itzia-Hime.**

**- keri-01.**

**- always mssb.**

**- kaoru tsukimine.**

**Ya sabéis, dejadme algún review plisss!!!!!!!!! Que eso hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy feliz a la autora (Inner: aunque esta sea muy vaga, pasota, glotona, inconsciente, infantil...) Por una vez te doy la razón, tengo demasiados defectos T.T. (Inner: pues eso, me despido yo porque bruxi se ha puesto a hacer circulitos en el suelo con un aura depresiva a su alrededor, hasta el siguiente capi!!!).**

**(Inner: Ja ne!).**

**(Inner)bruxi.**


	10. Chapter 10: Bésame

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akí llega el capi 10 ¡¡¡SOY FELIZ!!! Ya el décimo... ay que contenta estoy (bricando por todo el aula de ordenadores del instituto con la profesora y las compañeras mirándola con cara extraña) xDDD (Inner: deberías trabajar en clase y no escribir) No empieces tú también (Inner: pero es que es la verdad) ¡No quiero! (Inner: vaga) lo sé :D.**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de Kishi-sensei al cual voy a matar como no ponga alguna que otra parejita, que ya va haciendo falta.

**Chapter 10: "Bésame"**

Suspiró incorporándose en la cama y miró el calendario, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo luego miró la hora y saltó de la cama con un grito que despertó a los otros dos ocupantes de la casa.

- ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!

- ¿Y hace falta que nos enteremos los demás?- gritó un somnoliento Kankurou arrebujándose de nuevo en las mantas.

- ¡No he pedido tu opinión idiota!

- U os calláis u os mato- al instante la casa quedó en silencio- gracias-. Al cabo de un rato Temari salía por la puerta sin siquiera peinarse el cabello.

- ¡No sé si vendré a comer!.

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!

- _"Con hermanos como estos quien necesita enemigos"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar una adormilada y ojerosa Hinata trataba de hacer su cama lo mejor posible; había dormido poco debido al exhaustivo interrogatorio de su primo sobre su vida "íntima" con Naruto. Oyó la voz de su madre abajo llamándola y bajó las escaleras a trompicones.

- Tienes teléfono, creo que es esa amiga tuya, Konan- Hinata cogió el auricular.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola Hina! Me preguntaba si hoy domingo tienes tiempo libre.

- Pues... en principio sí ¿por?

- Es que una vez al mes tenemos la costumbre de hacer una reunión tan sólo de chicas, al igual que los chicos hacen la suya el mismo día, es una tradición, así nos ponemos al loro de las novedades, ya sabes que normalmente eso no es posible. Bueno ¿que me dices?. ¿Vendrás?

- ¡Claro que sí!. ¿Donde y cuando?

- ¿Te dejarían ir a comer a casa de Ino?

- Supongo...- alejó el aparato de la oreja y le repitió la pregunta a su madre que asintió encantada, ya era hora de que sus hijas tuviesen una vida como la del resto de las chicas de su edad, su marido era demasiado severo en lo que a su educación se refería, y demasiado sobreprotector con ellas, a veces pensaba que Hiashi manejaba a sus hijas como si fuesen otro de sus principales negocios, por ello decidió convencerlo para que les dejase venir a vivir a la ciudad. Observó como Hinata colgaba el teléfono con una sonrisa radiante y como subía las escaleras rápida para cambiarse, definitivamente había sido todo un acierto traerlas a la ciudad. Cuando la chica finalmente salió de la casa despidiéndose de su madre esta sonrió y se metió en la cocina a preparar la comida con ayuda de Jun para ella y Hanabi, Neji le había dicho que también comería fuera de casa.

- Hoy se le ve muy alegre Satoharu-san- comentó la vieja ama de llaves cuando la mujer comenzó a sacar los utensilios de cocina.

- Estaba pensando que traer a los niños a la ciudad ha sido lo mejor para ellos.

- ¿Y eso?

- Fíjate en Hanabi por ejemplo, antes solía ser muy seria y recta, demasiado para una niña de 10 años, sin embargo ahora es más... traviesa, y eso me alegra, así es como debe ser una niña; luego está Hinata, desde que llegó aquí empezó a hacer un montón de cosas distintas, como por ejemplo el patinaje sobre hielo, salir más con sus amigos, incluso cogió novio, eso la ha hecho menos tímida, es más abierta y expresa alegría y optimismo por los cuatro costados; por último Neji, de pequeño era muy amable y siempre estaba sonriendo, pero cuando murieron sus padres se volvió frío y distante, muy serio, sobre todo cuando estaba bajo la vigilante mirada de mi marido, pero desde que vinimos aquí poco a poco está resurgiendo el verdadero Neji, estoy orgullosa de mis tres niños Jun- la aludida rió.

- Se olvida de algo Satoharu-san- ella la miró curiosa- yo he visto nacer a esos niños y los he visto crecer poco a poco, y he de decirle que no solo sus actitudes han mejorado, también su salud, ahora por lo menos no están tan pálidos como cuando llegaron, y Hinata-san ha engordado un poco y ya come mejor, que buena falta le hacía, y no hay que olvidar que ahora hay más comunicación entre ellos, por lo menos ahora se pelean abiertamente- ambas mujeres rieron, se sentían felices por los tres primos. En ese momento sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo la charla que mantenían- vaya, esta mañana se han propuesto molestar- de pronto el sonido cesó.

- Creo que Hanabi ya lo ha contestado- efectivamente la pequeña Hyuga se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando el aparato comenzó a sonar. Enseguida se apresuró a cogerlo.

- Residencia Hyuga dígame.

- ¿Hanabi?- la niña pegó un salto ante la grave voz masculina al otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Papá? Jo, tan sólo eres tú.

- ¿Como que tan sólo soy yo?. ¿Que manera es esa de hablarle a tu padre jovencita?

- Sí sí, es que pensaba que eras Moegi o Konohamaru ¿quieres hablar con mamá, no? Ahora te la paso- dejó el aparato sobre el mueble y se giró a la cocina- ¡MAMÁ!. ¡PAPÁ AL TELÉFONO!

- ¿Que son esos gritos Hanabi?. ¡Así no se comporta una señorita!- oyó que exclamaba su padre a través del teléfono, lo ignoró y en cuanto saludó a su madre con un alegre buenos días y un beso en la mejilla salió disparada a desayunar.

- Hola Hiashi- saludó alegre a su marido- ¿qué tal todo?

- Bien bien ¿y por ahí?. ¿Qué tal las niñas?. ¿Y Neji?

- Todo está bien no te preocupes.

- ¿Seguro? No es normal en Hanabi dar esos gritos...

- Claro que lo es Hiashi, es una niña de 10 años ¿acaso esperas que se comporte como un adulto?

- Yo no he dicho eso. En fin, da igual, llamaba porque llevo mucho tiempo sin hablar con los chicos, desde navidades para ser exactos, por cierto ¿quienes son la tal Moegi y el tal Konohamaru?

- Son amigos y compañeros del colegio de Hanabi.

- Nunca había oído hablar de ellos... ¿quienes son?. ¿Hijos de alguien que yo conozca?- Satoharu puso los ojos en blanco, ya empezaba.

- No lo creo ¿vas a seguir con el interrogatorio o vas a preguntarme algo que valga la pena?

- Mujer...- ella bufó- está bien vale, trataré de no hacer un interrogatorio exhaustivo- sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a Satoharu que actuase como un padre sobreprotector- me gustaría hablar con ellos si puede ser ¿está por ahí Neji?

- No, salió hace ya un rato a pasar el día a casa de unos amigos.

- Vaya... ¿y Hinata?. ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

- También salió a comer y pasar el día a casa de una amiga, en casa sólo estamos Hanabi, Jun y yo.

- ¿Has dejado que Hinata vaya sola?. ¿Y si le pasa algo?

- NO va a pasarle nada.

- ¿Y si se pierde? No está acostumbrada a tener que coger el bus o el metro, y las calles de Tokio no creo que las conozca y siempre están llenas de gente y...

- Lo dudo mucho- lo cortó Satoharu con una sonrisa, ya que Hinata conocía de sobra todos los rincones de la gran metrópolis nipona.

- Si tú lo crees así... Y dime ¿que va a hacer hoy Hanabi?

- Pues come en casa y luego saldrá al parque con los amigos, y probablemente irán a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- ¡¿Sola?!. ¡Pero si tan solo tiene 10 años!

- Solo van al parque, además, no creo que salgan de la calle.

- Ya... En fin, yo te llamaba principalmente para avisarte de que tengo unos días de vacaciones e iré a pasarlos a la ciudad con vosotros- Satoharu se quedó en shock procesando la información que acababa de escuchar- ¿Satoharu?. ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí...

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- No, no, es que me pillaste de sorpresa.

- Si ya teniais planes o algo puedo aplazarlo...

- No no, claro que puedes venir a verlos, al fin al cabo eres mi marido, el padre de las niñas, además que Neji es tu sobrino.

- Bien, llegaré allí hoy por la noche... ¿o es demasiado pronto?

- Es perfecto.

- De acuerdo, pues hasta la noche entonces.

- Hasta la noche- Satoharu colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativa ¿como iban a hacer ahora? Tenía que procurar que su marido no se enterase de que Hinata participaba en el campeonato de patinaje, ni de que ella y Neji trabajaban, ni mucho menos de que Hinata tenía novio, o allí se podía armar la de San Quintín.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Buenas gente!- saludó Naruto entrando en la habitación donde los chicos ya estaban todos reunidos.

- Tarde como siempre- le dijo Gaara- y eso que no vives muy lejos de aquí.

- Gomen, pero es que discutí con Ino y no pude deshacerme de ella hasta ahora.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Deidara sin despegar los ojos de una revista que estaba leyendo.

- Quería empaquetarme a mí a los monstruos ¡tendrá morro!. ¡Encima de que ahora soy yo el que tiene que ir a por ellos todos los días!

- No me extraña que no quiera quedarse con ellos, son un auténtico dolor de cabeza- dijo Shikamaru que estaba tumbado en el sofá- aunque se me parecen a alguien...- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio el cual bufó.

- Va va, tiene razón Naruto-kun, tú eras un auténtico dolor de cabeza, aunque claro, ellos son dos, con lo cual es peor- le dijo Itachi.

- ¡Venga! Dejémonos de hablar de los hermanos de Naruto y que empiece la fiesta- dijo Kankurou frotándose las manos con una sonrisa.

- Miedo me das- dijo Chouji.

- ¿Más que nuestro querido pirado?- dijo Deidara señalando a Pain que estaba muy concentrado haciendo cálculos.

- No sé quien está más pirado- replicó Sasori mirando al rubio.

- La verdad es que tenemos una bonita colección de chiflados- dijo Neji sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

- ¿A quien llamas tú chiflados?- saltaron todos mirando amenazadoramente al Hyuga.

- Solo era un broma...- se apresuró a contestar con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu!. ¡Un día entero para nosotras solas!. ¡Sin chicos de por medio!- chilló Tenten emocionada. Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el salón de la casa de Ino, habían apartado la mesita que había entre el sofá y la televisión dejando un amplio espacio.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamó la dueña de la casa haciendo acto de presencia en la sala.

- ¿Como lo has conseguido?- le preguntó Sakura divertida.

- Les he prometido que luego tú, Hinata y yo les contaríamos un cuento- las demás rieron, en el fondo los hermanos de Ino, por muy traviesos que fuesen, solo eran unos niños.

- Oye Saku, a propósito ¿que tal lo tuyo con Gaara?- le preguntó Temari, al instante la pelirrosa se sonrojó.

- B-bien ¿acaso no te cuenta él cosas?

- ¡Como si no lo conocieras! Es imposible sacarle algo cuando se pone en plan cubito de hielo- suspiró la rubia- venga cuenta.

- ¡Eso eso!. ¡Queremos saber todo lo que tengas que contarnos!- la secundó Sasame.

- Pero si no hay nada que contar...- dijo Sakura roja de vergüenza.

- Ya ya, lo que pasa es que te da corte frentuda- le dijo Ino dádole un codazo.

- ¿Y tú con Shikamaru qué?- contraatacó su amiga.

- ¿Que de qué?. ¡Ese es vago hasta para darme un beso!- replicó la rubia.

- ¿No será que no le resultas atractiva?

- Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

- ¡Callaos de una vez!- saltó Konan sabedora del genio que tenían esas dos- ya que ninguna tiene nada que contar que nos cuente Hina- al punto la aludida se sonrojó.

- Oh oh ¿así que sí pasó algo?- dijo Miyu dándole un codazo.

- N-no exactamente.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó Mayumi sumamente interesada, desde el campeonato parecía haberse integrado ya completamente en el grupo y no se mostraba con esa capa de frialdad e indeferencia que solía carcterizarla.

- P-pues que d-directamente no ha p-pasado n-nada- las demás se miraron confusas y la apremiaron a que continuase- e-es que... realmente c-con Na-naruto-kun n-no ha p-pasado n-nada, p-pero...

- ¿Pero?- la secundaron todas.

- P-pues que... he t-tenido s-sueños- dijo completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Sueños?. ¿Qué clase de sueños?- le preguntó Tenten.

- E-etto...

- Espera, cuando dices sueños... ¿quieres decir _esos _sueños?- dijo Konan enfatizando el demostrativo, la Hyuga asintió.

- ¡Un momento!- saltó Ino sobresaltándolas a todas- ¡¿me estás diciendo que has tenido sueños eróticos con mi hermano?!- Hinata casi se desmaya de la impresión.

- Tú siempre tan directa ¿no ves que a la pobre casi le da un síncope?- le regañó Sasame.

- Gomen...- dijo Ino apenada.

- N-no importa.

- Eso es que te mueres por acostarte con él- dijo Karin que hasta el momento había permanecido atenta escuchando, ahora sí a Hinata casi le da un infarto de los gordos.

- Otra más ¡Que Hinata es demasiado sensible!- dijo Tenten abanicando a la pobre chica.

- Lo siento, pero ¿es así o no es así?- preguntó la pelirroja volviéndose a Hinata y colocándose bien las gafas. Hinata asintió imperceptiblemente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- A ver a ver ¡¿como se te ocurre hacerle eso a Hina-chan?!- saltó Naruto indignado mirando a Neji- ya sé que eres su primo ¡pero eso no te da derecho a interrogarla sobre nuestra vida íntima!

- ¿Eso significa que sí habéis hecho algo?- le preguntó Neji con cara de sádico.

- ¡Claro que no!. ¡Yo respeto a Hinata!- exclamó el rubio, los demás observaban la escena sumamente interesados, Chouji y Kankurou incluso estaban comiendo palomitas como si de una pelicula se tratase.

- Menos mal- suspiró Neji- ¡porque como te atrevas a...

- ¡Vale ya Neji! Hina es mayorcita como para saber lo que debe o no debe hacer, además, son novios ¿qué tendría de extraño?- le dijo Kisame- ¿o me vas a decir que tú nunca te has imaginado en una situación así con Tenten-chan?- Neji lo fulminó con la mirada a la vez que un tenue rubor casi inapreciable se extendía por sus mejillas.

- Aquí el único que nunca se ha imaginado algo parecido es Shikamaru, es vago hasta para eso- dijo Suigetsu mirando al Nara que ni se inmutó.

- Fue a hablar el que nunca ha tenido novia formal- soltó Sasuke mirando maliciosamente al Houzuki (**N/A: **el apellido de Suigetsu).

- Tú mejor no hables teme, que aun no te has atrevido a decirle nada a Sasame-chan- ahora fue el turno del Uchiha de sonrojarse.

- No me esperaba yo eso de ti Sasu-chan- dijo Itachi haciéndose el decepcionado, Sasuke lo miró como queriendo asesinarlo allí mismo.

- Pero el que más nos ha sorprendido es el pequeño Chouji- dijo Juugo sonriente haciendo que el aludido se atragantase.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Sasori con curiosidad.

- Vamos, no me digáis que no os habéis dado cuenta de como mira a Mayumi- todos miraron al Akimichi que se concentró en las palomitas intentanod evadir las miradas ávidas de infomación de sus amigos.

- ¿Es eso cierto?. ¿Te nos has enamorado Chouji?- le preguntó Kankurou, Gaara también lo miraba con una ceja alzada esperando una respuesta. Ante esto el chico no pudo menos que asentir sonrojado, los demás se echaron a reír, ya no por burlarse de él, sino porque nunca se lo hubiesen imaginado. Shikamaru se acercó a su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Chico, bienvenido al mundo de los problemas, tener pareja es algo...

- Problemático- terminaron los chicos por el moreno que se limitó a gruñir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Bueno, pues entonces ya sois dos- dijo Ino mirando de forma pícara a Hinata.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ino-chan?- le preguntó Mayumi.

- Pues que Naru-chan también tiene sueños eróticos con Hinata- todas giraron la cabeza a mirarla, inclusive la pobre Hinata, que ahora sí que parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- le preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Como estás tan segura?- le preguntó a su vez Temari, Ino sonrió enigmáticamente e, imitando la voz de Naruto comenzó a "gemir".

- ¡Oh Hina-chan si!. ¡Vamos no pares!. ¡ Más!. Mmmmm... me encanta, eres preciosa ah... ah... no aguanto Hina-chan, déjame sentirte, quiero...

- ¡Vale ya!- gritó Konan sosteniendo a una semiinsconciente Hinata.

- Desde luego...- dijo Miyu meneando la cabeza sonriente- menudo par.

- ¿Y tú con Kiba qué eh?- le dijo Mayumi, Miyu sonrió.

- De momento la cosa va bien, espero que dentro de poco se decida, porque como tenga que ser yo la que se declare lo va a pasar mal- contestó la castaña.

- ¿Por?- preguntó Sasame.

- Porque pienso ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy mala- Sakura y Sasame rieron, Konan, Karin y Temari alzaron una ceja, y Tenten seguía intentando reanimar sin éxito a Hinata con ayuda de Mayumi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Tú no te preocupes Chouji, estoy seguro de que Mayumi siente lo mismo por ti- le dijo Kakuzu convencido.

- También nos falta Kiba- dijo Kankurou mirando al Inuzuka que estaba la mar de entretenido jugando con su perro Akamaru cuando se percató de que todos lo miraban.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó algo temeroso.

- Nada nada, decíamos que, aparte de Chouji, Neji y Sasuke, tú eres el único que queda por declararte- dijo Kisame, Kiba enrojeció.

- Es-esto...

- ¡No hay de que preocuparse!. ¡Si no lo conseguís siempre podéis uniros a mí y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor!- saltó Hidan de pronto sobresaltándolos a todos- ¡vamos hermanos!. ¡Muramos juntos!

- ¿Y a éste cuando se le ha pasado el efecto de los somníferos?- preguntó Itachi.

- ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!. ¡Yo te apoyo hermano!- exclamó Lee.

- ¡No lo alientes Lee o será peor!- le advirtió Sasori- ¿Quien tiene los somníferos?

- Deben de estar en algún bolsillo de alguna de las cazadoras- dijo Deidara- voy a buscarlos, de momento Kakuzu...- el aludido ya se había colocado al lado de Hidan y le había dado una tremenda colleja dejándolo inconsciente- ahora vuelvo- minutos después el rubio volvió con una cajita como la de las medicinas y vacío un buen número de pastillas en la boca de Hidan obligándolo a tragárselos seguido de un vaso de agua- ¡Listo! No creo que vuelva a despertar hasta la noche.

- Menos mal- suspiraron todos- ¿donde estábamos?. ¡Ah sí! Contigo Kiba- dijo Itachi- decíamos que haber cuando te nos declaras a Miyu-chan.

- Y te advierto que te des prisa, porque como tardes mucho y Miyu-chan se canse y decida declararse ella lo vas a pasar francamente mal. Miyu puede llegar a ser extremadamente drástica cuando se lo propone- le advirtió Naruto, ante esto Kiba tragó saliva, no había nada más terrorífico que una mujer impaciente.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ya será para menos- dijo Tenten mirando a Miyu.

- Tú espera y verás- sonrió ella- por cierto, parece que tu relación con Neji ha mejorado algo ¿ne?

- Bueno... al menos ahora se da cuenta de que existo y de que soy una mujer, aunque es horrible ver como espanta a todos los chicos que se me acercan si anda él por allí.

- Eso es que está celoso, o que tiene miedo de perderte- le dijo Konan- estáis hechos el uno para el otro, al igual que Karin y Suigetsu.

- ¡Y una mierda!. ¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra me acercaría yo a ese imbécil!- saltó Karin sumamente furiosa.

- ¡Uy!. ¡Aléjate de mí no vaya a ser que me quemes con las llamas de tu furia!- le dijo Ino simulando que apagaba un fuego para la diversión de las demás y el enojo de la pelirroja.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Hablando de drásticas ¿no créeis que Karin también lo es?- dijo Sasuke.

- Es una deslenguada y una bruta- dijo Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces es igual que tú, sois tal para cual- le dijo Juugo burlonamente.

- ¡Ni aunque me ofrecieran todas las riquezas del mundo!. ¡No es más que una víbora, una zorra, una puta, una...

- Vale vale, ya hemos pillado el concepto- le dijo Deidara- yo prefiero a las tranquilitas como Tenten-chan- Neji fijó en él una mirada glacial.

- Atrévete y te dejo sin descendencia- lo amenazó.

- ¡Era una broma, era una broma!- se apresuró a añadir Deidara, los demás rieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Y dinos Tema ¿no te has fijado en ninguno de los chicos?- le preguntó Sakura pícaramente

- No- contestó ella seca.

- ¿Seguro?. ¡Oh venga!. ¡En alguno te fijarías!- insistió.

- Pues no, los chicos son un coñazo, estoy mejor compuesta y sin novio que descompuesta y con novio- las demás rieron- pero no voy a negar que hay alguno que está para comerselo.

- Ya, yo si no tuviera a mi Gaara probablemente me fijaría en Sasuke, Itachi o Sasori, Neji es demasiado frío y los demás están todos pirados- dijo la pelirrosa.

- Pues a mí el único que podría llamarme a atención sería Shikamaru- dijo Miyu sonriendo.

- Claro, como los dos sois igual de vagos... ¡Buena pareja ibais a hacer!- dijo Sasame, Miyu la empujó levemente haciéndose la ofendida.

- Anda que...- suspiró Ino meneando la cabeza. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a cogerlo mientras en la salita se desencadenaba un guerra de cojines patrocinada por Sasame y Miyu. Al cabo de un rato la rubia volvió- Hinata es para ti, es tu madre- la Hyuga se extrañó y fue rápido a contestar pensando que había pasado algo malo.

- ¿Si?

- Hinata cielo, te llamo porque hoy he hablado con tu padre...- Hinata suspiró aliviada, no era nada grave...- y me ha dicho que va a venir hoy por la noche para pasar unos días de vacaciones en casa- o sí, a la chica se le congeló el corazón y tardó un poco en procesar la información.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Lo sé hija, yo tambié me quedé igual que tú cuando me lo dijo.

- P-pero... l-los entrenamientos, N-naruto-kun, las chicas, el pub...

- Ya ya, no te apures que ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero por ahora, si quieres, hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en casa de Ino para que mañana estés tranquila, ya he mandado a Mikado con tus cosas- Hinata respiró hondo.

- Es-está bien.

- Vale, pues entonces hasta mañana ¡pasátelo muy bien!- la línea se cortó y Hinata colgó el auricular para dirigirse acto seguido de vuelta a la salita donde la guerra de cojines ya se había convertido en un auténtico caos. Cuando abrió la puerta un cojín impactó contra su cara sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Oh Hinata-chan!. ¡Lo sentimos mucho! No te oímos entrar- le dijo Tenten entre risas.

- ¿Que quería tu madre?- le preguntó Mayumi incorporándose y sacando a Temari de encima suyo.

- Pues...- se sentó en el sofá y les explicó todo visiblemente nerviosa, las demás ahogaron un grito, ahora sí que estaban buenas.

- Por supuesto que te puedes quedar a dormir, a papá y a onii-chan no les importará- de pronto la cara de Hinata adquirió un tono carmesí, no se acordaba de que Naruto también dormiría allí (**N/A: **obviamente, es su casa niña).

- ¡Oh oh!. ¡A Hina le da vergüenza dormir en casa de su novio!- se burló Mayumi, Hinata enrojeció aun más.

- Tú calla que pareces un semáforo en rojo cada vez que Chouji se te acerca- esta vez fue la Herikawa la que se sonrojó, Miyu y Sakura rieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Y tú Chouji? Últimamente te he visto muy apegado a Mayu-chan- le dijo Kankurou dándole codazos, el castaño sonrió tímidamente.

- Bueno... Es cierto que es muy guapa y... puede que me guste un... un poco- contestó Chouji algo avergonzado.

- ¿Y a qué esperas para decírselo? A ella también le gustas, no hay más que ver como te mira- dijo Gaara completamente convencido, los demás asintieron.

- Por miradas yo entiendo, por las que te lanza Sakura que quiere algo más contigo- saltó Suigetsu, Gaara le lanzó una mirada glacial.

- YO _respeto _a Sakura, jamás le haría daño- dijo el pelirrojo.

- Más te vale- lo amenzaron Naruto, Sasuke y Sasori.

- Por cierto Sasori, de las que quedan ¿no te has fijado en alguna?- le preguntó Itachi, al punto Deidara los miró a ambos con curiosidad, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para molestar a Sasori era un poquito de felicidad para él.

- Pues... en alguna me he fijado sí.

- ¿En quien?- preguntó Deidara ávido de información.

- A ti te lo voy a decir- inmediatamente los chicos protestaron y lo increparon para que contestara, él los miró con una gotita en la cabeza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- **Oíd chicas ¿no creeis que ya va siendo hora de comer?- sugirió Miyu llevándose una mano a la barriga- es que me están rugiendo las tripas de una manera...

- Glotona- la molestó Ino- pero sí, pienso que es una buena hora para comer ¿vosotras que decís?- todas asintieron conformes, tenían un hambre después de varias guerras de cojines que podrían comerse un buey entero si les dejaban. Se levantaron y caminaron hasta la cocina donde Ino les indicó donde se encontraban las ollas, sartenes y demás. Pronto cada una estaba haciendo algo: Sakura pelaba patatas, Sasame y Miyu se encargaban de la salsa, Tenten y Temari ponían la mesa, Mayumi se ocupaba de adobar y cortar la carne e Ino y Hinata calentaban el aceite y lo iban cocinando todo a medida que Sakura y Mayumi lo tenían todo listo, la salsa se la añadirían al final. Por fin estuvo todo hecho, esperaron un poco a que se enfriase y luego se dispusieron a comer con gran apetito.

Cuando Ino se levantó a sacar unos helados del congelador como postre el timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakua fue a abrir encontrándose con el chófer de Hinata.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-san ¿está Hinata-sama?

- Buenas tardes Mikado-san, sí está, ahora mismo la aviso, pase por favor- el hombre se lo agradeció y entró a la casa mientras la pelirrosa iba en busca de su amiga. Al momento Hinata apareció en el vestíbulo y saludó con una sonrisa a Mikado.

- Muchas gracias por traerme mis cosas- dijo tomando la bolsa que él cargaba, el hombre meneó la cabeza.

- No hay nada que agradecer Hinata-sama, siento haber tardado tanto desde que su madre la avisó pero es que de paso me pidió si podía comprarle algunas cosillas que necesitaba para la cena, además, para mí es un placer-ella sonrió, le agradeció nuevamente por las molestias y el chófer se metió en el coche y arrancó, Hinata cerró la puerta de la casa y volvió a la cocina con sus amigas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En casa de Gaara el timbre de la puerta sonó y Naruto se precipitó a abrirla con una exclamación.

- ¡Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!- Sasuke meneó la cabeza e Itachi alzó una ceja, al punto Naruto llegó cargando con un montón de paquetes ayudado por Chouji y Kankurou- ¡que hambre tengo! A ver ¿quien ha pedido el arroz con gambas?

- ¡Mío!- Tobi le arrebató la bolsa.

- ¿Pollo con chili más un menú extra grande de hamburguesa con queso acompañado de patatas fritas con 3 salsas y los aros de cebolla con los fingers de queso con...

- ¡Pa mí!- dijo Chouji y quitándole las bolsas a Kankurou y Naruto una por una, los demás lo miraron con sendas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

- Vas a acabar teniendo un infarto de corazón o con las arterias taponadas de colesterol- le dijo Kakuzu.

- ¿Sushi y sashimi?- siguió preguntando Naruto.

- Pal menda- dijo Suigetsu.

- ¿La comida china?- preguntó Kankurou.

- ¡Yo!- dijo Deidara acercándose, siguieron repartiendo la comida hasta que ya tan sólo quedaban los "repartidores", Naruto se relamió los labios a la vez que destapaba el envase del ramen, cogió los dos palillos mirando el plato con avidez y cuando ya había cogido unos pocos fideos para llevarse a la boca...

- ¡UN MOMENTO!- Pain salió de su ensimismamiento- ¡¿Y nuestra comida?!- exclamó señlándose a él mismo y a Hidan que seguía durmiendo la mona en el sofá.

- O.O

cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri cri

- ¡¿OS HABÉIS OLVIDADO DE NOSOTROS?!

- E-etto...- empezó Chouji.

- Es que os vimos tan entretenidos que pensamos que no querríais comer- dijo Sasori todo serio- así que ¡hala! volved a lo que estabáis haciendo que ya comemos nosotros por los dos- Pain se los quedó mirando con cascaditas en los ojos (tipo Lee) mientras que Hidan seguia ajeno a todo durmiendo en el sofá.

- Soy un incomprendido T.T, nadie me aprecia ¡no es justoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- saltó Pain, los chicos lo ignoraron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Oye Ino ¿qué te parece si ponemos una peli?- sugirió Tenten, ya llevaban un buen rato sentadas en la cama de la habitación de Ino sin hacer otra cosa más que hablar, discutir, hablar, discutir, etc.

- De acuerdo ¿cual queréis?

- ¡Tengo una idea mejor!- saltó Mayumi de repente, las demás la miraron curiosas y la chica se sonrojó- m-me gustaria saber como erais Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun y tú de pequeños- inmediatamente las demás apoyaron la idea, Ino y Sakura las miraron aterrorizadas.

- ¡NI HABLAR!- exclamaron ellas.

- ¡Oh por favor, por favor Ino-chan!- imploró Tenten.

- ¡Sí Ino vamos!. ¡No seas así Saku!. ¡Que no os de vergüenza!- les dijo Miyu.

- P-pero...- trató de decir la pelirrosa.

- E-es que...- empezó la rubia.

- ¡Oh sí Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!. ¡Anda porfa!- suplicó Hinata deseosa de ver como era su Naru-chan de pequeño.

Un par de habitaciones más allá los gemelos estaban jugando a "Los dinosaurios destruyen el mundo" cuando oyeron el alboroto producido por las chicas. Se miraron entre confusos y sorprendidos.

- Las niñas son raras- dijo Keigo.

- Sí, y las niñas mayores más- dijo su hermano, se miraron nuevamente y se sonrieron traviesos.

- ¡Sobre todo onee-san!- exclamaron al unísono con cuidado de que la aludida no los oyera.

Ya en la parte de abajo las chicas se acomodaron en el sofá o en el suelo mientras Ino rebuscaba en el mueble de debajo de la televisión las cintas ante la mirada derrotada de Sakura. Por fin sacó una pila de videos y DVDs que colocó sobre la mesita, cogió el primero y lo puso, tomó el mando y se sentó con las demás. La pantalla quedó momentáneamente en negro y luego apareció una imagen que parecía ser una habitación.

(**Nota: **A partir de aquí lo que esté en cursiva será lo que dicen en el video, y lo normal lo que hablan las chicas).

- ¿_Está grabando?_

- _Sí, sí._

_- A ver Minato saluda_- un Minato algo más joven apareció sonriente saludando a la pantalla, estaba sentado sosteniendo un bulto en los brazos- _¿Es ese uno de tus pequeños retoños?. ¡Hola pequeñín!_

_- Querrás decir pequeñina, el muchachito es este de aquí_- la cámara se giró a una mujer pelirroja que también sonreía.

- ¿Quien es?- preguntó en un susurro Temari a Sakura.

- Es la madre de Ino y Naruto- les contestó ella también en un susurro, las demás se miraron sorprendidas y luego miraron a Ino que parecía estar en otro mundo, miraba fijamente la pantalla como si esta fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

- _¡Y aquí tenemos a la feliz mamá!. A ver a ver ¿qué tal Kushina-chan?. ¡Aun después de dar a luz a dos preciosos bebés sigues tan guapa como siempre!_

_- ¡Que bromista eres Jiraiya-san!- _rió ella; la cámara se giró de pronto mostrando a un hombre ya entrado en años de pelo blanco y alegre sonrisa.

- _¡Sí, y aquí está el incomparable escritor de moda Jiraiya-sama!. ¡El único que hace que las nenas caigan rendidas a sus pies!._

_- _¿Y ese?- preguntó Miyu.

- Es Jiraiya-san, para Naruto es como su abuelo, de hecho es su padrino, él le puso el nombre- contestó Sakura sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- _Qué mas quisieras..._

_- ¡Y aquí llega la superdotada y atractiva directora del mejor hospital de Tokio Tsunade!. ¿Qué te parece si después vamos a cenar tú y yo?_

_- ¡Antes muerta!_

_- Shhhh..._- el bulto que Minato tenía en los brazos se revolvió y comezó a llorar, el rubio la acunó tratando de calmarla.

- _¡Haz algo por Kami!- _dijoKushina notando como el otro bebé también comenzaba a revolverse.

- _¡Eso intento!_- demasiado tarde, el pequeño comenzó a llorar y la habitación del hospital se convirtió en un coro de llantos.

- _¡Por el amor de Dios!. ¡Haced algo para callarlos!_- se oyó la voz de Jiraiya desde detrás de la cámara. De pronto el video se apagó, Ino se levantó para quitarlo y poner el siguiente.

- ¿Esos erais vosotros Ino-chan?- preguntó Mayumi, la chica asintió.

- ¡Qué monos!- exclamó Hinata abrazando un cojin como si fuera un bebé, Ino rió y puso la siguiente cinta. En la pantalla apareció una habitación muy distinta a las demás, esta tenía dos cunas y un montón de juguetes tirados por el suelo.

- _¡Naruto!. ¡Ino!. ¿Donde estáis pequeños bribones?_- la cabellera pelirroja de la madre de Ino y Naruto tapó momentáneamente la cámara.

- _Creo que he encontrado algo... ¿qué hay aquí?_- la voz de Minato se escuchó a la vez que la cámara se inclinaba detrás de un sillón- _¡Oooooooooooooooh!. ¡Pero si es mi pequeña princesita!. ¡Ven aquí que papá te quiere comer!- _una bebé apareció en la televisión a la vez que Minato la cogía, la pequeña reía mientras su padre simulaba darle mordiscos.

- _Bueno... uno menos_- suspiró Kushina cogiendo a la pequeña y metiéndola en el corral, la niña protestó enérgicamente- _quédate ahí como una niña buena mientras papá va a por el travieso de tu hermano ¿si?- _dijo Kushina sonriendo, al parecer la cámara estaba apoyada en una mesa grabándolas, Minato había desaparecido de la escena. De pronto unas risas se oyeron y un pequeño cuerpecito entró gateando en el cuarto todo lo rápido que podía, su carita estaba roja por el esfuerzo, detrás de él surgió Minato también gateando, las chicas se echaron a reír, era gracioso ver a alguien como Minato gatear.

- _¿Se puede saber qué haces?_- le preguntó su mujer, ahora no se les veía a ninguno de los dos, tan solo a una pequeña Ino que parecía que estaba observando a sus padres y a su hermanito con la curiosidad en sus ojitos azules a la vez que se chupaba el dedo.

- _Pues jugar a las carreras ¿verdad que sí hombrecito?_- la risa clara y límpida de Kushina sonó.

- _Eres peor que un niño._

- _¿Quiere decir eso que soy un niño grande?._

_- Payaso- _la imagen desapareció durante unos segundos para aparecer de nuevo, esta vez parecía un salón enorme, el mismo salón de la casa donde estaban ahora mismo.

- _¡Hola hola!. ¿Como están los cumpleañeros?_- era una voz de mujer que no habían oído hasta ahora. En la pantalla apareció una mujer de pelo negro azulado y un pequeño en brazos, a su lado tenía a otro niño algo más mayor- _¡Deja de grabarme Minato!. ¡Estoy horrible!_

_- ¡No digas tonterías mujer!- _en escena apareció Kushina y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la morena- _¡hola Sasuke-chan!_- las demás pegaron un respingo ¿aquel bebé en brazos de la mujer morena era Sasuke? No se lo podían creer.

- _Venga Itachi-kun, saluda- _dijo Minato revolviéndole el pelo con una mano y sujetando la cámara con la otra, el niño hizo una mueca y vio como su madre metía a su hermanito en el corral con Naruto e Ino, Minato también estaba enfocando a los bebés con la cámara y se vio justo el momento en que Sasuke y Naruto comenzaban a pelearse (a su manera, son bebés) mientras que Ino se metió en medio dispuesta a defender a su mellizo de aquel niño extraño, las chicas se revolcaban de la risa al igual que hacían las dos madres en la cinta.

- _Parece que han llamado a la puerta, ve a abrir Minato, Mikoto y yo vigilaremos a los niños_- la cámara fue depositada encima del sofá, a los pocos minutos se oyó la alegre voz de Minato.

- _¡Mirad quien ha venido!_- en la pantalla se vio la parte de abajo de una persona que las chicas reconocieron como una mujer por su vestimenta.

- _¡Haru!. ¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!_- exclamó Kushina, parecía que alguien había vuelto a coger la cámara porque ahora enfocaba a Mikoto y Kushina junto a una mujer de cabello castaño claro y brillantes ojos verdes, Sakura se sonrojó y las demás la miraron, aquella era su madre algo más joven.

- _Y en principio no iba a poder, pero es que Sakura debió de reconocer la casa cuando pasamos por delante porque la señaló y me miró como diciendo "es la casa de Naruto e Ino ¿podemos entrar?", y cuando le dije que no me armó un berrinche que no veas tú, no paró de llorar hasta que estuvimos delante otra vez- _los cuatro adultos rieron y Haru depositó a Sakura con los demás en el corral y, como había pasado con Naruto y Sasuke las dos niñas comenzaron a pelearse- _Bueno ¿y los demás?_- preguntó Haru ignorando el hecho de que su hija y la hija de Kushina se estuviesen tirando del pelo mutuamente, ante esta escena Hinata, Tenten y el resto estallaron en carcajadas ante unas sonrojadas Sakura e Ino, muertas de vergüenza.

- _Jiraiya-san dijo que vendría un poco más tarde y Tsunade-sama no podía, tenía guardia en el hospital_- explicó Kushina.

- _Pues entonces ¿a qué esperamos?. ¡No todos los días cumplen los hijos de una un añito!_- dijo Mikoto alegre_- ¡y deja de grabar Minato por favor!._

_- ¿Por qué? Así ellos podrán reírse cuando lo vean, es un bonito recuerdo- _replicó Minato virando la cámara en dirección a los niños donde ahora ambas niñas estaban tirando con todas sus fuerzas de una muñeca cada una por un lado, era gracioso ver a Ino con la cara contraida por el esfuerzo y a Sakura con los ojos apretados tirando también como si le fuera la vida en ello. Por el contrario los niños estaban tirándose al suelo mutuamente.

- _¡Basta Naru-chan!. ¡Que el peto está recién planchado!-_ protestó su madre, el niño la miró de forma inocente con sus ojitos azules como diciendo "yo no estaba haciendo nada, soy inocente", Kushina lo puso en pie sujetándolo para que no se cayese y trató de alisarle el peto naranja que tenía puesto.

- _Están timbrando de nuevo_- dijo Haru, esta vez fue Mikoto a abrir volviendo acompañada unos minutos después por un sonriente Jiraiya que traía dos paquetitos.

- _¡Pero Jiraiya-san!. ¡No deberías haberte molestado!_- exclamó Kushina cogiendo los regalos.

- _¡Si no es molestia mujer!. ¡Cualquier cosa por mi ahijado y su linda hermanita!_. _¡Mira Naruto!. ¡Mira lo que te ha traído tu padrino!_- se acercó al corral y el pequeño tomó con sus pequeñas manitas el paquete que su madre le tendía, a su lado Ino hizo lo mismo.

- _Que será será..._- canturreaba Kushina abriendo los dos paquetes- _¡hala!. ¡Dos sonajeros!. ¡Ino, Naruto!_- a los pequeños les brillaron los ojos y gatearon hacia los sonajeros que su madre estaba haciendo sonar, los cogieron y comenzaron a sacudirlos sonrientes. Un poco más allá Sasuke-bebé y Sakura-bebé observaban los sonajeros con envidia y enfurruñados ¿por qué no les habían dado a ellos unos sonajeros también?, Minato se dio cuenta y comenzó a grabarlos.

- _¡Eh!. ¡Parece que Sasuke-chan y Sakura-chan tienen envidia!_- los niños miraron a sus respectivas madres y luego señalaron los sonajeros con expresión suplicante.

- _No puede ser hija, hoy no es tu cumpleaños_- la niña comenzó a hacer pucheros, Sasuke-bebé se limitó a cruzarse de brazos contrariado, su hermano mayor rió y le dio un empujoncito para hacerlo rabiar, Sasuke chilló.

- _¡Itachi!- _lo reprendió su madre. La pantalla se quedó de nuevo en negro e Ino se levantó para sacar la cinta del video mientras sus amigas se reían a carcajada limpia.

- ¡Hay que ver!. ¡Estabais hechos unos bichos!- dijo Sasame limpiándose las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas.

- Sí bueno...- trató de decir Sakura sonrojada, de repente Konan soltó una exclamación.

- ¡Oh Dios!. ¡Mirad la hora que es!. ¡Y mañana tengo que entrar temprano a trabajar!.

- ¡Y nosotras tenemos clase!. ¡Además le prometí a mamá que llegaría temprano!- exclamó Mayumi levantándose.

- ¡Ino rápido!. ¡Le contaré un cuento pequeño a los gemelos y me voy!- dijo Sakura, Ino sonrió y le indicó donde estaba la habitación de los dos rubios. A los cinco minutos volvió a bajar apurada y salió en tropel con las demás despidiéndose de Hinata e Ino. Ambas chicas las observaron tomar direcciones distintas, luego oyeron una exclamación seguido de "Lo siento Naruto" pronunciado atropelladamente por Miyu. Esperaron a que el rubio entrase en la casa y cerraron la puerta.

- Será posible, van como locas...- su hermana le dio un beso en mejilla como saludo, Naruto reparó en Hinata y sonrió.

- ¿Te vienen a buscar Hinata-chan?- le preguntó besando su mejilla, la chica negó con la cabeza sonrojada.

- Hinata se queda hoy a dormir en casa- Naruto tardó unos segundos en procesar la frase.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- exclamó sorprendido, Ino meneó la cabeza y desapreció escaleras arriba para dejarles intimidad.

- ¿N-no te gusta l-la idea Naruto-kun?- le preguntó Hinata algo... ¿decepcionada?, su novio sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡No no!. Es que me pilló por sorpresa solo eso _"aprovéchate"_- sonó una vocecilla en su mente, sacudió aun más fuerte la cabeza.

- ¿Naruto-kun?. ¿Te encuentras bien?. Es-estás ardiendo y rojo _"adivina por qué"_- dijo una voz maliciosa en su cabeza, ahora fue el turno de Hinata de sonrojarse.- E-etto... v-voy a su-subir a v-ver a los niños, les prometí que les contaría un c-cuento- Naruto asintió y observó a Hinata subir las escaleras, sobre todo sus bien torneadas piernas y ese trasero que... comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared ¡no no no no no!. ¡Si cometía una locura después de haberle asegurado a Neji que jamás tocaría a Hinata sin el consentimiento de ella primero... ¡Un momento!. ¿Quien le decía que ella no quisiese... ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!. ¡No debía pensar así o allí iba a pasar algo muy grave!.

- Y entonces los dinosaurios y los humanos convivieron todos juntos para siempre jamás- dijo Hinata tapando a los niños.

- ¿Y el tiranosaurio rex es el rey de todos?- preguntó Takeru.

- Sí claro.

- ¿Y el pterodactilo es el más rápido?.

- Claro que sí.

- Hinata-nee-chan ¿vendrás otro día a contarnos cuentos verdad?- preguntaron ellos somnolientos, la chica sonrió y les besó la frente, Ino hizo lo mismo y ambas salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

- Será mejor que nos acostemos nosotras también- dijo la rubia, Hinata asintió y se dirigieron al cuarto de Ino para ponerse el pijama, Hinata dormiría en la habitación de invitados porque en la habitación de su amiga no había sitio para las dos, y, como es lógico no iba a dormir con su novio, se sonrojó ante este pensamiento y murmurando un buenas noches se encaminó a su habitación por aquella noche. De camino se topó con el cuarto de Naruto y se quedó mirando la puerta un instante, oía al rubio ir y venir por su cuarto murmurando para sí cosas que no alcanzaba a entender. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que aun seguía ahí plantada y corrió a meterse en la habitación de invitados, se metió de un salto en la cama y se tapó hasta las orejas tratando de despejar su mente y dormir.

Había pasado ya media hora y Hinata no conseguía conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Naruto, el cual dormía a tan solo dos puertas de distancia. Finalmente se decidió, echar una miradita no le haría daño a nadie, y además, ya había dormido con él una vez cuando ni siquiera habían empezado a salir ¿no?, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a plantarse ante el cuarto del chico. Esta vez alargó una mano para abrir la puerta pero se quedó a un cm vacilante, sin embargo el deseo pudo más que su timidez y entró. Divisó la figura del chico sobre la cama y su respiración pausada, se acercó a observarlo. Una expresión tranquila surcaba su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo de pronto los abrió sorprendiendo a Hinata.

- ¿Hinata-chan?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿No puedes dormir?- Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- N-no ¿es-estabas d-despierto?- una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios, rápido como un rayo se sentó en la cama, atrapó a Hinata con sus brazos que soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

- Na-naruto-kun.

- Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras a verme- dijo aspirando su aroma, ella se sonrojó ¿tan fácil de predecir era?. Lo cierto era que, aparte de eso, Naruto no había podido resistirse a abrazarla, y es que Hinata tan solo traía puesto un camisón azul muy fino hasta las rodillas que dejaba poco a la imaginación pervertida de Naruto. Por otra parte Hinata estaba sonrojada acurrucada sobre el pecho del rubio, este sólo llevaba el pantalón del pijama, de cintura para arriba estaba desnudo- ne Hina-chan, duerme hoy conmigo- el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir apresuradamente ¿qué hacer? levantó la cabeza para mirar a su novio y él la besó estrechándola contra sí, cuando se separaron Hinata asintió aun sonrojada y ambos se tumbaron, la Hyuga se acurrucó contra Naruto y él la abrazó fuerte.- Buenas noches Hina-chan- dijo besándola de nuevo.

- B-buenas n-noches Naru-chan- cerraron los ojos tratando de dormir, pero al cabo de un rato ambos se dieron cuenta de que era una tarea imposible. Se miraron de nuevo y se sonrieron, parecía que iban a pasar toda la noche despiertos. Hinata se acercó a Naruto con la intención de besarlo cuando... ¡BUM! un estruendo los interrumpió- ¿q-qué ha sido eso Naruto-kun?- preguntó Hinata, el ruido volvió a oírse de nuevo seguido de otros más pequeños ¡clac clac clac clac clac clac clac clac! Parecía como si alguien estuviese martilleando algo. Naruto se levantó y se acercó a la ventana con la intención de descubrir el origen del ruido. Un resplandor iluminó la habitación cuando se acercó y entonces lo supo, era una tormenta, y parecía que una de las gordas.

- No es nada Hinata-chan, es sólo...- otro trueno se escuchó y Hinata pegó un chillido escondiéndose bajo las mantas, si había algo que no soportaba eran las tormentas- ¿tienes miedo de las tormentas?- le preguntó Naruto medio divertido, ella asintió sin salir bajo las sábanas- vamos Hina-chan, si sólo son...- de nuevo resonó un trueno y Hinata se abrazó al cuerpo de Naruto con los ojos cerrados, realmente le daban pánico las tormentas.

- ¡NEE-CHAN!. ¡ANIKI!. ¡NEE-CHAN!. ¡POR FAVOR ANIKI!. ¡TENEMOS MIEDO!- los chillidos de los gemelos sonaron por toda la casa, Naruto miró a Hinata aun abrazada a él con los ojos cerrados y expresión aterrorizada, dudó entre dejarla sola un momento o quedarse allí con ella, los gemelos también le tenían miedo a las tormentas, y siempre que había una querían dormir con otra persona. Naruto se desprendió suavemente de Hinata.

- Ahora vuelvo ¿si?- Hinata lo miró entre suplicante y atemorizada- sólo será un minuto, no te muevas de aquí ¿vale?- la chica vio con horror como Naruto salía del cuarto dejándola sola. Truenos siguieron apareciendo, Hinata se tapó los oídos con un gemido y se encogíó en la cama. Así la encontró Naruto cuando volvió a la habitación, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte tratando de calmarla- ya estoy aquí mi niña, tranquila- la chica se fue calmando poco a poco- sólo es agua cayendo y unos ruidos algo fuertes ¿por qué le tienes miedo?- Hinata gimió.

- E-es que u-una vez c-cuando e-era pe-pequeña m-me perdí d-durante una t-tormenta, d-desde en-ton-ces l-les t-tengo miedo- Naruto rió y Hinata lo miró ofendida.

- Bueno, pues ahora estoy yo aquí, no tengas miedo- Hinata asintió, pero el sonido de los truenos la intranquilizaba. En un momento dado uno cayó cerca de la casa y Hinata pegó un respingo, Naruto la agarró firme de los hombros y la besó tratando de hacer que olvidase la tormenta, era la única forma que se le había ocurrido. Al parecer funcionó porque, aunque al principio ella se sorprendió poco correspondió al beso. Nauruto lo notó y, olvidándose por un momento de reprimirse, hizo el beso más apasionado; Hinata ahogó un gemido, se revolvió para sacar los brazos de debajo de las mantas y se los pasó por el cuello. Al hacer esto uno de los tirantes de su camisón resbaló dejando su hombro libre y parte de su pecho al aire. Aquello hizo a Naruto detenerse, respiraba agitadamente y aquella visión lo estaba matando, si no paraba ahora al principio después ya no podría hacerlo.

- Hinata-chan, será mejor que...

- Naruto-kun- el rubio la miró, por primera vez en la noche había pronunciado su nombre sin tartamudear- bésame- Naruto se sorprendió por la petición, pero la Hyuga tenía una expresión de determinación en sus ojos blancos- por favor, bésame- no pudo resistirse a ese tono de súplica y volvió a besarla, sin embargo esta vez, en cuanto volvió a probar sus labios, dejó de lado cualquier atisbo de cordura y se concentró en el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo. Sus manos se movieron por todo él acariciándolo, Hinata se dejaba llevar, había llegado a una conclusión mientras lo besaba: si su padre llegaba a enterarse alguna vez de lo suyo con Naruto mientras estuviese en casa con ellas no tendría otra oportunidad de estar a solas con su rubio, por ello quería aprovechar aquella noche al máximo.

- Hina-chan- suspiró Naruto cuando se separaron para tomar aliento- te quiero- pasó a besarle el cuello y el hombro que tenía al descubierto, mientras que con una de sus manos le acariciaba los muslos. Por su parte Hinata le acariciaba la espalda desnuda disfrutando de las sensaciones nuevas que estaba experimentado. Naruto pasó la mano que tenía libre por encima de sus pechos, Hinata suspiró.

- Naru-chan- aquello le había sonado a súplica y, como buen novio que era, iba a corresponder a esa súplica. Deslizó del todo la delgada tela que semitapaba uno de los encantos femeninos de Hinata y lo acarició, la chica ahogó un gemido y Naruto sonrió, su otra mano siguió su camino por los muslos adentro subiendo el camisón, hasta el punto que uno de sus dedos rozó su zona íntima, ahora Hinata gimió algo más fuerte. Naruto terminó de destapar sus pechos y empezó a pellizcar sus pezones, ya había comprobado que la chica no usaba sujetador para dormir- Na-naruto- ahora sí que Hinata gemía, el rubio terminó de quitarle la prenda dejándola sólo con una prenda. Pronto dejó de usar sus manos para pasar a usar su lengua, quería sacarle más gemidos, sensuales gemidos que lo excitaban y lo hacían disfrutar.

- Hinata-chan- dijo subiendo la cabeza a su altura- eres preciosa, me encanta tu cuerpo- la besó tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía hacia ella. Cuando se separaron la despojó de su última prenda y acarició su zona íntima, instintavemente Hinata separó sus piernas, Naruto sonrió para desaparecer luego entre ellas. Hinata gimió sonoramente cuando sintió la lengua del rubio allí abajo, afortunadamente la tormenta los ahogaba bastante. Notó como Naruto paraba para tomar aire y ella aprovechó para incorporarse y deshacerse del pantalón que el chico aun tenia puesto; vio algo sonrojada el miembro duro y erecto del chico, pero su timidez no la detuvo, metió la mano dentro de sus calzones y movió ese miembro. Miró la cara de Naruto temerosa de no estarlo haciendo bien pero su expresión le dijo todo lo contrario. El rubio se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y volvió a tumbar a Hinata quedando él encima.

- Naruto-kun, no sabes cuanto he deseado esto- aquella confesión por parte de su dulce y tímida novia sorprendió al chico. La besó suavemente y la miró como pidiéndole algo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y asintió, Naruto cogió su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de la morena, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en su interior; en su camino topó con una especie de barrera, hizo fuerza para traspasarla y lo consiguió, pero Hinata soltó un grito de dolor, Naruto le besó el cuerpo y se quedó quieto un momento para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara, después comenzó a moverse.

Si esa noche alguien hubiese entrado en la habitación hubiese visto una bonita visión: la imagen de dos cuerpos bailando en la oscuridad, de dos personas demostrándose el amor que se tenían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar de la ciudad, concretamente en la casa de Hinata, Hiashi habia llegado justo antes de que estallase la tormenta.

- Bienvenido a casa Hiashi- dijo su mujer dándole un beso- me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Yo también Satoharu, me alegro de tener estas vacaciones.

**Fin capítulo diez.**

**Arf... arf... arf... (respirando hondo para coger aire) ¡¡¡EL QUE DIGA QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES CORTO O QUE NO VALE LA PENA LO MATO!!! (Inner¿quien es ahora la sádica?) ¡TÚ! (Inner: tendrá morro...). Pues eso¡2º lemmon que escribo YAP!. ¿Que os ha parecido? xDDD. Bueno, lo de siempre, dejadme algún review plisss ¡que me he esforzado mucho! y no seais demasiado duros conmigo T.T **

**Otra cosa ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**- always mssb**

**- keri01**

**- koste**

**- Itzia-Hime**

**- Candrucha**

**- Baldur Prime**

**- naruhinashippuuden**

**- kaoru tsukimine**

**¡A VOSOTROS CHICOS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ANIMOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE!. ¡ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A TODOS VOSOTROS!.**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	11. Chapter 11: MaMayuchan

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!!!! Aki de nuevo yo con el décimoprimer capítulo. 12 reviews nuevos!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! NO me lo puedo creer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! En verdad no creo q merezca tantas alabanzas, pero muchísimas gracias chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sin vosotros esto no hubiese sido posible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OS KIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Inner: escandalosa) puede, pero SOY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sensei, aunque desde aquí le ruego que me deje comprar a Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi para mi uso personal xDDD.

**Ahora ya os dejo con el capítulo, a disfrutar!!!**

**Chapter 11: "Ma-Mayu-chan"**

- ¿Crees que Hinata estará bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Hiashi a su mujer en aquella mañana.

- Que sí, no me seas pesado, está en casa de una amiga, con esta tormenta no podemos salir a buscarla, ni mucho menos que venga ella a casa. En las noticias han dicho que lo mejor es no salir de casa, de hecho las clases las han suspendido- Hanabi miró a su madre- así es Hana-chan, el director de tu colegio acaba de llamar, y de momento las clases están suspendidas por culpa de la tormenta, al parecer muchos de vuestros profesores viven en las afueras y se encuentran atrapados, ya que allí es peor por culpa de la nieve, así que por hoy no tendrás que ir al colegio.

- ¡YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- chilló la niña emocionada, su padre la miró extrañado- ¿y onee-san?. ¿Tampoco tendrá clase?- su madre asintió.

- No entiendo yo estos colegios de hoy en día, en mis tiempos...

- En tus tiempos tú ibas a un colegio privado de todo lujo en el que os mimaban como si fueseis diamantes, pero hoy en día eso no se da, no tienen nada que ver nuestros tiempos con los tiempos de ahora- Hiashi suspiró derrotado, siempre que discutía con Satoharu salía perdiendo.

- ¿No podríamos al menos llamarla para saber si está bien?- dijo refiriéndose a Hinata.

- Ya lo he intentado pero no había linea, no sé ahora- dijo Neji dejando el vaso de leche que acababa de tomarse en el fregadero.

- Pues probemos de nuevo- Hiashi se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono, lo descolgó y marcó el número que Neji le dictaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿No sabes cuando podrás volver?- preguntaba Ino, estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono, este había tenido que ir el día anterior a una ciudad cercana a Tokio y, por culpa de la tormenta no había podido tomar el tren de regreso.

- No Ino, lo siento, pensaba regresar ayer por la noche pero entonces estalló la tormenta, y hoy por la mañana la cosa aun creo que está peor, en algunos lugares está nevando y todo. Intenté llamaros para deciros que no podía volver pero me fue imposible, las líneas telefónicas no han comenzado a funcionar hasta hace unos minutos- Ino suspiró y observó como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana, el viento soplaba furioso y en algunos puntos de la ciudad se habían formado tales acumulaciones de agua que algunos bajos comerciales, sótanos, parkings y portales estaban inundados, al igual que las calles por las que sólo unos pocos valientes, ya fuese por necesidad o porque lo querían, se atrevían a caminar empapándose enteros a pesar de las capas de ropa de abrigo y las gruesas botas de agua.

- Total, que no podrás volver hasta dios sabe cuando.

- Sí... lo siento de veras, perdona por haceros cargar a ti y a tu hermano con toda la responsabilidad de la casa.

- ¡No pasa nada papá! Sabemos que haces todo lo que puedes, por cierto, Hinata-chan está aquí, ayer estalló la tormenta justo cuando estábamos todas reunidas en casa. Las demás se fueron pero a ella no le dio tiempo, a pesar de que ahora vive en la ciudad su casa es la más alejada ¿te molesta que se haya quedado?.

- ¡No no, para nada! Aunque ya llamaré yo a Satoharu luego para tranquilizarla, ha de estar preocupada supongo. Ino cielo tengo que dejarte están empezando a haber interferencias, un beso para ti y tus hermanos, os compensasré, lo prometo ¡un beso princesa!

- ¡Un beso papá!- gritó Ino para que él la oyera, colgó el auricular y respiró aliviada, temía que a su padre pudiese haberle sucedido algo por culpa de la dichosa tormenta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hiashi colgó el teléfono con un bufido. Había estado llamando a casa de Ino y Naruto sin éxito alguno, estaba comunicando. Contrariado regresó a la cocina, su mujer lo miró y él negó con la cabeza.

- Desde luego, podría habernos llamado ella- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- Sabes perfectamente que si pudiera ya habría llamado hacía rato.

- Espero que no haya molestado mucho en casa de Minato, ya sabes como se pone cada vez que hay tormenta, y espero también que ese mocoso sea respestuoso con ella.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadado por lo que te dijo?. ¡Pero si ya han pasado 12 años de aquello! Eres más rencoroso que...- el timbre del teléfono los interrumpió, Hiashi se lanzó a cogerlo.

- Residencia Hyuga ¿dígame?

- Buenas Hiashi ¿qué tal?

- ¿Minato?. ¡Ya era hora!. ¿Como está Hinata?

- Acabo de hablar con Ino y me ha dicho que perfectamente, no te preocupes.

- ¿Que acabas de hablar con Ino?. ¿No estás en casa?

- No, y ya me gustaría, pero lamentablemente me encuentro en las afueras de Tokio atrapado por la tormenta.

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que _mi _hija está en casa sola con _tus _hijos?. ¡Y sabes perfectamente a que me refiero!

- _"Será carca"_ ¿Todavía le guardas rencor a Naruto por lo que te dijo cuando tenía _5_ años? Además, no creo que Ino y Naruto tengan mucho tiempo para pensar en mimar a Hinata, te recuerdo que mis hijos pequeños también están con ellos, con suerte no destrozarán la casa, odian estar encerrados. A lo que estábamos, no te preocupes por Hinata, estará bien.

- Eso espero, a ver si termina pronto esta tormenta y voy a buscarla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!- los gemelos se abrazaron a Ino con un grito, aun seguían sonando truenos y relámpagos.

- No va a pasar nada, tranquilos- trató de tranquilizarlos ella, les acarició la cabeza con ternura, a pesar de que muchas veces la hacían enfadar sabía que solo era una forma de llamar la atención, además, no le gustaba que ni ellos, ni Naruto, ni mucho menos su padre estivesen tristes o asustados por algo, por eso siempre se mostraba como una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma, aunque era todo lo contrario. Naruto y su padre lo sabían, y, aun si Ino no lo notaba, ellos la cuidaban con autentica devoción.

- Onee-san, prométenos que te quedarás siempre con nosotros- le pidieron ellos, Ino les sonrió con cariño, cada vez que estaban asustados decían lo mismo.

- Pues claro que sí bobos- dijo abrazándolos, los niños se aferraron a ella y gimieron ante el sonido de otro trueno, desde luego aquella tormenta estaba durando más de lo previsto.

Un par de puertas más allá Hinata abrió los ojos adormilada, al principio no recordó donde se encontraba, luego notó un aliento cálido en su nuca y entonces sonrió, se volvió a mirar a su novio que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Se sonrojó violentamente al verse completamente desnuda, al igual que él, pero pronto una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, lo de la noche anterior había sido real y no un sueño. Sin embargo su dicha fue rota en cuanto oyó un trueno, soltó un gemido tratando de no despertar a Naruto y se volvió a acurrucar contra el cuerpo cálido del rubio. Naruto sintió el movimiento y despertó poco a poco, miró a la chica a su lado y sonrió, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la tormenta aun seguía y de que Hinata temblaba ligeramente, la abrazó e inmediatamente ella dejó de temblar. Miró al chico agradecida, él amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a ella con intención de besarla cuando...

- ¡Arriba tortolitos! Onii-chan, me parece muy bien que quieras demostrarle a Hina cuanto la quieres, pero te agradecería que me ayudases con los niños ¿es posible?- Ino irrumpió en la habitación interrumpiéndolos, ellos volvieron la cabeza a mirarla, Naruto con el ceño fruncido molesto y Hinata sonrojada. Los gemelos asomaron la cabeza desde detrás de su hermana, se agarraban a ella como si les fuera la vida en ello. Volvió a sonar un trueno y ambos niños corrieron a acurrucarse en la cama y aferrarse a su hermano, Hinata también se aferró a Naruto asustada, al pobre estaba a punto de darle una crisis respiratoria- ¡Vale ya!. ¡Que me lo vais a asfixiar!- Ino consiguió que los gemelos soltasen a Naruto y estos volvieron a aferrarse a ella- Hoy no hay clase así que no os preocupéis por los horarios, pero si queréis desayunar será mejor que bajéis- Naruto asintió e Ino salió del cuarto dejándolos solos de nuevo, aquel día iba a ser muy largo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Chouji!. ¡Ven y ayúdame a sacar el agua rápido!- el chico cogió un cubo de agua y rápidamente fue adonde su padre y comenzó a ayudarle a retirar el agua de la entrada del pequeño restaurante-bar-cafetería; por culpa de la tormenta el local estaba inundado completamente, pero por fortuna los muebles los habían retirado antes al lugar más profundo de la parte de atrás- ¡Maldita sea!- masculló su padre cuando un nuevo torrente de agua traspasó la puerta a pesar de las gruesas tablas de madera que habían colocado como barricada.

- Mientras la tormenta continúe no vamos a conseguir nada papá, sería mejor esperar a que parase y luego evaluar los daños, los muebles ya están bien resguardados y la barra y el resto del local tapados con capas de plástico impermeable, aquí ya no podemos hacer más, sería mejor volver a casa- le dijo Chouji a su padre por enésima vez, el hombre miró a su hijo y finalmente asintió con un suspiro, aquel pequeño restaurante había sido su vida, pero lo que decía su hijo era cierto. Así pues cerraron todo lo mejor que pudieron azotados por el fuerte viento y se dispusieron a regresar a su casa. En el preciso momento en que echaban a andar Chouji distinguió una pequeña figura que luchaba por mantener unos bultos pegados a su cuerpo.

- ¿A quien se le ocurre salir a pasear con esta tormenta?- murmuró su padre, el chico asintió aun contemplando a aquella persona que se le hacía muy familiar. De pronto la capucha del impermeable que la figura llevaba puesto se descolocó por una ráfaga de viento dejando a la vista un cabello castaño oscuro, inmediatamente Chouji la reconoció y corrió hacia ella murmurando maldiciones- ¡Chouji!- gritó su padre, pero el castaño ya había llegado a la altura de la persona.

- ¡Mayumi!- la chica alzó la cabeza y descubrió una figura borrosa que se acercaba corriendo hacia ella- ¡¿se puede saber qué haces insensata?!. ¡¿Como se te ocurre salir con esta tormenta?!- reconoció la voz como la de Chouji e inmediatamente se sonrojó, afortunadamente para ella con el rostro mojado no se le notaba. Chouji le pasó un brazo por los hombros, le cogió la capucha para volvérsela a colocar bien y al rozarle la frente con la mano soltó una exclamación- ¡pero si estás ardiendo!

- B-bueno yo...

- ¡Chouji!. ¡¿Se puede saber por qué has echado a correr como un loco?!. ¡Tenemos que volver a casa enseguida!- aquella voz masculina la chica no la conocía, atisbó entre la lluvia y distinguió la silueta borrosa de un adulto corpulento.

- ¡Ya papá, ya lo sé!. ¡Pero tengo que acompañar a Mayu-chan a su casa, está ardiendo!. ¡Creo que tiene fiebre!

- Pero...- en ese momento Mayumi sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, y con un gemido casi inaudible perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó, por suerte Chouji la tenía cogida fuertemente por la cintura y la elevó en brazos antes de que llegase a caerse del todo. Chouza (**N/A: **creo que así se llama el padre de Chouji, Akimichi Chouza, si estoy equivocada corregidme xD) miró a la Herikawa preocupado, era obvio que no la podían dejar tirada en la calle- está bien de acuerdo, llevémosla a casa, no podemos ir ahora hasta la de ella- Chouji asintió, afirmó bien a Mayumi en sus brazos, su padre recogió los paquetes que se le habían caído antes a la castaña y echaron a correr lo más deprisa que pudieron hacia el edificio donde vivían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Estúpida tormenta!- murmuró una chica pelirroja mirando por la ventana- ¡las odio!

- ¿En serio? Pues a mí me gustan, es agradable oír el repiqueteo de la lluvia chocando contra la ventana- dijo otra chica morena de pelo largo.

- ¡No me refiero a la tormenta idiota!

- ¿Ah no?

- Me refería las dos niñas mimadas- la morena alzó una ceja.

- ¿De qué te preocupas? Tú te has clasificado con ellas por el área de Tokio, y yo lo he hecho por el área de Kanto, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, nosotras llegaremos a los nacionales y las machacaremos, así que no te agobies más Tayuya.

- Si tienes razón, aunque...

- ¿Qué?. ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea, sé como podemos fastidiarlas a base de bien- dijo Tayuya sentándose en la cama con su amiga.

- ¿Como?

- ¿Qué te parecería salir un día de estos a ligar Kin?- la morena comprendió y sonrió.

- Ah pero qué mala eres Tayuya, quieres levantarle el novio a Mayumi.

- Sí hombre y qué más, no, el gordito glotón no está hecho para mí, prefiero a los rubios de ojos azules y cuerpo bien desarrollado.

- ¿Significa eso que a mí me toca el gordo?- refunfuñó Kin- está bien, todo sea por ganar el campeonato.

- Lo ganaremos Kin, de eso no te quepa duda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sentía calor, lo último que recordaba era haber encontrado a Chouji y su padre y luego... comenzó a revolverse y poco a poco abrió los ojos ¿donde estaba? No reconocía el lugar, nada le era familiar, aunque sentía que estaba tumbada en una cama.

- ¿Ya has despertado bella durmiente?- se volvió a la voz y se incorporó.

- ¿Mi-Miyu?

- La misma- se acercó a su amiga, depositó la bandeja que portaba sobre la mesilla de noche y se sentó a su lado en la cama- ¿como te encuentras? Nos has dado un buen susto ¿a quien se le ocurre salir con este tiempo?

- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?. ¿Donde estoy?. ¿Por qué...

- Quieta quieta, una por una. Primero bébete esto y tómate esta medicina, es para bajarte la fiebre, aunque ya la tienes bastante baja- Mayumi tomó la taza y el vaso de agua en el que Miyu había diluido la medicina, se lo tomó de un trago e hizo una mueca.

- Está asqueroso- Miyu sonrió.

- Bebe el chocolate, te hará sentir mejor- Mayumi obedeció y, una vez se lo hubo terminado miró a Miyu- vale vale, empieza.

- ¿Como he llegado aquí?

- Chouji y su padre te trajeron, estabas inconsciente y por eso no te diste cuenta- Mayumi asintió, enseguida se sonrojó.

- En-entonces, esta es...

- Sí la casa de Chouji, y donde estamos nosotras ahora es su habitación- Mayumi abrió los ojos sorprendida y paseó la vista por la habitación, esta estaba como la de cualquier chico, desordenada y con su toque personal- ¿más?

- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?- Miyu soltó una risita.

- Verás, sabes que Chouji, Sasame y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio- Mayumi asintió- resulta que cuando Chouji y su padre llegaron contigo a casa lo primero que había que hacer para que no te pusieras peor era sacarte la ropa, pero claro, ellos son dos hombres, así que Chouji vino desesperado a mi casa y me pidió ayuda, Sasame no está aquí hoy, fue por la mañana temprano a visitar a sus abuelos, cuando el tiempo amainó algo, así que ya ves, me has tenido de enfermera, pero no te me acostumbres ¿eh?. ¡A ver si vais a tener que pagarme un plus por eso!- Mayumi rió- por cierto, el chocolate te lo ha preparado Chouji, si quieres cuando te encuentres mejor sal a merendar, Chouza-san está haciendo un pastel de chocolate con nata y crema y milhojas, es un cocinero estupendo ¡si por mí fuera me quedaba a vivir aquí!- Mayumi volvió a reír- descansa cabeza hueca, que menudo susto nos has dado.

- Miyu... os lo agradezco mucho pero tengo que regresar a mi casa, mi madre y mi abuelo estarán preocupados.

- ¡Ah no te preocupes por eso!. Chouza-san ha llamado a tu casa para avisar, tranquila, tu madre ha dicho que ya de paso te quedes aquí hasta que pase la tormenta, además, así aprovechas con Chouji- Mayumi se sonrojó violentamente.

- ¡Miyu!- la increpó, su amiga rió y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación.

- A propósito, el pijama que llevas puesto es de Chouji.

- ¿¡QUÉ?!- Miyu cerró la puerta riendo y regresó al salón con los Akimichi.

- ¿Como está?- preguntó Chouji nada más verla.

- Bien, no se morirá si a eso te refieres.

- Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Miyu-chan ¿se ha tomado la medicina?

- Sí.

- ¿Le ha bajado la fiebre?

- Sí

- ¿Se ha bebido todo el chocolate?

- ¡Qué sí! Pero mira que llegáis a ser pesados los tios, ya pareces Naruto, cada vez que Hinata o Ino se caen o se dan un golpe minúsculo se pone histérico- Chouji respiró aliviado.

- ¿Querrá venir a merendar?- preguntó Chouza a los dos chicos desde la cocina- preguto por si acaso tengo que poner más milhojas.

-Hágalas igual Chouza-san, que sino se las zampa Mayumi me las zampo yo- dijo Miyu sonriente.

- Eso si yo te dejo.

- ¿Quieres apostar Chou-chan?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Bueno Hina cuenta ¿qué tal has pasado la noche?- preguntó Ino, ambas chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia ordenando la ropa, los gemelos se habían quedado en el salón con Naruto.

- B-bien- contestó sin mirarla.

- ¿Solo bien?

- Bu-bueno...- Hinata miró a la puerta, luego se acercó a su amiga y le susurró algo al oído que provocó que Ino comenzase a dar chillidos- shhhhhhhhh no es para que se entere todo el mundo.

- Y dime ¿qué tal fue?

- Maravilloso- contestó la Hyuga con una sonrisa, Ino también sonrió.

- Me alegro ¿sabes una cosa? Probablemente onii-chan no te lo ha contado para no hacerte sentir mal, pero antes le gustaba otra chica- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿E-en serio?- Ino asintió- ¿y quien era?

- Sakura- Hinata la miró boquiabierta- sí, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, en realidad no le gustaba de verdad, más bien era una especie de obsesión. Sakura era una niña muy tímida y le gustaba Sasuke (yo se lo presenté), y como Naruto tenía celos de Sasuke por ser mejor que él en todo pensó que si le quitaba a Sakura de alguna manera le ganaría. Estuvo hasta los 15 años pendiente de ella, hasta que empezó a replantearse si de verdad estaba enamorado- Hinata la escuchó atentamente, realmente no se esperaba aquello.

- ¡Eh chicas!. ¡Parece que la tormenta ha amainado!- oyeron el grito de Naruto desde abajo y se acercaron a la ventana para comprobarlo.

- Parece que sí, pero aun llueve de lo lindo- murmuró Ino, Hinata asintió y de pronto notó como la alguien la abrazaba por detrás sorprendiéndola, pegó un salto y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero enseguida reconoció aquellos brazos bronceados y sonrió- hay que ver ¿no puedes esperar a que yo me vaya por lo menos?

- Es que si la tormenta ha amainado eso quiere decir que Hina-chan se irá pronto ¡no puedes culparme por querer pasar un ratito con mi novia!- Ino bufó y disimuló una sonrisa.

- Ok ok, ya os dejo solos, me voy a vigilar a los gemelos- la rubia desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras y la pareja se quedó sola.

- Na-Naruto-kun- el rubio la giró para quedar frente a ella y la besó, cuando se separaron se sonrieron, Naruto le movió el jersey dejando a la vista su hombro y se lo besó dejándole una marca, luego se lo recolocó de nuevo.

- Así sabrán que ya tienes dueño- Hinata sonrió y lo abrazó feliz, aunque no pudieran verse por algún tiempo aquello no disminuiría el cariño que se tenían.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Bueno, menos mal que el viento se ha calmado- dijo Miyu acomodándose en el sofá- ¡ne Chouji!. ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Mayu-chan?

- Porque... porque... porque a lo mejor quiere seguir durmiendo- Miyu bufó.

- ¡Llevas diciéndome lo mismo media hora! Eres demasiado tímido Chou-chan.

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme así y te quedas sin pastel y milhojas!- amenazó el castaño.

- ¡Eso es chantaje! Pero vale, no lo diré más Chou-chan, a cambio de que vayas a despertar a Mayumi- el castaño la miró dubitativo- ¿qué te cuesta? La tienes ahí al lado.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú entonces?

- Porque yo estoy aquí muy bien toda tapadita... además, fuiste tú el que la trajo, así que ahora acepta tu responsabilidad.

- En eso tiene razón Chouji- interrumpió su padre, el castaño suspiró y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a su cuarto, se paró delante de la puerta y con una mano temblorosa giró la perilla abriéndola.

- ¿Mayumi?- preguntó en voz baja, tal vez seguía durmiendo o no quisiera levantarse...

- ¿Quien es?- preguntó ella incorporándose en la cama.

- So-soy Chouji, etto... venía a preguntarte si... si te apetece venir a merendar, entre papá y yo hemos preparado algunos dulces y...

- Ahora salgo, pero... ¿te importaría pasarme antes algo de abrigo?- Chouji asintió y sin mirarla caminó hasta su armario, sacó una sudadera y se la pasó a la chica- gracias- Mayumi alargó el brazo para cogerla y en ese momento tropezó con un trozo de colcha enredándose los pies y cayó al suelo llevándose a Chouji con ella. Inmediatamente ambos se sonrojaron.

- Ma-Mayu-chan...- tartamudeó el Akimichi, sin darse cuenta había apoyado las manos en la cintura de ella, como la primera vez que hablaran, Mayumi tenía la vista desviada, pero no se movía, fue entonces cuando Chouji tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, y la besó. Fue un beso torpe pero muy dulce para los dos, Chouji le acarició el cabello largo y suave, Mayumi por su parte tenía ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Chouji. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando el uno para el otro levemente sonrojados, pero esta vez no apartaron los ojos.

- Chouji- él le sonrió dándole a entender que adivinaba sus sentimientos, Mayumi sonrió a su vez y lo abrazó con un grito de alegría, Chouji le correspondió de buena gana.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué...- Miyu se quedó paralizada en la puerta en cuanto vio la escena, y es que ambos aun seguían uno encima del otro y con la ropa descolocada por culpa de la caída- ¡uy qué ocupados os veo! Si eso ya vuelvo después- la recién formada pareja se miró y con una sonrisa de complicidad se abalanzaron sobre una sorprendida Miyu cayendo al suelo los tres- ¡no basta!. ¡cosquillas no, cosquillas no!. ¡por favor ya vale!. ¡ay mis costillas!- Chouza sonrió feliz al ver la escena de los tres chicos revolcándose por el pasillo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Hinata-chan!. ¡Teléfono!- la chica se levantó notablemente fastidiada de su cómoda posición en el sofá, tumbada abrazada a su novio, y se dirigió a junto Ino para contestar el aparato- creo que es tu padre- la chica respiró hondo y se pegó el auricular a la oreja.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Hinata por fin!. Dime ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí papá, estoy bien, Ino-chan y Naruto-kun han sido muy amables conmigo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

- ¿Eh?

- No nada hija nada, que te vamos a ir a buscar tu madre y yo dentro de un rato.

- Ah... vale.

- Bueno pues eso, hasta dentro de un rato.

- Hasta luego- colgó el aparato y con un suspiro de resignación regresó a la sala.

- ¿Que quería?- le preguntó Naruto volviendo la cabeza a mirarla.

- Que me vienen a buscar dentro de un rato.

- ¿Entonces te vas?- le preguntaron los gemelos mirándola con ojos tristes- ¡no queremos que te vayas Hinata-nee-chan!- exclamaron abrazándola.

- Sí quédate, tú eres más buena que onee-san- dijo uno.

- Sí es cierto, tú no nos gritas ni nos riñes- dijo el otro.

- ¡Pero bueno!. ¡Esta sí que no os la paso pequeños monstruos!- Takeru y Keigo le sacaron la lengua a su hermana y esta comenzó a perseguirlos escaleras arriba.

- Entonces... ¿no podremos vernos en algún tiempo?- Hinata asintió- ¿ni siquiera con los chicos delante?

- Bueno, vernos sí que podremos vernos pero... no podremos estar en plan... cariñoso, es decir que con mi padre delante tendremos que comportarnos como simples amigos- Naruto sonrió y acercándose a ella la besó.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré- Hinata le sonrió agradecida y lo abrazó.

¡Ding dong!

El timbre los interrumpió, Hinata se separó de Naruto.

- Debe de ser por mí- el rubio se levantó y, aguantándose las ganas de abrzarla o cogerla de la mano se dirigió a acompañarla a la puerta. Una vez en el vestíbulo la abrió encontrándose con los padres de su novia.

- Naruto...

- Hiashi-sama ¿como está?

- ¿Y Hinata?

- ¡No seas maleducado!- lo reprendió su mujer- ¡hola Naruto!. ¿Qué tal estás?. ¿E Ino y los niños?

- Muy bien gracias Satoharu-san.

- ¿Y Hinata?- insistió Hiashi, Satoharu suspiró resignada.

- Es-estoy aquí papá- dijo apareciendo al lado del rubio.

- Bueno, pues vamos antes de que el tiempo vuelva a empeorar.

- Sí...- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Hinata hija ¿lo llevas _todo_?- la chica captó el significado de la frase.

- Pues... creo que sí... ¡oh no!. M-me he dejado la chaqueta arriba ¿me acompañas a buscarla Naruto-kun? Debe estar en la habitación de Ino-chan.

- Claro Hinata-chan- ambos adolescentes subieron escaleras arriba, Hiashi se los quedó mirando con el ceño funcido.

- No pongas esa cara o te saldrán arrugas- rió su mujer, Hiashi entornó los ojos.

- Recuérdame que le compre un buen regalo a tu madre- Hinata rió abrazada a Naruto, estaban en la habitación del rubio despidiéndose- voy a echar de menos tu piel suave- dijo Naruto besando su cuello.

- Y-yo también, p-pero so-solo serán unas dos semanas, probablemente menos, no t-te peocupes- Naruto suspiró.

- Intentaré resistir- Hinata le sonrió agradecida, para ella también iba a ser muy duro.

- ¿Ya la has encontrado?- le preguntó su padre cuando volvieron a bajar, ella asintió- pues venga vamos- la chica le lanzó una última mirada a Naruto y se dirigió al coche con su madre, Hiashi se quedó un rato más en la puerta- dale a tu padre las gracias por avisarme.

- Lo haré.

- Y por cierto, no has cambiado nada- Naruto se obligó a forzar una sonrisa, sabía que no era santo de la devoción de Hiashi, y menos con la ropa que llevaba puesta: pantalón de chándal desgastado y camiseta de manga corta con la inscripción en la parte delantera de _I´m a devil boy, and you?- _hasta la vista- Naruto también se despidió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta para ver alejarse el coche. Vislumbró a Hinata atisbando por la ventanilla y agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

- ¿Ya se han ido?- le preguntó Ino apareciendo a su lado, Naruto asintió y se metió en la casa mascullando maldiciones, Ino suspiró, iba a tener que convivir con un irritable Naruto Uzumaki durante dos semanas ¡Kami-sama qué cruz le esperaba!

**Fin capítulo once.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capi más, sé que comparado con los últimos quizás es algo cortito, pero es una especie de capítulo transitorio, es necesario para lo que viene luego, que por cierto ya lo tengo pensado xD. También he estado haciendo cálculos y no creo que el fic tenga más de 20 capítulos, aunque no creo que tantos, más o menos acabará teniendo entre 15-20, o puede que se quede en 15, aun tengo que pensar como lo estructuro (Inner¿y por qué no lo pensaste todo junto?) Porque es demasiado trabajo para mi cerebro, además, ahora ya me empiezan los exámenes ¡dame un respiro! **

**En fin, nada más por ahora, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ¡a contestar reviews!**

**hiinatiita-chan: **me alegro de que te guste la historia!!!! Ojalá este capi también te haya gustado!!!!!

**kmiUzumaki: **¿¿¿en serio que el fic te ha sacado varias sonrisas??? La verdad, nunca creí tener talento para escribir ¡me halaga que me consideres una gran escritora pero aun me falta mucho! xDDD.

**Fernando-Urashima: **O.O muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, ya sé a quien recurrir si algún tengo que matar a alguien xDD. Y sí, Miyu puede llegar a ser MUY mala, ya lo verás en los siguientes jejeje...

**kaoru tsukimine: **y aki una de mis lectoras más antiguas!!!!!!!!! Me encanta que siempre me dejes review, eso me anima mucho, espero que sigas leyendo!!!!!!!!!!! Y no te preocupes por los videos, tengo pensado poner algún otro más adelante xD, y Hiashi... ¡uy ya verás la que se monta! (qué mala soy juju).

**Gabe Logan: **me alegro de que te haya gustado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por desearme suerte!!!!!!!!!!! Yo también me he pasado por alguna de tus historias, y están muy bien, siento no haberte dejado review!!!! Pero en verdad me han gustado, sobre todo la de _Loca academia de ninjas_, se la recomiendo a todo el mundo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**always mssb: **otra de mis lectoras antiguas xD, me alegra que sigas leyendo y dejando review, no sabes cuanto me anima eso!!!! Espero que continues leyendo!!!!!!!.

**goalbest: **Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me halaga que me digas que este es un buen NaruHina!!!!!!!! Me has hecho sonrojar y todo xD, sigue leyendo!!!!! A partir del 12 viene lo interesante jujuju.

**Baldur Prime: **gracias por tu felicitación!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí tienes la continuación que espero que te haya gustado xD, ahora ya quedan menos parejitas xDD, espero que sigas leyendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itzia-Hime: **pues na, aquí está la continuación, y sí, el lemmon fue algo imprevisto, creo que cuando lo escribí estaba inspirada xD, sigue leyendo plissss!!!!!!!!!!!

**koste: **sí, la verdad es que me retrasé bastante, demo... ¡es culpa de los exámenes y la mierda de horario que tengo! El tener clase por la tarde me parte bastante el tiempo, y cuando llego a casa estoy tan cansada que solo me apetece cenar y meterme en cama ¡pero estoy tratando de remediarlo! Dentro de poco viene semana santa y entonces espero tener algo más de tiempo xD.

**karurosu: **me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto el capi diez xD, en cuanto al personaje que me dijiste... sí que tengo pensado meterlo, no te preocupes. La recomendación la tendré en cuenta, porque Kin y Tayuya se ponen en acción¿que pasará que pasará? Sigue leyendo si quieres saberlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Esto es todo por ahora solo queda decir que... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	12. Chapter 12: Creo que tendremos problemas

**YAHOI! Yo de nuevo xDDD. Aquí subo el capítulo 12 el cual espero que os guste :). Antes que nada deciros que ya sé más o menos como voy a estructurar los restantes capítulos y lo más probable es queno haga más de20 pero sí más de 15, a no ser que me venga un arrebato de última hora y decida hacerla más larga :D (Inner: eso sería lo normal en ti) y qué? la vida está regida por impulsos (Inner: solo en tu caso) ya ya, lo que pasa es tú no eres más que un ente maligno que habita en mi mente y tienes envidia porque no posees un cuerpo sólido (Inner: excusas excusas) gruñona.**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los uso para hacerlos sufrir en mis locas historias.

**Chapter 12: "Creo que tendremos problemas"**

Un nuevo día amanecía claro y límpido en Tokio. La horrible tormenta había pasado y la gente tenía por delante un día más de trabajo en su rutina diaria. En la residencia Uzumaki cierta rubia bajaba las escaleras feliz, su padre llegaría por la mañana o, a más tardar, a la hora de la comida. Iba sonriente tarareando una melodía, sentía que aquel día iba a ser muy tranquilo...

- ¡INO!- adiós tranquilidad. Subió de nuevo las escaleras y fue a la habitación de su hermano- ¿qué has hecho con mis camisas!

- Tienes algunas fuera a secar- le dijo sin alterarse, Naruto salió de su cuarto empujándola al salir- de nada oye- murmuró para sí misma.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, por primera vez en sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, los gemelos no estaban burlándose de Naruto, sino que se encontraban lo más lejos posible de él, y no era para menos, ya que el rubio parecía que tenía un aura maligna a su alrededor.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar así? Pregunto para saber si tengo que reservar hotel para mí y los niños por dos semanas- le dijo su hermana sentándose en la silla que quedaba libre. Naruto refunfuñó algo incomprensible para luego salir de la casa dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse.

- Onee-san ¿que le pasa a aniki?- le preguntó Keigo asustado y... ¿preocupado?

- No es nada, en dos semanas se le pasará _"supongo"_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- saludó efusivamente Miyu entrando en la clase, Shikamaru la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué estás tan contenta esta mañana?- le preguntó.

- Jeje... ya lo veréis, es una sorpresa- les dijo misteriosamente- ne Naruto ¿qué tal ayer con Hinata-chan?- por respuesta recibió una expresión de total furia, contrariedad, odio, ira... etc, con el aura maligna aun a su alrededor- etto... creo que mejor no alterarle durante unos días- dijo Miyu con una gotita en su cabeza.

- Qué problemático- dijo Shikamaru estirándose- ahora que caigo ¿y Chouji?

- Jojojo- el Nara se giró a Miyu que reía de forma misteriosa.

- Tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres contar.

- ¿Yo?. ¡Qué va! Yo no sé nada Shika-kun, nada de nada- dijo haciéndose la inocente, Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

- Sí sí, en fin, prefiero no saberlo.

- ¿Seguro?

- No, el mundo de las mujeres es demasiado complicado.

- No tiene que ver con el mundo de las mujeres.

- ¿Ah no?- Miyu negó- ¿y con qué entonces?

- Pues... es algo que concierne a Chouji y a Mayumi.

- ¡Oh no!. ¡Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando!. ¡Dime que no es lo que yo creo!

- ¡Oh sí!

- ¡Y mira que lo avisé!.

- ¿A quien?- ambos se giraron descubriendo al objeto de su conversación.

- ¡Chouji como has podido! ¡Como te has dejado embaucar!- Chouji miró extrañado a su amigo, el cual le tenía cogido por los hombros con expresión derrotista.

- ¿A qué te...- de pronto calló dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¡Miyu! ¡Prometiste no irte de la lengua!

- ¿En serio yo prometí eso? Ups, entonces creo que se me escapó- dijo sacando la lengua juguetona, Chouji suspiró, se dirigió a su sitio para sentarse, fijó la vista en su compañero de al lado y tragó saliva, Naruto no parecía estar de muy buen humor esa mañana.

- ¡Hola gente!- Sasame entró en la clase sonriente- ¡Miyu mala amiga!. ¡No me esperaste!

- Es que tenía que darles la noticia a Shika y a Naru, a ver qué tal se lo tomarán los demás jeje...

- Como te gusta jugar con la gente, te encanta- le dijo la pelirroja riendo.

- Y los demás lo odiamos- sentenció Shikamaru con cara de aburrido, las chicas rieron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una chica rubia saltaba frenética entre el gentío tratando de vislumbrar a las personas que salían de una de las puertas del abarrotado aeropuerto, al parecer buscando a alguien. Finalmente debió de dar con su objetivo porque los ojos se le iluminaron y, lanzando un chillido se abrió paso entre los enojados transeúntes y se abalanzó sobre un chico más o menos menudo, de pelo negro alborotado y brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡KARU!- el chico se giró y sonrió al ver una mata de pelo rubio sobre él.

- Tema, yo también me alegro de verte, pero por favor deja de asfixiarme- la chica se apartó con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño al ver la ropa del moreno.

- Creo que tendremos que llevarte de compras- el chico ladeó la cabeza y contempló su atuendo: una camiseta blanca, un peto azulmarino, una camisa igualmente azul por encima con la inscripción _the best _en el centro de la espalda; en los pies llevaba unos tenis (deportivas, zapatillas de deporte...) blancos bastante viejos, todos gastados; todo ello sumado el pelo completamente despeinado hacía que la gente lo viese con algo de recelo.

- ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta- Temari puso los ojos en blanco y su amigo se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de arreglarlo un poco aun sonriente.

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- le preguntó ella cambiando de tema a sabiendas de que era imposible discutir con él, el chico se quedó pensativo.

- Tenía la intención de buscar un hotel baratito, ya sabes que mi economía no es muy esplendorosa últimamente, pero creo que por la expresión de tu cara no podrá ser- Temari asintió sonriente y lo cogió del brazo mientras echaban a andar hacia el exterior del aeropuerto.

- Te quedarás en mi casa- sentenció la rubia firmemente decidida, él arqueó una ceja.

- Tema ¿estás segura de...

- ¡Gaara y Kankurou pueden irse a la mierda!- exclamó.

- No me refería a eso, decía que si estás segura de que no voy a sucumbir ante una de tus desastrosas comidas- Temari enrojeció de vergüenza y molestia.

- ¡KARUROSU GEBARA!- el chico rió mientras escapaba de una enfurecida Temari que lo perseguía a través del aeropuerto.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La semana pasó extremedamente lenta para todo el grupo de amigos. Afortunadamente ya estaban a sábado y, debido a los exámenes trimestrales que pronto se realizarían, en casi todos los institutos de Tokio los alumnos tenían una semanita de descanso, cosa que la mayoría aprovechaba para estudiar, terminar trabajos pendientes, o simplemente hacer el vago.

Hinata suspiró sobándose los lados del cuello. Se encontraba en la tienda trabajando junto con Sasuke para terminar un trabajo. Debido a que ambos eran los más inteligentes de la clase siempre los emparejaban para los trabajos, y había conseguido convencer a su padre de que iba a estar en la biblioteca con el Uchiha.

- ¿Te encuentras mal?- le preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado, últimamente Hinata presentaba un aspecto de lo más inquietante.

- No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Seguro?- Hinata asintió y Sasuke no hizo más preguntas, pero la Hyuga notó la mirada vigilante de él sobre su persona.

- Sasuke-kun- él la miró- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- Sasuke gruñó.

- Si no lo hiciera el dobe me mataría- Hinata esbozó una sonrisa.

- Naruto-kun- suspiró ella- ¿qué tal estará?

- Supongo que bien- dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. La campanilla de la tienda sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente y Hinata levantó la cabeza.

- Un segundo- dijo, Sasuke asintió y la chica se dirigió a atender a la persona que acababa de entrar. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata despidió al cliente y volvió junto a Sasuke.

- Bien, yo creo que si ponemos esto así y suprimimos estas biografías el trabajo no quedaría tan saturado- le dijo el Uchiha, Hinata se inclinó sobre los folios que él sostenía y los revisó.

- Sí, pero deberíamos poner unos gráficos para indicar el crecimiento y el descenso de la economía, así se entendería el párrafo sobre el capital social de la empresa.

- Tienes razón ¿y si además de los gráficos añadimos unas cuantas fotografías?

- Entonces el trabajo se vería demasiado espeso, ten en cuenta que aun nos falta la portada, la contraportada, el índice y la bibliografía, serían muchas páginas juntas, y esto no es un tratado internacional.

- Ya pero...- una melodía los interrumpió y Hinata se incorporó.

- Lo siento- le dijo a Sasuke, él movió la cabeza quitándole importancia y Hinata contestó al teléfono- ¿diga?

- ¿Hinata-chan?

- ¡Ino-chan! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Sasuke alzó una ceja al saber que era Ino, tenía una ligera sospecha de que el autor de esa llamada era Naruto y no Ino, aunque esta fuese la que hablase- dime ¿qué tal está Naruto-kun?

- Físicamente bien, mentalmente inestable.

- ¿Inestable?

- Traducido significa que el dobe está histérico poniendo a todo el mundo de cabeza con su mal humor porque lleva una semana sin verte- le soltó Sasuke, inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó.

- ¿Estás con alguien?- le preguntó Ino.

- ¡¿Qué está con alguien?! ¡¿Con quien?!- Hinata percibió la voz chillona de su novio al otro lado de la línea seguido de un resoplido por parte de Ino.

- Estoy con Sasuke-kun haciendo un trabajo para el instituto en la tienda del centro comercial- contestó la chica antes de que Ino le formulara la pregunta- pásame con Naruto-kun anda, mi padre no creo que aparezca, le dije que estábamos en la biblioteca- oyó un crujido y luego la voz de su novio por el teléfono.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Te echo de menos!- Hinata se sonrojó.

- Y-yo también a ti Naruto-kun.

- ¡Ne ne ne! Temari ha dicho que quiere presentarnos a un amigo suyo que vino a pasar unos días a Japón desde Perú, aunque creo que dijo que el tipo es japonés... En fin, que si te vienes al pub esta noche- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior ¿qué le diría su padre si le pidiera permiso para ir a un pub con sus amigos? Probablemente un no rotundo.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí?

- Sí...

- ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Te vienes?

- Yo... Me encantaría pero... M-mi padre...

- ¡Porfa Hina-chan! ¡Te echo mucho de menos! ¡Quiero abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte! Además... Me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor otra vez- le dijo con voz sensual, ante este último comentario Hinata enrojeció hasta los huesos, aunque ella también se moría de ganas...

- Ve-veré lo que puedo hacer- le dijo.

- Pero ¿vendrás?

- Pues... no lo sé, se trata de mi padre y...- a su lado Sasuke escuchaba toda la conversación con una sonrisa divertida. Cuando oyó las últimas partes supuso que estaban hablando de la salida de esa noche, así que le quitó a Hinata el móvil y se lo puso él en la oreja.

- Hey dobe.

- ¡¿Teme?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú con MI novia?!

- Nada que te interese.

- ¡Como le pongas un solo dedo encima juro que te arranco los huevos!

- ¡Naruto que hay niños delante!- oyó que le recriminaba Ino.

- Bah cuanto antes aprendan mejor- se oyó un golpe seguido de un quejido.

- ¡¿Por qué narices me has pegado?!

- ¡Por irresponsable!- Sasuke suspiró ante la disputa que estaba oyendo.

- Escucha dobe, no te preocupes por Hinata, te aseguro que la llevaré al pub aunque tenga que ser a rastras, me debes una- dicho esto colgó sin dar tiempo al rubio a replicar. Hinata miró al moreno interrogante y Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, luego se dispuso a llamar a la residencia Hyuga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar una histérica Mayumi rebuscaba entre el montón de ropa que tenía sobre la cama. Había vaciado el armario entero buscando algo que, según ella, impresionara a Chouji. A su lado su madre la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando cuando en su adolescencia ella hacía lo mismo cada vez que quedaba con algún chico.

- ¡No encuentro nada!- exclamó la castaña dejándose caer en la cama resignada, su madre se le acercó.

- Venga Mayu-chan, no creo que Chouji sea de los que se fije mucho en el físico- le dijo, Mayumi suspiró.

- No es eso mamá, es que... Va a ser la primera vez que salga con todo el grupo en plan de marcha, y con novio, y... bueno... es-estoy nerviosa ¿y si resulta que hago algo que no debo y se enfadan conmigo? ¿y si Chouji ve a alguna chica más guapa que yo y dejo de gustarle?- Naoko rió y su hija la miró ofendida.

- Lo siento Mayumi, pero es que me has recordado a mí cuando tenía tu edad. No te preocupes tanto por el qué dirán o el "que pasaría si" Además, no creo que los demás se fijen mucho en tu ropa- Mayumi sonrió a su madre algo más aliviada.

- Sí tienes razón. En ese caso creo que me pondré el conjunto rojo con las botas blancas- en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó y Naoko fue a abrir preguntándose quien demonios sería. Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la habitación de la castaña se abrió dejando paso a dos chicos y una chica- ¡¿Neji-kun?! ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¡¿Hinata-chan?! ¡Menudo susto! ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?- Hinata sonrió apenada a su amiga, Neji gruñó y Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Que te lo explique aquí Don Perfecto- soltó Neji, se notaba que estaba visiblemente molesto. Mayumi miró extrañada a los otros dos.

- Te aseguro que no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando, sé tanto como tú. Sasuke-kun me ha arrastrado hasta aquí- le dijo Hinata. Mayumi se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A qué viene esta aparición tan repentina?

- Hinata tenía unos pequeños problemillas para salir de casa, así que he llamado a la residencia Hyuga diciéndoles que el "trabajo" que Hinata y yo estábamos haciendo se nos iba a alargar_ bastante _y que luego se quedaba a cenar en tu casa; por lo que le dije a Neji que cogiese la ropa de salir que quisiera ponerse y que viniese a tu casa- explicó Sasuke, Mayumi movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriente, lo que no se les ocurriese a ellos (a todos ellos) no se le ocurría a nadie.

- Ah vale ¿y por qué entonces Neji trae esa cara de perros?- el aludido bufó, Sasuke rió y Hinata lo miró culpable.

- E-eso es po-porque...

**FLASH-BACK**

**¡Ring ring!**

**- Residencia Hyuga.**

**- ¿Neji?**

**- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué ocurre?**

**- Verás es que... sabes lo de la salida de esta noche ¿no?**

**- Sí...**

**- Pues acabo de hablar con Naruto-kun y...- Neji suspiró y sonrió.**

**- Adivino, te ha dicho que te echa mucho de menos y que vayas, y tú también quieres ir, pero está el problema de mi tío.**

**- Más o menos eso, sí- le dijo su prima a través del teléfono.**

**- Y ya tienes un plan y necesitas mi ayuda.**

**- Sí...**

**- Vale vale ¿qué tengo que hacer?**

**- ¡Arigato Neji!- exclamó Hinata con voz alegre- necesito que me cojas una poca ropa y que te reúnas con Sasuke-kun y conmigo en casa de Mayu-chan ¿sabes la dirección?**

**- De acuerdo ¿qué ropa quieres?**

**- Pues... la verdad es que no sé ¿te importaría ir a echar un vistazo en mi armario? Llévate el teléfono inalámbrico.**

**- Voy voy- Neji cogió el otro teléfono y se encaminó a su habitación en el piso de arriba- ya estoy- dijo abriendo el armario azul de su prima- ¿y bien?**

**- ¿Qué hay?**

**- A ver... tienes un montón de pantalones, algún kimono, las faldas, algún que otro vestido informal...- Neji notó que su prima no hablaba, probablemente estaría pensando.**

**- Vestidos no que aun hace frío a pesar de ser Marzo... Tal vez la falda, pero ya me ha visto alguna vez con ella... Y los pantalones... - Hinata murmuraba para sí mientras Neji esperaba pacientemente a que su prima se decidiese- Neji ¿ves si tengo algún pantalón largo y ajustado?- el chico se acercó al armario, no entendía lo que quería decir su prima con "ajustado", ya que esa palabra tenía diversos significados según quien la dijera.**

**- Pues... tienes los vaqueros...**

**- ¿Los claros o los oscuros?**

**- Los dos.**

**- ¿Lisos o con algún dibujo o forma en especial?**

**- Lisos.**

**- Mmmm... entonces no, demasiado sosos. ¡Un momento! ¿Están los lisos de color claro con un dibujo de purpurina en los bajos?- Neji metió la cabeza dentro del armario buscando el susodicho pantalón y maldiciendo entre dientes ¿para qué necesitaban las mujeres tanta ropa?**

**- Sí aquí están. ¿Algo más?**

**- Vale, ahora cógeme la camiseta blanca que se ata al cuello. Está en el segundo cajón de la cómoda- Neji se dirigió al mueble y abrió el cajón buscando la camiseta.**

**- ¿Cual de las cinco?- preguntó una vez que vio que su prima no tenía una camiseta blanca sino cinco.**

**- La que se ata al cuello, la que tiene las tiras como de cuero marrón con abalorios, que en la parte alta del pecho se frunce un poco- al oír esto su primo arrugó el ceño.**

**- Creo que mejor te cojo la de manga larga.**

**- ¡Neji por favor! ¡No seas así! ¡Cógeme esa camiseta anda!**

**- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Con ella no harías más que atraer pervertidos!- tan ensimismado estaba Neji discutiendo con Hinata que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona había penetrado en la habitación hasta que dicha personita gritó a pleno pulmón.**

**- ¡NEJI-NII-SAN ES UN PERVERTIDO ¡ESTÁ REVOLVIENDO LA ROPA DE ONEE-SAN!- el chico pegó tal salto que por poco se cae de espaldas, y se giró para ver a su prima menor haciéndose la horrorizada.**

**- ¡Calla Hanabi! N-no es lo que piensas- dijo él.**

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué entonces estabas andando en los cajones de Onee-san eh?- la pequeña Hyuga se percató entonces del teléfono que Neji tenía en una de sus manos.**

**- ¿Ibas a llamar a alguien? ¡Ah claro! ¡Seguramente quieres vender la ropa de Onee-san a pervertidos y pederastas por dinero!- la mano de Neji tapó la boca de Hanabi cesando así los gritos de la niña, los cuales, por suerte, no podía oír nadie, ya que Jun y Satoharu estaban en la terraza y Hiashi encerrado en el salón.**

**- ¡Estaba hablando con Hinata enana!- dijo mientras Hanabi se retorcía tratando de librarse del agrre de su primo.**

**- ¿Neji? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Hinata preocupada porque la conexión se había roto de repente.**

**- Nada nada, que un bicho se ha colado en la habitación- dijo mirando a Hanabi.**

**- ¿Hanabi?- dijo Hinata consciente de que "bicho" era el apodo con el que a Neji le gustaba fastidiar a Hanabi.**

**- ¿Y para que estás revolviendo entonces los cajones de Onee-san?- preguntó Hanabi ya libre de la mano de Neji.**

**- Porque necesita que le lleve un par de cosas- dijo él.**

**- Oye Neji...**

**- Sí sí, ya te he cogido la camiseta. ¿Algo más?**

**- Las bailarinas negras del lazo, algo de ropa de abrigo, el bolso grande negro de broches, el que tiene las tachuelas y... ¿puedo hacerte una última petición?- preguntó ella temerosa.**

**- ¿Qué más necesitas?- al lado Hanabi observaba curiosa a su primo.**

**- ¿Po-podrías cogerme... e-etto... ro-ropa in-interior?- ahora la cara de Neji se quedó blanca, pasando inmediatamente al rojo encendido.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Pero tú te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?!**

**- S-si te da mu-mucha vergüenza pidéselo a Hanabi-chan, que la meta en el bolso y ya- Neji miró a Hanabi y esta hizo una mueca sin entender nada.**

**- Oye Hanabi, Hinata quiere que le hagas un favor...**

**- ¿Qué favor?**

**- Pues... quiere que... bu-bueno que... ¡que te lo cuente ella!- le pasó el teléfono a la niña que lo cogió sin entender nada.**

**- ¿Hanabi? Verás, necesito que...- le explicó a su hermana todos los detalles y esta sonrió al comprenderlo todo.**

**- ¡Ah así que era eso! Vale ¿qué ropa interior quieres?- Neji se dio la vuelta y trató de hacer oídos sordos a la conversación femenina que se llevaba a cabo entre las dos hermanas Hyuga- vale ya está- dijo Hanabi al cabo de un rato- toma nii-san- Neji cogió el teléfono que Hanabi le tendía.**

**- Vale, sí, allí estaré no te preocupes, hasta luego- en cuanto colgó y se dio la vuelta vio a Hanabi parada delante de él mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa- ¿qué pasa?**

**- Oye Neji-nii-san ¿qué pasaría si les digo a todos que eres un pervertido?**

**- Que no te creerían.**

**- ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera con esto?- dijo sacando una cámara de fotos, ahora Neji enrojeció- no diré nada a nadie...- el Hyuga suspiró aliviado.**

**- ... A cambio de que me lleves todo un día al parque de atracciones y me compres todo lo que yo quiera a mí y a mis amigos- Neji miró a su descarada prima con la boca abierta- a no ser que quieres que todos sepan que eres un pervertido claro...- y dicho esto Hanabi salió de la habitación dando saltitos feliz mientras Neji pensaba horribles maneras de torturar y matar a su prima menor.**

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Mayumi estaba doblada sobre sí misma agarrándose el costado partiéndose de risa, nunca se imaginara que Neji cediese ante una niña.

- ¡Vale vale! ¿No te has reído ya bastante?- le dijo el Hyuga indignado, Mayumi se incorporó con dificultad tratando de hacer esfuerzos para no reír.

- Lo siento Neji- dijo secándose las lágrimas que de tanto reírse le bajaban por las mejillas, Neji bufó, se despidió de Hinata con un escueto "Hasta luego" y salió de la casa. Sasuke lo siguió segundos después. En cuanto ambos salieron ambas chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír otra vez. Neji tenía que admitir que la situación en la que lo había puesto Hanabi era graciosa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya había llegado la hora de la reunión y, como siempre, los chicos estaban congelándose de frío esperando por las chicas, corrección, a las chicas más un chico, que, por culpa de su hermana la coqueta siempre llegaba tarde.

- Tendrían que pagarnos por tener novia, los solteros no saben lo que soportamos- suspiró Shikamaru.

- ¿Por qué no los esperamos dentro? Además, Konan debe estar desesperada por un poco de compañía normal- propuso Kankurou, los demás asintieron y entraron al pub donde saludaron a los demás brevemente, ya que la mayoría estaba trabajando, es decir, Itachi, Deidara y Sasori de camareros en la barra intentando ligar, Konan recogiendo los vasos sucios de las mesas y las pequeñas estanterías que había en todo el establecimiento y dando tremendos puñetazos a los que se atrevían a tocar sus encantos. El resto estaban a su bola.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- gritó Kankurou llegando junto a Konan y gritando por encima de la música, ella ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que no lo había oído bien. Kankurou se señaló a sí mismo y luego la caja llena de vasos que Konan sostenía, ella entendió y negó con la cabeza para luego desaparecer entre la masa de gente- supongo que tendrá trabajo.

- ¡KANKUROU!- oyó a Gaara llamándolo y se giró, descubriendo a Chouji y a Lee haciéndole señas, se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el sofá. En ese momento se escucharon dos voces chillonas por encima de la música que los chicos reconocieron al instante y al cabo de un minuto Sakura, Ino y Naruto aparecían junto a ellos.

- ¿Por qué gritabáis?- le preguntó Shikamaru pasando un brazo por la cintura de Ino y sentándola a su lado, la rubia bufó.

- Unos gilipollas trataron de ligar con nosotras creyendo que éramos prostitutas- dijo Sakura cabreada apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

- ¡¿COMO?!- saltaron el moreno y el pelirrojo- ¡¿QUIENES?!

- No os preocupéis, Sakura-chan los ha mandado a los dos al hospital con una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza- contestó Naruto sin variar su mal humor al ver que Hinata aun no había llegado.

- Impaciente ¿o tal vez celoso?- se burló Kiba, Naruto le lanzó una mirada de odio.

- ¿Quien está celoso?- preguntó Karin apareciendo de entre el montón de gente- ¡y vosotros ya podíais haberme esperado!- exclamó dirigiéndose a Suigetsu y a Juugo. El segundo la miró culpable, pero Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Quien querría ir con una zorra?- Karin explotó y le propinó un tremendo sopapo que sólo causó que el Houzuki ampliara aun más su sonrisa. Los demás se rieron.

- ¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el castaño se giró justo a tiempo de ver como Miyu se le tiraba encima- ¿qué tal estoy?- Kiba la observó y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver el vestido escotado que llevaba puesto.

- M-muy guapa- contestó el Inuzuka, Miyu hizo una mueca de desilusión.

- ¿Sólo guapa?

- Bu-bueno no, es-estás... preciosa.

- ¿Si? ¿No crees que es un poco atrevido?- dijo señalando su escote con una sonrisa aprentemente inocente (aparentemente), haciendo que a Kiba se le subiese la sangre a la cabeza- Y... estuve dudando porque como es algo corto...- le dio la espalda al castaño y giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Kiba estaba a punto de cogerla y sacarla de allí. Ahora Miyu se había puesto a bailar delante suya moviendo sus piernas al compás de la música ¡dios! ¿por qué lo torturaba de aquella manera tan deliciosa y tan... retorcida a la vez?

- Ya lo está haciendo otra vez- suspiraron Shikamaru y Chouji.

- Se lo advertí- dijo Naruto mirando la escena divertido.

- Es-esto per-perdón ¿llegamos muy tarde?- el grupo se volvió y a Naruto se le iluminó la cara al ver a su tierna y linda novia.

- ¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡ESTÁS PRECIOSA! ¡TE QUIERO GUAPA!- la chica enrojeció como el carmín al oír que Naruto lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, y más cuando la abrazó con ansias.

Al lado Chouji y Mayumi se miraban sonrojados sin atreverse a decirse nada. Hasta que Suigetsu se cansó de verlos allí plantados como pasmarotes y empujo al Akimichi contra Mayumi provocando que se abrazaran.

- ¡Que es tu novia hombre! No te va a morder- ambos se miraron y luego Chouji sonrió y señaló la pista de baile, Mayumi asintió y ambos se juntaron con los numerosos adolescentes que allí bailaban, los demás rieron.

- ¿Y Sasame?- preguntó Sasuke mirando a todos lados.

- ¡Presente!- la pelirroja apareció de la nada asustando al moreno- me he retrasado un poquito pero ya estoy aquí ¿me echabáis de menos?- los demás rieron. Pasó un rato y ya cada uno estaba a su bola. Chouji y Mayum habían vuelto de la pista y estaban sentados en el sofá hablando amenamente, falta decir que Chouji la tenía cogida por los hombros.

- ¡Chicos!- una presurosa Temari llegó tirando de un chico moreno al que no conocían y de una Tenten irreconocible que se había quitado los moños y lucía dos trenzas hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Neji se quedó viéndola como hipnotizado- siento la tardanza, este es Karurosu Gebara, un amigo de la infancia. Tiene 21 años, es arqueólogo en prácticas y no os fiéis de su apariencia inocente, a veces no hay quien lo aguante.

- Gracias por tu consideración- le dijo el chico sonriendo.

- ¡Oh venga! Sabes que en el fondo te quiero mucho.

- MUY en el fondo- Temari le propinó un coscorrón y Karurosu se rió, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Temari.

Después de la breve presentación los chicos se dedicaron a charlar con Karurosu para conocerlo y las chicas fueron a por algo de beber.

- La verdad, me sorprendió mucho que Chouji os emparejarais tan pronto- dijo Tenten mirando a Mayumi que se sonrojó.

- Si no fuera por mí...- dijo Miyu meneando la cabeza. Todas rieron. En ese momento Hinata captó dos figuras que acababan de entrar en el pub. A una de ellas no la conocía, pero la cabellera pelirroja corta de la otra era inconfundible. Le dio un codazo a Mayumi y señaló a las dos chicas. La castaña frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Creo que tendremos problemas- murmuró, Hinata asintió observando como Tayuya y su amiga se adentraban en el pub.

**Fin capítulo doce.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Otro capi arriba!! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!! Ya sé que dije que en semana santa, esta vez no tengo excusa!! Pero es que la pereza pudo más que yo T.T y además con el juego de Dragon Ball BT3 para la Wii en casa cortesía de una personita a la cual quiero mucho... se me fue el santo al cielo!! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!! OS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**keri01: **gracias por tu review!! Y si, la cosa está complicada para las chicas, y más para la pobre Hinata con el padre que le tocó xD, sigue leyendo y espero que este capi también te haya gustado!!

**Itzia-Hime: **es que las novias solemos ponernos muy pesaditas con aquello "hace tiempo que no lo veo" xDDD. Sigue leyendo plis!!

**Karurosu: **wow, de esta vez me has dejado dos reviews, te lo agradezco xD. No te preocupes por los posibles problemas, no será nada irremediable xD. Espero que sigas leyendo y que este capi te haya gustado!! A propósito, me encanta tu historia _Rosa de los vientos _sigue así!!

**always mssb: **pos na, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado y que sigas leyendo y dejando review xD.

**Baldur Prime: **aquí está el siguiente que espero te haya gustado. Lo que pasó entre Naruto y Hiashi se menciona en la capítulo 7 en una conversación entre Naruto y Hinata, pero básicamente es que Naruto insultó a Hiashi cuando era pequeño, que mono verdad?? Espero que sigas leyendo!!

**kaoru tsukimine: **tranquila que "papitis aguda" hay pa rato, y ya ves que en este capi Miyu ya ha empezado a ser mala con Kiba xD espero que te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo!!

**kmiUzumaki: **gracias por tu felicitación!! La verdad es que el lemmon fue algo improvisado, no tenía pensado meterlo, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo no sé, me salió sin más xD. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo!! (ya sé que soy repetitva U.U)

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	13. Chapter 13: Sólo te quiero a ti

**YAHOI!! Akí el capi 13 (Inner: dicen que el 13 da mala suerte) pájaro de mal agüero (Inner: lo sé :D) Espero que os guste xDD a leer!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sensei, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir.

**Chapter 13: "Sólo te quiero a ti"**

Kin y Tayuya ya habían entrado en aquel pub donde, según sus informaciones, se reunía la "peculiar" pandilla de amigos, y ahora se dedicaban a buscar a sus dos "objetivos". A las chicas ya las habían localizado, pero prefirieron hacerse las suecas ¡quien ríe el último ríe mejor!

- ¿Los has encontrado?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, esta asintió con una sonrisa perversa en los labios- excelente, pues vamos allá- se dieron la vuelta cuando una voz las interrumpió.

- ¡Hey vosotras! ¡Las zorras!- ambas se giraron notablemente enfadadas a mirar a la dueña de aquella voz chillona descubriendo a Hinata y Mayumi acompañadas de todas las demás.

- ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí?- les preguntó Ino sin rodeos.

- ¿Acaso está prohibido? Yo creía que esto era un sitio público- contestó Tayuya con frialdad.

- No si prohibido estar no está. Tan sólo queríamos deciros que ni se os ocurra hacer algo de lo que luego os tengáis que arrepentir- dijo Miyu, ellas se miraron aparentando extrañeza.

- No tenemos ni idea de a qué te refieres- sentenció Kin dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse con su amiga.

- Una pequeña advertencia, acercaos siquiera a nuestros hombres y os enteraréis de lo que vale un peine, porque pienso arrancaros ese bonito pelo vuestro- las amenazó Sakura haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

- Saku, tampoco hay que ser tan drástica, con que les demos un buen corte o las dejemos en ridículo basta- dijo Sasame medio divertida. Tayuya y Kin se cogieron mutuamente del brazo y se alejaron de las chicas temblando de rabia. Ya verían ya, ahora estaban más dispuestas que nunca a hacerles la vida imposible.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la residencia Hyuga Hiashi no paraba de mirar el reloj una y otra vez, Hinata ya se estaba retrasando demasiado, y Neji se había ido de fiesta con sus amigos y también llegaba tarde. Si no llegaban dentro de una media hora iría a buscarlos él mismo.

- Te preocupas demasiado- le dijo Satoharu colocando una taza de té frente a su marido y sentándose a su lado- Neji ya es mayor de edad, y Hinata va de camino. Ambos son responsables y tienen la suficiente madurez como para saber qué cosas deben y no deben hacer- Hiashi asintió tomando la taza de té entre sus manos y llevándosela a los labios bebió un sorbo. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Satoharu se levantó a cogerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a la sala- es alguien que pregunta por ti- Hiashi se extrañó ¿quien le llamaría a aquellas horas?

- ¿Diga? Al habla Hiashi Hyuga- dijo pegándose el auricular a la oreja.

- ¿Hyuga-san? Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto, no sé si se acuerda de mí.

- ¡Ah Kabuto-san! Claro que me acuerdo de usted ¿como olvidarse de uno de los genios de la medicina? ¿Qué tal está su tío? ¡Hace siglos que no sé nada de él!

- Se encuentra bien gracias, le alegrará saber que también se acuerda de él. Siento molestarle a estas horas, pero mi tío me ha pedido que le diga si se puede reunir para ir a tomar algo. Desgraciadamente no ha podido pedírselo él mismo porque ahora mismo se encuentra trabajando en un proyecto importante, pero si está de acuerdo quiere que se reúna con él en la entrada de la zona de los pubs- Hiashi frunció el ceño pensativo, al igual que Satoharu a su lado, aunque ella lo hacía por motivos muy distintos.

- Bueno no sé... es algo tarde y...

- No sería mucho tiempo se lo aseguro- Hiashi se calló un momento y luego sonrió ¿por qué no?

- De acuerdo, allí estaré- Satoharu pegó un respingo al oír lo último, afortunadamente Hiashi se estaba despidiendo del tal Kabuto y no se dio cuenta- Satoharu, voy a salir un rato, si vienen los chicos avísame- ella asintió y en cuanto su marido desapareció por la puerta corrió a por el teléfono.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el pub Konan había conseguido (con medidas drásticas) que Kisame la sustituyese un rato, y estaba con las chicas cuchicheando respecto al amigo de Temari.

- ¡Ya os he dicho que no! Tan solo es un amigo ¡nada más! ¡No seais pesadas!

- Venga mujer, admite que te gusta. El chico está como quiere, y se nota que te quiere mucho- le dijo Konan, Temari bufó, llevaba media hora tratando de explicarles que Karurosu y ella no eran nada más que amigos.

- Vale sí, admito que es guapo, y que también es buena persona, sólo un par de problemillas.

- ¿Cuales?- le preguntó Ino.

- Primero: debería cuidar un poco más su aspecto, y segundo: ¡lo quiero como un amigo!

- Ay Temari, eres demasiado exigente- dijo Miyu meneando la cabeza.

- Eso y que no le pones interés ninguno, espantas a todos los chicos que se te acercan- dijo Sakura, Temari las fulminó a ambas con la mirada.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿De qué habláis tan entretenidas?- preguntó Kiba acercándose, Miyu le sonrió y se recostó contra él, inmediatamente el castaño enrojeció.

- Pues... sobre el amigo de Temari ¿no opinas que hacen buena pareja? Al igual que Naruto y Hinata o que Sakura y Gaara, y también... que tú y yo- le susurró para que sólo él lo escuchara. Kiba no pudo reaccionar y Miyu aprovechó para coger a Sasame y Mayumi del brazo y alejarse en dirección a los baños, las demás se quedaron mirando al Inuzuka riendo divertidas.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia!- exclamó él totalmente rojo por la vergüenza, reaccionando por fin.

- Deberías decírselo, por su actitud yo creo que te da de plazo hasta que amanezca, una vez pasado ese tiempo olvídate porque te dará viento fresco- le dijo Tenten sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

- Y... ¿como creeis vosotras que debería decírselo?- preguntó, ellas suspiraron ¿es que los hombres aun no se habían dado cuenta de que con un simple te quiero bastaba?

- Pues mira, es muy fácil, te acercas, la abrazas y le dices dos simples palabras: te quiero- le dijo Ino, él la miró como si le estuviese pidiendo algo imposible.

- ¡Pero que no es tan difícil! A mi me costó con Gaara porque es algo reacio a mostrar sus sentimientos de buenas a primeras, sino hubiese sido porque se puso celoso a causa de Sasori...- dijo Sakura.

- Neji es algo frío para esas cosas, así que también me costó lo mío: años- dijo Tenten con un suspiro.

- Pues... a mí con Shikamaru no me hicieron falta las palabras, nos entendíamos a la perfección- dijo Ino con los ojos brillantes- ¡fue tan romántico!

- Exagerada- le dijo Tenten.

- Presumida- la secundó Sakura. Kiba miró a Hinata buscando algún consejo "útil", ella sonrió.

- Simplemente haz lo que te dijo Ino-chan: abrázala y dile que la quieres, pero trata de que la voz no te falle, a las chicas nos gusta saber que nuestros chicos son firmes a la hora de tomar decisiones- Kiba le sonrió agradecido y la abrazó besándole la mejilla, pero tuvo que separarse al notar un aura maligna a su espalda.

- Es-esto... voy a hacer lo que me has recomendado- dijo nervioso, debía salir cuanto antes del campo visual de Naruto si quería conservar su capacidad para tener descendencia.

- No deberías ir por ahí espantando a los demás- le regañó Sakura a Naruto divertida, el rubio abrazó a Hinata y le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

- Eres muy celoso- le dijo Hinata dándose la vuelta y besándolo, Naruto sonrió.

- ¡Es que si no soy celoso podría venir alguien y quitarme a mi linda princesita! ¡Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir!- Hinata rió pegándose aun más a él, sonriendo sonrojada, Naruto siempre la sorprendía con sus comentarios.

- Ne ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudar a Miyu-chan y a Kiba-kun?- Naruto rió.

- No creo que Miyu necesite ayuda, además, le gustan los retos- Hinata miró con algo de pena al Inuzuka, parecía que Miyu lo iba a hacer sufrir de verdad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la barra Tayuya y Kin observaban todos los movimientos de sus dos objetivos, esperando el momento oportuno para abordarlos sin problemas, pero parecía que sus dos respectivas novias no los iban a dejar en toda la noche, la morena y la pelirroja estaban comenzando a impacientarse.

- ¡Mierda de novias empalagosas!- exclamó Tayuya dejando el vaso del que estaba bebiendo sobre la barra con un golpe que sonó amortiguado a causa de la música, Kin suspiró cansada, realmente a ella no le gustaba mucho salir.

- Tayuya ¿por qué no nos vamos? Esto es ridículo, podemos fácilmente ganarles en el campeonato ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no pienso moverme de aquí, no después de lo que nos soltaron al llegar- Kin suspiró de nuevo, no quería dejar sola a Tayuya, así que se mentalizó para estar allí el tiempo que a su amiga le pareciese oportuno.

De pronto notó como alguien le tiraba del brazo y seguidamente escuchó la voz de Tayuya susurrarle en el oído.

- ¡Los han dejado solos, vamos! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!- Kin dejó su bebida sobre la barra, se colocó bien la falda y avanzó en compañía de Tayuya hacia Naruto y Chouji, Hinata y Mayumi habían desaparecido probablemente para retocarse en el baño.

- Hola chicos ¿necesitais algo de compañía femenina?- les dijo Tayuya seductoramente, Kin le siguió el juego aun no muy convencida. Ambos chicos se miraron, la pelirroja les sonaba de algo, pero no lograban acordarse de qué.

- Gracias por vuestra proposición pero...- empezó Chouji incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas fueran así de directas, al menos no con él.

- El caso es que ya estamos comprometidos, pero gracias por la proposición- les dijo Naruto cortante dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí, aquellas dos no le daban buena espina. Sin embargo algo se lo impidió, giró la cabeza topándose con la pelirroja mirándole maliciosa y agarrándole el brazo con fuerza impidiéndole irse.

- Pero lo pasaréis muy bien con nosotras- y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se colgó de su cuello y le plantó un beso en los labios, Kin la imitó haciendo lo mismo con Chouji, ambos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos sorprendidos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata y Mayumi se encontraban en el baño refrescándose un poco, ya que dentro del pub entre la gente, la música y el calor que había no se aguantaba. La Hyuga había notado que su amiga no había parado de sonreír ni de dar saltitos como si se encontrara en algún mundo alternativo y no en el real, sonrió pensando que a ella le había ocurrido lo mismo cuando había empezado con su rubio.

- Ne Hina-chan ¿crees que Chouji y yo hacemos buena pareja?

- Claro que sí Mayu-chan, ahora sólo falta que Kiba-kun y Sasuke-kun se decidan, y a ver si Temari-chan coge novio también y así ya estaremos todos compuestas y sin novio.

- Bah no te preocupes, seguro que Temari espabila cuando vea que es la única solterona del grupo- dijo Mayumi, ambas rieron, ya se imaginaban a la Sabaku deprimida, la mayor y la última en tener pareja.

- ¿Lista?- preguntó Hinata, su amiga asintió y salieron de los baños. Buscaron con la mirada a sus respectivos novios, Mayumi vislumbró una cabellera rubia alborotada y cogiendo a Hinata de la mano dirigiéndose hacia allí. Sin embargo quedó pegada en el sitio cuando vio el panorama: Kin, una de sus enemigas mortales, estaba besando a SU Chouji ¡¿cómo era posible?! Su cerebro le decía que aquello debía de ser cosa de esas dos... fulanas, Chouji jamás le haría algo así.

A su lado Hinata se había quedado un momento sorprendida por el repentino frenazo de la Herikawa, siguió la dirección de sus ojos y, cuando vio a Naruto besándose con otra pensó que el mundo se le venía encima ¡¿qué significaba aquello?! ¡¿Naruto le estaba poniendo los cuernos con otra?! Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y las piernas le temblaron, fue en ese momento cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de sus novias. Tayuya y Kin también debieron notarlo porque de repente pararon y se giraron a ver a las dos chicas con sendas sonrisas de satisfacción en sus labios, aun abrazadas al rubio y al castaño.

- Hinata-chan... es-esto no... n-no es l-lo que parece... d-de verdad preciosa, no...- tartamudeó desprendiéndose de Tayuya de muy malas maneras, a su lado Chouji abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo, aun con Kin aferrada a él como una lapa. Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de allí, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, pero sintió como Mayumi la agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca y la obligaba a darse la vuelta. La miró confusa y vio, con sorpresa, que no estaba enfadada, es más, tenía una mirada completamente serena, eso la sorprendió sobremanera ¿no se supone que debería estar furiosa? ¿rabiosa? ¿celosa? ¿decepcionada? ¿a punto de explotar?

- Ma-Mayu-chan...- empezó Chouji.

- No es necesario que digas nada cielo- lo interrumpió Mayumi con voz tranquila- sé que no ha sido culpa vuestra- Hinata la miró aun más sorprendida- no te sorprendas Hina-chan, conozco a estos dos... seres (si es que se les puede llamar así) desde hace tiempo, y su pasatiempo favorito y lo que mejor se les da es... robar novios y destrozar parejas, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Chouji-kun y Naruto-kun no han hecho nada, han sido estas dos... cosas- toda la rabia que Hinata parecía sentir hacía un momento se esfumó al oír a Mayumi, era cierto, Sasame y Miyu le contaban de todas las admiradoras que tenía Naruto en el instituto, y aun así seguía saliendo con ella. Le había demostrado muchas veces cuanto la quería, no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes patinadora del tres al cuarto?!- chilló Tayuya cabreada- ¡no tienes ningún derecho a hablar así! Además, yo no he notado que a Naru-kun le disgustase lo más mínimo...- dijo sonriendo juguetona, Naruto la alejó de sí.

- Será mejor que os vayáis- esta vez fue Hinata la que habló con un leve tono amenazante, nadie tocaba a SU chico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llamar a tu papi?- dijo Kin burlona, Hinata apretó los labios, el cuerpo entero le temblaba de pura rabia, Mayumi le apretó la mano.

- Cálmate- le susurró, Hinata respiró hondo.

- ¿Algún problema chicas?- al lado de ellas dos apareció Kisame, había estado observando la escena de lejos y había decidido que era hora de intervenir, a Pain no le gustaría nada tener una lucha de gatas salvajes en el pub, y si ya normalmente era un pirado no queria verlo en su modo sádico.

- Nada Kisame-kun, estas dos... chicas tuvieron un "ligeron problemilla" con nuestros novios pero... ya se iban ¿verdad?- dijo Mayumi en tono peligroso.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos? Nos lo estábamos pasando muy bien con Naruto-kun y Chouji-kun- dijo Tayuya tratando de pegarse aun más al Uzumaki sin éxito alguno.

- ¡LARGO!- chilló Hinata, Naruto, Chouji, Mayumi y Kisame la miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que oían gritar a Hinata, y podía notarse que estaba extremadamente enfadada.

- ¿La dulce y tierna Hinata ha gritado? Imposible- dijo Deidara haciendo acto de presencia sonriente- aunque ya veo el motivo- añadió al ver a Tayuya y a Kin- señoritas por favor si son tan amables- cogió con fuerza a la pelirroja del brazo, Kisame hizo lo mismo con Kin y las obligaron a caminar hacia la puerta del local.

- Todo solucionado- dijo Mayumi acercándose a Chouji con una sonrisa, Hinata se quedó mirando al suelo, la culpa la carcomía ¿cómo había podido desconfiar de Naruto?

- ¿Hinata-chan?- ella levantó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la miraban preocupados.

- E-estoy b-bien- mintió, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta a causa de la culpa que sentía. Naruto la abrazó- n-necestio tomar e-el ai-aire.

- De acuerdo, ven- la tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del pub caminando hacia una placita cercana. Una vez allí Hinata se paró y comenzó a llorar, Naruto se sobresaltó y enseguida la abrazó tratando de consolarla, aun sin saber porque lloraba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el interior del pub las cosas seguían más o menos, excepto por los eventuales ataques de celos de Kiba para diversión de Miyu, que estaba empezando a notar como la paciencia de su... pretendiente se agotaba rápidamente.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!- era la milésima vez en toda la noche que el Inuzuka le preguntaba lo mismo a la chica.

- Nada, tan sólo estaba charlando con Hakama-kun, es un compañero de clase ¿acaso eso es un crimen?- le dijo de forma inocente, Kiba cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, si no hacía algo pronto explotaría, pero... conociéndolo probablemente metería la pata, no se le daban esas cosas, nunca fue romántico ni especialmente sensible, y menos aun era una mujer para saber como reaccionaría Miyu ¡dios! ¡Deberían hacer un manual sobre las mujeres para los hombres!- ¿ocurre algo Kiba-kun?- el castaño murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo entre el gentío, Miyu lo miró algo decepcionada, parece que tendría que ser algo más... brusca si quería que él se le declarase.

Por otro lado Kiba se había metido en el baño para tratar de calmarse, con las palabras de Ino y Hinata resonando en su mente _"simplemente abrázala y dile que la quieres"_.

- Como si fuese tan fácil- murmuró para sí. En ese momento otros dos chicos entraron a los baños, Kiba no pudo evitar oír su conversacion.

- Pues sí tío, esa preciosidad se llama Miyu Makino, y es una de mis compañeras de clase, ya estuvimos el año pasado juntos en la misma clase, pero en el instituto es casi imposible acercarse a ella, tiene tres guardaespaldas, y uno de ellos bien entrenado- Kiba notó como la sangre comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que te da miedo enfrentarte a un sólo enclenque?- le dijo su amigo en tono burlón.

- De enclenque nada majo, es el capitán del equipo de Karate, otro es el doble o el triple de grande que yo con el triple de fuerza, y el otro es el más inteligente del instituto, aunque un vago redomado.

- Pues sí que lo tienes difícil.

- Bah, un par de palabras bonitas, un revolcón y ya la tengo rendida a mis pies, todas las tías son iguales, y además, esta noche no la veo acompañada así que...- antes de que el chico pudiera seguir la frase un puño se estrelló contra su cara tirándolo al suelo. Kiba no había podido contenerse más- ¡¿qué coño te pasa?!- exclamó el agredido mirando al castaño.

- No vuelvas a decir eso, no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, no te lo permito ¡¿lo has entendido escoria?!- y dicho esto salió del baño con la sangre hirviéndole, si no se iba ahora más tarde no respondería de sus actos.

- ¡Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el grito de Miyu hizo que se parara y que apretase los puños, si se volvía ahora a verla no sería capaz de contenerse- ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó ella preocupada subiendo los ojos a su altura, Kiba observó sus ojos, aquellos ojos castaños, grandes y brillantes que tanto le gustaban, y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo: agarró a Miyu por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí sin previo aviso y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó bruscamente. Miyu ahogó una exclamación, sin embargo poco a poco fue correspondiendo, pasándole los brazos por el cuello y pegando más su cuerpo a él.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron por falta de aire, Miyu sonriente y Kiba sonrojado, sin embargo su determinación no se había ido y respirando hondo se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

- Te quiero- Miyu soltó una exclamación de alegría y se colgó de su cuello, haciendo que Kiba tuviese que sujetarla para que no se cayese.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el exterior Hinata seguía llorando aferrada al cuerpo del rubio, que le susurraba palabras de cariño tratando de calmarla. Finalmente la chica dejó de llorar, y antes de que Naruto pudiese preguntarle o decirle nada ella habló.

- L-lo siento- Naruto la miró confuso ¿sentirlo? ¿sentir el qué? Si alguien tenía que pedir disculpas ese era él- si-siento ha-haber des-desconfiado d-de t-ti- Naruto lo entendió y la abrazó aun más fuerte- e-es que... cu-cuando t-te vi c-con e-ella... m-me di cu-cuenta d-de q-que ha-hay mu-muchas chi-chicas m-más gu-guapas q-que y-yo y-y...- rompió a llorar de nuevo y Naruto le besó la frente.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte mi niña, yo nunca me fijaría en otra que no fueses tú, te quiero demasiado como para dejarte- le dijo mirándola a los ojos y limpiándole las lágrimas.

- ¿D-de verdad?

- De verdad.

- ¿E-en serio?

- En serio.

- Pe-pero...

- Pero nada Hina-chan, yo sólo te quiero a ti preciosa- y acercando sus labios a los de ella la besó de forma dulce, lentamente, saboreando aquellos labios suaves y carnosos de los que se había enganchado desde que los probara por primera vez. Hinata le correspondió de la misma manera, tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

- ¡¿HINATA?!- aquel grito hizo que de repente se separaran. Aquella voz le sonaba a la Hyuga, y cuando rodó sus ojos plateados para ver a la persona que los había interrumpido su corazón pareció pararse completamente, el cuerpo entero le tembló y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Naruto: allí, enfrente de ellos, y con una mirada no muy amigable, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Hiashi Hyuga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el pub Miyu no hacía más que ir de un lado para otro de la mano de su ahora novio restregándole a todo el mundo su recién estrenada relación. Las chicas no habían parado de pedirle detalles.

- Bueno Sasame, ahora tú eres la única con pretendiente conocido que queda- le dijo su amiga, la pelirroja se sonrojó, observando con rabia como Karin se pegaba a Sasuke, aunque una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó a sus labios cuando vio que Sasuke no hacía más que darle largas.

- ¡Ne ne! ¿Y Hinata-chan y Naru-chan?- preguntó Miyu mirando a todos lados, hacía tiempo que ya no los veía.

- Estarán en algún rincón demostrándose su amor mutuamente- dijo Ino pícaramente.

- Qué mal concepto tienes del pobre Naruto, no sé como te soporta Ino-cerda- dijo Sakura, Ino le sacó la lengua.

- Lo mismo digo de Gaara frentuda, no sé como no ha salido corriendo al comprobar el tamaño de tu frente- ahora le tocó el turno a Sakura de molestarse.

- ¡Y tú tienes demasiada cadera gorda!

- ¡¿Gorda yo?! ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! ¡Tienes menos pecho que una tabla de planchar!

- ¡SHANNARO!- las demás las miraban divertidas, hacía tiempo que esas dos no se peleaban de aquella manera tan encarnizada, hasta que Tenten vio que se iban a matar entre ellas y decidió avisar a sus respectivos novios para que las separaran.

- Qué problemáticas sois, es cruzar dos palabras y empezar a ladrar y a morderos mutuamente- dijo Shikamaru mirando a Ino aburrido.

- ¡NO NOS COMPARES CON LOS PERROS!- saltaron ellas indignadas.

- ¡Vale vale! Pero dejad de chillar- la rubia le propinó una colleja a su novio que murmuró algo incomprensible frotándose la zona afectada, los demás rieron.

- Creo que voy a buscar a Hina ¡no puedo esperar a darle la buena noticia!- dijo Miyu yendo hacia la puerta, Neji la siguió, estaba preocupado por su prima.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la plaza Hiashi observaba atónito a la pareja con las imágenes de hacía unos instantes dando vueltas en su cabeza: su hija, su primogénita, la que se suponía que iba a tomar su relevo junto con Neji al frente de la empresa estaba besándose con un chico, y no con un chico cualquiera, sino que nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Minato, uno de sus mejores amigos.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto!- Hinata se encogió aun más contra Naruto que le susurró un "no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien". Pero Hinata no estaba sólo aterrada por su padre, sino más bien por el sujeto que lo acompañaba: al lado de Hiashi se encontrab aquel hombre tan desagradable del día del campeonato, Orochimaru, el cual tenía los labios curvados en una especie de sonrisa- ¡exijo una explicación!- Hinata tragó saliva.

- Pa-papá, ve-verás, Na-Naruto-kun y y-yo... y-yo... es-estamos... ju-juntos y...

- ¡¿Juntos?! ¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?! ¡Como le hayas tocado un sólo pelo a mi hija... ¡Y tú! ¡Se suponía que serías el orgullo de la familia! ¡Pensé que escogerías a alguien mejor!- Naruto apretó los puños tratando de contenerse, sabía que no le caía nada bien a Hiashi, pero eso no le daba derecho a decir algo así de él.

Un poco más atrás Miyu y Neji ya los habían visto y caminaban hacia ellos, la chica iba feliz dando saltitos a lo Heidi, sin embargo se estampó contra la espalda de Neji cuando este frenó de repente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué...- Neji no contestó, tan sólo salió corriendo hacia su prima, ya había distinguido a su tío, y aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Miyu iba a replicarle pero, al percatarse de la situación abrió la boca sorprendida y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a toda prisa de vuelta al pub, aquello no tenía buena pinta y tenia que avisar a los demás.

Por otra parte Neji había llegado junto a su prima y su tío y trataba de que Hiashi no se enfadase demasiado, al menos no allí.

- Por favor Hiashi-sama, este no es un buen lugar para discutirlo ¿no le parece? ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y lo hablamos tranquilamente?- Hiashi se quedó callado un momento meditando, y finalmente asintió, su sobrino tenía razón, en casa hablarían más tranquilos.

- Vamos Hinata, Neji, tú también- la chica miró a Naruto entre asustada y triste, él le sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la soltó, sería mejor no echar más leña al fuego y dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Vamos Hinata- murmuró su primo tirando de su brazo, ella echó a andar aun con la vista vuelta hacia atrás, no quería separarse de Naruto, pero no podía hacer nada, al menos no en aquel momento, tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para encarar a su padre, estaba segura de que su madre y su hermana la apoyarían, o al menos eso esperaba.

**Fin capítulo trece.**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Otro capi más y continuando!! Qué os ha parecido?? Parece que la pobre Hinata está en problemas, no querría estar en su pellejo, ese Hiashi con su papitis aguda... a ver qué pasa xDD (Inner: eres cruel, y luego hablas de mí) Es que me encanta serlo . **

**Pasando al tema de los reviews... ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos/as por vuestro apoyo!! ¡¡Os kiero chicos!!**

**Itzia-Hime: **es que el pobre estaba acostumbrado a quedar casi siempre con ella, y de repente no puede, eso sí que es un golpe xD. Gracias por leer!!

**always mssb: **ya sabes, nunca te metas con un terremoto... ejem... quiero decir niña, de menos de 12 años porque te despluman, si no que me lo digan a mí, que mi hermana me tiene explotada T.T, es una chantajista como Hanabi. Gracias por leer!!

**Giuli-Uchiha93: **jeje... pues gracias por tu valoración, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Gracias por leer!!

**koste: **siento la tardanza, pero es que con tanto trabajo a ver de donde saca una tiempo, como no te quedes hasta las tantas de la mañana (como hago muchas veces)... de verdad que lo siento, pero espero que este capi también te guste. Gracias por leer!!

**karurosu: **pues muchas gracias por tu comprensión, no sabes lo que te lo agradezco, a los estudiantes, por mucho que digan, nos tienen esclavizados, y aun encima no nos pagan, eso sí que es una injusticia (Inner: ya te estás yendo por las ramas) Ups, en fin, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: los que son los nueve novatos en la serie original más Gaara, Sasame, Miyu, Mayumi Tayuya y Kin tienen 17 años; el grupo de Neji, Lee, Tenten y Kankurou tienen 18; Temari 19 y los Akatsuki andan todos por los 20 o veinte y pico. Creo que nada más... y Gracias por leer!!

**Baldur Prime: **ya ves, lo que no sepan los niños pequeños... parece que ya nacen sabidos xDD, espero que este capítulo te guste (Inner: repetitiva)... (ignorándola) Gracias por leer!!

**Kaoru tsukimine**: es que Hanabi es mucha Hanabi, creo que el pobre Neji va a ver como vuelan todos sus ahorros xD. Gracias por leer!!

**Pues llegando al fin, dado que no tengo ninguna otra aclaración que hacer... (Inner: ¿no? ¿que no les ibas a contar lo otro?) Uy es cierto!! Ya se me olvidaba... (Inner: memoria de pez). Esta historia tendrá epílogo aparte de los capítulos normales. Sí epílogo, unos añitos después con Minato y Hiashi ya de viejitos (quien los verá xDDD).**

**Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capi!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	14. Chapter 14: Nunca más te volveré a dejar

**YAHOI!! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de _Noche de luna llena_, ya el 14, queda pokito para que acabe xDD. Espero que lo disfrutéis, a leer!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sensei y la Shonen Jump.

**Chapter 14: Nunca más te volveré a dejar**

Nada más entrar en el pub Miyu buscó con la mirada a los demás. En cuanto los localizó se lanzó sobre Kiba casi derribándolo y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. El grupo la miró extrañado.

- A ver Miyu cielo, tranquilízate y respira hondo- le dijo Sasame, la chica respiró hondo varias veces y bebió un sorbo de coca-cola para calmarse- muy bien, ahora explícanos ¿a qué viene este arrebato?

- El padre de Hinata los ha visto- dijo de un tirón, al punto todos se callaron, para a los cinco minutos...

- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- exclamaron a la vez, Miyu asintió.

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡¿Como coño ha podido pasar?!- exclamó Kiba.

- ¡¿Y onii-chan?! ¡¿Donde está onii-chan?!- le preguntó Ino a su amiga histérica, Miyu señaló la puerta e Ino, junto con Sasuke y Sakura, se precipitó fuera del local.

- ¿Neji se ha ido con ellos?- le preguntó Tenten a la castaña.

- Sí, si no hubiese sido por él ahora mismo Naruto y Hinata estarían soportando un sermón de la leche en plena vía pública- Tenten suspiró, se volvió a Lee que le sonrió tranquilizador. Ambos se despidieron y salieron del pub, no podían dejar a su amigo de la infancia sólo en aquellos momentos, ya que tendría que lidiar con un molesto Hiashi Hyuga para que no castigase a Hinata, probablemente necesitaría mucho apoyo moral.

- Menuda movida tíos- dijo Deidara dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de Shikamaru- Konan e Itachi dijeron que también se iban, Konan para llamar a Hinata e Itachi para ver si la influencia de un Uchiha aplacaba los ánimos a ese viejo Hyuga.

- Creo que lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos, han sido demasiadas emociones en un día. Y no atosiguemos mucho a Naruto y Hinata, necesitan dormir y descansar para mentalizarse para lo que les espera- dijo Chouji, los demás asintieron conformes, no iba a ser fácil convencer a alguien como Hiashi Hyuga, tan conservador rayando muchas veces en lo retrógrado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ni Neji, ni Hinata, ni Hiashi dijeron una palabra en lo que duró el trayecto en taxi desde la plaza a casa. Nada más entrar en la casa Satoharu salió corriendo a recibirlos, recibiendo en sus brazos a una llorosa Hinata que ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo. La mujer la abrazó diciéndole palabras de consuelo tratando de tranquilizarla a la vez que le lanzaba furiosas miradas a su marido que frunció el ceño.

- Jun por favor ¿serías tan amable de preparar una tila y subirla al cuarto de los niños?- le dijo a la mujer ignorando a Hiashi.

- Enseguida Satoharu-san- y se metió rápidamente en la cocina.

- Neji, Hanabi, hacedme el favor y acompañad a Hinata-chan arriba- ambos asintieron. Se acercaron a la chica que aun hipaba de las lágrimas y la abrazaron: Neji pasándole un brazo por los hombros tratando de sostenerla, ya que parecía que se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro, y Hanabi la abrazó con toda su fuerza por uno de sus costados tratando de consolarla. Así se dirigieron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas.

- ¡Un momento!- gritó Hiashi, los tres chicos se detuvieron sin girarse- Tengo que hablar con Hinata- declaró de forma autoritaria, su mujer lo miró duramente.

- Lo que tengas que decirle puede esperar a mañana, yo te escucharé esta noche- se giró a los niños y les indicó que continuasen.

- Pe-

- He dicho mañana- lo interrumpió Satoharu mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Hiashi bufó irritado, e lanzó una mirada a Jun cuando esta pasó corriendo a su lado con dos humeantes tazas de tila y desapareció escaleras arriba tras los tres primos.

Satoharu se dirigió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá sobándose las sienes, preparándose mentalmente para una dura discusión con su marido.

- ¿Tú lo sabías?- le preguntó Hiashi sentándose a su lado, Satoharu asintió- ¡¿y no me habías dicho nada?!

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que destrozases su felicidad?- Hiashi la miró incrédulo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- le preguntó, su mujer suspiró.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿No te das cuenta? Con tu actitud no has hecho más que herir a los niños ¿cuantas veces le has dicho a Hinata que estás orgulloso de ella? ¿Cuantas veces has tratado de ser como un padre para Neji cuando más lo ha necesitado? ¿Cuantas veces has increpado a Hanabi por comportarse como lo que es?

- ¡Lo único que he hecho ha sido inculcarles cierta disciplina! Alguien de nuestra familia, que goza de una posición elevada...

- ¡La posición de la familia! ¡El honor de la familia! ¡La fortuna de la familia! ¡¿Eso es lo único que te importa?!- le gritó Satoharu.

- Soy el que más rango tiene dentro de la familia, es mi obligación, y es importante.

- ¿Más que la felicidad de tu propia hija?

- Encontrará a alguien mejor, hay un montón de pretendientes esperando a casarse con Hinata.

- ¿Y qué pasa si ella sólo quiere a Naruto? ¡Piensa en sus sentimientos!

- Es un alborotador y no le conviene.

- ¡Qué sabrás tú si nunca estás en casa! ¿También le convenía dejar de practicar el patinaje sobre hielo?

- Era peligroso, y además, es una profesión muy inestable.

- Es lo que ella quiere hacer, y ello no quiere decir que no pueda sacar a la vez una carrera, por eso Hinata está participando en el campeonato de patinaje, para abrirse un hueco en ese mundo.

- ¡¿Como?!

- Lo que oyes, y no voy a permitir que le prohíbas más nada, ni a ella, ni a Hanabi ni a Neji.

- ¡Yo soy el que manda aquí! ¡Y si digo una cosa es para que se cumpla! ¡Empezando porque Hinata no volverá a ver a ese Uzumaki! ¿Sabes que en la escuela secundaria y primaria era el quebradero de cabeza de los profesores? ¿Y que se tiene metido en peleas callejeras? ¿Y tú has visto como viste?

- Precisamente por todo eso, por como es él en realidad, Hinata se ha enamorado de él.

- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Hinata se casará con alguien que de prestigio a la familia!

- Déjame hacerte una pregunta Hiashi, es una duda que tengo desde hace tiempo ¿tú te casaste conmigo sólo por conveniencia o porque en realidad me amabas?- golpe bajo, Hiashi se quedó mudo, aquella pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua helada- ya veo, el que calla otorga- Satoharu se dio la vuelta dispuesta a zanjar aquella discusión.

- Satoharu no... no quería dar a entender...

- Demasiado tarde, como siempre- Satoharu salió de la sala dejando a un consternado Hiashi que se dejó caer en el sofá y apoyó la frente en su mano totalmente confuso ¿como había pasado todo aquello? ¿Acaso tendría razón su mujer?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya había pasado una semana y Hinata no daba señales de vida, ni siquiera iba al instituto. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, tanto por Naruto como por Hinata, sobre todo Ino, Sakura y Sasuke, y no era para menos. La última vez que dejaron sólo a Naruto lo encotraron borracho y a punto de tragarse un bote entero de calmantes, Ino se había puesto histérica y Sakura se había deshecho en lágrimas, por no hablar del cabreo monumental que se había cogido Sasuke. Tenían que hacer algo, y el primero en mover ficha sería Minato, no soportaba ver vagar a su hijo como un fantasma y a su niña constantemente preocupada.

En la mansión Hyuga se respiraba un aire tenso desde hacía una semana, desde "el incidente" nada había vuelto a ser igual. Los tres primos se pasaban casi todo el día encerrados en su cuarto, Hiashi y Satoharu, a pesar de estar en la misma habitación no se dirigían la palabra, uno por orgullo y la otra por estar extremadamente enfadada. En aquel momento Hiashi se encotraba en la sala tratando de leer el periódico sin éxito. Oyó que timbraban pero no se movió, ya abriría Jun.

- Hiashi-sama- levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la vieja ama de llaves- hay un señor que quiere verle- se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la entrada preguntándose quien sería. Una vez en el vestíbulo observó sorprendido al visitante: era Minato.

- Hola Hiashi, cuanto tiempo- saludó el rubio.

- Lo mismo digo- dijo confuso- ¿qué tal estás?

- Sinceramente ahora mismo tengo unas ganas horribles de darte una paliza- le contestó Minato, Hiashi suspiró.

- No estoy para bromas Minato.

- No era una broma, pero si quieres verlo así...

- ¿A qué has venido?- le preguntó Hiashi sin rodeos.

- A hablar sobre nuestros respectivos hijos- Hiashi asintió.

- ¿Te apetece beber algo?- preguntó el Hyuga.

- Claro, pero dime ¿qué tal está Hinata?

- No sale de su cuarto, ni tampoco Neji y Hanabi, por no hablar de que mi mujer no quiere verme ni en pintura. ¿Y qué tal tu hijo?- le tendió un vaso con whisky que el Uzumaki aceptó y bebió un trago- supongo que bien ¿no?

- Oh sí, sobre todo después de emborracharse y tratar de suicidarse inconscientemente- Hiashi lo miró incrédulo- sí, ya ves, lo que hace el amor.

- ¿También me vas a echar la culpa de eso?- dijo el Hyuga irritado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por ser un padre insensible que no tiene en consideración los sentimientos de su hija? ¡No por Dios! ¡Jamás se me ocurriría!- Hiashi suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón más próximo.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal Minato? Siempre he tratado de velar por el bienestar de esa familia, de darles lo mejor.

- Tal vez sí lo has hecho, pero de forma equivocada. Verás Hiashi, no hace falta ser estricto ni recto para que tu familia te tenga respeto o cariño, tan sólo comportarse de forma que ellos entiendan que, pase lo que pase, tú siempre estarás ahí para ayudarles y apoyarles, para escucharles y comprenderles- Hiashi lo miró, él nunca había tratado de hacer nada parecido, en su infancia le habían enseñado que la disciplina y la rectitud lo eran todo para poder llevar una familia, y su madre siempre acataba las órdenes de su padre sin rechistar, sin embargo, Satoharu no estaba hecha de la misma pasta, nunca le había hecho caso en sus decisiones, y parecía que había conseguido mucho más con los niños que él.

De repente escucharon unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban al salón, la puerta se abrió y una histérica Hinata apareció en el umbral. En cuanto divisó a Minato corrió hacia él sin siquiera dirigirse a su padre.

- Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun...- balbuceaba una y otra vez, el rubio sonrió. Hiashi frunció el ceño por la actitud de su hija, fue a decir algo pero Minato le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la vez que le cogía las manos a Hinata y la hacía sentarse en el sofá.

- Me parece que alguien ha estado espiando...- dijo mirando de reojo a la puerta por donde asomaban las puntas de una cabellera castaña- no te preocupes Hinata-chan, Naruto está bien, afortunadamente lo encontramos a tiempo- la chica suspiró aliviada soltando algunas lágrimas, se había preocupado tanto cuando Hanabi le contó que su rubio casi se suicida- a propósito, si quieres puedes venir a verlo- la morena levantó la vista bruscamente entre sorprendida y ansiosa, Hiashi también había levantado la vista al oír a Minato.

- ¿Pu-puedo? ¿D-de verdad?- preguntó Hinata con los ojos brillantes. Por unos momentos Hiashi observó aquellos ojos blancos impregnados de alegría ¿tan importante era aquel muchacho para Hinata? ¿De verdad lo amaba tanto?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es más ¿te gustaría venir a pasar una temporada a casa? Creo que tus padres necesitan... un tiempo para estar solos y reflexionar _"sobre todo tu padre"-_ pensó en último lugar, Hinata se giró a su padre con mirada suplicante, pero Hiashi vio algo más, vio que su hija estaba completamente segura de que le iba a decir que no, y por un instante se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos blancos empañados por la tristeza y desesperación del momento, y no tuvo el valor suficiente para darle una negativa.

- De acuerdo, puedes ir- Hinata miró a su padre sumamente sorprendida y este asintió. En aquel momento Hiashi Hyuga sintió como algo le apretaba la cintura y bajó la cabeza descubriendo a su hija abrazándolo feliz.

- ¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias!

- ¡Date prisa onee-san! ¡Yo te ayudaré a preparar tus cosas! ¡Y también Neji, mamá y Jun! ¡Rápido!- exclamó Hanabi apareciendo por fin y tirando de su hermana, esta sonrió feliz y ambas hermanas echaron a correr en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡¿Estabas espiando Hanabi?!- exclamó su padre- ¡Eso no es propio de...

- ¡Bah! ¡No me seas un viejo carca!- dijo la niña sacándole la lengua y desapareciendo en lo alto de las escaleras junto con Hinata. Minato rió por la cara que se le había quedado a Hiashi.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En otro lugar...

- Por favor onii-chan, sal, o por lo menos abre la puerta.

- No.

- Naruto por favor, llevas una semana casi sin comer, todos estamos preocupados y...

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!- al punto Ino enmudeció, todos los días, desde que no sabía nada de Hinata, era lo mismo. Dejó la bandeja con comida en el suelo delante de la habitación de su hermano y volvió al piso de abajo con una expresión de tristeza, esperaba que su padre trajese buenas noticias de la mansión Hyuga.

Al punto la chica oyó el rugir del motor del coche de su padre y corrió ansiosa a abrirle la puerta. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver a cierta morena bajarse del automóbil. Se precipitó corriendo por el caminito hasta la verja, la saltó y se abalanzó sobre su amiga abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡HINATA-CHAN! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Y tu padre?- ella sonrió tímidamente- ¿como lo has conseguido?- le preguntó a su padre, Minato sonrió misterioso.

- Uno que tiene poder de persuasión- dijo Minato. Ino también sonrió, agarró a Hinata de la mano y echó a correr tirando de ella hacia la casa, la Hyuga se dejó llevar. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas ya se encontraban delante del cuarto de Naruto, Ino respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejéis en paz?!- Hinata oyó la voz airada de su novio algo triste. Ino miró a la ojiblanca y, giñándole un ojo, abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y empujó dentro a una sorprendida Hinata, cerrando luego tras de sí con una risita ¡lo que daría por ver la cara de Naruto en cuanto se diese la vuelta!

Dentro Naruto estaba tumbado en la cama con un humor de perros. Oyó como volvían a llamar a la puerta por enésima vez en la mañana y, suponiendo que sería Ino o su padre les contestó, de nuevo, con un grito. Escuchó como abrían la puerta y alguien entraba precipitadamente para luego escucharse una especie de portazo. Frunció el ceño molesto y se incorporó en la cama dispuesto a echarle una soberana bronca al que hubiese perturbado su desesperación; pero al toparse con una mirada aperlada se quedó sin habla. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente volviéndolos a abrir al cabo de unos instantes, pero aquella mirada seguía allí. No podía creérselo, debía de ser un sueño.

Por su parte Hinata estaba sumamente avergonzada, con la mirada baja, las manos agarrándose fuerte la falda tableada que llevaba puesta y totalmente sonrojada a causa de que Naruto no llevaba casi ropa a excepción de lo que a ella le parecían unos simples boxers de color negro. Tomó aire y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el recio cuerpo de Naruto se lo impidió: se había levantado totalmente de la cama y abalanzado sobre Hinata aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared a la vez que tomaba sus labios de forma salvaje y posesiva, Hinata ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder de la misma manera.

Naruto, una vez se hubo cerciorado de que ella era real y no una mera ilusión, sintió como de su mente y su cuerpo salían toda la tristeza y la desesperación que había sentido en la última semana, y cuando Hinata empezó a devolverle todos los besos y caricias la apretó aun más contra sí. Hinata levantó una pierna enredándola con la del rubio y este se la acarició llevándose la falda por delante. La cogió en brazos y la guió hasta la cama tumbándola en ella y se posicionó de rodillas encima de la chica. La observó durante unos minutos. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio esparramado y totalmente desordenado; las mejillas rojas y su pecho subía y bajaba respirando agitadamente, casi podía sentir el apresurado latir de su corazón. La ropa, compuesta por una camisa blanca y una falda a tablas azul claro, también estaba descolocada y arrugada. En esos momentos aquella visión le estaba pareciendo lo más hermoso y sexy del mundo.

Hinata notaba la mirada azul cielo de su novio sobre ella y la sangre se agolpó aun más en sus mejillas, sin embargo ella tampoco podía apartar la vista del bien formado cuerpo de Naruto. Los pectorales y los abdominales los tenía bien marcados, y una de las cosas que más le gustaba era recorrerlos con sus manos. La piel bronceada y el pelo rubio desordenado le daban un toque de chico rebelde que a ella le volvía loca. Era imposible resistirse a tanto despliegue de sensualidad. Enlazó una de sus manos con la de Naruto y la atrajo hacia sus labios besándola suavemente, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría al chico.

Al sentir aquel contacto Naruto se inclino hacia ella y le besó el cuello de igual manera haciendo que Hinata soltase un leve gemido. Notó que ella estaba tan ansiosa como él, así que se dejó de delicadezas y comenzó a acariciarla aun más intensamente que antes, sintiendo como cada fibra de su ser vibraba con el contacto de la suave piel de Hinata. Le desabrochó la falda y se la subió del todo acariciándole los muslos y las piernas. Después le llegó el turno a la camisa, la cual se la arrancó sin siquiera pararse a desabrocharle los botones. La ropa interior de ambos también quedó olvidada en algún rincón del cuarto. A los dos les sacudían sendas olas de placer que no podían ni querían contener.

- Hinata...- oyó la voz de Naruto llamándola y lo miró- quiero que me supliques por haberme tenido aquí solito durante toda una semana- dijo de forma perversa; dio un lametazo a uno de sus pezones y Hinata gimió- vamos pequeña, sino... te dejo sin el postre...- Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, él sabía que lo que más le gustaba era sentirlo dentro de ella- ¿acaso... no quieres...

- P-por favor, dame más Naruto-kun- el aludido sonrió malignamente ante una Hinata roja de vergüenza.

- No es suficiente, di que me deseas, que estás loca por mí.

- T-te deseo... a-ah... Na-Naruto-kun... mmmmm...

- ¿Si?- preguntó jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Es-estoy loca p-por ti y...- gimió aun más fuerte cuando sintió al rubio introducir un dedo en su cavidad- p-por favor, dame más...

- ¿Te gusta Hina-chan?- le preguntó él de forma inocente- ¿y si ahora hago esto?- se perdió entre sus piernas y pasó la lengua por su sexo, Hinata se retorcía del placer.

- S-sí... sí... ¡sí! ¡M-me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ah... ah... más... m-más...- Naruto sonrió y subió a su altura para besarla, Hinata le pasó los brazos por el cuello apretándolo contra sí y rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas. En cuanto se separaron Naruto bajó a sus pechos acariciándolos, Hinata sentía que ya no aguantaba más- Na-Naruto-kun... p-por favor...

- Aun no Hinata-chan, no eres tú quien decides, hoy es mi juego- Hinata seguía soltando gemidos intensos y sonoros, seguidos de súplicas que el rubio rechazaba. Hinata sintió un calor repentino y los espasmos sacudieron su delicado cuerpo a la vez que volvía a gemir. Naruto sonrió satisfecho, había logrado lo que quería, que Hinata tuviese un orgasmo antes de darle todo el placer que le suplicaba. Se acercó a su cuello y se lo mordisqueó- ahora sí estás preparada- le susurró. De pronto Hinata notó como el miembro de Naruto entraba sin ningún tipo de consideración en su interior y el movimiento comenzó de nuevo. Con cada embestida su cuerpo se sacudía y arqueaba. No pudiendo soportar tanto placer clavaba las uñas en la espalda de su novio tratando de acallar sus gemidos, pero era inútil. Volvió a sentir aquel calor repentino y creyó que su cuerpo iba a explotar. Los espasmos la sacudieron de nuevo arracándole nuevos gemidos y gritos de placer.

Naruto creía estar en el cielo. Entre la diosa que tenía debajo suyo y el placer que estaba sintiendo... todavía no le daba crédito a su buena suerte. Notó a Hinata convulsionarse otra vez y él mismo se tensó para luego dejar salir toda su esencia en el interior de Hinata, cayendo completamente relajado y con una sonrisa satisfacción sobre ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se tumbó a un lado y la abrazó sintiendo su respiracion agitada en su pecho. Hundió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello y habló en un susurro.

- Nunca más te volveré a dejar- Hinata sonrió feliz acurrucándose en su pecho y tapando sus desnudos cuerpos con una sábana, para luego caer los dos en un profundo sueño.

**Fin capítulo catorce**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Por fin acabé este capítulo el cual me dio mucha guerra. Pido disculpas si el lemmon os pareció muy corto, así como de la tardanza, pero es que últimamente tanto mi cerebro como mis neuronas estaban fuera de servicio (Inner: como casi nunca los usas...) Mira quien fue hablar. En fin, ya queda poco para el final!! ¿Qué pasará? Seguid leyendo si queréis saberlo xDDD.**

**Pasando a los reviews... ¡OS ADORO! Me hace muy feliz ver que la gente aprecia mi historia, espero que me los sigais dejando!!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**

**- always mssb**

**- koste**

**- Itzia-Hime**

**- Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls**

**- kaoru tsukimine**

**- Baldur Prime**

**Una última cosa, cuando acabe este fic trataré de continuar con mi otra historia larga de Naruto _Lucha por la felicidad_ la cual no he podido seguir por falta de tiempo, pero una vez que acabe esta continuaré con la otra (Inner: estás haciendo publicidad de ti misma??) Hombre, de alguna forma hay que promocionarse xDD. Además, ahora que este viernes me dan las vacaciones... a disfrutar del veranito!! (Inner: y de las que te queden pa septiembre) Mala, ya tenías que tenías que desmoralizarme (Inner: es que lo disfruto jeje...) Ya veo ya...**

**BESOS A TODOS!! **

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	15. Chapter 15: Todos nos alegramos

**YAHOI!! Otra vez yo con el capítulo 15. Ya aviso que, como mucho, quedan dos capítulos (incluído el epílogo) xD. Y ahora vamos con lo importante, sres y sras... APROBÉ TODO!! Ya sólo me quedan las pràcticas (Inner: te crees que a la gente le importa??) No, pero estoy eufórica y necesitaba decirlo xDD. Pos nada, a leer y disfrutar!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría tener a Itachi, Kakashi y Naruto para mi uso personal.

**Chapter 15: "Todos nos alegramos"**

Una vez Hinata se hubo marchado con Minato Hiashi se sentó en el sofá a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido aquella mañana. Tal vez... ¿Y si Minato tenía razón y había estado actuando como un completo extraño para su familia en vez de como un padre y marido?

- Quita esa cara de muerto y vete a hablar con mamá- su hija Hanabi interrumpió sus pensamientos apareciendo súbitamente apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y observando a su padre fijamente.

- ¿Otra vez espiando?- le dijo Hiashi, ella sonrió inocente.

- Con algo me tendré que entretener digo yo. Estar una semana encerrada en casa es un completo aburrimiento ¡si por lo menos pudiera hablar con Moegi y los chicos!- suspiró, Hiashi observó a su hija menor. A sus 10 años Hanabi era bastante alta, su cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio, acentuaban su piel pálida y sus ojos blancos. Hiashi siempre pensó que algún día Hanabi se convertiría en una muchachita tan guapa y atractiva como su hermana Hinata, por ello siempre había tratado de que se moviesen por los ambientes más exquisitos, rodeadas de pretendientes (en el caso de Hanabi futuros pretendientes) entre los que tuvieran donde escoger, jóvenes instruidos, cultos, de buenos modales y procedentes de las más nobles familias de Japón.

Sin embargo, de entre todos ellos, Hinata había ido a escoger precisamente al único chico que a Hiashi no le agradaba. No porque no fuese de buena familia, que lo era, sino por su forma de ser, tan parecida a la de Minato con unos toques de Kushina. Kushina... Hiashi la recordaba bien. De buenas a primeras Kushina tenía una sonrisa dulce y amable, pero con una mente capaz de urdir las más perversas travesuras. En un principio su padre la había escogido para que fuese su prometida, y Hiashi no había puesto objeción alguna. Kushina era hermosa, con el cabello pelirrojo como el fuego y unos ojos verdes brillantes. Pero su padre deshechó la idea en cuanto descubrió la lengua suelta de la chica y la facilidad con la que expresaba sus pensamientos, eso, según él, no era la actitud de una buena esposa, y a Kushina poco o nada le importó que la descartaran, ya que ella le tenía echado el ojo a Minato desde el principio.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Satoharu, al parecer era una de las amigas de Kushina. A Hiashi no le parecía tan hermosa como Kushina, y de hecho ambas tenían el mismo carácter enérgico y travieso, con la diferencia de que Satoharu era algó tímida con los desconocidos. Hiashi advirtió esto cuando, en una de las muchas recepciones dadas por su padre, se apegaba mucho a Kushina y Mikoto. La primera vez que habló con ella Satoharu se había sonrojado y había tartamudeado. Pero una vez le tomó confianza Hiashi comprobó que era exactamente igual a Kushina, sólo que, en vez de decir las cosas abiertamente para comenzar un enfrentamiento como hacía la pelirroja, Satoharu callaba, aparentaba dar la razón, y luego hacía de las suyas por detrás, consiguiendo así lo que fuera que se proponía.

Hiashi suspiró y, fijando la vista en una fotografía que se encontraba encima del televisor en la que aparecían él, Satoharu y los chicos, le hizo una pregunta a Hanabi.

- ¿Crees que he sido un buen padre y marido?- la niña miró a su padre un instante y luego pasó la vista al los cojines del sofá como meditando la respuesta.

- ¿Sinceramente?- su padre asintió- no- Hiashi miró a su hija con algo de reproche- ¡has dicho que sea sincera! ¡Ahora no me vengas con quejas!- Hiashi se preguntó a quien había salido Hanabi, y enseguida lo supo, a su madre. Sólo que Hanabi había sacado lo descarado y lo travieso mientras Hinata había heredado lo tímido y modesto. Volvió a suspirar cansado.

- ¿En qué he fallado?- siguió preguntando.

- En todo- le contestó Hanabi.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tan cerrado de mente- las palabras de su hija menor le estaban cayendo como el hielo, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar que su hija, su mujer y su mejor amigo tenían razón.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Arriba tórtolos! ¡Que tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que estáis haciendo! ¡A comer!- en la habitación no se oía ningún ruido. Minato pegó la oreja a la puerta tratando de oír algo. ¡Nada! Sonrió de forma traviesa, muy parecido a como hacía Naruto cuando tenía algo en mente, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Penetró en el cuarto topándose con un espectáculo que ya esperaba encontrarse: su hijo y su novia dormían completamente desnudos y abrazados el uno al otro. Minato sonrió al verlos a los dos tranquilamente dormidos. Se acercó a la cama tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlos e, inclinándose sobre Naruto, le sacudió el hombro. Al punto Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocó el rostro de su padre y se sentó de golpe con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo pervertido?!- susurró tapando aun más el menudo cuerpo de Hinata con la sábana y colocándose él mismo unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de chándal, Minato disimuló una risa.

- La comida ya está hecha, y da gracias de que he venido yo porque los gemelos se empeñaron en subir ellos al saber que Hinata-chan estaba en casa- Naruto admitió que su padre tenía razón, si los monstruos hubiesen subido ahora mismo se habría armado un buen alboroto. Suspiró cansado y asintió haciendo señas a su padre para que saliera. Cuando Minato ya se hubo marchado Naruto volvió a tumbarse en la cama de costado apoyando el brazo y sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano, observando con una tierna sonrisa a una Hinata profundamente dormida. No pudo resistirse a lo que su vista le ofrecía y, colocándose de rodillas sobre la chica comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello provocando que se despertara.

Hinata sintió como alguien le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa topándose con los ojos azules de su novio.

- Buenos días preciosa- ella amplió la sonrisa y enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo. Naruto le besó la mejilla y rodó hasta quedar tumbado a su lado- arriba dormilona, querrás comer ¿no?- Hinata sonrió y buscó su ropa con la mirada, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Inmediatamente Hinata se tapó con la sábana y Naruto fue a abrir topándose esta vez con Ino. La Hyuga suspiró de alivio al ver a su amiga, por un momento pensó que era el padre de Naruto y... ¿como mirarle a la cara si los viese en esa situación?

- Toma chica, supuse que no tendrías que ponerte para andar por casa, así que me he tomado la libertad de abrir tu maleta y sacar lo que me parecía un chándal- le tendió la ropa y Hinata la cogió agradecida- ¡y no tardéis mucho o la comida se enfriará!- Naruto refunfuñó algo sobre la falta de intimidad en aquella casa y su novia rió. Estaba feliz, iba a pasar unas cuantas semanas en casa de su novio, sin su padre de por medio.

Ya sentados a la mesa Hinata observaba, con cierta expresión de sorpresa, la velocidad y apetito con que los cuatro hombres de la casa devoraban la comida, peleándose inclusive por ella, aquello le recordó a su primo y su hermana y, llevándose el tazón de arroz a la boca sonrió. Por su parte Ino miraba a su padre y a sus hermanos con cierto aire de reproche, sobre todo cuando Naruto y los gemelos comenzaron a disputarse encarnizadamente el último trozo de carne guisada, consiguiendo que al final se lo tragase Minato. Los otros tres increparon a su padre por jugar sucio y la paciencia de Ino explotó.

- ¡¿QUERÉIS ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA VEZ?!- al punto los cuatro se callaron y se quedaron inmóviles- os recuerdo que tenemos visita ¡¿os importaría comportaros como es debido?!- ellos miraron a Hinata algo culpables.

- A m-mí no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a las peleas de Hanabi-chan y Neji- ellos se miraron y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, Ino se sentó en su silla derrotada.

- Los consientes demasiado Hina- la morena se limitó a sonreír.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la casa de los Hyuga las cosas no parecían mejorar lo más mínimo. Hanabi había obligado a Neji a cumplir su promesa de llevarla al parque de atracciones en un intento por dejar a sus padres a solas y que se arreglasen. Sin embargo aquello parecía que no tenía arreglo posible. Finalmente Hiashi se decidió a dar el primer paso, a sabiendas de que Satoharu estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para no dirigirle la palabra en un año... o más.

Se encaminó a la pequeña salita del piso de arriba donde sabía que la iba a encontrar leyendo un libro. Efectivamente allí estaba Satoharu concentrada en la lectura de lo que parecía ser el último libro de Dan Brown. Hiashi se aclaró la garganta para hacerse sentir en la habitación pero su mujer ni siquiera se inmutó. Lo intentó una vez más. Nada. Se dio por vencido y trató de entablar conversación.

- Satoharu...

- Vaya, por fin te dignas a hablarme- lo interrumpió sin despegar la vista del libro, Hiashi hizo acopio de toda su paciencia a la vez que se sentaba al lado de su esposa.

- Yo... creo que no podemos vivir así- le dijo con algo de esfuerzo, a Hiashi no se le daban bien esta clase de conversaciones.

- Estoy de acuerdo- le contestó Satoharu aun atenta al libro.

- _"Bueno, algo es algo"-_ pensó Hiashi para sí mismo.- Verás... yo... he estado pensando mucho... Hoy estuvo aquí Minato y también me hizo pensar... Tuve una pequeña charla con Hanabi y...- balbuceaba cosas sin mucho sentido, le estaba costando admitir que aquella vez él no tenía la razón.

- Déjalo Hiashi- suspiró Satoharu dejando el libro por fin encima de la mesa y encarando a su marido- sé lo que quieres decir, y me alegro de ello por los niños, pero eso no arregla lo nuestro.

- También quería... hablarte de eso- calló como buscando las palabras adecuadas, Satoharu lo observaba a la espera de que hablase- no es cierto que... me casase contigo sólo por conveniencia, te quiero Satoharu, es sólo que...- calló de nuevo.

- Es sólo que no eres bueno expresando sus sentimientos, lo sé- Satoharu suspiró de nuevo- yo también quería disculparme, es cierto que quizás tendría que haberte contado algunas cosas que no te dije pero... ¿como habrías reaccionado?- Hiashi clavó sus ojos blancos en ella un momento y luego los desvió a sus manos entrelazadas mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Trataré de ser más... flexible- su mujer le sonrió, aquellas simples palabras significaba que su marido acababa de renunciar a su orgullo y, aquello para un Hyuga, era como renunciar a su propia vida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el hogar Uzumaki Hinata ya había deshecho todas sus maletas y había guardado la ropa, con ayuda de Ino, en el armario del cuarto de invitados, por tenerla en algún sitio, ya que intuía que iba a pasar más noches en la habitación de Naruto que en la de invitados. Ahora mismo acababan de dejarlo todo listo y estaban sentadas en el sofá viendo como los gemelos le daban una soberana paliza a su padre al Smash Bros, mientras, sentado en el suelo detrás de ellos, Naruto se reía.

- Siempre igual- suspiró Ino, aunque mostrando una sonrisa que decía que estaba orgullosa de su familia y que la adoraba.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Este trasto está apañado seguro!- dijo Minato soltando el mando derrotado, los demás rieron.

- La consola no tiene la culpa de que seas un manta papá- le dijo Naruto divertido- anda trae y observa al maestro- Ino se rió y le lanzó un cojín, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás viéndola del revés y le sacó la lengua. Hinata no pudo evitar reír también, aquello sí le parecía un auténtico ambiente familiar.

- Aniki va a perder- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo mirando a su hermano maliciosamente.

- ¿De veras? ¡Yo no estaría tan seguro!- efectivamente al cabo de un rato los peques yacían haciendo mohínes y pucheros porque habían perdido, mientras Naruto se burlaba de ellos.

- No te compares con ellos anda...- le dijo su hermana dándole un toquecito en la cabeza- ¡bien! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!- los gemelos, Naruto y Minato miraron a la única integrante femenina de la familia con miedo- ¿qué pasa?- ellos negaron con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_"Si le decimos que da miedo cuando juega a la consola igual cobramos"_

- ¡Hinata-nee-chan! ¡Juega tú también!- exclamaron los gemelos volviéndose hacia la chica.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Sí venga! ¡Ven a jugar!- insistieron los niños tirándole del brazo.

- N-no, y-yo no s-sé...

- ¡Pero puedes aprender!- le dijo Keigo.

- ¡Sí sí sí!- lo secundó su hermano.

- Pe-pero...

- ¡Vamos Hina-chan! ¡Inténtalo!- la animó Ino.

- Yo te ayudaré- le dijo Naruto sonriendo, Hinata no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa y terminó aceptando.

- Esto... ¿donde me siento?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?- le dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano y sentándola delante de él con sus piernas rodeándola- es muy fácil. Sujetas así el mando, con las dos manos, con fuerza. Te mueves con el stick, golpeas con los botones A y B, y si ves que te vas a caer pulsas B y mueves el stick hacia el lado al que quieres ir a la vez- Hinata miró sus manos no muy convencida- yo te guiaré ¿vale?- le susurró al oído haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

- ¡Empecemos!- exclamó Ino con entusiasmo. Pulsó el botón de start después de haber escogido personaje y pantalla comenzando así la partida. Pronto Hinata se dio cuenta de lo bien que se le daban a la rubia esos juegos, y se vio a sí misma comprobando lo mucho que le gustaban. Por supuesto las manos de Naruto guiaban las suyas, pero eso no impidió que sonriese contenta cuando Ino perdió y ellos ganaron- tramposos, no vale si la ayudas- dijo Ino haciendo como que se enfurruñaba.

- Pero es que sino Hinata-chan estaba en desventaja- le dijo Naruto, Ino sonrió.

- Ya lo sé bobo- en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Minato se levantó a cogerlo. Minutos después entró en la sala de nuevo.

- Chicas, es para vosotras- ambas se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono; Ino conectó el manos libres para que ambas escuchasen y pudiesen hablar sin problemas.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Ino-chan! ¡¿Tienes alguna manera de localizar a Hinata?! ¡Es sumamente importante!- la alterada voz de Miyu las hizo sonreírse.

- Pues sí, está aquí conmigo, en casa- le contestó la rubia en tono tranquilo aun sonriendo.

- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿No se supone que estaba encerrada en casa?!

- Etto... Miyu-chan, han pasado algunas cosas y...- empezó Hinata.

- Bueno no importa, ya me contaréis los detalles más tarde- la cortó Miyu- a lo que iba, escucha bien Hina y toma nota. Ya han anunciado las fechas de las semifinales y de las finales- Hinata abrió mucho los ojos nerviosa e inconscientemente se acercó aun más al teléfono.

- ¿Cuando?

- Las semifinales dentro de una semana; y las finales justo una semana más tarde- Hinata se quedó lívida ¡no había practicado nada en sabe dios cuanto tiempo! Miyu adivinó los pensamientos de su amiga por su silencio- dentro de media hora en la pista.

- Allí estaré- dijo la Hyuga para luego salir disparada escaleras arriba. Naruto oyó el alboroto provocado por los apresurados pasos de Hinata y se asomó al vestíbulo para ver desaparecer la melena de su novia en lo alto de las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó a Ino sin entender, ella terminó de colgar el teléfono y sonrió.

- Nada, que Hinata tiene entrenamiento extra esta semana- Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto, aquello probablemente significaba que las posibilidades de estar con ella a solas serían prácticamente escasas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Ya era hora panda de vagas! ¡¿A qué estabais esperando eh?! ¡Os quiero ver en la pista YA!- las cuatro chicas se miraron entre ellas, parecía que su profesora no estaba para bromas aquella tarde- ¡¿es que no me habeis oído?! ¡MOVEOS!

- ¡Hai!- se metieron en el vestuario a toda prisa asustadas por el mal humor de Anko.

- Desde luego, ni que fuera culpa nuestra que siempre saquen las fechas a última hora- protestó Sasame mientras terminaba de atarse los patines.

- Bueno... Supongo que el que la semifinal y la final estén tan cerca significa que la pobre está más agobiada y preocupada- dijo Hinata no muy convencida.

- No te esfuerces Hina, Anko-sensei siempre tiene mala leche, haya o no haya competiciones- dijo Mayumi, las demás asintieron con un suspiro.

- En fin, vamos a enfrentarnos al gran dragón chicas- dijo Miyu guiñándoles un ojo y siendo la primera en salir a la pista, Sasame, Hinata y Mayumi la siguieron.

Después de unas 10 horas de agotador entrenamiento (oséase que las pobres hasta las 12 y pico de la noche no salieron del polideportivo) las chicas se cambiaron y se dirigieron todas a la parada del metro, pero Hinata se encontró conque un apuesto rubio la esperaba al lado de un lujoso mercedes. Las demás se los quedaron mirando con envidia, tanto a ellos como al coche.

- ¿Y esto?- preguntó Hinata a su novio totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿A ti que te parece mujer? He venido a buscarte- le contestó él sonriente.

- Ah... y-ya veo, pero... ¿Desde cuando sabes conducir?

- ¿Y eso que más da Hinata? ¡El caso es que estoy que trino! ¡Ya podía cierto señor colmillos tener esta clase de detalles!- exclamó Miyu examinando el coche desde todos los ángulos posibles.

- ¿De donde lo has sacado? Porque dudo que tu padre te lo haya regalado así por la cara- dijo Mayumi, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- Ha sido el ero-sennin.

- ¿El pervertido de tu padrino?- le preguntó Sasame, Naruto asintió.

- Él y la vieja.

- ¿Y eso?- insistió la pelirroja, Naruto titubeó.

- A ver si lo adivino... se han enterado de que tienes novia y les ha entrado la vena tierna con su ahijado- Hinata miró al rubio sin entender nada.

- En cuanto lleguemos a casa lo sabrás- Hinata asintió y se metió en el coche, Naruto hizo lo propio.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y nosotras qué? ¿Nos vas a dejar aquí tiradas?- protestó Miyu, Naruto se encogió de hombros.

- Deja a la parejita anda, que además ya son las 12:30- dijo Sasame apartándola del coche, Miyu siguió protestando. Naruto arrancó y pronto el mercedes se perdió en la distancia.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías conducir?- Naruto se sonrojó algo avergonzado.

- Quería darte una sorpresa- ella sonrió, lo cierto es que sí que había sido una sorpresa.

- Así que... ¿un regalo de tus padrinos?- Naruto asintió- ¿desde cuando lo tienes?

- Desde hace exactamente 2 horas- Hinata lo miró sin entender. Naruto viró a la izquierda y pronto divisaron la casa de los Uzumaki, enfiló el caminito de entrada al garaje y aparcó en el mismo. Hinata se sorprendió al divisar las luces de la sala y de la cocina encendidas, suponía que a aquellas horas todos estarían durmiendo. Salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, la abrieron y enseguida Hinata se vio atrapada por dos fuertes brazos que la sorprendieron y una voz masculina casi le gritó al oído.

- ¡Así que esta es la pequeña! ¡Déjame verte preciosa!- la chica notó que aquel individuo la separaba de su cuerpo y enfocó la vista hacia arriba, topándose con un hombre de avanzada edad pero de expresión jovial, el cual soltó un silbido- ¡caray! ¡Has ido directamente a por la pieza más gorda del mercado chico! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!- al instante el hombre se vio tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡No trates a la niña como si fuera una mercancía! ¡Y déjala ya que la estás asustando!- ahora sí que a Hinata se le agrandaron los ojos al reconocer a Tsunade- bueno niña, no te preocupes por este ser insignificante, aunque ya me olí yo algo cuando aparecisteis todos en el hospital a causa de aquella pelea ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada Minato? ¡Mira que tener que enterarnos por terceros!

- Era cosa de Naruto el decíroslo- dijo el aludido encongiéndose de hombros, Naruto suspiró y se adelantó un paso tomando a Hinata de la mano.

- Hinata-chan, te presento al pervertido de mi padrino y a la vieja borracha de mi madrina- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- ¡¿A quien llamas pervertido/vieja borracha?!- exclamaron ambos a la vez, Minato rió.

- Sé que está siendo una velada inolvidable, pero hay una personita que seguramente debe estar agotada- dijo, Naruto asintió y, sin esperar respuesta alguna se llevó a su novia a la planta de arriba, dejando a los 3 adultos solos en la sala.

- Así que... Hinata Hyuga ¿eh?- Minato asintió ante la afirmación de Tsunade.

- Lo van a tener difícil- dijo el hombre.

- Créeme, lo más gordo ya ha pasado Jiraiya-san, ahora sólo queda el proceso de transición- dijo Minato dejándose caer en el sofá, Tsunade y Jiraiya lo miraron.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia, Minato asintió- en ese caso me alegro por ellos.

- Sí... Hiashi Hyuga no es una persona muy fácil de tratar, y mucho menos de hacerle cambiar de parecer- dijo Jiraiya, Minato suspiró cansado.

- La verdad no ha sido nada fácil como tú dices, pero yo también me alegro por ellos.

- Todos nos alegramos- susurró Jiraiya esbozando una amplia sonrisa, a partir de ahora ante todos ellos se abría un nuevo camino, sólo había que escoger el trazado correcto a seguir.

**Fin capítulo quince**

**(cubriéndome con un escudo tamaño gigante...) NO ME MATÉIS!! SÉ QUE HE TARDADO LO MÍO PERO ES QUE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SON LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS Y NO HE PODIDO SUBIR ANTES EL CAPÍTULO, DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO!!**

**Pasando a otro tema, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Espero no tardar tanto con los dos que quedan los cuales son el capítulo final más el epílogo; agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**- always mssb**

**- Itzia-Hime**

**- dagorfly**

**- Giuli-Uchiha93**

**- Baldur Prime**

**Pos eso es todo, a seguir disfrutando de lo poco que queda del veranito xDD, MUCHOS BESOS A TODOS!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi**


	16. Chapter 16: UN CURSO EXCELENTE

YAHOI

**YAHOI!! Penúltimo/último de esta historia (depende de si contáis el epílogo como capítulo aparte o no). … BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! (Inner: y ahora qué te pasa??) que me da pena tener que acabar la historia, es la primera larga que escribí… sniff… (Inner: toma un pañuelo anda) gracias…**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sensei.

**Chapter 16: "¡UN CURSO EXCELENTE!"**

Temblaban, las gradas estaban llenas de gente con pancartas las cuales agitaban a la vez que rugían con gritos de ánimo. Por todas partes veían a chicas que, como ellas, participaban en el gran evento: algunas nerviosas, otras la mar de tranquilas, y otras temblando como flanes al igual que ellas.

Se miraron y luego se dirigieron a su respectivo sitio a dejar las mochilas, a sentarse y a tratar de serenarse, aquella era su gran oportunidad, una oportunidad que no podían dejar escapar. Les habían comentado que irían ojeadores, entrenadores y patrocinadores de todas partes del mundo, tenían que poner su máximo empeño y su mayor esfuerzo.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo chicas!- las 4 miraron a su entrenadora visiblemente nerviosas y ligeramente deprimidas- ¿qué os pasa? ¡Ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo!

- El mundo no Anko-sensei, pero sí nuestra autoestima y nuestra carrera como patinadoras- le dijo Miyu, al punto se ganó una fuerte colleja cortesía de Anko.

- ¡A la próxima que le oiga o le note que está deprimida lleva doble ración!- ellas suspiraron y Anko bufó- lo habéis hecho genial en las semifinales, todas quedasteis entre las primeras ¿de qué tenéis miedo? ¿De no ganar?

- No es ese miedo- dijo Mayumi negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?- insistió Anko.

- Es miedo a hacer el ridículo- dijo Miyu.

- Miedo a acabar decepcionadas de nuestro propio resultado- añadió Sasame.

- Miedo a no poder dar lo mejor de nosotras mismas- añadió Mayumi.

- Miedo a decepcionarla a usted sensei, que tanto se ha esforzado por entrenarnos- concluyó Hinata. Anko las miró a todas sorprendida para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Se acercó a sus alumnas y las abrazó a las cuatro sorprendiéndolas- mis niñas, siempre estaré orgullosa de vosotras- ellas se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa. Pronto se oyó una voz presentando el evento; las chicas se pusieron rígidas y prestaron atención a dicha voz, que ahora estaba diciendo el orden de prioridad en las puntuaciones.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el palco VIP el resto del grupo (Itachi y compañía incluida) observaban la pista escuchando con atención todo lo que decía la voz. Minato estaba un poco más atrás con los niños observándolos sonrientes, se notaba que eran un gran grupo de amigos y que estaban muy unidos. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡¿Y si llegamos a perdernos la actuación de onee-san por tu culpa eh?!- Minato sonrió reconociendo la voz de la pequeña de los Hyuga. Se giró para saludar cuando sus ojos toparon sorprendidos con la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse.

- ¿Hiashi? ¡Vaya! ¡Menuda sorpresa!- al punto un montón de pares de ojos entre sorprendidos e incrédulos se volvieron a mirar al Hyuga que frunció el ceño incómodo.

- Sí, es el acontecimiento del siglo chicos, pero por favor, nada de fotos- dijo Satoharu moviendo la mano como restándole importancia, sonriente.

- ¿Ni siquiera una? Digo, habrá que tener constancia de este momento histórico- dijo Kankurou que, como otros, ya había sacado la cámara y la enfocaba a la familia Hyuga.

- Na, mejor lo grabamos en video- dijo Deidara sacando una video-cámara. Hiashi puso cara de estar comenzando a enfadarse ¡¿es que esos chiquillos no tenían un mínimo de respeto ni educación?!

- Va va, ya sé que es tremendamente extraño, pero por favor- dijo Satoharu, los chicos suspiraron decepcionados.

- Está bien, pero porque nos lo pide usted Satoharu-san, que conste en acta- dijo Konan esbozando una sonrisa.

- Gracias Konan- Hiashi miró a su mujer, la cual no había borrado la sonrisa, y abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó ella le hizo cambiar de parecer. Vio como Minato se acercaba a ellos también sonriendo ¿es que les daba igual que una panda de mocosos les tomase el pelo?

- Quita esa cara de enfado anda- le dijo Satoharu a su marido soltando un suspiro- quedamos en que nada de escenitas- Hiashi murmuró algo así como _yo no iba a montar ninguna escenita_, pero la mirada significativa de su mujer y su mejor amigo le hizo resignarse y asentir.- ¿Aun no empiezan?- preguntó Satoharu al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

- No, hace un momento estaban anunciando el orden de prioridades de los jueces a la hora de puntuar y haciendo una breve presentación de las participantes y sus entrenadores- explicó Minato- empiezan ahora, en unos 15 minutos, o al menos eso dijeron.

- Ya veo…- mientras ambos hablaban Hiashi se había dedicado a observar al peculiar grupo de amigos allí presentes: desde los respetables hermanos Uchiha hasta uno que parecía salido de una película de terror por la mala leche impresa en su cara y los dientes excesivamente marcados. Volvió a fruncir el ceño por enésima vez en lo que iba de día, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención en ellos: todos parecían aceptarse y quererse. A pesar de las notables diferencias tanto físicas como de carácter entre unos y otros y alguna que otra discusión/pelea que se estaba desarrollando en aquellos mismos momentos era palpable el cariño y el respeto que se tenían unos a otros. Hiashi se preguntó como podían existir personas así dado el mundo en el que les estaba tocando vivir, tan lleno de cánones y prejuicios.

Una especie de timbre retumbó en todo el recinto deportivo obligando a la gente a callarse y a tomar asiento, parecía que la final femenina nacional de patinaje sobre hielo iba a dar comienzo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abajo, en el banquillo, las chicas miraban nerviosas a la pista, donde la primera patinadora ya se estaba colocando en posición para comenzar; según habían dicho venía de Osaka, y era una de las que más talento tenía, ante lo cual las cuatro comenzaron a comerse las uñas de puro nerviosismo.

Poco a poco las patinadoras fueron actuando una por una, y ellas, cada vez más nerviosas e histéricas, veían como se acercaban sus respectivos turnos. Finalmente llegó el de Hinata, la cual se echó a temblar como un flan en cuanto se puso en pie. Había visto a muchas de las participantes salir llorando de la pista al haberse fastidiado la nota por culpa de una caída tonta o porque afirmaban chillando que se habían equivocado en tal parte o que lo habían hecho fatal etc. etc.

La morena se acercó tambaleándose a la entrada de la pista y se apoyó un momento en la barandilla observando a los numerosos espectadores que habían acudido a ver la final del campeonato. Echó una mirada por encima del hombro a sus amigas que, aunque nerviosas, le sonrieron tratando de infundirle ánimos; miró al resto de sus amigos que, desde el palco, le hacían señas animándola, aunque la visión de numerosas cámaras enfocándola hizo que su pánico se acrecentara. Fijó la vista en aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban y vio apoyo incondicional en ellos, lo que logró darle algo de entusiasmo y seguridad. Ya estaba por apartar la vista cuando la visión de unos ojos blancos como los suyos pero más serios y fríos hizo que los volviese a fijar en el palco. No podía ser, no, era imposible que su padre… Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar, pero aquel par de ojos seguía allí, observándola…

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, y un solo pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de la chica: _tenía_ que ganar aquella final a toda costa. Si su padre se había tomado la molestia y el esfuerzo de ir hasta allí sólo para verla significaba que había reflexionado y renunciado a parte de su orgullo, y demostraba que ella le importaba, y que poco a poco había empezado a aceptarla tal y como era, tanto a ella como a Hanabi y a Neji, por ellos, por su madre y también por Naruto era su deber ganar aquella competición, y lo lograría, aunque tuviese que derramar sangre en la pista: Hiyuga Hinata ganaría la final.

Apartó los ojos del palco, los fijó en el hielo blanco e inmaculado de la pista y, con una expresión decidida en el rostro entró en ella dispuesta a demostrar quien era la mejor patinadora de toda aquella competición, no iba a decepcionar a su familia, ni a su novio, ni mucho menos a su sensei, lo conseguiría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriba Hiashi contempló como su primogénita comenzaba a moverse al compás de la música, y quedó sorprendido, no sólo de la cara de felicidad que tenía Hinata, sino también de la cantidad de admiradores que la estaban aplaudiendo. También tuvo que reconocer que, para que a su hija le saliese una actuación tan buena había tenido que entrenar mucho y poner su mayor empeño y esfuerzo. Aquello no lo podía negar.

Al cabo de un rato Hinata acabó su actuación y regresó al banquillo junto a las demás que la recibieron con sonrisas, abrazos y palabras de alabanza que ella correspondió con una tímida sonrisa y un notable sonrojo en las mejillas. En cuanto se sentó y se agachó a coger una botella de agua de la pequeña nevera que siempre llevaban vio a dos personas que la miraban furiosas: Kin y Tayuya parecían muy irritadas. Hinata las miró a su vez y les sonrió como si la cosa no fuese con ella, lo que hizo que ambas apretasen los puños aun con más ira para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer en los vestuarios. Hinata sonrió satisfecha, aquellas dos se estaban llevando su merecido.

Después de media hora le tocó el turno a Mayumi, y posteriormente a Miyu y Sasame. Las tres hicieron gala de sus mejores actuaciones hasta la fecha, según los comentaristas claro, aunque Anko parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos. Por fin, después de casi 4 horas de actuaciones y de angustiosa espera para las que ya habían actuado hacía un buen rato, la competición finalizó. Ahora les quedaba aun otra hora por lo menos hasta que saliesen las notas definitivas, ya que los jueces necesitaban tomar la decisión final sobre cada una de las patinadoras allí reunidas.

- Bueno chicas, a ver que sale- les dijo su profesora. Se encontraban en los vestuarios colocándose al menos una chaqueta por encima del delgado maillot que habían llevado en sus respectivas actuaciones, empezaba a hacer frío desde hacía ya un rato y a ninguna le apetecía coger una pulmonía o un resfriado ¡por muy leve que pudiese resultar! ¡Quien sabe si de allí saldrían sus grandes oportunidades de triunfar como grandes patinadoras!

- Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás…- dijo Anko.

- Montar bronca- le contestaron sus cuatro alumnas al tiempo. Anko las miró.

- Como si los viéramos ¿ne Mayu-chan?- dijo Sasame dándole un codazo a su amiga, esta asintió sonriente.

- Probablemente Kankurou estará persiguiendo a toda chica delgada con curvas- dijo ella.

- Por lo que Temari lo estará persiguiendo chillando como una loca para reprenderlo- siguió Miyu.

- Los gemelos estarán haciendo de las suyas poniendo a Minato-san y Naruto-kun de cabeza- continuó Hinata.

- Por no hablar de las constantes discusiones a grito pelado entre Karin y Suigetsu con Juugo en el medio tratando de calmarlos- dijo Mayumi.

- Y los choques entre Deidara y Sasori por su diferencia de opiniones entre cual es el verdadero arte…- siguió Sasame.

- Vale chicas, me hago una idea- suspiró Anko para luego observarlas con una sonrisa. De pronto oyeron un alboroto fuera de los vestuarios y todas las allí presentes alzaron la cabeza en dirección a la puerta para ver aparecer a un operario que les indicó a todas que saliesen. Obedecieron y, una vez fuera, las hicieron entrar de nuevo a la pista para colocarlas en fila mirando hacia la tribuna de los jueces y, justo en el medio, estaba el podio, al que ahora todas miraban con ansia y anhelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Ha llegado el momento de la verdad- murmuró Sakura apretando la mano de Gaara.

- ¿Crees que estén bien? Estoy preocupada- le dijo Tenten a Neji el cual tan sólo tensó la mandíbula.

- Estarán al borde de un colapso nervioso, eso seguro- dijo Ino en un intento por romper la tensión del ambiente, cosa que no consiguió, todos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría en la pista.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abajo todas las chicas estaban, efectivamente, al borde de una crisis. Sólo querían que dijesen de una puñetera vez quien había ganado y que la pesadilla acabase. Por fin el que parecía ser el portavoz de los jueces se adelantó hasta el micrófono que los técnicos habían puesto delante del podio. Lo ajustó y, sujetando unos papeles, las miró a todas y les sonrió amable.

- Es un gran honor para mí cerrar este gran evento de nivel nacional anunciando a las ganadoras y posteriores representantes de nuestro país en el próximo torneo internacional. Antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a todas vuestro esfuerzo y demostración de elegancia que…

- ¡Cállate de una vez pesao!- gritó una chica que estaba al lado de Hinata.

- ¡Lo único que queremos es que nos digas quien ha ganado y ya!- gritó otra.

- ¡Eso mismo!- el hombre se las quedó mirando atónito para luego recuperar la compostura.

- Como iba diciendo….

- ¡Que te calles!

- ¡Suéltalo ya joder!

- ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil tío!- los jueces se miraron entre sí sin dar crédito a sus oídos, al igual que Hiashi Hyuga, que estaba sorprendido ¿es que esas jovencitas no tenían un mínimo de respeto?

- Compréndelo cariño, están con los nervios a flor de piel desde que comenzó la final, a más de una han tenido que sacarla los médicos fuera del recinto para que no les diese un síncope, es lógico que respondan así- le dijo Satoharu adivinando sus pensamientos.

En la pista los jueces asintieron al portavoz dándole a entender que se saltase el discurso de rigor y pasase directamente a anunciar a las ganadoras. El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación, se aclaró la garganta y procedió a leer los nombres de las tres afortunadas.

- Bien, es un honor para mí dar a conocer a las tres mejores patinadoras de todo Japón- hizo una pausa y sonrió a las ansiosas muchachas- en tercer lugar, procedente de Sapporo, Asuka Shiranami- la mencionada soltó un tremendo chillido para acto seguido desmayarse. Tuvieron que sacarla de la pista y llevarla directamente a la enfermería. El hombre volvió a suspirar diciéndose que aquella no era una entrega de premios normal- en segundo lugar- continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido- venida de Tokio, Mayumi Herikawa- la aludida se quedó en shock, clavada en el sitio. Sus tres compañeras chillaron de alegría y corrieron abrazarla y felicitarla.

En cuanto Mayumi tomó conciencia de nuevo de la realidad se deshizo de sus amigas y corrió al podio llorando histérica, le arrebató la medalla, el ramo y el trofeo al juez y se subió al podio sin parar de dar saltos como un canguro. El hombre decidió simplemente ignorarla, había concluido que era mejor así- bien, y, por último, la gran afortunada que se lleva el primer premio es, también de Tokio, Hinata Hyuga- ahora sí que el chillido que dio la chica aunado al de sus compañeras, su sensei, sus amigos y su familia debió de dejar sordos a todos los allí presentes como mínimo. Corrió a recoger sus galardones para posteriormente unirse a Mayumi para seguir botando y chillando como histéricas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriba, en el palco, se había armado un gran alboroto cuando anunciaron que la segunda clasificada era Mayumi. Pero cuando se dio a conocer que la ganadora del campeonato era Hinata entonces sí que allí estalló una gran guerra de chillidos, lloros, gente dando saltos y abrazándose… Hiashi los miraba sin dar crédito ni a sus ojos ni a sus oídos ¿aquella era la nueva generación? ¡Pues sí que iba bien la cosa!

- ¡Mamá, Papá!- salida de no se sabe donde una alborozada Hinata se abalanzó sobre sus padres llorando feliz. Su madre la abrazó también llorando y su padre la miró con un destello de orgullo en los ojos.

- ¡Onee-san!- Hanabi se unió al abrazo familiar al igual que hizo Neji minutos después. Sin embargo pronto Hinata se separó de ellos para ir a colgarse del cuello de un orgulloso Naruto que la abrazó feliz proclamando a los cuatro vientos que su novia era la reina de la pista.

Mayumi apareció segundos después roja por la excitación del momento. Chouji fue a su encuentro y la abrazó emocionado, la chica le correspondió echándose a llorar de nuevo y balbuceando una y otra vez que aun no se lo creía.

Las dos que faltaban no tardaron en hacer su aparición chillando histéricas algo de que entrenadores de prestigio internacional y un montón de patrocinadores estaban interesados en ellas.

- ¡No te lo vas a creer Sasuke! ¡Una de las empresas interesadas en nosotras es la empresa Uchiha! ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?! ¡Casi me da un pasmo cuando tu padre se nos plantó delante y nos lo soltó!- la alegría de Sasame hizo que Sasuke sintiese, como siempre que estaba cerca de la pelirroja, una bandada de mariposas bailando en su estómago. Masculló una maldición, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura con decisión y la besó. Enseguida se hicieron oír los silbidos y piropos de parte de sus amigos.

- ¡Buscaos una capullos!- les gritó Sasuke, Sasame soltó una carcajada, definitivamente aquel era uno de sus mejores días.

- Bueno Naru-chan, ahora sólo quedáis vosotros- dijo Ino dándole un codazo a su hermano, Naruto sonrió.

- ¿Acaso dudas de mí hermanita?

- Yo no, pero parece ser que Sasuke está más dispuesto que nunca a darte una paliza- Naruto rió con burla.

- ¡Ya verás como sí dobe!- le gritó Sasuke.

- ¡En tus sueños teme! ¡Llevas sin poder ganarme desde que teníamos 15 años!- Sasuke gruñó algo que sonó a "Este año pienso cobrarme mi venganza y con cuantiosos intereses" que hizo que todos rieran. Al parecer aun quedaba un torneo de interés para ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se miraron cabreados, girando sobre el tatami, cada uno observando los movimientos de su adversario, sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Un movimiento en falso y adiós muy buenas.

El sudor les chorreaba por todo el cuerpo empapándoles desde la raíz del pelo hasta las puntas de los pies descalzos. En las gradas los espectadores observaban conteniendo la respiración, sin perder detalle de lo que sucedía a sus pies. Finalmente uno hizo un movimiento, llevando el brazo hacia delante con el puño cerrado para intentar acertar al contrario, pero este lo esquivó, se agachó doblándose por la cintura y arremetió. Consiguió pillar al otro desprevenido y, agarrándolo por la cintura, lo levantó en el aire y lo lanzó fuera del tatami. El árbitro señaló el final del encuentro, por fin había un ganador, y, acercándose al afortunado le levantó el brazo.

- Ganador del torneo estudiantil entre institutos de Karate: Naruto Uzumaki, del Instituto Konoha- los espectadores estallaron en vítores y aplausos, mientras que una pelirroja hizo una leve mueca de fastidio, a ella le hubiese gustado que cierto Uchiha ganase. Suspiró y luego sonrió, era de esperar que el campeón de años anteriores no quisiese soltar su título así por las buenas.

- ¡Enhorabuena Hina-chan! ¡Puedes seguir presumiendo de novio fuerte, guapo y rico!- le dijo Tenten guiñándole un ojo, la aludida sonrió, miró a su novio que ahora recibía la medalla y el correspondiente trofeo de manos de un emocionado Minato y lo saludó con la mano. Naruto captó el gesto y la saludó a su vez sonriente, para luego girarse a Sasuke con mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Y bien Sasuke? ¿De cuanto era la apuesta?- el Uchiha gruñó, no estaba para bromas.

- Cierra el pico- Naruto rió de nuevo mientras volvían al vestuario para cambiarse y salir de la asfixiante atmósfera del polideportivo.

- Bueno chicos, felicidades a los dos- les dijo Temari, Naruto le sonrió abrazando a Hinata por los hombros y Sasuke bufó mientras Sasame trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo y darle ánimos.

- En fin, no se puede tener todo en esta vida Sasuke-chan- le dijo Itachi, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- Wow, menos mal que las miradas no matan que sino…- dijo Suigesu.

- Sino tú estarías enterrado bajo tierra desde hace ya muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo- le dijo Karin.

- Mira como tiemblo zorrita.

- ¡Gilipollas!

- ¡Puta!

- ¿No intentas pararlos?- le preguntó Deidara a Juugo.

- ¿Para qué? He llegado a la conclusión de que es una tarea imposible, que se maten entre ellos.

- ¡Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta!- le dijo Kisame.

- ¡No debes hablar así o harás que la llama de tu juventud se apague!

- ¡Cállate Lee!- saltaron Neji y Tenten, los demás rieron felices.

- En fin panda, parece que este curso ya toca a su fin- suspiró Kankurou- ¡y yo sin novia! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Del verano juro por mi vida que no pasa!

- Siempre dices lo mismo y al final nada ¿por qué no te rindes ya de una vez?- le dijo su hermano, Sakura soltó una risita.

- No seas malo con él anda, pero sí, es cierto que otro curso que acaba ¡y no cualquier curso! Para el que viene ya en la universidad- dijo la pelirrosa.

- Quien lo iba a decir de nosotros, ya universitarios ¿no te parece raro Shika?- le dijo Miyu, el aludido gruñó.

- Eso sí que va a ser algo problemático, aun más trabajo.

- Y con lo poco que te gusta a ti trabajar…- dijo Konan sonriendo.

- ¡Eh Mayumi! ¿Qué te pasa que estás muy callada? No has dicho casi nada en todo el día- le dijo Sasori acercándose a ella. Los demás se giraron a mirarla.

- Bueno… estaba pensando… en una cosa.

- ¿En qué?- le preguntó Ino.

- Bueno… vosotros… ¿Cómo diríais que ha sido este curso?- los otros se miraron extrañados.

- Raro.

- Movido.

- Con muchas sorpresas inesperadas.

- Divertido.

- Extravagante…

- En definitiva…

- ¡UN CURSO EXCELENTE!- todos se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia, desde luego que había sido un curso excelente, y esperaban poder vivir muchos más años como aquel.

**Fin capítulo dieciséis**

**Bueno, penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, ya sólo falta el epílogo y terminado, sniff… me da penita acabarlo, pero es lo que hay.**

**Pasando a otra cosa… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! A una servidora le encanta recibir los comentarios de sus lectores xDD. Por ello dar mi agradecimiento a…**

**- Gynee**

- **always mssb**

**- goalbest**

**- R33v.**

**- Arcangel**

**- Giuli-Uchiha93**

**Pos na más, espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y ahora a esperar el epílogo que ya será el último, besos a todos!!**

**Ja ne!**

**bruxi **


	17. Chapter 17: Epílogo

**YAHOI!!!!!!!!!!! Ya de vuelta con el último capítulo de esta historia: EL EPÍLOGO; En este capi veremos a Naruto y compañía unos añitos más viejos, con sorpresas incluidas xDDD. A disfrutar leyendo!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Itachi: ¿y por qué me has secuestrado entonces?) Ejem…

**Chapter 17: Epílogo**

**20 años después…**

Saltaba impaciente en el aeropuerto tratando de vislumbrar algo entre el gentío que iba y venía con maletas y carritos llenos de maletas. El pelo largo, recogido en una trenza hasta la mitad de la espalda, le golpeaba contra el rostro a causa del meneo de su cabeza. Sus ojos recorrían ansiosos una y otra vez las caras de la gente.

- ¡Bájate de ahí Megumi! ¡Acabarás por hacerte daño!- la reclamó una voz masculina. La aludida se giró a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pero es que sino no veo!- protestó ella volviendo a dar saltos sobre la silla en la que estaba subida.

- ¡Meg—fue interrumpido por un chillido de la niña que, ignorándolo completamente, saltó por encima del respaldo de la silla, bajó al suelo de un salto y corrió abriéndose paso a empujones entre la gente hasta llegar a un par de personas sobre el cual se abalanzó.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Por fin habéis vuelto! ¡Os echaba de menos!- Sus padres la miraron algo sorprendidos para luego sonreír y abrazarla.

- Dime una cosa Megumi-chan, no habrás venido tú sola ¿verdad?- la niña se separó de ellos dándose cuenta de algo.

- ¡Ahí va! ¡Me he olvidado del abuelo!- sus padres rieron.

- Vamos a buscarlo, debe estar preocupado- dijo su madre tomando la mano de su hija.

- Yo diría más bien histérico, ese viejo carca no cambiará nunca- dijo el hombre, su mujer lo miró con algo de reproche mientras caminaban en busca del llamado "abuelo".

- ¡Megumi! ¡Te dije que no te separaras de mí!- automáticamente la niña se escondió detrás de sus padres, los cuales saludaron al hombre de manera cordial- bienvenida a casa… Hinata- la mujer sonrió.

- Gracias papá ¿no saludas también a Naruto-kun?

- Bienvenido- dijo secamente para luego darse la vuelta- tu hermana estaba por aquí también…- Naruto alzó una ceja.

- Lo dicho- susurró haciendo reír a su hija y que su mujer le diese un codazo.

- ¡Nee-san!- una emocionada Hanabi abrazó a su hermana- ¡qué bien que ya estés de vuelta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a escoger una cuna para el bebé! Mamá quería usar la nuestra pero ya está muy vieja y gastada…- Hinata sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de su hermana menor y el vientre abultado que mostraba un embarazo ya de 4 meses.

- ¡Claro Hanabi-chan! Hoy mismo por la tarde si quieres.

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Estupendo! También me haría falta algo para decorar el cuarto del bebé, Konohamaru está empeñado en ponerla toda de verde… ¡y yo me niego! ¡La habitación de un recién nacido debe tener colores suaves!- su hermana rió.

- Los hombres siempre igual, si yo te contara…- las dos andaban por delante de los hombres y de la pequeña Megumi que iba de la mano de su padre.

- Ne papá- él la miró- ya que hoy habéis vuelto… ¿podemos hacer una cena especial?- Naruto sonrió.

- Pues claro ¿qué te apetece Megumi-chan?- la niña sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

- ¡Ramen hecho por mamá!- su padre la miró divertido, notando cuanto se parecía su hija a él- ¡el abuelo es un ogro y no nos ha dejado comerlo en todo el tiempo que no habéis estado en casa! Suerte que el abuelo Minato y tío Keigo y tío Takeru nos invitaban de vez en cuando…- Naruto alzó una ceja y rió.

- Tranquila, ahora podrás comer todo el que quieras.

- ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

- ¿No estará insinuando que quiere que su hija esté mal alimentada Sr. Uzumaki?- le dijo Hinata apareciendo a su lado de nuevo y tomándole de la mano.

- ¿Acaso he dicho yo eso? ¡Pero el ramen es una comida tan nutritiva como otra cualquiera!- Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y meneó la cabeza.

- Nunca cambiarás…- llegaron a la parada de taxis del aeropuerto y se metieron en uno.

Media hora después se encontraban delante de su casa con una gran comitiva dándoles la bienvenida.

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Qué alegría verte!- le dijo una Ino ya más mayor y también embarazada de unos cuantos meses. A su lado una pequeña niña corrió a abrazar a su tío y a su prima- Ran también estaba deseando que volvieráis.

- ¡Eh Hina! ¡Menuda actuación el otro día! ¿En serio que quieres dejarlo?- dijo un hombre castaño abrazando a la susodicha, ella sonrió.

- Ya estoy mayor para eso Kiba-kun, además…

- ¿Además qué?- insistió el castaño.

- No, no es nada.

- ¡Ahora lo sueltas! ¿Además qué eh?- Hinata sonrió a una alegre Miyu- que lo hayamos hecho nosotras por los trastos de hijos que nos salieron aun bueno… ¡Pero tú no tienes de qué preocuparte! Vayas a donde vayas te sobra familia para que cuiden de Megumi y Daisuke.

- ¿Y qué tal Akira y Kai?- preguntó Hinata refiriéndose a los dos niños del matrimonio Inuzuka.

- El otro día a tu madre se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta para todos los niños y casi explota la mansión Hyuga entera. Adivina quienes fueron los encargados de llevar los animales- Hinata rió.

- No te rías tanto mona, que tu hija ha sido la responsable de idearlo todo- la increpó Sasame, un carraspeo por parte de otra persona la hizo volverse descubriendo así a su marido, Sasuke Uchiha- vale vale, admito que Mai también ayudó y que a Taro más le valdría haberse estado quietecito. ¡Aquí las únicas suertudas son Mayumi y Sakura! Les han salido unos niños de lo más tranquilitos.

- No te creas- rió Sakura- Kanako también ayudó a idear y preparar la travesura, y Sumire tampoco se quedó corta.

- Qué se le va a hacer, son niños- suspiró Miyu.

- Pues un poco de disciplina no les vendría mal- dijo cierto pelirrojo abrazando a su mujer que rió.

- Venga, vosotros mucho quejaros pero en el fondo os encanta que vuestros retoños hayan salido así de activos- dijo Sakura.

- A mí me gusta que sean así- dijo Chouji tomando la mano de Mayumi- además, no es que Aiko nos de muchos problemas.

- Aquí las únicas que van a ser problemáticas son los dos más pequeños- dijo Shikamaru, los demás se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¿Te refieres a…- comenzó Hinata.

- A tus encantadores sobrinos, efectivamente- todos giraron la cabeza a mirar a Naruto que conversaba animadamente con su padre y unos ya creciditos Keigo y Takeru, los cuales tenían firmemente agarrados de la mano a dos niños respectivamente, sus hijos de cinco años, un niño y una niña: Emi y Ryu, los cuales parecían querer soltarse de sus progenitores.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde están Satoko y Yoko? No las veo por ninguna parte- preguntó Hinata.

- Seguramente practicando la lucha libre en el barro- le contestó Sakura.

- Bueno mujer…

- Admítelo Hina, esas dos no se podrían llevar bien ni aunque tuvieran que colaborar para salvar sus vidas, y eso que son gemelas, que si llegan a ser sólo hermanas ya ni te cuento- dijo Miyu.

- Y aun por encima son cuñadas. En serio ¿qué verían Takeru-chan y Keigo-chan en ellas?- se preguntó Sakura.

- ¡No nos llames –chan!- protestaron los mencionados girándose a mirar a la pelirrosa.

- Oh vamos, seguís siendo los enanos del grupo- les dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona. Los gemelos iban a protestar pero se vieron interrumpidos en ese momento por Emi y Ryu que, dando un fuerte tirón, consiguieron soltarse al fin y echaron a correr con un grito de júbilo.

- ¡Volved aquí!- gritaron sus padres a coro, Ino se los quedó mirando a los dos y, por un segundo, volvió a ver a dos niños pequeños haciendo travesuras; no pudo menos que echarse a reír, los demás adivinaron sus pensamientos y rieron también ¡cuántas cosas les habían pasado! Primero el lote de bodas, que fueron todas seguidas empezando por Naruto y Hinata y acabando con Sasuke y Sasame.

- Bueno… Hablando de gente que no se soporta ¿qué tal les va a Suigetsu y a Karin?- preguntó Mayumi.

- Ahí están, intentando no matarse entre ellos- contestó Sasuke.

- Ya… ¿Y la pandilla de pirados?- preguntó Temari hablando por primera vez refiriéndose a Itachi & Co.

- Cada uno por su lado- contestó Naruto llegando junto a ellos.

- ¿Y el pervertido de Kankurou?- preguntó Mayumi.

- Intentando cazar novia en algún paraíso exótico- contestó Gaara.

- ¿Y tu primo y Tenten Hinata-chan?- preguntó Chouji.

- De viaje por España con los niños.

- Suertudos que son- murmuró Miyu entre dientes, los demás rieron sabiendo de la pasión que tenía la Inuzuka por los viajes.

- Bueno chicos, creo que no debemos hacer esperar a que la comida se enfríe, así que si me lo permitís…- dijo Chouji echando a andar hacia la casa.

- ¡Alto ahí tunante! ¡Se supone que estás a dieta!- le gritó su mujer yendo detrás de él.

- ¿Otra vez? ¿Es que no te cansas nunca?- le dijo Shikamaru. Poco a poco todos fueron entrando en la casa.

- Por cierto Hina- dijo Ino cogiéndola del brazo y obligándola a detenerse- enhorabuena- le susurró. Hinata la miró sorprendida y la rubia le guiñó un ojo sonriente. La Uzumaki la vio volver con los demás y sonrió llevándose una mano al vientre, era sumamente feliz.

Detrás de ellos, unos ya ancianos Minato, Hiashi y Satoharu acompañados por el matrimonio Uchiha observaban al que algún día fue el grupo más problemático (según palabras textuales de Shikamaru) de todo Tokio o incluso de todo Japón.

- Un final feliz para una vida feliz- comentó Satoharu sonriendo ampliamente provocando que se le formasen arrugas en la cara, Minato y Mikoto correspondieron a la sonrisa, no así Hiashi que soltó un enorme suspiro.

- Podría haber sido mejor si…

- Ya empezamos…- suspiró Satoharu.

- ¡Ah no! ¡Hoy no te voy a dejar que amargues la fiesta! ¡Así que ya me estás poniendo cara alegre!- lo increpó Minato.

- ¿Aun no lo ha aceptado?- le susurró Mikoto a su amiga, ella asintió- pobre Hina-chan, qué cruz de padre le ha tocado.

- Dímelo a mí- las dos mujeres comenzaron a caminar hacia la cas seguidas de sus respectivos maridos. Minato se los quedó observando un momento y sonrió marcando aun más los surcos propios de las arrugas en su bronceado rostro. De pronto sintió una brisa un poco más fuerte de la que estaba soplando, y con ella traía unas pequeñas hojas algo rojizas a causa del otoño. El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- ¿Crees que he hecho un buen trabajo, Kushina-chan?- la brisa volvió a revolverle los cabellos y él amplió la sonrisa- sigue cuidándonos por favor- susurró. Echó a andar hacia la casa y, antes de cerrar la puerta giró la cabeza en dirección a la calle y la vio, estaba igual que antes: figura alta y delgada, ojos castaños, piel ligeramente bronceada como la de Minato, y una melena larga, suelta y roja como como el fuego. Estaba mirando en dirección a la casa con una sonrisa. Minato abrió la boca sorprendido, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, pero ella ya no estaba.

Se echó a reír, dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí, cerrando así una etapa y abriendo otra a las nuevas generaciones, pero conservando todos los momentos vividos, buenos y malos que, si de ellos dependiese, jamás los borrarían de su memoria, eran su tesoro más preciado, los recuerdos de su vida y de la que estaba comenzando, esos momentos quedarían grabados a fuego en su memoria, haciendo así que siguiesen vivos, aunque ellos murieran o desaparecieran sin dejar rastro, siempre quedarían restos de lo que ellos habían hecho, dicho o vivido, nunca desaparecería su huella del todo.

**Fin epílogo**

**POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ruego que me disculpéis por esta terrible tardanza, pero es que hace dos meses y medio tuve un bebé y claro eso te quita tiempo, y todo con lo del embarazo… pues ya os imaginaréis que ganas para sentarme a escribir entre nauseas y cólicos… pues como que no había. **

**¡Pero hoy conseguí sacar un rato para poder sentarme a escribir! (Deprisa y corriendo pero bueno, espero que os agrade el resultado).**

**Un aviso antes que nada: continuaré mi otro fic **_**Lucha por la felicidad**_** pero lo pondré com UA debido a que lo empecé a escribir hace tiempo y no tiene nada que ver con el rumbo que ha cogido ahora Naruto (para empezar Itachi está muerto y en mi fic sigue vivito y coleando).**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A…**

**- -_shinofan_**

**- Gynee**

**- always mssb**

**- Neko_Nika**

**- Arcangel**

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**Ja ne!**

**.bruxi**

**P.D.: ¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE A TODO EL MUNDO! (el que lo tenga, y el que no (como una servidora) pues a joderse que no queda otra).**


End file.
